Ein Neuer Tag
by weird-but-wonderful
Summary: Charlies 1. Tag an der CalSci sowie die darauf folgenden Tage, Wochen und Monate. Abgesehen von Charlie und Amita sind übrigens Alan, Larry, Don und Terry mit von der Partie, außerdem vielleicht noch der eine oder andere frei erfundene Charakter.
1. Der Anfang

Neuer Versuch. Irgendwie musste ich das anfangen. Ich habe noch keine Ahnung, worum es gehen wird. Lasst Euch überraschen.  
Reviews sind wie immer erwünscht.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**Ein Neuer Tag**

**1. **

Charlie stand vor einem Hörsaal und las gerade die Raumnummer, als er von einer jungen Frau angesprochen wurde: "Entschuldige bitte, kannst Du mir sagen, wie ich zum Studentenbüro komme? Ich bin neu hier und hab die Orientierung verloren."

Er schaute hoch und sah in große, braune Augen, die wunderbar strahlten. Das Unmögliche wurde wahr; er vergaß für einen Moment die Mathematik. "Tut mir Leid, ich bin auch neu hier, aber ich vermute, dass es auf meinem Weg liegt. Ich suche gerade das Büro eines Prof. ...", er holte einen Notizzettel aus seiner Tasche, den kurz anschaute, bevor er weitersprach, " Fleinhardt. Sollen wir gemeinsam unseren Weg suchen."

"Gerne", antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln.

Gemeinsam gingen sie los, wobei Charlie immer wieder die Türschilder las, an denen er vorbei ging. Prof. Fleischhaus, Dr. Zewick und andere Namen passierte er, doch das Büro von Prof. Fleinhardt war bisher nicht dabei gewesen.

Nachdem sie einige Minuten still miteinander den Korridor hinuntergegangen waren, nahm sie das Gespräch wieder auf: "Ich glaube, ich habe Prof. Fleinhardt in Physik. Du auch?"

"Nein", sagte er mit einem Schmunzeln, "aber er hat während meines Studiums eine Gastvorlesung in Princeton gehalten, in der es um die Quantentheorie ging. Hier wird er mein Mentor sein."

"Unterrichtest Du hier?", fragte sie ungläubig und musterte ihn genau. Er konnte nicht viel älter sein als sie.

"Ich fange heute an, ja", beantwortete er die Frage mit einem Lächeln, denn ihm war klar, dass er dem Aussehen und dem Alter nach eher als Student eingeordnet wurde.

"Oh, entschuldige ... entschuldigen Sie. Das habe ich nicht erwartet. Sie sind so ... jung", beendete sie zögernd.

"Dem kann ich nicht widersprechen. Ich bin Charlie Eppes", stellte er sich schließlich vor und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Aus dem Lächeln wurde derweil ein Grinsen. "Und im Verhältnis zu den übrigen Dozenten bin ich wirklich jung."

Die Situation war ihr leicht unangenehm, trotzdem nahm sie seine Hand, denn alles andere wäre unhöflich gewesen. "Amita Ramanujan. Was unterrichten Sie?"

"Angewandte Mathematik." Noch während er das sagte, entdeckte er rechts von sich das gesuchte Büro. "Hier muss ich rein. Ich wünsche Dir ... Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag. Viel Glück bei der Suche", verabschiedete er sich und klopfte an die Tür.

----

Nachdem er stehen geblieben war, ging sie noch einige Schritte weiter bis sich der Flur, den sie gemeinsam mit Charlie gefolgt war, mit einem anderen kreuzte, in den sie hinein ging. Sie wollte außer Sichtweite sein, als sie stehen blieb, um sich von dem Schreck zu erholen. Gerade erst war sie von der Highschool abgegangen und heute zum ersten Mal am College, der CalSci. Gleich in ihrem ersten Gespräch hatte sie es geschafft, sich in die Nesseln zu setzen und einen Dozenten zu duzen. Aber er war wirklich nicht viel älter und sah mit der dunkelblauen Jeans und dem hellgrauen Hemd nicht wie ein Dozent aus sondern wie ein Student. Außerdem passte es zu ihm und sah gut aus, verdammt gut sogar.

Nach einigen Augenblicken machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg, doch die Begegnung ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Mehrmals ermahnte sie sich, dass er ein Dozent war und in ihren Gedanken nichts verloren hatte. Aber das war leichter gesagt als getan, denn er hatte etwas an sich, etwas jugendliches, unschuldiges, etwas, das sie mochte. Darum halfen auch all ihre Bemühungen nichts, er war in ihren Gedanken. Strahlende Augen, schwarze Haare und dieses weite, strahlende Lächeln.

Durch die ganze Denkerei hatte sie das Studentenbüro verpasst, war daran vorbei gelaufen und mittlerweile wieder auf dem Weg zu dem Hörsaal, wo sie die Suche begonnen hatte und Charlie getroffen.

----

Charlie wusste nicht viel über den Professor. Da er erst vor einigen Tagen aus Princeton zurückgekehrt war, hatte er keine Zeit gehabt, sich um irgendetwas zu kümmern. Erst gestern war er im Sekretariat der Uni gewesen, um seine Unterlagen abzugeben, andere Unterlagen zu erhalten und den Schlüssel zu seinem Büro abzuholen sowie einen Termin mit seinem zukünftigen Mentor zu vereinbaren, den er nun kennen lernen würde.


	2. Die Aufgabe

Kapitel 2 ist fertig und steht jetzt für Euch zum Lesen bereit. Reviews sind wie immer erwünscht.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**2. **

„Herein", hörte Charlie durch die Tür eine Männerstimme sagen, woraufhin er die Tür öffnete und einen Schritt in den Raum hinein machte. Beim Quietschen der Tür schaute der Professor von der Hausarbeit eines Studenten auf, die er gerade bewertete und blickte ihn an. Woraufhin er stehen blieb und sich vorstellte: „Guten Morgen Professor Fleinhardt, meine Name ist Charles Eppes. Ich habe heute einen Termin bei Ihnen." Nachdem er geendet hatte, ging er nicht weiter in den Raum hinein. Stattdessen schaute er sich im Büro um. Sofort fiel ihm die Gleichung an der Tafel auf, die er interessiert las.

Währenddessen hantierte der Professor an seinem PC herum, bis er endlich in seinem Onlinekalender, der auch vom Sekretariat genutzt wurde, um Termine für ihn abzustimmen, den heutigen Tag gefunden hatte. Es war zwar bei 8:00 Uhr „Eppes" als Termin eingetragen, aber mehr sagte es auch nicht aus. Er hasste diesen Kalender, denn er machte seine Termine am liebsten selbst aus. Außerdem bevorzugte er Papierkalender, doch all das interessierte die Uni nicht. Auch ein bekannter Wissenschaftler und Professor musste sich der Organisation seines Arbeitgebers unterordnen, wodurch es öfters zu Verständigungsschwierigkeiten zwischen dem Sekretariat und ihm kam wie an diesem Morgen.

„Nehmen Sie Platz, Mr Eppes. Wie Sie sicherlich bemerken, habe ich unseren Termin leider vergessen. Ich bitte Sie um einen Moment Geduld" sagte er und deutete gleichzeitig auf einen Stuhl ihm gegenüber. Dann begann er, in einem Stapel von kreuz und quer übereinander gelegten Blättern, Mappen und Aktendeckeln nach den Unterlagen des Termins zu suchen. Irgendwo musste er sie haben, auch wenn er sie in seinem eigenen Chaos nicht fand. Jemand aus dem Büro hatte sie ihm sicher auf den Tisch gelegt, woraufhin er sie vermutlich auf seinem Schreibtisch vergraben hatte. Doch ohne diese Unterlagen war er aufgeschmissen, das wusste er. Vielleicht war er ein neuer Student, der eine Frage hatte. Das würde zumindest erklären, warum ihm das Gesicht so gar nichts sagte.

Nur am Rand nahm Charlie die Suche des Professors war, denn er konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Tafel, nachdem er um Geduld gebeten worden war. Wie konnte er auch seine Zeit besser nutzen. Vor seinem inneren Auge liefen die Zahlen und Formeln wie einen Film ab, die er in die richtige Reihenfolge setzte, umstellte und ein Ergebnis suchte. Doch jäh wurde er aus diesen Gedanken herausgerissen, als der Professor wieder mit ihm sprach.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mr Eppes, aber ich finde Ihre Unterlagen nicht. Sind Sie in einem meiner Kurse? Haben Sie dazu Fragen?"

„Nein, heute ist mein 1. Tag an der CalSci und sie sind mein Mentor. Darum bin ich bei Ihnen." Wieder hatte er ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, obwohl ihm diesmal nicht nach Freundlichkeit war. Dass ihn eine Studentin für einen Kommilitonen hielt, war verständlich, aber dass es seinem zukünftigen Mentor genauso ging, hatte er nicht erwartet. Zumindest ein wenig Vorbereitung auf den Termin hätte ihm gut getan. Doch Charlie ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„Hm ..." Ungläubig schaute der Professor ihn an. „Sie sind doch kaum älter als 18?"

„19, um genau zu sein", reagierte Charlie prompt und lächelte wieder. Er wollte sich nicht mehr um den Professor und seine Ansichten scheren, denn er war schon immer seines Alters unterschätzt worden und hatte gelernt, über solche Situationen zu lachen. Früh genug würde er beweisen, dass er gut war. „Bevor Sie sich lange fragen, wie das möglich ist: Ich bin mit 13 nach Princeton gegangen, habe dort studiert und graduiert, und zwar in meinem Fachgebiet, Angewandte Mathematik. Darf ich Ihnen meinen Lebenslauf geben, Ihr Exemplar haben Sie ja scheinbar verlegt." Mit den Worten holte Charlie aus seiner Tasche ein Exemplar, das er sicherheitshalber mitgenommen hatte und dem Professor gab.

„Dann möchte ich mich entschuldigen, Sie unterschätzt zu haben", erwiderte der Professor. „Sie werden dann sicher Mathematik unterrichten, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Sie bekommen hier und jetzt auch eine Kostprobe meines Könnens. Die Formel dort an der Tafel hat einen Fehler und funktioniert so nicht", sagte er direkt, auch wenn ihm dabei etwas mulmig war. Schließlich wusste er nicht Professor Fleinhardt auf Kritik reagierte.

„Oh." Verdutzt drehte sich dieser zur Tafel um. „Was bringt Sie zu dieser Erkenntnis?"

„Der mittlere Teil ihrer Gleichung lässt sich so nicht lösen, da die Variable X in diesem Fall keine gleichmäßige Steigungsrate aufweist, die sie aufweisen müsste. Eine Lösung müsste aber möglich sein, wenn man die Variable ändert und die Formel geringfügig umstellt."

„Vielen Dank, damit haben Sie mir eine Menge Arbeit erspart, Mr Eppes", entgegnete er, kratzte sich dabei am Kopf und drehte sich wieder zurück.

„Ich helfe gerne, wenn ich kann." Nach wie vor hatte er Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Gut, gut." Wieder raschelte er in Bergen von Papier herum, um irgendeinen Hinweis auf seine Arbeit als Mentor zu bekommen. „Vielleicht sollte ich Ihnen den Campus zeigen. Wissen Sie schon, wann und wo Sie ihre erste Vorlesung halten?"

Nun musste Charlie noch einmal auf seinen Notizzettel schauen, auf dem auch die Raumnummer und der Name des Professors notiert waren. Diesen hatte er zuvor zum Glück nur in die Jackentasche gesteckt, so dass er nicht lange suchen musste. „Raum 1.32 ist der Hörsaal, in dem ich um 11:15 Uhr meine erste Vorlesung halte und mein Büro ist Raum 2.07."

„Also da haben wir es nicht weit zu Ihrem Büro, das ist gleich um die Ecke. Zum Hörsaal ist es etwas weiter."

Mit diesen Worten standen beide auf und verließen das Büro. Den Korridor, in den zuvor Amita eingebogen war, mussten sie auch entlang gehen. Wenige Schritte weiter war rechter Hand eine Tür, an der schon ein Schild auf 'Dr. Charles Edward Eppes - Professor für Angewandte Mathematik' hinwies. Er trat vor, steckte seinen Schlüssel ins Schloss und öffnete zum ersten Mal die Tür zu seinem Büro, woraufhin sich in ihm ein freudig erregtes Gefühl ausbreitete. Dies war seine erste offizielle Handlung als Dozent an der CalSci, auf die noch einige andere folgen würden. Dann betrat er den Raum, gefolgt von Prof. Fleinhardt.

Charlies Blick glitt über die Wände zur Tafel hinter seinem Schreibtisch und dann über das restliche Inventar. Erst dann ging er weiter hin den Raum hinein und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, legte die Hände auf die Tischplatte und fühlte das Holz mit seinen Fingern. Tief einatmend wendete er sich wieder an seinen Mentor. „Nehmen Sie doch Platz", sagte er stolz.

„Wissen Sie was, wir sollten uns duzen", schlug Professor Fleinhardt vor, „das ist viel einfacher, da wir in Zukunft doch viel miteinander zu tun haben werden. Ich bin Larry."

„Gerne. Ich bin Charlie."

„Ich lass Sie ... Dich erst mal alleine, aber Du bist immer willkommen, wenn der Schuh irgendwo drückt. Nachher zeige ich Dir dann den Weg zum Hörsaal. Ist 10:45 Uhr in Ordnung, ich würde dann herkommen."

„Das ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Vielen Dank und bis später."

„Ja, bis später." Mit diesen Worten verließ Larry das Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, stand Charlie wieder auf und begann, den Raum abzuschreiten, untersuchte jede Ecke und das vorhandene Mobiliar. Sein Büro war zweckmäßig eingerichtet mit einem Schreibtisch und einer Tafel, auch ein Computer war vorhanden, ebenso ein Telefon. Ansonsten hatte der Raum noch einen kleinen Tisch mit vier Stühlen zu bieten, an dem er sich etwas ausbreiten konnte. Auf seinen Hörsaal war er auch gespannt, doch das musste warten. Erst einmal setzte er sich wieder hinter den Schreibtisch und schaltete seinen Computer an. Seine Vorlesung hatte er gestern schon vorbereitet, es war die Einführung in die Angewandte Mathematik, ein Kurs für Erstsemestler. Sonst hatte er bisher keine Kurse übertragen bekommen.

----

Irgendwann hatte Amita das Studentenbüro doch noch gefunden, denn sie war, nachdem sie bemerkt hatte, dass sie im Kreis gelaufen war, umgedreht und zurückgelaufen. Beim zweiten Versuch hatte sie sich allerdings konzentriert und wirklich nicht an Charlie gedacht, zumindest nicht besonders viel.

Im Studentenbüro erhielt sie einen Vorlesungsplan, ebenso eine Liste mit Einführungsveranstaltungen und Einführungskursen, die sie optional belegen konnte. Zuerst prüfte sie ihren Pflichtstundenplan und entdeckte, dass sie noch am heutigen Tag eine Vorlesung von Dr. Charles Edward Eppes über Angewandte Mathematik hatte, eine Pflichvorlesung. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung, als sie den Namen las, denn sie würde ihn wieder sehen. Gleichzeitig dachte sie aber auch an die merkwürdige Situation, in der sie sich befand. Sicherlich hatte er sie und ihren Fauxpas schon wieder vergessen, zumindest hoffte sie das, doch gleichzeitig wollte sie, dass er sich an sie erinnerte. Sie würde einfach in die Vorlesung gehen, als wenn sie nie zuvor ein Wort mit dem Dozenten gewechselt hatte, beschloss sie.

Glücklicherweise hatte sie nicht viel Zeit, um über die bevorstehende Vorlesung nachzudenken, denn vorher war noch ein Einführungskurs in Physik bei Prof. Fleinhardt, der um 10:00 Uhr beginnen würde und an dem sie teilnehmen wollte. Außerdem musste sie vor den Vorlesungen noch einige Sachen für ihr Zimmer besorgen. Also machte sie sich mit dem Stundenplan in der Hand auf eine Erkundungstour in campusnähe, um ein paar Nahrungsmittel und ein Regal zu kaufen.


	3. Ein Kaffee

Fragt mich nicht, woher diese Worte kommen. Plötzlich waren sie einfach da, ganz viele auf einmal relativ in einem Stück geschrieben. Reviews sind gerne gesehen. Viel Spaß wünsch ich Euch beim Lesen.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**3. **

Nachdem sein Computer hochgefahren war, tippte er das Passwort ein, das er gestern mit den Unterlagen erhalten hatte. Es funktionierte. Dann loggte er sich ins Intranet der Uni ein und surfte ohne Ziel ein wenig herum, bis er den Vorlesungsplan entdeckte. Zuerst suchte und fand er sich, was ihn sehr freute, denn schon an seinem ersten Tag war er dort aufgeführt. Als die Freude nachließ, fiel ihm jedoch eine andere Vorlesung ins Auge, und zwar hatte Larry einen Einführungskurs in Physik. Zwar war er hier nicht als Student, doch erinnerte er sich noch an Larrys Vortrag in Princeton, der ihm damals gefallen hatte. Also entschloss er sich kurzerhand, später daran teilzunehmen. Das würde sicherlich spannender sein, als hier die restliche Zeit abzusitzen bis seine Vorlesung anfing.

Doch zuallererst wollte er noch einen Kaffee trinken, denn Zeit hatte er noch genug bis zum Beginn des Kurses von Larry, denn sein Treffen mit ihm hatte nicht lange gedauert, auch hatte er nicht besonders viel Zeit hier in seinem Büro verbracht. Also nahm er seine Tasche, in der sich schon die Unterlagen für seine eigene Vorlesung befanden, und ging los. Dabei fragte er sich, wo es hier Kaffee geben würde. Er kannte es von Princeton, dass es auf dem Campus mindestens einen Kaffee-Stand gab, doch an der CalSci war ihm keiner aufgefallen. Darum entschloss er sich, bevor er ewig suchte, rasch mit dem Fahrrad in die Stadt zum nächsten Starbucks zu fahren.

----

Schnell hatte Amita ihre Lebensmittel besorgt. Mit Brot, Orangensaft, schwarzem Tee und Müsli würde sie die nächsten Tage erst einmal überleben, denn das hatte sie nicht von zu Hause mitgenommen. Auch ihr altes Bücherregal musste sie dort lassen, da es beim Abbauen kaputt gegangen war. Die Suche nach einem neuen gestaltete sich allerdings schwer, denn es sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden zwischen einem zweckmäßigen, preisgünstigen Regal aus Kiefernholz und einem fast schon designerartigen Regal in einem schicken Rotton, dessen Preis sich im entsprechenden Rahmen bewegte. Diese Entscheidung wollte sie nicht übers Knie brechen und lieber noch eine Nacht darüber schlafen. Darum verließ sie den Möbelladen regallos und schaute dabei auf die Uhr. Bis der Kurs von Prof. Fleinhardt begann hatte sie noch Zeit. Also entschloss sie sich kurzerhand, die Stadt um die CalSci zu erkunden, denn ihren ersten Tag in Los Angeles wollte sie nutzen, wenn auch nur für Shopping.

Auf der Suche nach interessanten Läden in der Nähe des Colleges stand sie plötzlich vor einem Schuhladen, dessen Auslage mit wildgemusterten und bunten Schuhen gefüllt war. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, betrat sie den Laden und schaute sich um. Tiger- und Zebramuster waren wohl wieder in, doch sie konnte es noch immer nicht leiden. Stattdessen fiel ihr Blick sofort auf ein paar quietschgrüne Stoffstiefel, die über und über mit kleinen, pinken Punkten bedruckt waren. Es stand noch genau ein Paar im Regal, das glücklicherweise sogar ihre Größe hatte. Erfreut darüber probierte sie die Stiefel an. Sie passten, worüber sie sich noch mehr freute. Sofort nahm sie die Stiefel und ging damit zur Kasse, um sie zu bezahlen, dann zog sie die Stiefel wieder an und steckte ihre alten Schuhe in einer Tüte zu den Lebensmitteln in ihrem Rucksack.

Vor Freude über den Fund strahlend verließ sie den Laden und ging in den Starbucks nebenan, wo sie sich noch einen einfachen Kaffee kaufte, den sie auf ihrem Rückweg zum Campus trinken wollte. Sie trat gerade über die Türschwelle nach außen und schaute wieder auf die neue Eroberung an ihren Füßen, anstatt nach vorne zu schauen. Darum bemerkte sie auch nicht, dass ihr jemand entgegenkam. Versehentlich rempelte sie so einen Passanten an, weshalb sich der Kaffee über ihre neuen Schuhe verteilte. Wütend über sich selbst, ihre eigene Unachtsamkeit und über das zerstörte Kunstwerk an ihren Füßen, reagierte sie sich am Passanten ab.

„Sie verdammt...", begann sie ihre Hasstirade, als sie ihr Gegenüber das erste Mal richtig anschaute und überraschend zwei wunderbar strahlende Augen vor sich sah, die unverwechselbar waren und zu Charles Eppes, ihrem zukünftigen Professor, gehörten. „Oh", brachte sie nur noch verdutzt heraus, bevor sich rot anlief. Zweimal hatte sie es mittlerweile an diesem Tag geschafft, sich vor ihm wie ein Trottel zu benehmen. Ihr Studium würde aber länger als einen Tag dauern und da er ein Pflichtfach von ihr unterrichtete, wollte sie gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was ihr im Zusammenhang mit diesem Dozenten in den kommenden Jahren noch alles passieren würde.

Was sie nicht ahnen konnte und er selbst nicht verstehen, war die Tatsache, dass diese junge Frau ihn nicht los ließ. In ihrer Gegenwart wurde die Mathematik nebensächlich, ebenso die Welt um ihn herum. Das war auch der Grund, warum er nicht darauf geachtet hatte, dass sie abgelenkt war, denn er hatte, nachdem er sie entdeckt hatte, seinen Blick einfach nicht mehr von ihr abwenden können. Ihr Blick gen Boden hatte er nicht bemerkt. Dafür bemerkte er jetzt ihre verdreckten Schuhe und ihre unnatürliche Hautfarbe, die er einfach nur süß fand. Nur mit Mühe konnte Charlie sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Stattdessen schaute er sie an und fragte: „Geht es Ihnen gut? Ist Ihnen etwas passiert?"

Amita war nicht in der Lage, etwas zu sagen und schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf, wobei ihr eine Locke ins Gesicht fiel, die sie hinter ihr Ohr strich, währenddessen sich ihre Gesichtsfarbe noch immer nicht normalisierte. Trotzdem versuchte sie, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie unangenehm ihr die Situation war. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, als sie sich bei ihm entschuldigte: „Es tut mir Leid, Mr Eppes. Es war nicht meine Absicht, Sie anzurempeln ... und Sie zu beschimpfen, aber ...", endete sie mitten im Satz, denn sie wollte nicht sagen, was sie wirklich störte, denn die Begegnung war es nicht. Nur das, was von ihren einst so schönen, neuen Schuhen übrig war, störte sie. Die Begegnung an sich könnte noch stundenlang gehen, dabei standen sie erst wenige Minuten zusammen.

„Kein Problem. Ich hätte auch merken können, dass sie mich nicht sehen. Wir sind beide nicht schuldig, aber auch nicht unschuldig", antworte er, wobei er sich das Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte. „Haben Sie Lust, doch noch einen Kaffee zu trinken? Ich lade Sie ein", fragte er und deutete dabei auf den Becher in ihrer Hand.

Frustriert betrachtete sie die Pfütze von Kaffee, die sich nicht über sie ergossen hatte, dann schaute sie hoch. „Gerne."

Gemeinsam betraten sie den Starbucks. Während sich Amita entschuldigte und ins WC ging, um ihre Schuhe zu reinigen, bestellte Charlie zwei Kaffees. Hoffnungslos erkannte sie, dass die Schuhe nicht mehr zu retten waren, denn das Grün war nur noch an wenigen Stellen bemerkbar und auch die Punkte hatten ihren Glanz unter der braunen Brühe verloren. Betrübt ging sie wieder zurück und setzte sich an einen Tisch. Kurz darauf kam er mit zwei großen Pappbechern auf sie zu.

Obwohl er ihren Blick bemerkte, ging er nicht darauf ein. Es gehörte sich nicht, eine Fremde so direkt zu fragen, was mit ihr los war, auch wenn er es im Grunde gerne getan hätte. „Milch, Zucker?", fragte er stattdessen unbeholfen, denn menschlichen Emotionen hatten ihre Tücken, die er am Liebsten umschiffte.

„Nur einen Schuss Milch, bitte."

„Kuh oder Soja, fettarm oder normal?"

„Ganz normale Kuhmilch", antwortete sie und musste trotz ihrer eigentlich schlechten Laune grinsen. Wieder fiel ihr auf, wie sehr sie seine Gegenwart genoss.

Erstaunt über diese ungewöhnliche junge Frau, denn normalerweise hätte er als erstes ein wie aus der Pistole geschossenes Fettarm erwartet, grinste auch er und goss in beide Becher einen Schuss Milch. Dann ging er mit den Bechern in der Hand zu dem von ihr gewählten Tisch, stellte die Becher vor sich ab und setzte sich schließlich selbst.

„Vielen Dank", antwortete sie und schaute wieder in seine wunderschönen Augen, sah sein Gesicht. Ihre schlechte Laune hatte sie schon fast durch diesen Anblick vergessen.

„Keine Ursache", antwortete er. „Warum sind sie eigentlich hier, heute ist doch ihr erster Tag? Wollen Sie nicht das Gelände der CalSci erforschen?"

„Das habe ich heute schon genug erforscht", antwortete sie und dachte dabei an ihre morgendliche Odyssee, die sie nie vergessen würde, denn dabei hatte sie Charlie Eppes getroffen, „und werde ich mit der Zeit eh kennen lernen." Sie trank einen Schluck Kaffee, um Zeit zu schinden für die Suche nach einem weiteren Gesprächsthema. „Übrigens werde ich nachher an einer Einführungsveranstaltung Ihres Mentors, Prof. Fleinhardt, teilnehmen und danach werden Sie sich dann meinen Fragen zum Thema Mathematik stellen müssen, was übrigens auch auf das ganze kommende Jahr zutrifft."

„Oh", erwiderte er kurz, bevor er anfing, nachzudenken. Schon jetzt war er um Gesprächsthemen verlegen, wie würde das erst sein, wenn sie sich regelmäßig sahen. Einerseits freute er sich auf die Zusammenarbeit und während er gleichzeitig an die Konsequenzen dachte. Schon jetzt war ihre Gegenwart zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Vermutlich war er doch zu jung, um einfach nur Lehrer zu sein. Zu viel spielte hier noch mit rein, vor allem seine eigenen Gefühle. Warum konnte das Leben nicht so logisch sein wie die Mathematik, fragte er sich und trank erst einmal einen Schluck Kaffee, um seine Gedanken wieder zu sammeln.

Auch Amita nahm noch einen Schluck aus ihrem Becher und stellte ihn dann wieder auf den Tisch. Für immer wollte sie so sitzen bleiben, auch ohne mit Charlie ein einziges Wort zu wechseln. Sie einfach wollte nur die Gegenwart dieses Menschen spüren, ihm nah sein, wenn auch nicht genau so, wie sie es gern wäre. Doch sie war organisiert und schaute gerade deswegen beiläufig auf ihre Uhr. Dabei stellte sie mit erschrecken fest, dass es viel später war, als sie gedacht hatte. Über den Kaffee und das, wie sie dachte, kurzweilige Gespräch hatte sie die Zeit vergessen und musste sich nun beeilen, um rechtzeitig zur CalSci zu kommen. Hastig stand sie auf. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber ich muss los. Es ist schon viel zu spät." Noch während sie sprach, zog sie ihre Jacke an, nahm ihren Rucksack auf die Schulter und war schon losgegangen, als sie sich noch einmal nach Charlie umdrehte. „Vielen Dank für den Kaffee." Dann öffnete sie schon die Tür und war verschwunden.

Doch es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, ehe Charlie aufstand, seine Sachen nahm und ihr folgte. Als sie schon fast außer Hörweite war, rief er nach ihr: „Ms Rama ... Verdammt!" Er hatte den Nachnamen vergessen, also konnte er sie nur beim Vornamen rufen: „Amita!" Überrascht davon, ihren Vornamen zu hören, drehte sie sich um, während er schon auf sie zuging. „Ich habe mein Fahrrad hier und ich nehme Dich gerne mit zurück. Es ist zwar nicht sonderlich bequem, auf dem Gepäckträger zu sitzen, aber es ist allemal schneller als zu laufen", bot er ihr an.

Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie ein solches Angebot annehmen konnte. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie etwas Verbotenes tat, schließlich würde er sie nur mitnehmen, sagte ihr der Teil des Gehirns, der pünktlich sein wollte. Aber ihr Verstand war mit dieser Aussage nicht einverstanden, immerhin war er ihr Lehrer. Den grüßte man im Gang, wenn man ihn traf, mit dem sprach man in der Vorlesung oder während der Sprechstunde, aber eigentlich trank man keinen Kaffee mit ihm und erst recht lässt man sich nicht von ihm mitnehmen. Doch der Zeitdruck siegte über ihren Verstand und so folgte sie ihm zu seinem Fahrrad.

Dort angekommen stieg er schon halb auf, bevor sie sich auf den Gepäckträger setzte. Dann fuhr er los, wobei sie Probleme hatte, ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten. Es kam einfach nicht oft genug war, dass sie auf Gepäckträgern durch die Gegend fuhr. Also versuchte sie, sich am Gepäckträger festzuhalten. Als Charlie die Bewegung spürte, drehte er sich um und bemerkte, dass sie mit dem Gleichgewicht kämpfte. „Halt Dich ruhig ... Ich meine, Sie können sich ruhig an mir festhalten."

Nur zu gern nahm sie das Angebot an und hielt sich nun an ihm fest. Der bessere Halt und das Vertrauen, nun nicht innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden auf dem Asphalt zu liegen, konnte sie sich ein wenig entspannen und bemerkte nicht, wie schnell sie wieder an der CalSci waren. Vorsichtig hielt Charlie an und ließ sie absteigen. „Vielen Dank noch mal für alles. Bis später", verabschiedete sich und ging schnellen Schrittes auf das Gebäude zu, in dem sie den Hörsaal vermutete.

----

Sobald ein gewisser Abstand zu ihrem Dozenten bestand, dachte sie wieder an die ruinierten, neuen Schuhe und versuchte die schönen Gefühle, die Charlie, der immer noch ihr Dozent war - nicht mehr und nicht weniger, ermahnte sie sich wieder - in ihr ausgelöst hatte, zu verdrängen. Hätte sie doch nur das Regal gekauft und die Schuhe nie bemerkt, dann wäre alles gut gewesen. Sie hätte ihren Kaffee getrunken, wäre ihm zwar begegnet, aber es hätte keinen Zusammenstoß gegeben, keinen Ersatzkaffee, kein Gespräch. Nach einem nichts sagenden Gruß wären sie beide wieder getrennte Wege gegangen. Wollte sie das wirklich so haben, fragte sie sich. Dabei war für sie klar, dass sie ihn am liebsten sofort wieder treffen wollte, einen weiteren Kaffee mit ihm trinken und eine schöne Zeit erleben. Während sie über all diese Dinge nachdachte, bemerkte sie eines nicht.

----

Der Hörsaal war gut gefüllt, als sie ihn betrat. Gerade schrieb der Professor seinen Namen an die Tafel, weshalb viele Studenten noch in ihren Taschen wühlten, Bücher und Veröffentlichungen von Prof. Fleinhardt vor sich hinlegten oder Stift und Papier bereitlegten. Sie selbst hatte bisher nur Stift und Papier mit, doch sie hoffte, dass dies bei einer Einführung nicht störte. Ein paar Schritte gehend passierte sie drei Sitzreihen, bis sie zwei leere Plätze direkt am Gang sah.

„Ist hier noch frei?", fragte sie die Studentin auf dem angrenzenden Platz, die in einem Buch zum Thema der Einführung etwas nachlas.

„Ja, setz Dich ruhig", antwortete diese.

Nach der Bestätigung ging sie in die Sitzreihe, klappte die Sitzfläche herunter und setzte sich. Ihren Rucksack stellte sie vorerst auf den Schoss, um ihr Schreibzeug zwischen den Lebensmitteln und ihren alten Schuhen zu suchen.

Währenddessen ging der Professor von der Tafel zu den Türen des Hörsaals, um diese zu schließen. Sekunden zuvor war allerdings noch jemand in den Hörsaal geschlüpft.

Noch einmal wendete Amita sich an ihre Sitznachbarin. „Ich bin Amita", stellte sie sich vor, doch ihre Nachbarin hatte sie unlängst wieder in ihr Buch vertieft. Enttäuscht wollte sie gerade ihren Rucksack auf den Boden stellen, als ihr doch noch eine Hand entgegen gestreckt wurde, wenn auch von der falschen Seite. „Hey Amita, ich bin Charlie."


	4. Eine Einführung

Hier ist schon Kapitel 4. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**4. **

Verdattert schaute sie ihn an. „Ich weiß", antwortete sie überrascht und runzelte dabei die Stirn. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit, sich weiter darüber zu wundern.

„Guten Morgen liebe angehende Physikerinnen und Physiker. Heute werde ich Ihnen einen kleinen Einblick ...", begann Larry die Veranstaltung.

Für einige Sekunden versuchte sie, den Worten, die vom Rednerpult zu ihr drangen, zu lauschen, doch sie war verwirrt und fragte sich zwei Dinge, zum einen was er hier wollte und zum anderen warum er sich ihr noch einmal vorgestellt hatte. Darum schaute sie nun verwundert Charlie an, dann, um den Professor nicht zu stören, sagte sie flüsternd: „Das haben wir schon heute Morgen geklärt: Du Charlie, ich Amita." Mit ihren Worten war sie direkt, vielleicht sogar zu direkt für die Dozent-Studentin-Ebene. „Verfolgst Du mich jetzt?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Nein, ich verfolge Dich nicht", antwortete er wahrheitsgetreu und lächelte dabei. „Wir waren nur zwei Menschen mit dem gleichen Gedanken: Besuche ich doch mal den Vortrag von Prof. Fleinhardt. Meine Vorlesung ist erst heute Mittag, wie Dein Vorlesungsplan Dir sicherlich gesagt hat." Als er endete, deutete er noch mal auf eben diesen Plan, der aus ihrem Collegeblock ein Stück herausgerutscht und so für ihn sichtbar war.

Mit den Augen folgte sie seinem Fingerzeig und sah den Plan vor sich. Ein gemurmeltes „Hm" passierte ihre Lippen. Da ihr die ganze Situation unangenehm, schwieg sie und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Quantentheorie und schwarze Löcher, was sie waren oder auch nicht. Zumindest vermutete sie aufgrund des Titels der Veranstaltung, dass es darum ging, denn sie konnte es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, weil sie, anstatt sich zu konzentrieren, an Charlie dachte, der neben ihr saß.

Dieser hatte sie zwar für einen Moment in Ruhe gelassen, doch er beließ es nicht dabei sondern sprach sie noch einmal an. „Bleiben wir jetzt beim Du?", fragte er etwas zu laut, so dass die Anwesenden, auch Larry, es mitbekamen.

Von der Aufmerksamkeit an ihrer linken Seite und der des ganzen Hörsaals überrascht, fing sie an, wieder leicht zu erröten. Das machte sie für Charlie nur noch schöner, noch mehr besonders. Doch sie antwortete nicht und starrte einfach weiter nach vorne.

Von vorne schaute Larry genau zu den beiden und entdeckte seinen Schützling, dessen unerwartete Anwesenheit ihn erfreute. Kurz überlegte er, was er machen sollte, entschied sich jedoch, dass ein einfaches „Psst!" genügte und fuhr dann mit seinem Vortrag fort.

Die Situation war durch die Aufmerksamkeit des Professors auch Charlie sichtlich unangenehm, weswegen er nichts mehr sagte. Er hatte seine Lektion gelernt. Also holte auch er einen Block und einen Kugelschreiber aus seiner Tasche, was er beides vor sich auf den Tisch legte. Dann begann er zu schreiben, und zwar keine Notizen zum Vortrag. Er schrieb das, was er nun nicht mehr sagen konnte, ohne Larry ein weiteres Mal zu stören. „Wie stehst Du zum Du?" Den Zettel mit dieser Nachricht schob er zu Amita hinüber.

Ohne den Blick wirklich von der Tafel abzuwenden, zog sie den Zettel zu sich heran und las, wobei sie wieder ein wenig Schmunzeln musste. Dann kritzelte sie schnell ihre Antwort darunter. „Für mich ist das OK. Das ist Deine Entscheidung, schließlich bist Du der Dozent und ich die Studentin." So lautete ihre Nachricht, die ihm den schwarzen Peter zuschob. Sollte er doch entscheiden, was richtig und was falsch war. Sie würde sich damit nicht mehr plagen.

Jede Bewegung ihrer Mundwinkel hatte Charlie beachtet, als sie den Zettel gelesen hatte. Deswegen hoffte er nun auf eine positive Antwort, die er erhielt. Von jetzt an würden sie sich offiziell duzen, wobei sie recht hatte, was ihre Beziehung anging. Durften sie sich überhaupt duzen? Damit wollte er sich vorerst nicht beschäftigen und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf Larrys Vortrag.

----

Nachdem Larry die Studenten entlassen hatte, verließen diese den Raum. Auch Amita machte sich, nachdem sie Charlie gebeten hatte, sie durchzulassen, auf den Weg zur nächsten, zu seiner Vorlesung. Der Professor sammelte derweil seine während der 45-minütigen Vorlesung um sich herum verteilten Unterlagen wieder ein.

Dies beobachtete Charlie einige Sekunden, nachdem er aufgestanden war, um für Amita Platz zu machen, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Rednerpult machte. So hatte er seinem Mentor, den Weg zu seinem Büro erspart.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Du dich für Physik interessierst", sagte Larry gleich neugierig, der noch am Morgen Charlies Lebenslauf gegooglet hatte und nun wusste, wer er war und was er schon alles in seinem jungen Leben erreicht hatte.

„Ehrlich gesagt interessiere ich mich für alle Naturwissenschaften, denn ab und zu sind sie sehr hilfreich beim Lösen von Aufgaben, schließlich hat die Natur bisher auch immer eine Lösung gefunden, warum sollte es mir also nicht gelingen. Natürlich ist die Mathematik meine größte Leidenschaft und wird es wohl immer bleiben, aber ich schaue gerne über meinen Tellerrand hinweg", antwortete er lächelnd. „Übrigens habe ich im letzten Jahr an einer Gastvorlesung von Dir in Princeton gehört. Schon damals haben mir Deine Theorien und Ansichten sehr gefallen, genau wie heute." Für einen Moment dachte Charlie nach, wie er das sagen konnte, was er sagen wollte, ohne etwas zu verraten. „Entschuldige bitte die Störung am Anfang, sie war nicht beabsichtigt."

„Vielen Dank. Beides freut mich", antwortete Larry, auch lächelnd. „Ist die junge Frau, die neben Dir gesessen hat, auch eine neue Dozentin? Ihr scheint euch zu kennen."

„Nein, nein. Sie ist nur eine Studentin von mir."

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr führte Larry das Gespräch fort. „Apropos Studenten. Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen, sonst wirst Du unpünktlich zu Deiner ersten, eigenen Vorlesung erscheinen." Für den Moment war das Gespräch beendet, denn gleichzeitig schloss er seine Tasche und ging voraus zur Tür, an der er Charlie den Vortritt ließ, um dann diese hinter sich abzuschließen.

Dann deutete er seinem Schützling den Weg und ging zusammen mit ihm in die Richtung seines Hörsaals, dabei nahm er das Gespräch wieder auf. „Hast Du dich denn schon ein wenig umgesehen?"

„Noch nicht wirklich. Heute habe ich es ruhig angehen lassen und nur meinen Computer getestet und das Intranet erkundet, wobei ich Deine Vorlesung entdeckt habe. Danach war ich noch einen Kaffee trinken und dann, wie Du bemerkt hast, in Deiner Vorlesung", erzählte er, ließ dabei jedoch den Teil über das unverhoffte Treffen mit Amita weg, denn er war unsicher, was sein Mentor dazu sagen würde.

Obwohl er gerne mehr über die Studentin gewusst hätte, beließ es Larry bei der Antwort, die er erhalten hatte. Dafür erzählte er umso mehr, und zwar Geschichten, die zu den Türen gehörten, die sie auf ihrem Weg passierten.

Als sie nur Minuten später, die Charlie wie eine kleine Geschichtsstunde vorkamen, den Raum erreichten, war er gut informiert und wurde plötzlich nervös. Vielleicht hatte er sich deshalb den ganzen Morgen beschäftigt, nur um nicht daran denken zu müssen, was mittags geschehen würde. Darum traf er auch nicht das Schlüsselloch beim ersten sondern erst beim zweiten Versuch.

Larry, der sich noch gut an seine erste, wirklich eigene Vorlesung erinnerte, hatte vollstes Verständnis für ihn, vor allem weil er noch so jung war. Darum fragte er sich auch, wie er die Situation meistern würde. Als Doktorand hatte Charlie sicher schon Erfahrungen im Unterrichten gesammelt, aber das waren nie seine Klassen sondern die eines anderen Professors, so dass er nie wirklich die ganze Verantwortung übernehmen musste. Trotzdem glaubte er an ihn, denn, obwohl er ihn nur kurz kannte, fand er ihn aufgeweckt und offen gegenüber Neuem. Vor dieser Aufgabe würde er nicht zurückschrecken, dachte Larry.

Nur noch am Rand nahm Charlie die Gegenwart seines Mentors war, als er in den Raum trat und auf die Tafel zuging, denn in seinem Kopf kämpften zwei Dinge miteinander, die Mathematik und die Nervosität. Logisch betrachtet musste er nur etwas an die Tafel schreiben, das sie in dieser Stunde bearbeiten konnten, sein Name wäre auch nützlich gewesen. Irrational, wie er sich gerade eher fühlte, war er unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen oder auch nur gezielt auf ein Thema hinzuarbeiten. Also versuchte er sich zu erden, stellte seine Tasche auf den Tisch vor der Tafel, holte seine vorbereiteten Unterlagen heraus und legte sie auf den Tisch. Dann stellte er die Tasche, nachdem noch einen Stift herausgenommen hatte, auf den Boden. Die Unterlagen breitete er nach einem Schema aus, das niemand kannte, ihm aber half, die Ruhe zu bewahren. Er nahm die Kreide in der Hand, fühlte sie, drehte sich zur Tafel und setzte sie an, doch er konnte nichts schreiben, er konnte weder die Tafel noch sich vorbereiten. Also holte er tief Luft, drehte sich wieder zurück, um noch einen Blick auf seine Zettel zu werfen und wurde sich erst in diesem Moment wieder Larrys Gegenwart bewusst.

„Geht es Dir gut, Charlie?", fragte dieser ihn ein wenig besorgt, denn er sah gar nicht gut aus. Fast gänzlich war die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

„Ja", war die leise, kaum hörbare Antwort.

In diesem Augenblick fühlte Larry mit ihm, doch er wusste, dass er ihn allein lassen musste, dass er alleine laufen lernen musste. „Ich habe jetzt auch eine Klasse und muss leider gehen. Sehen wir uns später noch? Du kannst auf einen Kaffee vorbeikommen", bot er an.

Dieses Mal bestand die Antwort nur noch aus einem Nicken. Charlie verabschiedete sich nicht einmal, als sein Mentor den Raum verließ. Stattdessen drehte er sich wieder zur Tafel und schrieb seinen Namen daran. „Dr. Charles Edward Eppes - Einführung in Angewandte Mathematik" stand dort nun in großen Lettern. Dann überlegte er es sich anders und löschte seinen Doktortitel, denn er wollte es am ersten Tag nicht übertreiben.

----

Die ersten Studenten betraten den Raum, was er vertieft in seine Gedanken nicht bemerkte. Unter ihnen war auch Amita, die sich in eine der hinteren Reihen setzte, denn sie wollte nicht sofort von ihm entdeckt werden. Doch das funktionierte nicht. Als er sich umdrehte, um sich doch noch mal seine Ideen zu dieser Stunde anzuschauen, sah er sie sofort. Für einen Moment zu lange schaute er sie an, was Larry bemerkte, als er sich noch einmal auf dem Weg nach draußen umdrehte.


	5. Der Bruder

Kapitel 5 habe ich nach einigem Hin und Her endlich fertig. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**5. **

Der Großteil der freien Plätze war mittlerweile besetzt. Langsam kehrte Ruhe unter den Studenten ein, denn die waren erstaunt über den Mann in ihrem Alter, der an der Tafel stand. Dem Studienplan nach war er Doktor, was für das Alter doch erstaunlich war.

Charlie bemerkte nichts, denn er schaute wieder und wieder auf seine Notizen, aus denen er immer weniger schlau wurde. Hatte er beim Frühstück noch Ideen für den perfekten Einstieg gehabt, so war er jetzt hoffnungslos verloren. Schließlich riss er sich zusammen und stand auf, um die Tür zu schließen. Dann ging er zurück zu seinem Tisch und begann die Vorstellung ohne den Ansatz eines Plans. „Hallo", sagte er in die Runde, als ihm klar wurde, wie er die kommende Stunde gestalten würde. „Ich bin Charles Eppes und werde Sie heute in das Gebiet der angewandten Mathematik einführen. Wenn Sie so wollen, ist das meine Welt", beendete er seine Eröffnung, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Plötzlich war alles einfach, deswegen konzentrierte er sich voll und ganz auf die Mathematik, so dass er Amita, die immer noch mit im Raum war, komplett vergaß.

„Sie alle wissen vermutlich, dass angewandte Mathematik sehr vielfältig ist. Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung, Statistik und Spieltheorie umreißen nur grob das ganze Feld. Leider gibt es bislang nur diesen einen übergeordneten Kurs für das gesamte Gebiet, der eventuell auch auf andere Vorlesungen der klassischen Mathematik übergreift. Für die Zukunft versuche ich, diesen Kurs aufzuteilen. Aber ich bin - genau wie sie - neu hier und werde erst einmal schauen, wie dieser Kurs läuft. Inhaltlich beginnen wir jetzt mit der Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung. Hierfür habe ich eine kleine Aufgabe vorbereitet, die für Sie ein Kinderspiel sein dürfte." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich zum Tisch, nahm einen Würfel, den er zuvor dort hingelegt hatte, in die Hand und wendete sich wieder den Studenten zu. Den Würfel hielt er für alle gut sichtbar hoch. „Stellen Sie sich vor, dass wir diesen Würfel vierzig Mal werfen. Dabei ergibt sich folgende, angenommene Verteilung: Die Eins wird fünfmal gewürfelt, die Zwei siebenmal, die Drei viermal, die Vier neunmal, die Fünf achtmal und die Sechs fünfmal. Nennen Sie mir die absoluten Häufigkeiten hierzu." Nacheinander nannten einzelne Studenten die Ergebnisse, die Charlie an der Tafel festhielt, ebenso wie die Angaben, die er zuvor gemacht hatte. Dann fuhr er fort bis sie dazu die relativen Häufigkeiten festgestellt hatten.

Nachdem die Fingerübung beendet war, teilte er seinen Studenten mit, wie er sich die kommenden Vorlesungen zum Thema Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung vorstellte, bis er nach einer Stunde langsam zum Schluss kam. „Nun wissen Sie, was Sie erwartet. Wir sehen uns am Donnerstag. Bei Fragen vielleicht auch schon vorher, denn meine Tür steht Ihnen immer offen." Damit schloss er die Vorlesung endgültig.

Die Studenten klappten die Laptops zu, sammelten ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen nach und nach den Raum. Ebenso begann auch Charlie, seine Unterlagen zu sortieren und sich Notizen zu machen, wo er beim nächsten Mal ansetzen würde. Dabei verlor er den Fokus auf die Mathematik wieder und ging stattdessen seinen ersten Tag an der CalSci und die damit verbundenen Erlebnisse noch einmal durch. Nur eines der vorbeiziehenden Bilder blieb länger: Amita. Schon der Gedanke an sie brachte ihn dazu, in die Realität zurückzukehren, den Blick zu heben und sich nach ihr umzuschauen. Für einen Moment konnte er sein Glück nicht fassen, denn sie war noch da. Doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit lag nicht bei ihm, stellte er fest. Stattdessen unterhielt sie sich angeregt mit einem Kommilitonen, einem männlichen Kommilitonen.

In seinem Inneren begehrte etwas auf, ein Gefühl, das er nicht genau definieren konnte. Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken und sammelte einfach weiter seine Sachen zusammen. Währenddessen schielte er jedoch immer wieder zu den beiden herüber und bemerkte, wie sie lachte, was einfach nur wunderschön war. Kurz darauf verließ auch sie den Raum, aber sie ging nicht alleine, denn der Kommilitone war noch immer bei ihr. Viel Zeit blieb ihm aber nicht, darüber nachzudenken, denn als auch er gehen und die Tür schließen wollte, stand sein Bruder überraschend vor ihm.

„Hey Brüderchen!", begrüßte Don ihn.

„Oh!", entfuhr es ihm überrascht. „Was machst Du denn hier?"

„Ich will Dich abzuholen", erwiderte dieser grinsend, „und mir anschauen, was mein kleiner Bruder so treibt."

Sofort fragte Charlie sich, ob sich sein Bruder wirklich dafür interessierte oder ob er ihn einfach nur aufzog, wie er es so oft tat. Wieder bemerkte er die paradoxe Beziehung, die er zu seinem Bruder hatte; zwar konnte er nicht ohne ihn leben, aber mit ihm war es oft genauso schwierig, wenn nicht sogar schwieriger. Schon immer hatte Don Witze auf seine Kosten gemacht, die er nicht halb so witzig fand. Doch das war im Moment nicht wichtig, denn er war mit Larry verabredet und musste deshalb seinen Bruder abwimmeln. „Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, soll gleich noch zu meinem Mentor. Wir sehen uns dann ja später zu Hause. Mum freut sich bestimmt Dich zu sehen." So kurz angebunden war er selten, aber er hatte keine Lust auf ein Gespräch mit seinem Bruder. Stattdessen wollte er nur die versprochene Tasse Kaffee abholen.

„Nichts da. Nun bin ich schon mal hier, dann zeigst Du mir auch alles. Morgen fahre ich wieder, dann bist Du mich los. Du kannst mir Deinen Professor ruhig vorstellen."

„Er ist mein Mentor, Don", sagte Charlie, dem die Art seines Bruders schon wieder nervte, gereizt und verdrehte dabei die Augen, „denn, wie Du weißt, bin ich kein Student mehr." Doch trotz dieser Gefühle konnte er seinem Bruder die Bitte nicht abschlagen und ließ sich erweichen. „Dann komm."

----

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Larrys Büro. An dessen Tür angekommen, klopfte Charlie und trat, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, in den Raum. Schließlich wurde er erwartet. Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass er mit seinem Bruder in ein Gespräch reinplatzte und wollte schon wieder hinausgehen, als er den Gesprächspartner, genauer gesagt die Gesprächspartnerin, seines Mentors wieder erkannte. Vor ihm saß Amita, die sich nun auch umgedreht hatte, und ihn sah. Dieses Mal stieg beiden die Röte ins Gesicht, woraufhin sie den Kopf wegdrehte und Don bemerkte.

Sofort fiel sie Don, der in Bezug auf Frauen anders als sein Bruder sehr direkt war, ins Auge. Doch beließ er es bei einem Blick auf die Schönheit, denn er wollte seinen Bruder nicht bloßstellen. In freier Wildbahn hätte er sich vermutlich anders verhalten. Doch der Blickkontakt hielt nicht lange, sie wendete sich schnell wieder Larry zu.

Die Situation war Charlie sichtlich unangenehm. „Wir kommen später wieder", verabschiedete er sich und wendete sich schon der Tür zu, wobei er seinen Bruder am Arm mitzog. Diesem wollte er keinen Grund für Sticheleien geben.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Bleib ruhig", sagte Larry zu Charlie und übersah dessen Bruder, als ob er Luft war. Dann wendete er sich verwirrt wieder Amita zu. „Wo waren wir stehen geblieben, Ms Ramanujan?"

„Wir haben eigentlich alles geklärt. Ich komme einfach noch mal vorbei in den nächsten Tagen", beendete diese das Gespräch, denn sie wollte nicht in der Nähe ihres Dozenten sein. Einfach fliehen, und zwar schnellstmöglich. Sie waren nicht allein und nichts, rein gar nichts sollte irgendwer mitbekommen - weder der Professor noch der Unbekannte.

„Ja, dann machen wir das so." Die Verwirrtheit wich noch immer nicht aus seiner Stimme.

Während Larry noch redete stand sie schon auf, nahm ihren Rucksack und ging an den Brüdern vorbei zur noch offenen Tür. „Einen schönen Tag noch, Professor", sagte sie von der Tür aus, bevor sie auf den Flur trat und die Tür hinter sich zuzog. Dabei schenkte sie den Brüdern keine Beachtung.

----

Längst hatte Larry das Gespräch schon wieder vergessen und wendete sich seinem Schützling zu. „Setz Dich, Charles. Erzähl mir von Deiner ersten Vorlesung", forderte er ihn auf.

„Das erzähl ich Dir gleich", begann er amüsiert darüber, dass sein Bruder einfach übersehen wurde. An dieses Gefühl konnte er sich gewöhnen. „Zuerst möchte ich Dir meinen Bruder, Don, vorstellen. Er hat mich überraschend nach der Vorlesung abgefangen, darum habe ich ihn kurzerhand mitgenommen. Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung?!", erklärte er in einem lockeren Tonfall. Dass er über diese Überraschung nicht sonderlich erfreut war, ließ er nicht anklingen, denn das war eine Familiensache, die hatte hier nichts zu suchen.

„Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen", sagte Larry daraufhin zu Don, stand dabei leicht auf und gab ihm die Hand. Nachdem die Begrüßung beendet war, schaute Don nur verwirrt über diesen komischen Kauz zu seinem Bruder. Der zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern. Sollte sich sein Bruder doch über die Menschen wundern, mit denen er tagtäglich zu tun hatte. Schließlich wusste er, dass Don nicht anders von ihm, seinem kleinen Bruder, dachte.

Während er noch darüber nachdachte, begann er endlich von seiner Vorlesung zu berichten. Dabei ließ er nichts aus, aber es war auch nichts passiert, das er auslassen müsste. Nur ein Thema sprach er nicht an, Amita. Präsent, wie sie war, gehörte sie zwar zu seiner Arbeit und war so auch als Gesprächsthema mit seinem Mentor geeignet, doch hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie hier nichts zu suchen hatte. Seine Gedanken zu ihr würde er mit niemand teilen.

Erfreut hörte Larry den Ausführungen zu. Zuvor, als er den Hörsaal verlassen hatte und Charlie auf sich allein gestellt war, hatte er nicht gedacht, dass dieser sich so gut schlagen würde, schließlich hatte er nicht gut ausgesehen. So freute ihn das Ergebnis nur umso mehr. Über die Freude vergaß er ganz, den Kaffee, den er versprochen hatte, anzubieten. Nachdem Charlie endlich fertig war, wurde es ruhig im Raum.

Zwar hatte Don den Ausführungen seines Bruders zugehört, doch war er mit seinen Gedanken woanders, er war bei der dunkelhaarigen Schönheit von vorhin. Sie wollte einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf raus, egal wie sehr er sich bemühte. Und er bemühte sich wirklich, denn seinen Kopf brauchte er momentan für andere Dinge. Schon morgen musste er wieder nach Quantico zurück, wo er im Begriff war, seine Ausbildung beim FBI abzuschließen. Deswegen war er auch noch in der Nacht nach Los Angeles geflogen, da er hierher versetzt werden wollte und heute ein Vorstellungsgespräch hatte. Zwar hatte man ihm zwei Stellen angeboten, Los Angeles oder Houston, doch wählen musste er nicht. Denn, wie sich gerade eben bestätigt hatte, gab es hier eindeutig die schönsten Frauen. Allein bei diesem Gedanken breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus, eines das dem seines Bruders beim Gedanken an Amita nicht unähnlich war.

Charlie sah dieses Grinsen, das er kannte und fragte sich, an wen sein Bruder dachte. Die Stille wurde wirklich spürbar, doch die Frage, die er stellen wollte, konnte er nicht stellen. Er wollte wissen, was Amita hier gemacht hatte, also suchte er nach Wegen, sein Interesse unauffällig in das nicht vorhandene Gespräch einfließen zu lassen.

„Professor, kann ich Sie etwas fragen?", richtete Don sich an Larry.

„Natürlich."

„Wer war die junge Frau vorhin?"

„Oh, Sie meinen Ms Ramanujan?! Sie ist eine Studentin und hat mich gefragt, ob sie an meinem aktuellen Projekt mitarbeiten kann. Sie ist im ersten Semester, eine aufgeweckte junge Frau. Mit dem Lebenslauf, den sie mir gezeigt hat, wird sie es weit bringen", erzählte er ausführlich. „Ich denke, ich werde ihr eine Chance geben.

Als sie das hörten, fielen die Eppes-Männer fast vom Stuhl, denn Don wusste nun, wie er sie jederzeit wieder sehen konnte und Charlies Frage hatte sich beantwortet. Nun würde er sie vermutlich viel öfter sehen, als er es jetzt schon ohne besondere Verbindung tat. Innerlich freute er sich nun noch mehr auf das kommende Jahr, das er an der CalSci verbringen würde.

Zwar bemerkte Larry die Gefühlsregungen der beiden, konnte sie aber nicht deuten, denn Menschen waren keine Wissenschaft, die sich studieren ließ wie die Physik oder die Mathematik. So konnte er nur raten, doch das wollte er nicht, denn Fakten waren für ihn schon immer wichtiger und aussagekräftiger gewesen. Darum entschloss er sich zu warten, bis sein Schützling es erzählen würde.

----

Charlie brauchte Zeit, um über die Geschehnisse nachzudenken, sie zu verdauen. Darum stand er langsam auf, sein Bruder machte es ihm nach. Gemeinsam verließen sie, nachdem sie sich von Larry verabschiedet hatten, den Raum. Als sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss gezogen hatten, blieben sie stehen.

„Komm, lass uns nach Hause fahren", sagte Don befehlender, als er es gewollt hatte.

Diesen bestimmenden Tonfall mochte Charlie nicht, also reagierte er frostig: „Danke, ich fahre mit dem Fahrrad. Wir sehen uns dann dort." Doch es spielte noch mehr mit rein in diese Antwort. Auch das Interesse seines Bruders an Amita missfiel ihm. Keine Frau konnte er für sich haben, alle wollte auch sein Bruder haben. Durch sein Genie war er zwar etwas Besonderes, doch half ihm das bei Frau nicht unbedingt. Gerade in dem Augenblick erinnerte er sich an den Abschlussball, der Highschool, als er und Don das gleiche Mädchen eingeladen hatten, aber er wegen seines Alters keine Chance hatte. Daraus kam er zu der Frage, ob es bei dieser Frau wieder so enden würde.

Natürlich hatte Don den Tonfall bemerkt, schließlich war er während der Ausbildung beim FBI darauf getrimmt worden, sich in die Köpfe von anderen Menschen hineinzuversetzen und sie zu verstehen. Ihm war klar, dass er etwas Falsches getan hatte, doch war ihm nicht klar, was es war. Also reagierte er schroff, anstatt ihn gewähren zu lassen. „Gut, dann treffen wir uns eben dort."

„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür ist sehr hoch", stellte Charlie nüchtern fest, bevor er sich von seinem Bruder abwendete und in entgegen gesetzter Richtung davon ging.

----

Don kümmerte das nicht, denn der war mit seinen Gedanken längst wieder bei der Schönheit und setzte seinen Weg zum Ausgang, der zu den Parkplätzen führte, wo er seinen Mietwagen geparkt hatte, strikt fort. Als er ihn erreichte, schloss er den Wagen auf, öffnete die Fahrertür und setzte sich hinter das Lenkrad. Dann startete er, nachdem er den Schlüssel ins Schloss gesteckt hatte, den Motor und setzte den Wagen gekonnt zurück.

Selbstverständlich hatte er seinen Blick abwechselnd auf den Rückspiegel und die Außenspiegel gerichtet. Trotzdem übersah er dabei etwas, denn eine Person stand im toten Winkel.


	6. Ein Unfall

So, endlich ist das 6. Kapitel fertig. Vorweg muss ich sagen, dass ich etwas anders habe, als in der Serie Magaret Eppes ist schon jetzt Tod, wobei sie in der Serie eigentlich erst später stirbt. Trotzdem wünsche ich Euch wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über eine Review würde ich mich natürlich freuen.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**6. **

Sofort, als Don den Widerstand bemerkte, bremste er und brachte so den Wagen zum Stehen, dann hörte er von draußen auch schon ein lautes Fluchen. Zügig stieg er aus und ging um den Wagen herum. Dort saß sie auf dem Boden.

„Sie verfluchter Mistkerl! Haben Sie keine Augen im Kopf?", schimpfte Amita wütend und starrte dabei grimmig in seine Augen. Ihr Gesicht war vor Schmerzen verzogen. Auch hatte sie eine Hand auf das rechte Bein gelegt, das regungslos auf dem Boden lag.

Wie er auf die Hasstirade reagieren sollte, wusste er nicht. Welche Ausmaße ihre Verletzungen tatsächlich hatten, wusste er auch nicht. Aber er wusste, dass er etwas wegen dem Bein tun musste, denn ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen litt sie an ziemlich starken Schmerzen. „Entschuldigung, ich habe Sie nicht gesehen. Fehlt Ihnen etwas? Haben Sie Schmerzen?", erkundigte er sich.

„Nein, ich sitze nur gerne auf Parkplätzen herum", erwiderte sie wütend mit unüberhörbarem Sarkasmus in der Stimme, bevor sie ernst wurde, „Mein rechtes Bein tut fürchterlich weh. Zudem fühlt es sich komisch an, ich kann es nicht belasten."

„Keine Sorge. Ich werde Sie ins Krankenhaus bringen", erwiderte er, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Daraufhin sagte sie nichts mehr sondern nickte nur. Dagegen öffnete er schon die Tür zum Rücksitz, hob sie vorsichtig hoch und bugsierte sie mit der gleichen Vorsicht auf den Rücksitz. Dabei versuchte er, ihr rechtes Bein möglichst wenig zu bewegen. Währenddessen biss sie einfach die Zähne zusammen und hielt den Schmerz aus. Schließlich, als sie einigermaßen bequem saß, schloss er die Tür wieder, setzte sich hinter das Lenkrad und machte sich auf den Weg zum nächstgelegenen Krankenhaus.

Erst, als er vom Campus auf die Straße bog, fiel ihm auf, dass er sich noch gar nicht vorgestellt hatte. „Ich bin übrigens Don Eppes", sagte er, ohne den Blick von der Straße abzuwenden, denn ein Unfall pro Tag reichte ihm.

„Ich bin Amita Ramanujan", erwiderte sie. „Du warst vorhin mit Charlie im Büro von Prof. Fleinhardt. Seid ihr verwandt?" Überrascht stellte sie beim Reden fest, dass sie diesen Eppes ganz selbstverständlich duzte.

„Ja, er ist mein Bruder, auch wenn man das nicht erwartet bei meinen mathematischen Unfähigkeiten", sagte er grinsend. „Woher kennst Du ihn? Vorhin schien es nicht so, als ob ihr Euch kennt."

„Kennen wäre zuviel gesagt. Wir haben uns auch heute zum ersten Mal getroffen, allerdings schon am frühen Morgen. Er ist mein Dozent, übrigens ein guter."

Darauf wusste Don nichts zu sagen, also beließ er es dabei und schwieg für den Rest der Fahrt, doch hin und wieder betrachtete er sie im Rückspiegel. Ob er sie nur ansehen wollte oder ob er um ihr Wohl besorgt war, konnte man daraus nicht schließen. Nur ihm war klar, dass er sie anschauen wollte.

----

Am Krankenhaus angekommen betrat er zunächst alleine die Notaufnahme, hielt dort einen Pfleger an und erklärte diesem kurz die Situation. Daraufhin holte dieser einen Rollstuhl und ging mit Don zusammen zum Wagen, aus dem sie vorsichtig Amita herausholten, um sie dann in die Notaufnahme zu bringen. Noch immer litt sie unter starken Schmerzen, doch ein Schmerzmittel durfte sie vorerst nicht nehmen.

Erst, als Don sich sicher war, dass Amita so bequem und schmerzarm wie möglich saß, ging er zur Anmeldung, um die Formalitäten zu klären. Zurück kam er mit einem Formular, das sie gemeinsam ausfüllten. Dabei erfuhr er vieles über die Frau, für die es nicht schwer war, ihn abzulenken. Doch daran dachte er nicht wirklich. Im Moment machte er sich einfach nur Sorgen um sie.

Als keine Frage mehr offen war, stand er auf, um das Formular wieder abzugeben, doch er drehte sich noch einmal um. „Möchtest Du etwas trinken oder essen?", fragte er sie.

„Nein danke."

So ging er nur zur Anmeldung und gab das Formular dort ab. Auf dem Rückweg machte er einen Umweg über das Münztelefon. Erst steckte er ein paar Münzen in den dafür vorgesehenen Schlitz und tippte dann die Nummer ein. Nur Sekunden später nahm jemand ab, als ob sein Anruf erwartet wurde. „Eppes", hörte er eine ihm vertraute Stimmte.

„Hey Charlie, ich bin's. Ich komme noch nicht nach Hause."

„Wo bist Du?", fragte Charlie, der schon vor einer Weile heimgekommen war und sich fragte, wo sein Bruder, der mit dem Auto unterwegs war, steckte. „Das Essen ist fertig und Dad will, dass wir zusammen essen, weil Du in der Stadt bist." Er wollte zwar nicht wie ein nerviger, ungeduldiger, kleiner Bruder klingen, konnte den Ton aber auch nicht unterdrücken. Es kam einfach so aus ihm raus.

„Charlie ...", versuchte Don ihn zu unterbrechen, doch dieser ließ sich in seinem Redefluss nicht unterbrechen.

„Ich habe echt Kohl...", führte der jüngere Bruder seinen Monolog fort, bevor Don ihn unterbrach.

„Charlie, hör mir zu. Beim Ausparken habe ich eine Frau angefahren. Ich bin mit ihr in der Notaufnahme, denn irgendwas stimmt mit ihrem Bein nicht. Wir warten jetzt auf den Arzt", erzählte er kurz, was geschehen war, als er sich sicher war, dass sein Bruder wirklich zuhörte.

Sein Bruder kam nicht mehr zum Antworten, denn plötzlich war die Stimme seines Vaters zu hören. „Geht es Dir gut, Don?", fragte dieser, der scheinbar am zweiten Telefon im Hause Eppes gelauscht hatte.

„Alles bestens, Dad. Ich habe den Unfall verursacht und bin nicht das Opfer. Es dauert nur noch eine Weile."

„In welchem Krankenhaus bist Du?", fragte sein Vater nun hastig.

„Wir sind im Memorial. Dad, mach Dir keine Sorgen, mir geht's wirklich gut", versuchte er seinen Vater zu beruhigen, denn er wusste, woran dieser gerade dachte. Doch dann fing das Telefon an, ein merkwürdiges Geräusch von sich zu geben. „Mein Geld ist alle. Tschüß", beendete er daraufhin Gespräch.

„Pass auf Dich ...", war noch zu hören, bevor die letzte Münze vertelefoniert war.

----

Langsam legte er den Hörer auf und dachte darüber nach, was im Kopf seines Vaters jetzt wohl vorging. Währenddessen ging er zurück zu Amita, die noch immer an der gleichen Stelle saß. Bei diesem Anblick vergaß er seinen Vater sofort, dafür schoss ihm ein anderer Gedanke in den Kopf. „Soll ich jemandem Bescheid sagen, wo Du bist? Deinen Eltern, Deinem Freund?", fragte er. Zwar hatte sie nichts gesagt, aber vielleicht hatte sie genauso wenig daran gedacht wie er. Außerdem konnte er so vielleicht noch die eine oder andere wichtige Information bekommen.

„Das ist ein nettes Angebot, aber ich kenne hier niemanden. Meine Familie und Freunde leben in New York und einen Freund habe ich nicht", entgegnete sie offen. „Außerdem würden meine Eltern sich nur Sorgen machen, wenn Du anrufen würdest und ihnen mitteilst, dass ihre einzige Tochter verletzt im Krankenhaus liegt."

„Das verstehe ich voll und ganz. Am Anfang, als ich meine Ausbildung begonnen habe, hat mein Vater sich auch immer Sorgen gemacht. Zwar hat er es nicht gezeigt, aber wenn ich ihm von irgendeiner Verletzung erzählte, hatte er immer diesen Blick im Gesicht, den ich vorher nur gesehen habe, wenn er sich Sorgen machte oder etwas schlimmes passiert war. Mittlerweile hat er sich aber daran gewöhnt oder er verbirgt seine Gefühle einfach nur besser."

„Was machst Du denn?"

„Ich bin kurz davor, meine Ausbildung beim FBI abzuschließen. Hier in Los Angeles ist eine Stelle frei und ich habe mich heute vorgestellt. Hinterher sind wir uns dann begegnet, als ich auf dem Campus war."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich", antwortete sie, dabei umspielte ein unbewusstes Lächeln ihre Lippen, als sie an eine weitere Begegnung mit Charlie zurückdachte, die diesen Tag versüßt hatte und sie jetzt ihre Schmerzen fast vergessen ließ. Doch, noch während sie dieses Bild vor Augen hatte, wurde sie sich des Lächelns bewusst.

„Was ist so lustig?", fragte er sie prompt.

„Nichts, eigentlich wundere ich mich nur wieder einmal, wie klein die Welt doch ist", flunkerte sie, um ihre Gefühle nicht noch einmal so öffentlich zu zeigen. „Dein Bruder ist mein Dozent, wir treffen uns zufällig und dann fährst Du mich an. Zufall oder Vorhersehung?"

Daraufhin sagte er erst einmal nichts mehr und dachte darüber nach, was das nun zu bedeuten hatte. Ihm war klar, dass sie nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Ihre Augen hatten Bände gesprochen, auch wenn sie es nicht so gewollt hatte. Diese Frau faszinierte ihn einfach, auch wenn er nicht wusste warum. Irgendetwas war besonders an ihr und das konnte er nicht in Worte fassen. Natürlich war sie schön, das hatte er schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gemerkt, doch in ihr drin steckte viel mehr. Gerade deshalb wollte er das Gespräch so nicht enden lassen. „Was studierst Du eigentlich?", fragte er deshalb.

„Da Dein Bruder mein Dozent ist, liegt Mathematik wohl auf der Hand. Wobei mein Studienplan breit gefächert ist und auch Informatik sowie Astrophysik einschließt. Das ist übrigens auch der Grund für unser Zusammentreffen bei Prof. Fleinhardt. So wie es aussieht, werde ich wohl an einem seiner Projekte mitarbeiten, worauf ich mich sehr freue", erzählte sie voller Eifer und strahlte dabei über das ganze Gesicht.

In diesem Moment erinnerte sie ihn sehr an seinen Bruder, denn der hatte genauso von Princeton, dem Studieren, neuen Vorlesungen und praktischen Anwendungen seiner Mathematik erzählt. Doch das sagte er ihr nicht, konnte es aber auch nicht verbergen, denn nun grinste er unbewusst.

„Was ist denn so lustig", fragte sie ihn dies Mal, wobei sie wegen der Situation nicht ernst bleiben konnte und ebenso grinste wie er.

„Nichts, eigentlich wundere ich mich nur, was das Leben so mit sich bringt", erwiderte er daraufhin und versuchte, ernst zu bleiben. Doch das gelang ihm nicht und er musste lachen. Nun konnte auch sie sich nicht zurückhalten und lachte mit ihm. Gerade in diesem Augenblick hörte Don eine bekannte Stimme.

„Don!", rief diese, woraufhin er seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte und Alan Eppes, seinen Vater, sah, der gefolgt von seinem Bruder zielstrebig auf ihn zuging. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir?", fragte er, noch ehe er ihn ganz erreicht hatte.

Langsam stand Don auf und wendete sich nun vollends seiner Familie zu. „Bei mir ist alles bestens, Dad. Das habe ich doch schon am Telefon gesagt", antwortete er leicht gereizt. „Amita hat Probleme mit ihrem Bein. Wir warten noch auf die Untersuchung."

Sein Vater hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen und zeigte nur noch wenig Emotion. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, die Ruhe selbst zu sein. Seit seine Frau gestorben war, war er der ruhende Punkt für seine Söhne, der Ort, an dem sie immer Zuflucht fanden. Daher schaute er seinen Sohn nur prüfend an und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es ihm wirklich gut ging.

Charlie zeigte gar keine Reaktion seinem Bruder gegenüber. Stattdessen schaute er besorgt und verwirrt zu Amita und vergaß seinen Bruder fast gänzlich in ihrer Gegenwart. Doch in seinem Hinterkopf spukte Don und das Bild von ihm und Amita, wie sie sich anlachten, herum.

Erst jetzt wendeten sich die restlichen Eppes-Männer um und schauten offen die Patientin an, die freundlich lächelte, aber darauf wartete, dass Don sie vorstellte. Das tat er auch. „Amita, das ist mein Vater, Alan Eppes. Charlie kennst Du ja bereits."

„Hallo ...", begann Amita die Begrüßung, wurde jedoch von einer Krankenschwester unterbrochen, die gerade in diesem Moment auf sie zu kam.

„Ms Ramanujan, Sie werden jetzt geröngt", sagte diese mit einer Stimme, die keine Widerrede zuließ.

„Ich werde hier auf Dich warten", sagte Don ganz selbstverständlich, während die Krankenschwester den Rollstuhl zum Fahrstuhl schob.

Nach dieser Bemerkung warf Charlie seinem Bruder einen wütenden Blick zu, der Don zwar entging, sein Vater aber bemerkte. „Wir werden auch warten", sagte Alan umgehend für sich und seinen jüngeren Sohn. Das hörte Amita schon nicht mehr, dafür aber sein ältester Sohn, der sich fragte, was das nun sollte. Er war alt genug, die Situation alleine zu meister, wusste gleichzeitig aber auch die Unterstützung seiner Familie zu schätzen. Darum sagte er nichts dazu.

Als die Fahrstuhltüren sich hinter Amita geschlossen hatten, wollte sein Vater die Lage klären. „Was ist denn nun genau passiert, Don? Ich habe nur die Hälfte am zweiten Apparat mitbekommen", begann Alan sachlich.

„Ich war an der CalSci und wollte Charlie mitnehmen, aber er wollte nicht", erklärte er und warf seinem Bruder dabei einen Seitenblick zu. „Also bin ich alleine zum Parkplatz gegangen. Als ich das Auto beim Ausparken zurücksetzte, habe ich sie angefahren. Sie hatte offensichtlich starke Schmerzen, also bin ich gleich mit ihr hierher gefahren. Das ist schon die ganze Geschichte."

„Hast Du ihre Familie verständigt?"

„Nein, denn sie wollte es nicht, weil die nicht hier sind", erklärte er auch noch sachlich. Doch dann änderte sich seine Stimmlage und das, was ihn im Moment wirklich beschäftigte, sprudelte nur so aus ihm heraus. „Sie hatte Schmerzen im Bein. Du hättest ihr Gesicht sehen sollen. Wenn das Bein jetzt gebrochen ist oder noch schlimmeres, dann kann sie nichts machen. Trotzdem muss ich zurück nach Quantico und kann ihr nicht helfen."

„Mach Dir keine Sorgen, darum kümmern wir uns, wenn wir genaueres wissen", begann sein Vater beruhigend. Dann fuhr er bestimmend fort: „Du fliegst morgen zurück und legst Deine Prüfungen ab, über mehr machst Du dir keine Gedanken." Für seine Söhne hatte er immer nur das Beste im Kopf, auch wenn er dabei manchmal über das Ziel hinausschoss.

Doch der Ton entging Don vollkommen, der nur zustimmend nickte. Seine Gedanken waren woanders, und zwar bei Amita. Ihre Untersuchung dauerte mittlerweile schon einige Zeit. Mit jeder weiteren Minute machte er sich nur noch mehr Sorgen und wurde immer stiller.

Charlie, der die gesamte Situation nicht ertrug und sich selbst immer weniger verstand, versuchte, mit Logik eine Lösung zu finden. Doch in solchen Situationen half das nur wenig. Daher wurde er schließlich praktisch, wie seine Mutter es immer gewesen war. „Tee oder Kaffee, was möchtet ihr trinken?", fragte er. Überrascht schauten die anderen beiden ihn an, antworteten aber nicht. Trotzdem stand er auf und verschwand in einem Korridor auf der Suche nach einer Cafeteria.

Währenddessen setzte sich der Rest der Familie in den Wartebereich. Endlich kehrte Ruhe ein, die durch das Warten auf Amita angespannt war.

----

Nach einer ihm ewig erscheinenden Suche hatte Charlie schließlich einen Automaten entdeckt, der, nachdem er ein paar Münzen eingeworfen hatte, für wenige Sekunden ein lautes Brummen von sich gab, ehe er wieder verstummte. Zwar hatte er schöne Erinnerungen an den heutigen Tag, doch hatte ihn auch einiges aufgeregt, so war der defekte Automat das I-Tüpfelchen, um seine Wut zu Tage treten zu lassen. Also reagierte er sich ab, indem er mit seiner Faust gegen den Automaten hämmerte. Noch immer zeigte dieser keine Reaktion, dafür schmerzte seine Hand ein wenig. Beim genauen Betrachten bemerkte er aber, dass er sich nichts Schlimmeres getan hatte. Nun fühlte er sich besser und befreit.

Mit diesem Gefühl im Kopf machte er sich auf den Weg zur Cafeteria, die er auch nach einigen weiteren Minuten fand. Zuerst wusste er nicht, was er kaufen sollte, hatte er doch keine Anweisungen erhalten, was wer trinken wollte. Also kaufte er wohl überlegt ein und nahm drei Becher Kaffee, zwei Becher Tee sowie drei Flaschen Wasser. So konnte jeder von allem wählen, wobei er auch Amita mit eingeplant hatte, die hoffentlich bald vom Röntgen zurück sein würde.

Als er gezahlt hatte, ging er mit einem Tablett in der Hand zurück.

----

Als Charlie zurückkehrte, wartete seine Familie noch immer still auf die Rückkehr der Patientin. Zuerst bot er die Getränke an, von denen sich sein Vater einen Tee nahm und seinen Bruder einen schwarzen Kaffee. Er selbst nahm auch einen Kaffee allerdings mit reichlich Zucker, damit er überhaupt schmeckte. Während sie alle einen Schluck nahmen, öffnete sich die Fahrstuhltür wieder und Amita trat an Krücken und mit eingegipstem Bein in Begleitung eines Pflegers heraus.

Sofort eilte Don an ihre Seite. "Was ist mit Deinem Bein?"

"Es ist angebrochen. Für die nächsten Wochen bin ich auf die hier angewiesen", erklärte sie und hob dabei die linke Krücke hoch. „Außerdem haben sie mir endlich etwas gegen die Schmerzen gegeben.", antwortete sie erleichtert.

"Das tut mir leid und freut mich. Bist Du jetzt fertig mit Deinen Untersuchungen?"

"Ja, ich kann jetzt nach Hause."

"Gut, dann bring ich Dich dorthin", erwiderte Don und berührte sie am Arm, um sie zum Ausgang zu manövrieren.

Doch Amita ließ das nicht zu, stattdessen wendete sie sich seiner Familie zu. "Es war nett, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr Eppes." Dann schaute sie Charlie in die Augen, der den Blick erfreut erwiderte. "Wir sehen uns auf dem Campus." Schließlich ging sie gemeinsam mit Don weg.

Missmutig schaute Charlie den beiden hinterher und wendete sich dann ungeduldig an seinen Vater. "Können wir jetzt auch endlich nach Hause?" Woraufhin auch sein Vater mit ihm losging.

Obwohl Amita mit ihren Krücken nicht die schnellste war, holten sie sie nicht ein. Aber zumindest Charlie sah sie noch kurz auf dem Parkplatz, als sie seinen Bruder anlächelte. Dann gingen sie um das Auto herum, durch dessen getönte Scheiben er nichts mehr sehen konnte.

Dann ging er mit seinem Vater zum Familienwagen und fuhren davon, wobei die Sonne sich langsam zum Horizont und ein ereignisreicher sich seinem Ende neigte.


	7. Die Gedanken

Hier ist also das 7. Kapitel. Es ist vom Stil her anders als die Vorgänger, aber es muss so sein. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über eine Review würde ich mich freuen.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**7. **

Als sein Vater zu Hause endlich den Wagen zum Stehen brachte, stieg Charlie schnell aus, ging hinein und dann hoch in sein Zimmer. Noch immer war es wie früher eingerichtet und dekoriert. An der Decke war die Milchstraße mit allen Planeten gemalt, sein Bett stand in der linken Zimmerecke und am Fenster sein Schreibtisch, dort hatten seine Eltern ihm auch eine Wand mit Erinnerungen an Ausflügen, diversen Bildern und auch einigen seiner frühen Auszeichnungen dekoriert. In der Mitte, vermutlich das Erste, was seine Eltern dort hingehängt hatten, befand sich eine Aufnahme der Familie, die kurz nach seinem ersten Geburtstag entstanden war. Das Bild zeigte ihn, wie er auf dem Schoß seines Bruders saß und sie von ihren Eltern flankiert wurden. Das geschah lange bevor seine Hochbegabung festgestellt wurde, als alles noch einfach war.

Doch auch danach ging es noch eine Weile gut, bis Don und er schließlich in der Highschool in eine Klasse kamen und das Schicksal seinen Lauf nahm. Sein Bruder ignorierte ihn oder ärgerte ihn wie alle anderen auch. Dagegen wehrte er sich nur selten, denn er wollte einfach nur dazugehören, obwohl er erst 13 Jahre alt war. Das gelang ihm aber nicht. Zwar war er perfekt in Mathematik und allem, was er mit Logik lösen konnte. Doch die Fußstapfen seines Bruders, der sportlich eine Eins war und - abgesehen von der Mathematik - immer gute Noten hatte, waren zu groß für ihn. Auch war der Name Eppes an ihrer Highschool ein Vermächtnis, dem er nicht entsprach und doch so gerne entsprochen hätte.

Als er seine Koffer packte, um in Begleitung seiner Mutter nach Princeton zu gehen, war er froh, endlich sein altes Leben hinter sich zu lassen und Schritte in seinen eigenen, in passenden Schuhen zu machen. Durch die Uni, die neue Umgebung und auch seine Mutter lernte er viel. Er reifte heran, so dass er sich, als sie nach drei Jahren zurückkehren wollte, der Welt gewachsen fühlte. Dies erklärte er seiner Mutter, die daraufhin endlich zu ihrem Mann, seinem Vater zurückkehrte. Bei dem Gedanken an sie stiegen Bilder und Gedanken in seinem Kopf empor, die er gerne verdrängte, die er nie wieder sehen wollte, aber vergessen konnte er sie nicht.

Nur einige Wochen war sie wieder zu Hause gewesen, als eines Tages sein Telefon klingelte. In einem Tonfall, den er nicht kannte, teilte ihm sein Vater mit, dass seine Mutter angefahren worden war und im Krankenhaus lag. Mit dem nächsten Flug kehrte er nach Hause zurück, wo auch Don war da. Gemeinsam fuhren sie zum Krankenhaus und trafen dort ihren Vater. Alle drei gingen ein letztes Mal zu ihr. Ihr Vater blieb dort, doch er schickte sie nach Hause. Sie könnten eh nichts tun, hatte er gesagt. Damit sollte Recht behalten, denn Magaret Eppes, ihre Mutter und seine Frau, lag im Koma und erlag kurz darauf ihren Verletzungen. Als ihr Vater abends nach Hause kam, sprach sein Gesicht Bände. Charlies Trauer war groß und er kehrte vorerst nicht zurück in sein Leben, ebenso sein Bruder. Er hatte schwer unter dem Tod seiner Mutter gelitten, doch verdrängte er seine Gefühle, verkroch sich in seinem Zimmer und löste Mathematikaufgaben. Doch das alles half nichts, denn bei der Beerdigung, die kurz darauf stattfand, konnte er sich nicht mehr ablenken und eine Träne nach der anderen floss über sein Gesicht, während er mit seinem Bruder am Sarg stand, um Abschied zu nehmen. Im Gegensatz zu ihm blieb sein Bruder stark und legte seinen Arm um seine Schulter. Damals waren sie eine Einheit, doch nach der Beerdigung trennten sich ihre Wege und sie sahen sich erst am darauf folgenden Thanksgiving wieder. Die Einheit, die sie gebildet hatten, war wieder verschwunden.

Jetzt war er wieder hier, dieses Mal für immer. Sein Leben wollte er wie in Princeton leben, doch merkte er schon jetzt die Gegenwart seines Bruders, der nur für zwei Tage hier war. Was würde erst geschehen, wenn sie dauerhaft in der gleichen Stadt lebten, fragte er sich.

----

Verwundert über das Verhalten seines Sohnes hatte auch Alan das Haus betreten und ging direkt zum Foto seiner Frau, das er nach ihrem Tod in den Flur gehängt hatte. Es war das letzte Bild, das von ihr gemacht wurde, das er in seinem Kopf haben wollte. Doch er sah sie meistens, wie sie im Krankenhausbett lag und verbunden mit vielen Schläuchen und Kanülen ihre letzten Atemzüge machte. Sie war nicht mehr aufgewacht, aber er hatte die ganze Zeit an ihrer Seite gesessen und gehofft, dass sie überleben würde. Drei lange Jahre hatte er auf sie verzichtet, was er gerne getan hatte, obwohl es eine schwere Zeit war. Dann war sie endlich wieder da und schon wurde sie ihm für immer genommen. Einige glückliche Wochen hatten sie noch verlebt, in denen sie gemeinsam im Urlaub waren und ein wunderbares Alltagsleben geführt hatten, und zwar bis zum des Krankenhauses. Die Nachricht traf ihn wie ein Schlag. An den Weg ins Krankenhaus konnte er sich nicht erinnern, auch nicht an seine Söhne, die ihre Mutter noch ein letztes Mal besucht hatten. Er hatte nur dieses Bild von ihr vor Augen mit den vielen Schläuchen und Nadeln. Ohne sie war er nicht lebensfähig, so dachte er damals. Aber er hatte überlebt, hatte weitergelebt. Er war für seine Söhne da, wenn sie ihn brauchten, war der Ort, an den sie immer zurückkehren konnten. Trotzdem vermisste er sie jeden Tag, auch wenn der Schmerz nachgelassen hatte, so fehlte etwas, das ihn ganz machte. Sie war seine bessere Hälfte, die nun fehlte.

Er versuchte, diese Gedanken zu unterdrücken, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Denn die Nachricht vom Unfall seines Sohnes, der glimpflich verlaufen war, hatte wieder all die Erinnerungen aufkommen lassen. Dementsprechend schwer hatte die Nachricht ihn getroffen. Seine Frau hatte er schon verloren; seine Söhne waren das Einzige, was er noch hatte. Glücklich darüber, dass nichts Schlimmeres passiert war, dankte er still seiner Frau für ihre Hilfe, die noch immer über ihre drei Männer wachte, wie sie es ihr Leben lang getan hatte.

----

Gerade hatte Amita die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer geschlossen, nachdem sie Don vorm Wohnheim abgesetzt hatte. Zuvor hatten sie noch Telefonnummern ausgetauscht, wobei er sowohl seine eigene in Quantico als auch die seiner Familie hier vor Ort notiert hatte. Diesen Zettel heftete sie nun an die Pinnwand, bevor sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen ließ.

Erst jetzt machten sich langsam wieder Schmerzen im Bein bemerkbar, auch bekam sie, nun da der Schreck überstanden war, Hunger. Wie selbstverständlich wollte sie nach ihrem Rucksack greifen, in dem sie die Lebensmittel vom Einkauf am Morgen hatte. Doch sie hatte ihn in Dons Wagen vergessen, wie sie feststellte. Wieder stellte sie ihre Schusseligkeit an diesem Tag fest, fragte sich aber sofort, ob es vielleicht Absicht gewesen war. Die Frage konnte sie nicht beantworten und Don war vermutlich noch nicht zu Hause, also ließ sie, bevor sie umsonst telefonierte erst einmal den Tag Revue passieren, der von der Familie Eppes geprägt war. Der eine ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen, während der andere sie nett und freundlich umsorgte.

Gesellschaft war etwas schönes, wie sie bei dem Gedanken an die Familie ihres Dozenten erkannte und bemerkte dabei, dass sie alleine war. Zu ihr konnte niemand ins Krankenhaus kommen, weil alle zu weit weg waren. Gleichzeitig war ihr bewusst, dass sie spätestens nach einigen Minuten genervt gewesen wäre. Nicht nur wegen des guten Rufes der CalSci war sie hierher gekommen, sie wollte auch einige Kilometer zwischen sich und ihrer Familie wissen. Doch manchmal war die eigene Familie wichtig, wie in diesem Moment. Aber sie wollte es ohne Familie schaffen und war deshalb hierher gekommen, darum wollte sie keinen Gedanken mehr an ihre Einsamkeit verschwenden. Darum schloss sie, um sich kurz auszuruhen und den Tag zu vergessen, die Augen, woraus schließlich ein Nickerchen wurde, das sie nach diesem ersten Tag dringend nötig hatte.

----

Wieder fuhr Don von einem Parkplatz und schaute sich genau um, sehr genau. Durch den Unfall hatte er zwar Amita besser kennen gelernt, doch nachahmungswürdig war die Situation daher noch lange nicht.

Viel mehr zu denken als dieses Zusammentreffen gab ihm aber immer noch das Verhalten seines Bruders, denn das war merkwürdig und in diesem Ausmaß schon lange nicht mehr vorgekommen, doch womit es zusammenhing wusste er nicht, aber es war bei nahezu jedem ihrer Treffen präsent. Irgendwann mussten sie darüber sprechen, das war ihm klar, doch konnte er nichts ansprechen, das er nicht benennen konnte. Ihre Höhen und Tiefen hatten sie schon, seit sie zusammen in einer Klasse gewesen waren und seither nie gelöst. Auch die räumliche Trennung hatte nicht zur Lösung beigetragen. Eigentlich hoffte er, dass sie gemeinsam, wenn er wieder herziehen würde, mit allen Problemen aufräumen würden. Doch die Vergangenheit konnte nicht gelöscht werden, egal wie sehr er das wollte. Zeitweise war er nun mal ein mieser großer Bruder gewesen, das wusste er.

Mittlerweile kam sein Elternhaus in Sichtweite und er bereitete sich auf eine weitere Konfrontation mit der Besorgnis seines Vaters, für die er vollstes Verständnis hatte und dem Verhalten seines Bruders vor. Langsam fuhr er die Auffahrt hoch und hielt hinter dem Wagen seines Vaters an. Beim Aussteigen entdeckte er Amitas Rucksack auf dem Rücksitz. Am liebsten wäre er sofort zurückgefahren und hätte ihn ihr gebracht, doch seine Familie wartete mittlerweile sicherlich schon auf ihn. Was passieren würde, wenn er nicht käme, wollte er sich nicht ausmalen, also ging er ins Haus. Niemand war zu sehen, auch waren keine Geräusche zu hören. Für den Moment genoss er die Stille und schwelgte in Erinnerungen an seine Mutter. Sie hatte ihm alles Wissenswerte beigebracht, darunter waren Wert- und Moralvorstellungen, aber auch Toleranz und Offenheit. Nun war sie schon drei Jahre tot und er dachte nur noch selten an sie. Mehr und mehr verschwand sie aus seinem Leben, was ihn traurig machte.

Aus den Gedanken wurde er herausgerissen, als er doch zwei Geräusche vernahm. In der Küche klapperte etwas und aus dem oberen Geschoss drang Musik herunter.

----

Im Gegensatz zu Charlie hatte Larry heute einen langen Arbeitstag. Eine weitere Vorlesung hatte er am frühen Nachmittag absolviert, ehe er danach seinen Studenten in der Sprechstunde Rede und Antwort stand. Nun war er in seinem Büro, um seine Sachen zusammen zu packen und entdeckte dabei zufällig die Unterlagen, die er am Morgen vergeblich gesucht hatte. Zusammen mit einem Paket Papier, das er vom Sekretariat bekommen hatte, musste er sie in die Schublade, in der er sein Büromaterial aufbewahrte, hineingelegt haben.

Endlich hatte er eine detaillierte Unterlage zu Charlie und nicht nur das Ergebnis einer Internetsuchmaschine, an der er viel Geld verdiente. In Ruhe las er alles durch und die Hochachtung für diesen jungen Mann stieg mit jeder Zeile. Seine Leistungen sprachen für sich und die Studenten hatten auch nur positives über seine erste Vorlesung berichtet. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass Charlie im Moment nur ein gewöhnlicher Dozent war, der allerdings einen Doktortitel hatte. Es war Zeit für seine Habilitation, beschloss Larry und notierte sich das auf einer Liste, die er gut sichtbar auf seinem Schreibtisch platzierte.

Schließlich, um den Arbeitstag zu beenden, ordnete er seine Stifte symmetrisch an, ehe er seine Tasche nahm und das Büro verließ. Dann machte er sich auf den Heimweg.


	8. Ein Abendessen

Ein neuer Tag, ein neues Kapitel - Wortspielereien für Anfänger und Stehengebliebene.  
Ich wünsche Euch - wie immer - viel Spaß beim Lesen. Reviews sind gerne gesehen und (v)erwünscht. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**8. **

„Dad, Charlie? Ich bin zu Hause", rief Don ins Haus hinein.

Daraufhin verstummte die Musik im oberen Geschoss und das Topfklappern in der Küche hielt inne. In der Küchentür erschien der Kopf seines Vaters. „Das trifft sich gut, denn es gibt heute Steak."

„Lecker", entfuhr es ihm. „Ich muss aber vorher noch mal kurz weg. Amita hat ihren Rucksack im Wagen liegen lassen."

„Das Essen braucht noch einen Moment", antwortete Alan, wobei ihm ein Gedanke kam. „Frag sie, ob sie mitessen möchte. Es ist genug da und sie hat bestimmt noch nichts gegessen."

„Mach ich. Bis gleich", sagte er, als er das Haus, das er gerade erst betreten hatte, schon wieder verließ.

Gerade wollte sich Alan wieder in die Küche begeben, als sein anderer Sohn die Treppe herunterkam. „Ist Don da? Essen wir jetzt endlich?", frage er leicht ungeduldig.

„Er war hier und holt jetzt Amita ab. Sie wird mit uns essen, sofern sie möchte und es bis dahin fertig ist." Mehr sagte er nicht, denn die Aufmerksamkeit seines Sohnes hatte er verloren.

Statt weiter auf seinen Vater zu achten, ging Charlie schon wieder die Treppe hoch, wobei er die Zeit, die sein Bruder für die Fahrt benötigte, kurz überschlug. Erst dann ließ er seine Gedanken dorthin schweifen, wo sie nach der soeben erhaltenen Nachricht hinwollten.

----

Wieder stand Don vorm Studentenwohnheim und betrat es langsam. Weder eine Raumnummer noch eine Etage hatte sie ihm genannt, doch zum Glück gab es im Eingangsbereich eine Tafel mit allen Zimmern und deren Bewohnern, so dass er nach kurzer Suche ihre Zimmernummer und nach einem kurzen Weg schließlich ihr Zimmer fand.

Als er klopfte, geschah zunächst nichts. Vermutlich brauchte sie wegen ihres Beins einfach etwas länger. Nachdem eine weitere Minute vergangen war, hatte er noch immer kein Geräusch gehört, also klopfte er noch einmal kräftiger und sagte dazu noch ihren Namen. Nur einen Moment später hörte er ein regelmäßiges Tack, wenn sie die Krücken aufsetzte. Dann öffnete sich die Tür und sie stand mit leicht zerzaustem Haar und einem irritierten Blick im Gesicht vor ihm.

„Ich habe doch noch gar nicht angerufen", sagte sie verwirrt. Nach ihrem Nickerchen brauchte sie noch einen Moment, um klar zu werden.

Er verstand sie trotzdem. „Das war nicht nötig, ich habe Deinen Rucksack selbst entdeckt", antwortete er lächelnd. „Außerdem lässt mein Vater fragen, ob Du Lust hast heute bei uns zu essen."

Noch immer schaute sie verwirrt drein, doch langsam lichtete sich das Chaos in ihrem Kopf. Aber eins wurde ihr beim Gedanken an Essen bewusst. Ihr Hunger war noch da und das zeigte ihr Magen, indem er laut knurrte, was auch für Don nicht zu überhören war. Dann dachte sie an das Gefühl zurück, das sie vorhin gespürt hatte. Einsamkeit. So konnte sie ihr zumindest für diesen Abend entgehen. „Das Angebot nehme ich gerne an", entgegnete sie. „Stellst Du den Rucksack bitte hierher?" Noch während sie sprach, deutete sie auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl.

Erst jetzt betrat er ihr Zimmer und stellte den Rucksack ab, dann schaute er sich um. Das Zimmer war klein, dafür hatte sie aber ein Einzelzimmer, was im 1. Semester pures Glück war. Die wenigen Quadratmeter, die ihr zur Verfügung standen, hatte sie schon jetzt schön dekoriert. An der Wand hingen überwiegend Bilder und Postkarten von verschiedensten Bauwerken, die er nicht kannte. Nur das Taj Mahal kannte er.

Während er sich weiter umschaute, räusperte sie sich. „Gehst Du bitte raus?", bat sie ihn. „Ich möchte mich noch umziehen."

Umgehend tat er, worum sie ihn gebeten hatte und machte zwei Schritte zur Tür, ging hindurch und schloss diese vom Gang aus.

Amita dagegen ging langsam zu ihrem Schrank und wollte gerade eine Hose herausziehen, als ihr der Gips wieder einfiel. Schon im Krankenhaus hatte sie Probleme gehabt, die Hose wieder anzuziehen, weil die Beine zu eng geschnitten waren. Das nächste Problem war, dass all ihre Hosen, wie diese waren. Eine andere anzuziehen, kam daher nicht in Frage. Stattdessen verlegte sie ihr Interesse auf das Oberteil, denn das konnte sie problemlos wechseln. Schnell entschied sie sich für ein weißes T-Shirt mit schwarzem Ornamentdruck vorne. Darüber zog sie eine schwarze Strickjacke. Make Up war für sie ein Fremdwort und ihre Haare zupfte sie nur kurz zurecht. Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel sagte ihr, dass sie fertig war. An ihren Krücken ging sie zur Tür und öffnete sie.

Vor der Tür an der Wand lehnte Don, der auf sie wartete. Bevor er Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen, schaute er sie an. Sie war wunderschön, so dass er den Blick kaum von ihr abwenden konnte, doch sein Vater wartete. „Sollen wir?"

Anstatt zu antworten, nickte sie nur und schloss ihr Zimmer ab. Zusammen gingen bzw. humpelten sie zum Auto, das er extra nah geparkt hatte. Dann fuhren sie los.

Nachdem sie erst wenige Minuten unterwegs waren, begann er ein Gespräch. „Hast Du das Taj Mahal mal besucht?"

„Nein, aber ich möchte es gerne irgendwann in seiner wahren Schönheit sehen. Das wird aber wohl erst nach dem Studium was, zumindest plane ich für die Zeit eine ausgiebige Indienreise. Meine Familie lebt zwar schon seit Jahren in New York, aber ich möchte meine Wurzeln kennen lernen. Als ich klein war, sind meine Eltern ein paar Mal mit mir dort gewesen, um meine Großmutter zu besuchen. Die ist aber gestorben, als ich gerade sechs war. Seitdem war ich nicht mehr dort. Zwar leben noch einige Verwandte da, doch zu denen habe ich keinen Kontakt", erzählte sie offen aus ihrem Leben, denn sie hatte schon jetzt das Gefühl, Don vertrauen zu können.

„Das klingt so interessant, dagegen ist mein Leben ja langweilig", sagte er lächelnd.

Auch sie lächelte. „Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Wenn Du erst mal beim FBI arbeitest, wirst Du mehr erleben als ich als Wissenschaftlerin. Indien ist nur ein Traum und ich, wie ich hier neben Dir sitze, bin die Realität."

„Da hast Du auch wieder recht", antwortete er noch immer lächelnd, verfiel dann aber in Schweigen.

----

Am Hause Eppes angekommen, half Don ihr aus dem Wagen und ging dann mit ihr hinein. Mittlerweile war der Tisch gedeckt und es roch nach Essen. Hinter sich schloss er die Tür.

Genau in dem Moment kam Charlie die Treppe hinunter. „Hallo Amita, schön Dich wiederzusehen", begrüßte er sie. Seine Locken, die noch vom Duschen feucht waren, kringelten sich mehr denn je. Vollständig trocknen konnte er sie nicht, denn nur Sekunden zuvor hatte er das weiße T-Shirt, das er passend zur Jeans ausgewählt hatte, übergestreift und war zur Treppe gestürmt.

„Hey", antwortete sie nur, wobei ihr aber sofort sein legeres Äußeres auffiel.

Auch das Familienoberhaupt betrat nun mit Servietten in der Hand den Raum. „Ihr seid schon da", sagte er überrascht und legte die Servietten auf den Tisch, ehe er zu seinem Sohn und Amita eilte. „Herzlich willkommen", begrüßte er sie und schüttelte ihre Hand.

„Vielen Dank für die Einladung, Mr Eppes."

„Keine Ursache. Essen Sie Fleisch, Amita?", fragte er, um zu wissen, ob er die Gemüselasagne, die er sicherheitshalber vorbereitet hatte, aufwärmen sollte.

„Ja", antwortete sie kurz.

„Dann kann ich jetzt ja servieren." Noch während er sprach, ging er zum Tisch und legte an jedes Gedeck eine Serviette, ehe er wieder in der Küche verschwand.

Erst jetzt schaltete sich Charlie in das Geschehen ein. „Wir sollten mal die Wahrscheinlichkeit berechnen, ob wir uns jemals nur einmal pro Tag treffen?", machte er einen Mathematikwitz, den er selbst ausgesprochen nicht mehr für halb so witzig fand, wie er ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Eigentlich wollte er nur die Grundlage für ein Gespräch schaffen und hoffte, dass ihm das gelungen war.

Sie verzog ihre Mundwinkel zu einem unechten Grinsen. „Dafür bräuchten wir aber langfristige Daten, die wir noch nicht haben", reagierte sie, denn auch sie hatte Interesse an einem Gespräch, weil sie die Situation, von nahezu Fremden zum Essen eingeladen worden zu sein, merkwürdig fand.

Wieder verließ Alan durch die Schwingtür die Küche. In der einen Hand trug er einen Teller mit Steaks, in der anderen eine Schüssel mit Kartoffeln. Beide stellte er auf den Esstisch und ging dann zurück in die Küche.

Währenddessen wendete sich Charlie wieder Amita zu. „Komm, ich zeig Dir das Eppes-Reich", sagte er ganz selbstverständlich, nahm aber Rücksicht auf ihr Bein. Darum wies er nur mit der Hand in die entsprechende Richtung, der sie mit dem Blick folgen konnte. „Von hier hast Du einen wunderschönen Ausblick aufs Wohnzimmer."

Interessiert folgte Amitas Blick der Hand nach links ins Wohnzimmer, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit nur bedingt auf sich zog. Als sie aber nach einigen Sekunden den Kopf zurückdrehte, entdeckte sie an der Wand im Flur das Portrait.

„Zur rechten Seite siehst Du das Esszimmer, in das wir uns nun langsam aber sicher begeben werden", erklärte er mit seiner Reiseführerstimme.

Erst jetzt wendete sie ihren Blick von dem Bild ab und ging hinter Charlie her, der nun schon selbst seiner Hand gefolgt war und ihr einen Stuhl herausgezogen hatte. So konnte sie sich problemlos hinsetzen. Als sie auf ihrem Platz saß, zog sie ihre Strickjacke aus. Die nahm er ihr ab und hängte sie an die Garderobe.

„Was möchtest Du trinken? Wasser, Cola, Saft?"

„Wasser wäre toll."

„Sprudelnd oder still?", fragte er noch einmal genauer nach.

In Erinnerung an ihre morgendliche Begegnung musste sie lächeln, als sie antwortete. „Sprudelnd."

„Dad, Don. Was wollt ihr trinken?"

„Rotwein", antworteten sie einstimmig.

In die Gläser goss Charlie die gewünschten Getränke und setzte sich danach auf seinen Platz, der sich zufällig direkt neben Amita befand.

Mit Argwohn nahm Don das zur Kenntnis, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen setzte er sich auf seinen Platz gegenüber von seinem Bruder und ihr.

Mit der letzten Schüssel in der Hand betrat Alan nun das Wohnzimmer. Er stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab, ehe er sich an die Stirnseite setzte. Dann nahm er den Teller mit den Steaks und reichte ihn Amita, damit sie sich bedienen konnte. Von den Kartoffeln nahm er zuerst selbst, ehe er die Schüssel weitergab. Alle nahmen von der reichlichen Auswahl, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Erst, als alles wieder auf dem Tisch stand, hob er das Glas und wünschte ihnen einen guten Appetit. Darauf trank er einen Schluck Wein und begann dann zu essen. Die anderen taten es ihm nach. Währenddessen sagte niemand ein Wort.

Nachdem alle fertig waren, räumten Don und Charlie den Tisch ab, während Alan Amita ins Wohnzimmer bat. Auf dem Sofa, das er selbst am bequemsten fand, bot er ihr einen Platz an. Ihr Glas Wasser stellte er auf den Couchtisch vor ihr und setzte sich dann in den Sessel, der gegenüber vom Sofa stand.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte er immer noch besorgt. Auch wenn seinem Sohn nichts passiert war, so hatte diese junge Frau jedoch Schaden davon getragen. Zum Glück würde sie nur einige Wochen mit einem Gipsbein herumlaufen im Gegensatz zu seiner Frau, die einen Autounfall nicht überlebt hatte. Allein bei dem Gedanken an sie trat die Trauer wieder zu Tage, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Trotzdem wendete er sich von Amita ab und schaute auf einige Bilder, die im Wohnzimmer über dem Kamin hingen.

„Den Umständen entsprechend gut, denke ich. Ich bin satt, was ein sehr gut ist. Nur mein Bein tut weh, aber das ist ertragbar."

„Das freut mich zu hören", antwortete er ehrlich. Die Gedanken an seine Frau versuchte er zu verdrängen, denn die gehörten hier nicht her. „Habe ich das richtig verstanden, Sie kennen Charlie?"

„Ja, er ist mein Dozent."

„In welchem Semester befinden Sie sich?"

„Im ersten", antwortete sie, hatte aber keine Lust mehr auf dieses einseitige Frage-Antwort-Spiel. Darum stellte sie nun eine Frage. „Was sind Sie denn von Beruf?"

„Ich war Stadtplaner und hier bei der Stadt angestellt, bin aber vor drei Jahren in den Ruhestand gegangen."

„Das war aber sehr früh", stellte sie fest und schaute ihr Gegenüber dabei fragend an. Er konnte nicht älter als 55 sein.

„Ja", antwortete er kurz angebunden, denn wieder dachte er an seine Frau. Dabei war ihm klar, wie merkwürdig er sich gegenüber Amita verhielt, doch er konnte nicht anders. Also unterbrach er die Plauderei abrupt. „Ich schau mal, was meine Söhne so lange in der Küche treiben. Kann ich Ihnen einen Kaffee anbieten?"

„Gerne", erwiderte sie und war verwirrt über den Verlauf des Gesprächs. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie etwas Falsches gesagt oder getan hatte, aber eigentlich hatten sie nur über allgemeine Themen gesprochen, bei denen es kein richtig oder falsch gab. Viel Zeit verschwendete sie aber nicht mit diesem Gedanken, sondern nutzte sie, um sich in Ruhe umzuschauen.

An der Wand über dem Kamin hingen viele Bilder in verschiedenen Formaten. Einige zeigten die Söhne, den einen beim Baseball, den anderen mit einer Trophäe in der Hand vor einem Pi. Das musste Charlie sein, dachte sie. Auch einige Urlaubsbilder am Strand, auf denen die Jungs im Sand herumtollten, waren zu sehen. Auf vielen Bildern war auch die Frau vom Portrait im Flur zu sehen, wovon jedoch nur eins wirklich besonders war. Darauf trug sie ein wunderschönes Brautkleid und tanzte mit Alan, wobei sie ausgelassen lachte und über das ganze Gesicht strahlte. Ihre Gesichtszüge auf dem Bild waren denen von Charlie und Don, wenn sie grinsten oder lachten, sehr ähnlich.

Gerade, als sie weitere Bilder betrachten wollte, wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken herausgerissen, denn aus der Küche war Alan mit dem angebotenen Kaffee zurückgekehrt. Der Duft war unwiderstehlich. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen nahm sie den Kaffee. „Vielen Dank, Mr Eppes."

„Nennen Sie mich einfach Alan."

„Das mache ich gerne", sagte sie und trank dann einen Schluck Kaffe, der zufälligerweise schon Milch enthielt. Wobei sie vermutete, dass der Zufall auf den Namen Charlie hörte. Der erste Schluck war wie ein Wunder, denn aus dem umwerfenden Geruch war ein Geschmack geworden, den sie so noch nicht erlebt hatte. „Dieser Kaffee ist ein Wunder, Alan."

„Vielen Dank, es ist..." Mitten im Satz unterbrach er sich selbst und betrachtete ein Foto an der Wand hinter sich. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Amita. „Wenn Charlie Ihr Dozent ist, waren Sie dann in seiner Vorlesung heute?", wechselte er auffällig das Thema.

„Ja, gleich in meiner zweiten", ließ sie den Themenwechsel zu, denn er hatte sich wieder merkwürdig verhalten. Es musste eine Bedeutung haben. Darauf ansprechen wollte sie ihn nicht, schließlich kannte sie ihn kaum. Trotzdem war ihre Neugierde geweckt.

„Ich hoffe, er macht sich gut?", fragte er interessiert.

„Die erste Vorlesung hat er gut gemeistert, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Der Student neben mir fand es auf jeden Fall hochinteressant." Als sie ausgeredet hatte und auf eine Antwort wartete, fasste sie an ihr verletztes Bein, das wie verrückt pochte.

Das beobachtete er. „Wenn Sie in den nächsten Wochen beim Einkaufen oder bei anderen Sachen Hilfe brauchen, rufen Sie bitte an", antwortete er unerwartet.

„Vielen Dank", erwiderte sie und schenkte ihm das Lächeln, dem seine Söhne verfallen waren.

Die kamen gerade aus der Küche. Nun wollte Charlie seinen Heimvorteil nutzen und ging direkt zum Sofa, schaute Amita fragend an und setzte sich neben sie, nachdem sie zustimmend genickt hatte. Don hatte das Nachsehen und setzte sich auf den Sessel, der neben dem Sofa an der Seite seines Bruders stand.

„Worüber redet Ihr gerade?", fragte Charlie neugierig und schaute dabei sowohl seinen Vater als auch Amita an.

„Über Dinge, die meine Söhne nichts angehen", entgegnete Alan schlagfertig.

„Dad!", begannen beide gleichzeitig, denn sie dachten, ihr Vater hätte peinliche Geschichten aus ihrer Kindheit und Jugend erzählt.

„Was denn?", fragte dieser unschuldig.

Gerne wollte Amita mitspielen und eine ernste Miene zu Schau tragen, aber sie konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, weil beide Söhne auf ihren Vater hereingefallen waren. Unauffällig schaute sie dabei auf die Uhr, die auf dem Kaminsims stand und war erstaunt darüber, wie spät es schon war. Das Gefühl für Zeit hatte sie in Gesellschaft dieser Männer verloren. Doch als sie zu reden begann, dachte sie auch daran, dass sie morgen zur Uni musste. „Es war ein schöner Abend, Alan. Vielen Dank für die spontane Einladung." Dann trank sie den letzten Schluck Wasser aus, ehe sie sich Don zuwendete: „Würdest Du mich bitte nach Hause fahren?"

Dieser nickte nur und stand auf, ebenso taten es sein Bruder und sein Vater. Währenddessen hatte sie Probleme, aus dem Sofa hochzukommen. Wie selbstverständlich half Charlie ihr dabei, indem er einfach ihren Oberarm ergriff und sie mit der anderen Hand stützte. Als sie vor ihm stand, schenkte sie ihm dafür zum Dank wieder mal ihr wunderbares Lächeln. Woraufhin sich auch auf seinem Gesicht ein Lächeln ausbreitete. Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Tür.

Dort half Alan ihr wie ein Mann alter Schule in die Strickjacke. Dann gab sie ihm die Hand und dankte nochmals für den schönen Abend. Schließlich schüttelte sie auch Charlies Hand zum Abschied und folgte Don zum Wagen.


	9. Die Erklärung

Wieder ein neues Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Reviews sind gerne gesehen und (v)erwünscht. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**9. **

Don half ihr beim Einsteigen. Dann fuhr er die Auffahrt hinunter und folgte der Straße in Richtung Studentenwohnheim. Um diese Zeit, es war schon nach 22 Uhr, herrschte in dieser typischen Einfamilienhaus-Gegend nur wenig Verkehr, so dass er sich nicht besonders auf die Fahrt konzentrieren musste. Trotzdem fing er kein Gespräch an.

Auch Amita hielt sich zurück. Sie hatte zwar eine Frage, die ihr auf der Zunge brannte, doch während der Fahrt wollte sie diese nicht stellen. Ob er sie beantworten würde, wusste sie nicht, aber sie hoffte es. Schon jetzt fühlte sie ein Vertrauen, das sie nicht erklären konnte, schließlich kannte sie in gerade mal ein paar Stunden.

So saßen sie in Gedanken versunken nebeneinander.

----

Nach kurzer Fahrt hielt Don vor ihrem Wohnheim und machte den Motor aus. Als er die Tür öffnete und aussteigen wollte, um ihr aus dem Wagen zu helfen, griff sie nach seinem Unterarm und hielt ihn zurück. Woraufhin er sich zurückdrehte.

„Warte bitte einen Moment", sagte sie.

Fragend schaute er sie an, denn er wusste nicht, was sie noch wollte. Denn sie wollte sicherlich nicht das, was er gerne wollte.

„Darf ich Dich etwas persönliches fragen?", fuhr sie fort.

„Ja", antwortete kurz und wartete auf die Frage.

„Ist die Frau auf dem Portrait im Flur Deine Mutter?"

Anstatt zu antworten nickte er nur, denn auf die Frage und das Thema war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Seine Mutter war zwar allgegenwärtig in der Familie, aber sie sprachen nur selten über sie. Seinem Vater fiel das noch immer schwer und tat es nur selten. Doch das war nichts im Vergleich mit Charlie, denn der hatte nie wieder über sie geredet, seit er nach ihrem Tod nach Princeton zurückgekehrt war.

Amita wusste nicht, was das Schweigen bedeutete, ob er darüber reden wollte oder nicht. So gut kannten sie sich nicht, trotzdem versuchte sie noch einmal, das Gespräch in Gang zu bringen. „Ist sie ...", begann sie ihre nächste Frage, überlegte es sich jedoch anders, denn sie wollte nicht zu direkt sein. Stattdessen fragte sie: „Was ist passiert?"

Diesmal antwortete er, und zwar sofort. „Tut mir leid Amita, aber das ist ein Gespräch, das ich nicht zwischen Tür und Angel führen möchte. Bei Gelegenheit werde ich Dir aber von ihr erzählen. Das verspreche ich." Den Tod seiner Mutter hatte er verarbeitet und er konnte auch über sie reden, obwohl er sie schrecklich vermisste, doch hier im Auto fand er es unangebracht.

„Wenn es am Auto liegt, kannst Du gerne noch auf einen Tee mit hineinkommen. Viel mehr habe ich leider nicht anzubieten", erwiderte sie spontan. Ihre Neugierde war einfach zu groß, um ihn einfach so gehen zu lassen. Außerdem vermittelte er ihr kein schlechtes Gefühl, also sprach nichts dagegen.

Ein Blick auf das Armaturenbrett sagte ihm, dass es schon spät war, eigentlich zu spät, aber sein Flug startete erst um 9 Uhr am nächsten Morgen. Dementsprechend hatte er noch etwas Zeit. Warum also nicht, sagte er sich. Nun stieg er doch aus und half ihr aus dem Wagen. Dann nahm er ihren Rucksack und ging mit ihr zum Wohnheim. Dort angekommen schloss sie erst die Eingangstür auf, ging mit ihm zu ihrem Zimmer, öffnete die Tür und betrat es schließlich. Er folgte ihr.

„Setz Dich", sagte Amita und deutete mit der Hand auf ihr Bett, das neben dem Schreibtischstuhl und dem Fußboden die einzige Sitzgelegenheit war. „Leider kann ich Dir nur schwarzen Tee oder Orangensaft anbieten", stellte sie dann sachlich fest.

„Saft ist vollkommen in Ordnung", erwiderte er daraufhin.

Die zwei Schritte vom Bett zum Schreibtisch hinkte sie vorsichtig auf nur eine Krücke gestützt. Auf dem Regal, das dort angebracht war, standen ihr Geschirr, ein Wasserkocher und einige Instantsuppen. Zwei Gläser nahm sie herunter und dachte erst jetzt daran, dass sich ihre Einkäufe noch in dem Rucksack befanden, der bei Don stand. „Gibst Du mir bitte meinen Rucksack", bat sie ihn deshalb.

„Klar." Noch während er das sagte war er schon halb aufgestanden und reichte ihn ihr. Anstelle eines bedeutungsleeren Wortes erhielt er ein Lächeln von ihr als Dankeschön.

Ihren Rucksack stellte sie auf den Stuhl und holte erst die Tüte mit ihren alten Schuhen heraus und dachte erst jetzt an ihre verdreckten Schuhe, die sie vorhin nicht gewechselt hatte. Bedauernd schaute sie auf die ehemals schönen Schuhe, die nur noch hässlich waren, ehe sie sich seufzend ihren Einkäufen zuwendete und diese nach und nach auf den Tisch legte. Als sie den Saft in der Hand hielt, hörte sie damit auf und schüttelte stattdessen den Karton. Dann öffnete sie ihn und füllte Saft in die Gläser.

Als sie ihm sein Glas reichen wollte, ging das wegen der Krücke nicht, so dass er noch einmal aufstand, um ihr die Getränke abzunehmen. Währenddessen hinkte sie wieder zu ihrem Bett und setzte sich hin. Noch einmal musste sie ihre Schuhe betrachten, während sie den linken auszog. Beim rechten hatte sie wegen des Gipses Schwierigkeiten, ihn mit der Hand zu erreichen. Darum versuchte sie, ihn mit Hilfe des anderen Fußes abzustreifen, doch das klappte nicht. Entnervt verdrehte sie daraufhin die Augen.

Genau das sah Don und fand süß, wie ihre Augen funkelten. Dabei bestand kein Grund dazu, denn sie musste nur nett lächeln und er würde ihr helfen. Doch er wollte sich nicht aufdrängen, was auch nicht nötig war.

Mit einem Seufzen gab sie ihre Bemühungen auf. „Hilfst Du mir, den verfluchten Schuh loszuwerden", bat sie ihn.

„Natürlich", antwortete er lächelnd, beugte sich vor und nahm behutsam ihren Fuß, den sie ein Stück vom Boden hochgehoben hatte, in die Hand. Dann öffnete er die Schleife und lockerte die Schlaufen, so dass er vorsichtig ihren Fuß aus dem Schuh ziehen konnte. Dabei achtete er auf jede seiner Bewegungen, denn er wollte ihr nicht wehtun.

Von ihm wie ein rohes Ei behandelt zu werden, gefiel ihr. Ihre Wut hatte sie darüber schon längst vergessen. Als er fertig war, bedankte sie sich, zog das gesunde Bein an und das andere Bein aufs Bett. Schließlich drehte sie sich zu Don, der sie frech angrinste. „Was?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Wie hast Du es geschafft, Deine Schuhe so zu versauen?", erwiderte er neugierig, wobei er sich das Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen konnte.

Gekonnt verdrehte sie daraufhin die Augen, antwortete aber trotzdem: „Dafür benötigt man nicht viel, nur mich mit einem Becher Kaffe in der Hand und Deinen Bruder. Du weißt ja, dass ich Charlie schon kenne. Wir sind uns zufällig heute Morgen auf dem Campus begegnet und haben eine Weile zusammen unseren Weg gesucht, trennten uns aber irgendwann. Weil ich noch Zeit hatte, bis zu meiner ersten Vorlesung, bin ich einkaufen gegangen. Typisch Frau halt. Dabei habe ich die perfekten Schuhe gefunden, die damals übrigens noch quietschgrün mit pinken Punkten waren. Die musste ich haben, also kaufte ich sie, aber ich konnte nicht warten und behielt sie an. Meine alten Treter stopfte ich in den Rucksack und bin noch schnell in den Starbucks nebenan, denn ich brauchte noch einen Kaffee vor meiner ersten Vorlesung. Natürlich nahm ich mir nicht die Zeit, mich hinzusetzen und in Ruhe zu trinken, sondern machte mich gleich wieder auf den Rückweg. Was passierte? Ich ging raus, bewunderte meine Schuhe und rannte dabei in Deinen Bruder oder er in mich. Egal, auf jeden Fall lud er mich daraufhin zu einem neuen Kaffee ein, denn meiner war natürlich komplett leer, nachdem er meine Schuhe versaut hatte", erzählte sie schnell und ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen, als ihr einfiel, dass eigentlich er ihr etwas erzählen wollte. „Aber wir sind nicht hier, um über meine einst so schönen Schuhe zu reden", versuchte sie zum Thema zurückzukehren.

Jetzt grinste Don nicht mehr, was zwei Gründe hatte, denn er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie und Charlie schon so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten und sie eher als Student und Dozent betrachtet. Auch war ihm bewusst, dass der Moment für seine Familiengeschichte gekommen war, die nicht zum Grinsen einlud. Also setzte er sich in den Schneidersitz und begann zu erzählen: „Du hattest recht, die Frau auf dem Bild ist meine Mum, Magaret. Vor drei Jahren, damals hatte ich gerade mein letztes Jahr am College begonnen, kehrte sie endgültig aus Princeton zurück. In ihren Augen war Charlie alt genug, alleine dort zu bleiben, aber ich denke, dass auch die Sehnsucht nach Dad in ihren Entscheidung hineinspielte. Das ist aber nicht wichtig. Sie war gerade für drei Monate zurück, als sie mit dem Fahrrad zum Bäcker fuhr, um Brötchen zu holen. Laut Augenzeugen war sie wohl auf dem Rückweg und musste an einer Kreuzung die Straße überqueren. In dem Moment kam von hinten viel zu schnell ein schwarzer Kombi angerast, der eigentlich bei einer roten Ampel anhalten musste, aber das tat er nicht. Stattdessen erwischte er meine Mutter, die gerade bei grün über die Straße fuhr. Die Ersthelferin, die den Unfall direkt miterlebt hat, sagte, dass Mum schon da bewusstlos war. Sie ist auch nicht mehr aufgewacht, aber erst, nachdem Charlie und ich uns persönlich verabschiedet hatten, ist sie gestorben." Trauer schwang in seiner Stimme mit, als er die Geschichte beendete. Natürlich war er traurig wegen seiner Mutter, aber damit verband er auch die Zeit, in der er sich mit seinem Bruder verstand und fragte sich wieder, warum sie sich nicht wie normale Geschwister verhielten. Irgendwann mussten sie ihre Differenzen doch ablegen können? Gerade als seine Gedanken anfingen, abzuschweifen, holte Amita ihn in die Realität zurück.

„Das tut mir leid", antwortete sie aufrichtig und berührte ihn sachte am Arm. „Sie ist bestimmt eine tolle Frau gewesen, so wie Du sie beschreibst."

Überrascht von der Berührung antwortete er lächelnd: „Ja, das war sie. Immer war sie für mich da, hat mir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden. Nie hat sie eins meiner Spiele verpasst und mich immer unterstützt, egal wie wenig Zeit sie hatte." Vor seinem geistigen Auge sah er seine Mutter, wie sie seine Mannschaft, wie sie ihn bejubelte, wie sie Kuchen buk und für ihn und seine Mitspieler bereithielt. Dann erinnerte er sich an den Geruch ihrer Pancakes, die niemand so machte wie sie. Erst Amita riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

„Dann bist Du der Baseballspieler auf dem Bild im Wohnzimmer", stellte sie fest.

„Das war bei meinem ersten Spiel, der Anfang eines Hobbys, das mich lange begleitete und auch heute noch nicht losgelassen hat."

„Du spielst noch?"

„Nein, schon lange nicht mehr", antwortete er noch immer lächelnd, „aber ich schaue so oft es geht die Spiele der Angels an."

„Das sind doch Looser", sagte sie, um die Stimmung aufzulockern. „Meine Mannschaft sind die Mets."

„Eine gute Mannschaft, aber meine ist besser."

„Nein meine", sagte sie überzeugend.

Gebannt hörte er ihr zu, reagierte aber nicht mehr. Stattdessen schaute er sie an, denn sobald sie von etwas sprach, das sie mochte, funkelten ihre Augen, so wie jetzt bei ihrem Geplänkel wegen zwei Baseballmannschaften. Allein die Tatsache, dass er eine Frau getroffen hatte, die sich für Baseball interessierte, gefiel ihm. Vielleicht fühlte er sich ihr gerade deshalb mit jeder Sekunde, die er in ihrer Gegenwart verbrachte, näher.

Zuerst war Amita noch überrascht gewesen, wie gut sie sich mit ihm verstand und worüber sie redeten, aber mittlerweile dachte sie darüber gar nicht mehr nach. Er war einfach ein toller Typ. Als sie darauf einen Schluck trinken wollte, bemerkte sie, dass ihr Glas leer war. Auch sein Saft war alle. „Möchtest Du noch etwas trinken?", fragte sie deshalb und rückte schon vorsichtig zur Bettkante, weil sie dort besser aufstehen konnte. Dabei stellte sie fest, dass ihr gesundes Bein eingeschlafen war. Deshalb ermahnte sie sich innerlich zur Vorsicht.

„Bleib sitzen, ich mach das schon", antwortete Don hilfsbereit.

„Nein, Du bist Gast", entgegnete sie und wollte von seiner Hilfe nichts wissen. Doch als sie nach ihren Krücken griff und sich daran hochzog, gab das eingeschlafene Bein nach. „Don!", entfuhr es ihr vor Schreck, als sie mit dem Gleichgewicht kämpfte.

Das hatte er kommen sehen und fing sie behände auf, ohne dass sie oder ihr Bein zu Schaden kamen. Während sie so in seinen Armen lag und offenbar keine Schmerzen hatte, schaute er ihr tief in die Augen und bewegte dann sein Gesicht auf ihres zu bis sich ihre Lippen trafen.

----

Seit einiger Zeit lag Charlie wach in seinem Bett und horchte auf Geräusche, die von der Straße hereindrangen. Wie es aber um die Uhrzeit üblich war, war nichts zu hören. Dabei wollte er etwas hören, denn sein Bruder war schon mindestens eine Stunde fort, dabei sollte er nur Amita zurück bringen. Gerade als er wieder darüber nachdachte, fuhr ein Auto die Straße entlang, wie er am Licht der Scheinwerfer, das durch die Vorhänge drang und dann auch am Motorengeräusch bemerkte.

Nun stand er vom Bett auf und schob leicht den Vorhang zur Seite. Durch den entstandenen Spalt sah er Don, der aus dem Wagen stieg. Sein Gesicht konnte er von seinem Fenster aus nicht sehen. Doch die Frage, warum das so lange gedauert hatte, brannte ihm auf der Seele. Als die Tür unten geschlossen wurde und er die Schritte seines Bruders auf der Treppe hörte, ging er kurz entschlossen vom Fenster zur Tür und öffnete sie, wobei er wie zufällig seinem Bruder in die Arme lief.

„So spät noch auf, Brüderchen?", fragte Don. „Sollst Du morgen nicht arbeiten?"

„Du bist doch auch noch auf, oder?", reagierte er patzig auf die Bevormundung seines Bruders. „Ich muss mal für kleine Mathematiker", rechtfertigte er sich trotzdem.

„Hast Du was?" Der Tonfall in der Stimme seines kleinen Bruders gefiel ihm gar nicht.

„Was soll schon sein? Ich muss mal und Du stehst im Weg", entgegnete er immer noch patzig und schob sie an Don vorbei zur Badezimmertür, die Don tatsächlich blockierte.


	10. Die Eifersucht

Tag 2 im Leben der Familie Eppes hat angefangen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und hinterlasst eine Review, wenn ihr es mögt oder auch nicht.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**10. **

Ein neuer Tag brach an. Kaliforniens Sonne strahlte schon hell vom Himmel herab, als um 6 Uhr morgens ein Wecker im Hause Eppes klingelte. Gezwungenermaßen folgte Don diesem Ruf, denn er musste zum Flughafen und hatte weder gepackt noch geduscht. Das wollte er eigentlich gestern machen, war aber zu spät von Amita zurückgekehrt.

Auch Alan hatte den Wecker seines Sohnes gehört und stand zeitgleich auf, schließlich wollte er noch das Frühstück für seine Jungs vorbereiten. Darum zog er sich nur rasch an und ging in die Küche hinunter. Zuerst räumte er die Spülmaschine, die seine Söhne am Vorabend angestellt hatten, aus, ehe er eine Kanne Kaffee aufsetzte. Dann bereitete er Pancakes mit Schokolade für Don und Rührei mit Speck für Charlie zu. Zwischendurch hatte er noch Zeit genug, um den Tisch zu decken.

_Don steht in T-Shirt und lässigen Shorts vor Amita, die einen Rock und ein luftiges, ihre Figur sanft umspielendes Top trägt. Tief schauen sie sich in die Augen, bevor er anfängt, sie sanft zu küssen. Dabei legt er seine Arme um ihre Schulter und sie macht es ihm nach, wodurch ihre Küsse fordernder werden. Dabei fahren seine Hände durch ihre Haare und bewegt sie dann langsam ihren Rücken hinunter. Auch ihre Hände bahnen sich einen Weg von seinem Kopf den Rücken entlang bis zum Saum seines T-Shirts, unter dem ihre Hände verschwinden. Diese arbeiten sich schließlich wieder nach oben arbeiten und schieben sein T-Shirt dabei hoch. Nun fahren seine Hände unter ihr Top und schieben es sanft ..._Gerade in diesem Moment wachte Charlie auf, worüber er froh war. Irritiert setzte er sich erst einmal hin und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu sortieren, doch das gelang ihm nur schwerlich. Darum ging er ins Bad, um sich für den Tag vorzubereiten. Alles andere hatte keinen Sinn. Zurück in seinem Zimmer stellte er sich seinem Kleiderschrank und entschied sich für die Jeans vom Vorabend, einem weißen Hemd und eine schwarze Krawatte, die er aber nur locker band. Dann nahm er seine Tasche und legte einige Unterlagen, die er mitnehmen wollte, hinein. So für einen weiteren Arbeitstag gerüstet verließ er sein Zimmer.

Auf der Treppe strömte ihm der Duft frischen Kaffees entgegen. Sein Vater war also wieder früh aufgestanden, um das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Schon jetzt freute er sich darauf, denn er liebte diese Mahlzeit, die sie grundsätzlich gemeinsam einnahmen. Zumindest war es so gewesen, als er noch hier gelebt hatte. Doch seit er endgültig aus Princeton zurückgekehrt war, folgte sein Vater dieser Tradition wieder und hatte immer mit ihm gefrühstückt, meistens sogar sein Lieblingsfrühstück vorbereitet. Alleine der Duft lenkte ihn ein wenig von dem Traum ab, über den er genauso wenig nachdenken wollte wie über seinen Bruder.

Unten angekommen ging er zuerst in die Küche. "Morgen, Dad."

"Guten Morgen, Charlie. Bist Du bereit für Deinen zweiten Arbeitstag?", fragte sein Vater, der den Blick von seinen Frühstücksvorbereitungen löste und zu seinem Sohn schaute

Kurz betrachtete dieser das frühmorgendliche Werk. "Selbstverständlich, wenn das Ei für mich ist", antwortete er und deutete auf die Pfanne, in der sein Vater gerade rührte, "schon."

"Ja. Gehst Du wieder ins Esszimmer, dann nimm bitte den Kaffee bitte mit rein. Ich komme gleich nach", erwiderte Alan und wendete sich wieder der Pfanne vor ihm zu.

Charlie tat, worum ihn sein Vater gebeten hatte und ging mit der Kanne ins Esszimmer, als gerade Don frisch geduscht die Treppe herunterkam. Sofort sah Charlie wieder die Bilder aus seinem Traum vor sich, die er, so gern er es auch wollte, nicht unterdrücken konnte. Trotzdem versuchte er, sich dadurch nicht die Laune verderben zu lassen, denn sein Bruder würde in ein paar Stunden in einem Flugzeug nach Quantico sitzen und Amita vorerst nicht wieder sehen.

"Morgen", begrüßte Don ihn, als er das Esszimmer betrat.

"Morgen", murmelte sein Bruder kurz und stellte die Kanne auf den Tisch. Dann ging er zur Haustür und holte die Tageszeitung rein, wobei er beschloss, seinen Bruder zu ignorieren, wenn er schon nicht den Traum vergessen. Mit der Zeitung in der Hand setzte er sich an den Tisch, schenkte sich Kaffee ein und schlug die Zeitung auf.

Aus dem Verhalten seines Bruders wurde Don nicht schlau. Beide hatten die selbe Erziehung genossen, doch hielt es Charlie nicht einmal für notwendig, seinem Bruder Kaffee anzubieten oder einen Teil der Zeitung. Damit wollte er sich aber nicht beschäftigen und ging daher erst einmal in die Küche zu seinem Vater. "Morgen", begrüßte er auch ihn, während er einen Blick in die Pfannen warf. Sofort entdeckte er die Pancakes, die er hasste, nur hatte er das seinem Vater nie gesagt. Die seiner Mutter hatte er geliebt, hätte sie morgens, mittags, abends und auch zwischendurch essen können, was auch ein Grund dafür war, dass sein Vater sie gerade zubereitete. Doch bei denen fehlte etwas, obwohl er sie nach dem Rezept seiner Frau machte. Trotzdem würde er sie essen, um die Gefühle seines Vaters nicht zu verletzen. Schließlich versuchte Alan Eppes nur, die Lücke, die seine Frau hinterlassen hatte, zu füllen.

"Guten Morgen. Du bist genau richtig. Das Frühstück ist fertig. Setz Dich schon mal zu Deinem Bruder", antwortete er schnell, noch bevor sein Sohn etwas sagen konnte.

Rasch verließ Don wieder die Küche und setzte sich, wie sein Vater gesagt hatte, an den Esstisch. Auch er schenkte sich nun Kaffee ein, allerdings trank er ihn im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder und seinem Vater mit Milch, wie seine Mutter es immer getan hatte. Dann wendete er sich Charlie zu, der immer noch die Zeitung las.

"Gibst Du mir bitte den Sportteil", sagte Don.

"Tut mir leid, den les ich gerade", log Charlie, der sich gerade über die Aktienkurse informierte, um seinen Bruder zu ärgern.

"Das stimmt doch gar nicht, Du bist höchstens beim Kulturteil. Sport ist auf den letzten Seiten und die hast Du noch gar nicht angerührt. Was ist Dein Problem?", fragte Don gerade schließlich gerade heraus, denn das Verhalten seines Bruders war nicht nur merkwürdig sondern machte ihn wütend. Konnte er nicht einfach sagen, was ihn störte. Außerdem hasste er Lügen. Während er auf die Antwort wartete, starrte er seinen Bruder an.

Schon jetzt ärgerte sich Charlie über seine unnötig falsche Antwort, denn er hatte geahnt, dass sein Bruder ihm auf die Schliche kommen würde. Ihm konnte er nur schlecht etwas vormachen, er war zu scharfsinnig. Eigentlich interessierte ihn der Sportteil auch nicht, außer es ging um Zahlen und Statistiken, mit denen er rechnen konnte. Trotzdem musste er es tun, er gönnte Don einfach diese Seiten nicht. Das alles hatte aber nicht erst an diesem Morgen mit einem Traum, den er nicht träumen wollte, begonnen, sondern nachdem Don an der CalSci aufgetaucht war und sein Interesse an Amita bekundet hat. Auch ihr Lachen im Krankenhaus und seine späte Heimkehr hatten dazu beigetragen, diese Missgunst immer mehr zu steigern. Er war sich allerdings sicher, dass das eher unbewusst als bewusst mit in seine Handlungen hineinspielte. Noch hatte er nicht geantwortet, wusste aber auch nicht, wie er darauf reagieren und aus dieser Situation herauskommen sollte. Darum wich er dem Blick aus und sagte weiterhin nichts, sondern vertiefte sich wieder in die Zeitung.

"Charlie ...", begann Don wieder und wollte die Thematik noch einmal ansprechen, als sein Vater mit drei Tellern auf einem Tablett den Raum betrat.

"So Jungs, hier habt ihr Euer Frühstück", sagte er und reichte seinen Söhnen ihre Teller. Dabei fiel ihm die merkwürdige Stimmung auf, die den Raum beherrschte und er fragte sich, was nun wieder zwischen seinen Söhnen vorgefallen war. Konnten sie sich denn nicht einmal vertragen, fragte er sich. Mittlerweile waren beide älter und zumindest von Don erwartete er, dass er sich mit seinen Problemen auseinander setzte und versuchte, diese zu lösen. Denn das gehörte seiner Meinung nach zu dem Handwerkzeug eines FBI-Agents, außerdem hatten seine Frau und er bei der Erziehung ihrer Kinder darauf wert gelegt. Natürlich kannte er die merkwürdige Beziehung seiner Söhne, doch die mussten sie endlich in den Griff bekommen. Aber nicht einen dieser Gedanken sprach er aus, sondern wünschte nur einen guten Appetit und begann, sein Müsli zu essen.

Trotz der Anwesenheit des Familienoberhauptes war die Stimmung am Tisch gedrückt, so dass niemand etwas sagte. Irgendwann legte Charlie zwar die Zeitung, so dass Don doch noch den Sportteil lesen konnte, aber mehr geschah während des gesamten Frühstücks nicht.

Als Charlies das Rührei, das zu gut war, um es einfach stehen zu lassen, aufgegessen hatte, stand er auf. „Ich muss los, Dad. Die Arbeit ruft", sagte er. „Bis später." Schon hatte er aus dem Esszimmer verlassen, seine Tasche genommen, die er zuvor an der Garderobe abgestellt hatte und zur Haustür hinaus. Seinem Bruder schenkte er währenddessen keine Beachtung, hatte ihn weder angeschaut noch sich verabschiedet. Er hatte rein gar nichts getan.

Nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, wendete sich Alan seinem anderen Sohn zu: „Don, was ...", begann er, als auch sein anderer Sohn unvermittelt aufstand.

„Tut mir leid, Dad, aber ich muss noch packen und dann los", sagte Don, ehe sein Vater eine Frage stellen konnte.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr resignierte das Familienoberhaupt und ließ seinen Sohn gehen. Die Abflugzeit war noch weit weg, aber er wollte seinen Sohn auch nicht zwingen, mit ihm zu reden. Dabei war er aber der Meinung, dass seine Söhne mit einem Gespräch all ihre Probleme abarbeiten könnten, doch weder wollten sie sich untereinander aussprechen noch mit ihm darüber reden. Der eine redete von der Arbeit und nahm das als Gelegenheit zum Flüchten, während der andere einen Flug vorschob, der noch lange nicht abhob. Vielleicht würde es sich wieder normalisieren, wenn tausende Kilometer zwischen ihnen lagen, doch die Hoffnung hatte er eigentlich schon längst aufgegeben. Irgendwann werden sie miteinander reden, daran glaubte er fest, fragte sich aber immer wieder, wann das sein würde.

Während sein Vater über ihn nachdachte, befand sich Don in seinem alten Kinderzimmer und stopfte seine Sachen wild und durcheinander in eine Reisetasche, die auf dem Bett stand. Als er damit fertig war, schaute er auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass er viel zu früh mit allem fertig war und ihm noch viel Zeit zur Verfügung stand. Er wollte nicht zu seinem Vater zurück, denn der würde nur unbequeme Fragen stellen, auf die er keine Antwort wusste. Stattdessen entschied er sich, schon jetzt zum Flughafen zu fahren. Dort konnte er seine Zeit problemlos totschlagen. Vielleicht hatte er dann auch noch die Chance, ein wenig für seine Prüfung zu lernen, denn während des Flugs wollte er eigentlich schlafen, denn Schlaf fehlte ihm. Also nahm er seine Tasche und ging wieder nach unten.

Die Tasche stellte er an der untersten Treppenstufe ab. „Dad, ich fahr jetzt los", sagte er zu seinem Vater, der noch immer im Esszimmer saß und nun endlich selbst die Zeitung las.

Dieser schaute seinen Sohn an, ehe er aufstand und in den Flur zu seinem Sohn ging. „Gut. Ich wünsche Dir viel Erfolg bei Deiner Prüfung. Wir sehen uns dann ja bald wieder, wenn alles klappt, wie Du es Dir vorstellst", antwortete er und klopfte Don leicht auf die Schulter.

Das war ein Abschied, wie er ihn sich auch von seinem Bruder gewünscht hatte. Doch das ließ er sich nicht anmerken, als er sich lächelnd von seinem Vater verabschiedete: „Bis dann." Dann öffnete Don die Haustür und ging zum Wagen, schloss ihn auf, stieg ein und startete den Motor an. Noch einmal schaute er zum Haus und winkte seinem Vater zu.

Die Tür hatte Alan offen gelassen und stand im Türrahmen bis sein Sohn die Auffahrt hinunter gefahren war. Erst dann ging er wieder hinein und zog die Tür zu. Schließlich setzte er sich wieder an den Tisch und wollte gerade weiter in seiner Zeitung lesen, als das Telefon klingelte.

„Hallo", meldete er sich mit seiner Stimme. Dann lauschte er der Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Nein, nein. Das ist kein Problem. Heute Nachmittag um 15 Uhr passt mir ausgesprochen gut. Ich werde dann bei Ihnen sein." Wieder hörte er zu. „Nichts zu danken, das habe ich doch versprochen", reagierte er auf das Gesagte am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Wünsch ich Ihnen auch. Bis nachher", beendete er schließlich das Gespräch und vertiefte sich schließlich wieder in seine Zeitung.


	11. Die Termine

Hier ist nun endlich das 11. Kapitel. Es hat etwas gedauert, aber ich brauchte mal eine Pause, denn diese Geschichte hat mich irgendwie ziemlich sehr beschäftigt. Nun aber genug der vielen Vorworte und weiter mit der Handlung. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und beim Feedbacken.

**Anmerkung:** Habilitation gibt es nur in Deutschland und einigen EU-Ländern, allerdings nicht in den USA. Da ich es aber eingebracht habe und auch verwenden möchte, gibt es die nun auch dort. Ich hoffe, Ihr könnt mir meine kleine Ungenauigkeit verzeihen.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**11.**

Mittlerweile war Don am Flughafen eingetroffen und hatte auch schon seinen Mietwagen abgegeben. Eingecheckt hatte er auch schon, so dass er die restliche Zeit bis zum Abflug nichts mehr zu erledigen hatte. Darum setzte er sich in die Wartehalle und holte sein Lehrbuch aus der Tasche. Dann schlug er die Seite auf, bei der er gestern aufgehört hatte zu lernen. Er war gerade bei Vorschriften im Zusammenhang mit Verhören, welche Informationen vor Gericht statthaft waren und welche nicht. Eigentlich konnte er das alles schon im Schlaf aufsagen, doch er wollte sich sicher sein, wollte seine Prüfung gut bestehen. Doch seine Gedanken konnte er einfach nicht auf das Buch konzentrieren, stattdessen schweifte er immer wieder ab.

Schließlich, als er merkte, dass es keinen Sinn haben würde, die Buchstaben auf der Seite anzuschauen, schloss er es wieder und steckte es in die Tasche zurück. Dann stand er auf, nahm sein Handgepäck und ging zum nächsten Münztelefon. Erst nahm er Geld aus seinem Portemonnaie und dann den Notizzettel mit Amitas Nummer. Schon während er die Münzen einwarf, entschied er sich gegen den Anruf und drückte die Geldrückgabetaste. Nachdem er alles wieder verstaut hatte, ging er zurück in die Wartehalle, setzte sich wieder, zückte erneut sein Lehrbuch und starrte einfach weiterhin auf die Buchstaben. Auch wenn es keinen Sinn hatte, so war es doch ein mehr oder wenig erfolgreicher Versuch, sich abzulenken

Irgendwann wurde schließlich sein Flug aufgerufen und er begab sich zum entsprechenden Gate. Dort wurde seine Boardkarte kontrolliert, ehe er das Flugzeug bestieg und Los Angeles vorerst den Rücken kehrte.

Soeben hatte Charlie sein Büro erreicht. Auf dem Weg dorthin war er schon einigen Gesichtern begegnet, die er aus seiner ersten Vorlesung und auch generell von seinem gestrigen Tag her kannte, doch mit denen wollte er sich vorerst nicht beschäftigen. Heute hatte er nichts auf dem Plan stehen und wollte einige administrative Aufgaben erledigen. Das plante er, als er die Tür zu seinem Büro öffnete und es betrat. Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und stellte seine Tasche darauf. Dann schaltete er seinen Computer ein und hing, während dieser hochfuhr, seine Jacke auf. Aus seiner Tasche holte er eine Mappe, in der er alle Dokumente, die er heute benötigte, verstaut hatte und legte sie auf den Tisch. Nun, nachdem er sie nicht mehr brauchte, stellte er sie auf den Boden und setzte sich.

Um zu schauen, ob er schon irgendwelche Nachrichten erhalten hatte, loggte er sich ein und öffnete, nachdem seine Benutzeroberfläche geladen war, das Intranet. Sofort erschien eine Meldung auf dem Bildschirm: „Sie haben 5 neue Nachricht(en)." Neugierig klickte er darauf und überflog die Absender. Vier Nachrichten waren vom Sekretariat entweder weitergeleitet oder direkt gesendet worden, eine kam von Larry. Letztere öffnete er zuerst.

_Guten Morgen Charles,  
was hältst Du von einem gemeinsamen Frühstück in der Cafeteria heute um 9:30 Uhr?  
Larry_

Nachdem er die Nachricht gelesen hatte, nahm er den Hörer seines Telefons in die Hand und wählte die Nummer, die in der Signatur unter der Nachricht angegeben war.

Nach einigen wenigen Freizeichen ertönte Larrys Stimme. „Fleinhardt."

„Guten Morgen Larry, hier ist Charlie."

„Hallo", begrüßte er ihn erfreut.

„Das Frühstück ist abgemacht. Allerdings kenne ich den Weg nicht."

„Komm doch einfach zu mir, dann gehen wir zusammen dorthin."

„Gut. Dann bis später", antwortete Charlie umgehend und legte auf.

Jetzt beschäftigte er sich wieder mit seinen Nachrichten. Seine Fachbereichsleitung bat um einen Termin, wofür er postwendend mehrere Vorschläge übermittelte, einen für heute Mittag und die anderen in den nächsten Tagen. Dieses Gespräch lag ihm am Herzen, da er eh geplant hatte, mit ihm über seinen Vorlesungsplan zu reden. Als nächstes bat die Campus-Zeitung, genauer gesagt einer ihrer Redakteure, um ein Interview mit ihm, dem neuen Dozenten an der CalSci. Auch dafür schickte er einige Terminvorschläge heraus, nachdem er das Exemplar der Zeitung, das als Anhang zur Nachricht mitgeschickt worden war, kurz überflogen hatte. Mit der Zeitung wollte er sich später ausführlicher befassen. Zuletzt war da noch eine Einladung zu einem Bankett, das zu Beginn eines neuen Semesters abgehalten wurde. Dort sollten sich die neuen und alten Lehrkräfte und sonstigen Angestellten der CalSci treffen und kennen lernen. Dies war neben dem Frühstück mit Larry der einzige Termin, den er bestätigen konnte.

Nun testete er das Intranet und den internen Terminkalender seines Computers, in dem er sowohl die vorläufigen Termine als auch die fixen eintrug, ehe er sich seinen Vorlesungsplan anschaute. Der hatte sich seit gestern nicht geändert, so dass er jetzt eine Woche Zeit hatte, um die nächste Vorlesung und die diversen anstehenden Gespräche vorzubereiten.

Zuerst nahm er sich die Vorlesung vor. War er gestern noch leicht mit der Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung angefangen, so nahm er sich jetzt vor, den Wissensstand seiner Studenten herauszufinden. Er würde sie mit kleinen Aufgaben testen, um so ihre Fähigkeiten festzustellen. Dies alles hielt er in Notizen fest, bereitete auch schon einige dieser Aufgaben vor, so dass er - wie so oft, wenn ihn die Mathematik in ihren Bann zog - die Zeit vergaß und beim nächsten Blick auf die Uhr feststellte, dass Larry ihn in wenigen Minuten erwarten würde. Schnell stand er auf und nahm sein Portemonnaie, ehe er sein Büro verließ, die Tür hinter sich zuzog und sich auf den Weg zum Büro seines Mentors machte.

Als Amita aufstand, griff sie erst einmal nach ihrem Kalender und stellte fest, dass sie heute wieder einen recht übersichtlichen Plan hatte. Zuerst gab es eine Veranstaltung für Erstsemestler, an der sie teilnehmen musste. Dort wurden grundlegende Themen wie die Bibliotheksnutzung, Praktika, Forschungsprojekte, Arbeitsgruppen und ähnliche Dinge erläutert. Im Grunde war diese Veranstaltung zum Großteil für sie überflüssig, denn sie hatte sich schon im Vorwege eingehend über einige Themen informiert, weil sie unbedingt bei Professor Fleinhardt mitarbeiten wollte. Später hatte sie dann noch zwei Vorlesungen, erst die Folgevorlesung zur Erstsemesterveranstaltung am gestrigen Tag bei Professor Fleinhardt und dann noch eine bei Professor Weinman.

Nachdem sie das geklärt hatte, stand sie endlich auf und zog sich an ihren Krücken vom Bett hoch. Im Nachthemd und barfuß ging sie zum Schrank um Kleidung für den Tag herauszusuchen. Das Oberteil war schnell gefunden, doch hatte sie wieder Probleme mit der Hose. Alle waren zu eng, um sie über ihren Gips zu ziehen, wie sie schon gestern festgestellt hatte. Nur die vom Vortag war etwas weiter und konnte mit etwas Anstrengung aus- und auch angezogen werden. Doch als sie die vom Stuhl hochhob, wo sie sie gestern hingelegt hatte, stellte sie fest, dass auch die Hose einige Kaffeeflecken vom Zusammenstoß mit Charlie davon getragen hatte. Bevor sie diese wieder anziehen konnte, musste sie gewaschen werden. Jetzt hatte sie nur eine Alternative, und zwar ihren einzigen Rock, der weinrot, mit Blumen bedruckt und überknielang war. Dazu passte das schlichte schwarze T-Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt, das sie sich schon ausgesucht hatte, sehr gut. Das legte sie sich zurecht, ehe sie ins Badezimmer ging und zog sie schließlich an, als sie das Bad nach der Morgentoilette wieder verließ.

Allerdings war ihr klar, dass sie in den nächsten Wochen ein Problem haben würde, wenn sie nur diese zwei Möglichkeiten hatte, ihre Beine zu bekleiden. Darum nahm sie ihr Telefon und griff nach dem Zettel, den Don ihr gestern gegeben hatte und wählte Alans Nummer. Nachdem das Telefon zweimal geklingelt hatte, hörte sie seine markante Stimme, ehe sie zu sprechen begann: „Hallo Alan, hier ist Amita. Ich möchte Sie um einen Gefallen bitten, und zwar brauche ich dringend weite Klamotten wegen dem Gips. Können Sie mich heute Nachmittag vielleicht zum Einkaufen fahren? 15 Uhr würde mir gut passen, wenn das für Sie in Ordnung ist?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Dann hörte sie ihm zu. „Wirklich?! Vielen, vielen Dank." Wieder lauschte sie seinen Worten. „Dann bis später. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Vormittag. Bye."

Auch das hatte sie geklärt. Schnell nahm sie alles aus dem Rucksack, was sie gestern nicht mehr ausgepackt hatte. Zurück blieben nur noch ihr Collegeblock, ihr Vorlesungsplan und ihr Federmäppchen. Dann überlegte, ob sie noch irgendetwas für heute musste, aber ihr fiel spontan nichts ein. Also war sie ausreichend vorbereitet. Wenn sie doch etwas benötigte, konnte sie auch das sicherlich heute Nachmittag gemeinsam mit Alan besorgen. Irgendwie würde sie das schon hinkriegen.

So machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Uni und hoffte inständig, dass ihr heute nichts Ungewöhnliches widerfahren würde. Zumindest Don war nicht in der Nähe, um sie anzufahren, was sie für einen guten Anfang hielt.

Als Charlie das Büro seines Mentors erreichte und anklopfte, war es genau halb. Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten, betrat er das Büro.

Larry stand Gedanken versunken mit dem Rücken zu ihm an der Tafel. Dort war eine physikalische Gleichung abgebildet, die er gerade korrigierte, dabei fuhr er sich mit der kreideverschmierten Hand durch die Haare, wodurch ein weißer Strich den Lauf seiner Finger nachzeichnete. Das Frühstück hatte er vergessen und auch Charlies Eintreten schien er nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Bevor er etwas sagte, studierte er die Formel. Sein Mentor hatte seinen Rat befolgt und den Teil geändert, den er gestern als fehlerhaft erklärt hatte. „Larry", begann Charlie vorsichtig, denn er kannte das Gefühl, aus einem Gedankengang gerissen zu werden, nur all zu gut.

Beim Klang seines Namens drehte sich dieser um und schaute seinen Schützling mit einem bekannten, verwirrten Blick an. „Guten Morgen", sagte er deshalb nur.

„Bist Du bereit fürs Frühstück?" Der vorsichtige Ton war mittlerweile gewichen und hatte seiner normalen Stimme Platz gemacht, denn Larry war wieder im hier und jetzt angekommen, wobei er scheinbar Charlies Unpünktlichkeit nicht bemerkte. Das war noch besser, denn er hasste zu spät kommen, besonders wenn es ihm selbst passierte.

Erst durch die Frage wurde Larry klar, dass er über seine Arbeit das Treffen mit seinem Schützling vergessen hatte. Auch fielen ihm seine Liste und der Grund für das gemeinsame Frühstück wieder ein. „Natürlich", antwortete er nur kurz, ehe er aufstand, sein Portemonnaie nahm und mit Charlie zur Tür ging. Außerdem wurde ihm noch ein Thema bewusst, dass er gerne ansprechen wollte. „Hattest Du gestern noch einen schönen Tag? Dein Bruder war ja hier." Die Neugierde zur Geschichte dieser Brüder hatte ihn noch nicht losgelassen. Trotzdem fragte er nicht direkt sondern versuchte, über Umwege den Hintergrund herauszufinden.

„War ganz okay. Sein Flieger ist jetzt auf dem Weg zurück", lautete die kurze, ausweichende Antwort. Gleichzeitig fragte Charlie sich, wieso sein Bruder selbst hier in seinem Territorium, bei seiner Arbeit so präsent war.

Wieder war sich Larry nicht sicher, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Seinen Schützling kannte er einfach zu wenig, um schon wirklich eine Meinung zu haben. Darum sagte er vorerst nichts und ging voraus zur Cafeteria. Auf dem Weg dorthin erzählte er wieder einige Anekdoten, gab aber gleichzeitig nützliche Tipps, wo Charlie was finden würde. Dieses Mal lag eine ausgedehnte Tour über den Campus vor ihnen, nach der er vermutlich nicht mehr als Fremdenführer tätig sein musste.

In der Cafeteria stellten sie sich in die Schlange vorm Tresen. Als sie schließlich an der Reihe waren, nahm Charlie, der noch vom Frühstück satt war, nur einen Becher Kaffee. Dagegen bediente sich Larry ausgiebig bei den weißen Lebensmitteln. Nachdem sie gezahlt hatten, suchten sie sich auf der Terrasse einen freien Tisch, der zufällig noch eine wunderschöne Aussicht über den Campus bot.

„Du hast schon gefrühstückt?!", stellte Larry mit einem Blick auf den Kaffee fest.

„Mein Vater hat es wieder Mal gemacht, das ist immer so gut und ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Rührei mit Speck liebe ich einfach."

„Dann wohnst Du noch zu Hause bei Deinen Eltern?", fragte Larry absichtlich, um noch ein paar Informationen zu erhalten, während er einen Happen weißen Toastbrots mit weißem Frischkäse bestrich und hineinbiss.

„Ja, bei meinem Dad, meine Mum ist vor ein paar Jahren gestorben."

Bestürzt sah Larry von seinem Frühstück auf, denn damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Das tut mir Leid", antwortete er deshalb schlicht und einfach.

„Danke", antwortete Charlie, wollte dann aber das Thema wechseln. „Warum wolltest Du mit mir frühstücken?"

„Hm", murmelte sein Gegenüber, während er einen weiteren Bissen Toastbrot kaute und herunterschluckte. „Gestern habe ich doch noch Deine ausführlichen Unterlagen gefunden und durchgelesen. Du hast schon viel erreicht und auch veröffentlicht. Daher denke ich, dass Du habilitieren solltest. Promoviert hast Du ja schon und auch einige Lehrerfahrungen in Princeton gesammelt. Das sollte zusammen mit der Anstellung hier an der CalSci ausreichen, um da Habilitationsverfahren einzuleiten."

Perplex von dem Redefluss seines Mentors wusste Charlie im ersten Moment nicht, was er sagen sollte. Der Gedanke, den Professorenstatus zu erlangen, freute ihn, trotzdem war er sehr überrascht. Dieses Frühstück hatte er eigentlich für ein einfaches Kennenlernen gehalten und nicht für einen ernsthaften Termin. „Okay", antwortete er daher nur und verfiel wieder in schweigendes Nachdenken. Dabei nippte er an seinem Kaffee

Diese Neuigkeit schien ihn ernsthaft zu beschäftigen, darum wollte Larry ihn nicht drängen, weiter zu reden. Stattdessen aß er seinen Toast auf und dachte über die Formel nach, die er gestern aufgrund der Anregung eines zukünftigen Mathematikprofessors geändert hatte. Ob sie nun stimmte, wusste er nicht, wollte seinen Schützling aber auch nicht um Rat fragen. Das Frühstück sollte dadurch keinen faden Beigeschmack bekommen.

Schon früh hatte sich Charlie mit der von seinem Mentor angesprochenen Thematik auseinandergesetzt, wusste er doch schon relativ lange, dass sein Weg in die Forschung und die Lehrtätigkeit führte. Die Eppes-Konvergenz war nur der Anfang dieses Weges. Seine Gedanken waren schon längst bei der nun anstehenden Habilitationsschrift, die er einreichen musste. Alternativ konnte er auch diverse Veröffentlichungen, die das Gleiche Ausmaß der Schrift haben, einreichen. Diese Möglichkeit kam für ihn eher in Betracht, hatte er doch mit 14 Jahren seinen ersten Artikel in einem Mathematik-Journal veröffentlicht. Mittlerweile war ganz in seinen Gedanken versunken und nahm er die Außenwelt nur am Rande wahr.

Die Stille an ihrem Tisch war ungebrochen, als Larry mit dem letzten Schluck Milch sein Frühstück beendete. Nun wollte er noch kurz das Wesentliche mit Charlie besprechen, denn er musste langsam aber sicher zurück. Doch dieser schien in einer anderen Welt zu sein, hatte seinen Blick auf einen fernen Punkt fixiert. Darum sprach er nun vorsichtig sein Gegenüber an: „Charlie." Darauf erhielt er jedoch keine Reaktion und versuchte es noch einmal. „Charlie!", sprach er ihn dieses Mal mit Nachdruck an.

Endlich rührte sich dieser, fokussierte seinen Blick und richtete ihn auf sein Gegenüber. „Ja?"

„Ich mache dann einen Termin mit dem Dekan ab?!"

„Okay", antwortete Charlie wieder kurz, denn er war noch nicht gänzlich wieder im Hier und Jetzt angekommen. Zu viel beschäftigte seine Gedanken im Moment: Amita, seine anstehende Habilitation, diverse Termine und das Problem mit seinem Bruder. Darauf trank er einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee, wobei ihm die Terminanfrage seines Fachbereichleiters einfiel. „Ich habe in den nächsten Tagen einen Termin mit Professor Zewick. Meinst Du, ich sollte das dann ansprechen?"

„Tu das. Es wird nicht schaden." Mit einem weiteren Blick auf die Uhr erhob sich Larry nun langsam von seinem Stuhl. „Leider muss ich jetzt gehen, denn ich habe gleich eine Vorlesung. Wenn ich einen Termin mit dem Dekan habe, werde ich mich melden. Ansonsten steht meine Tür Dir, wie gesagt, jederzeit offen."

„Gut. Viel Spaß mit den Studenten", antwortete Charlie, blieb aber sitzen.

Indes nahm Larry sein Tablett und ging wieder ins Gebäude, um es abzugeben.

Einige Minuten später stand auch Charlie auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro. Mittlerweile war es später Vormittag und er wollte noch etwas an seiner Vorlesung arbeiten. Außerdem wartete noch die Studentenzeitung auf ihn.

In seinem Büro angekommen, setzte Charlie sich an den PC und wollte gerade noch mal seine E-Mails abrufen, als sein Telefon klingelte. „Eppes", meldete er sich.

„Hallo Charlie, Du musst mir bitte einen Gefallen tun. Ich habe Amita versprochen, sie heute Nachmittag in die Stadt zu fahren. Leider schaff ich das nicht, denn ich habe einen Termin vergessen und kann ihn nicht mehr absagen. Hast Du vielleicht Zeit? Sie wartet um 15 Uhr am Studentenwohnheim", erläuterte er die Situation, ohne seinen Sohn zu Wort kommen zu lassen. Dabei hoffte er inständig, dass dieser Zeit hatte, denn er wollte sein Versprechen nicht gleich bei erster Gelegenheit brechen, so war er einfach nicht.

„Hey Dad", begrüßte er erst einmal seinen Vater, während er darüber nachdachte. „Eigentlich spricht nichts dagegen. Ich schaue noch mal kurz, ob sich noch neue Termine ergeben haben. Wart mal kurz." Rasch war er wieder in seinem Posteingang, in dem eine neue Nachricht eingetroffen war. Professor Zewick hatte seinen Terminvorschlag zum gemeinsamen Mittagessen bestätigt. Mit dieser Information wendete er sich wieder seinem Vater zu. „Das geht in Ordnung, Dad. Allerdings komme ich nicht mehr nach Hause. Könntest Du den Wagen herbringen?"

„Das hatte ich sowieso vor. Ich werde so gegen 14 Uhr am Campus sein. Von dort kann ich dann mit dem Bus in die Stadt fahren. Wo ist Dein Büro?"

„Raum 2.07. Du brauchst aber nicht herkommen, ich werde einfach am Haupteingang warten. Bis später."

„Bis später, Charlie."

Nachdem sein Vater geendet hatte, legte er den Hörer auf die Gabel und dachte wieder einmal nach. Schien sein Tag am frühen Morgen noch ereignislos zu sein, so hatte sich das mittlerweile grundlegend geändert und sein Terminplan sich gefüllt. Schnell tippte er die beiden neuen Termine ein, wodurch er diese Fülle nun auch vor sich sah. Dann schaute er auf die Uhr, zwar hatte er noch genügend Zeit, doch er wollte nicht zu spät kommen. Also stand er rasch auf und musterte sich kurz im Spiegel. Mit der Hand fuhr er sich kurz durch die Haare, deren Unordnung dadurch aber nicht behoben wurde. Dann verließ er sein Büro auch schon wieder, ohne etwas geschafft zu haben.

Auf dem Campus war nicht viel los um diese Zeit, denn die meisten Vorlesungen waren noch im Gange, so dass weder viele Studenten noch Lehrkräfte in der Cafeteria waren, als Charlie dort eintraf. Schnell schritt er zu einem abgetrennten Raum, in dem die Lehrkräfte unter sich sein konnten. Dort saß sein Fachbereichsleiter Professor Zewick, ein hoch gewachsener, hagerer Mann mit schlohweißem Haar, und wartete auf ihn. Dem Aussehen nach zu urteilen, neigte sich seine Dienstzeit dem Ende zu.

Dieser erhob sich leicht, als Charlie auf ihn zukam und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Guten Tag, Mr Eppes."

„Guten Tag, Professor Zewick", begrüßte er seinen Vorgesetzten mit einem Händeschütteln.

Beide setzten sich und im selben Moment kam schon eine Angestellte an ihren Tisch, stellte die Menü-Auswahl des Tages vor und nahm die Getränkewünsche entgegen. Dann ließ sie den beiden einen Moment Zeit, in dem sie sich für ein Essen entschieden. Auch die Bestellung nahm sie entgegen, ehe sie damit in Richtung Küche wegging.

Als sie außer Hörweite war, begann der Fachbereichsleiter das Gespräch. „Es freut mich, Sie bei uns willkommen heißen zu dürfen. Ihr Ruf eilt Ihnen voraus, aber wir haben uns darüber ja schon beim Vorstellungsgespräch unterhalten. Wie gefällt es Ihnen bisher?"

„Sehr gut. Mein Mentor, Professor Fleinhardt, ist ein netter Mensch und steht mir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Meine Studenten sind, soweit ich das bisher beurteilen kann, sehr motiviert und auch die CalSci an sich ist sehr schön. Ich habe also nichts zu beklagen", antwortete er schmunzelnd.

„Das freut mich." Bevor er weiter sprach, räusperte er sich. „Nun fragen Sie sich, warum ich um dieses Gespräch gebeten habe."

Erwartungsvoll nickte Charlie, dem diese Frage durchaus auf den Lippen brannte. Allerdings wollte er sie erst den Verlauf des Gesprächs stellen. Dass sein Gegenüber von selbst das Thema ansprach, kam ihm daher sehr gelegen.

„Im Moment haben Sie, wie Sie wissen, nur eine Vorlesung. Das ist die normale Vorgehensweise bei uns mit neuen Lehrkräften, vor allem mit denen, die direkt vom College kommen, so wie Sie. Besonders zu erwähnen ist auch die Tatsache, dass angewandte Mathematik erst seit diesem Semester getrennt von der klassischen unterrichtet wird. Deshalb sind wir noch am Planen, wofür Kurse angeboten werden sollen und wofür nicht. Daher sind wir für Vorschläge Ihrerseits offen."

Nun kam Charlie zu Wort und freute sich, das auch dieses Thema direkt von Anfang an angesprochen wurde. „Darüber habe ich mir auch schon Gedanken gemacht, wobei ich sagen muss, dass durch die Überschneidungen eine wirkliche Trennung einzelner Kurse schwer möglich ist. Ich würde eher den einen allgemeinen Kurs, den ich gestern eröffnet habe, zum Thema belassen und zu den weiteren Themen, z.B. Kombinatorik, Statistik usw., einfach Alternativkurse zu den herkömmlichen anbieten." In diesem Moment wurden die Getränke gebracht. Nachdem Charlie einen Schluck getrunken hatte, erläuterte er seine Idee weiter. „Wenn sich daraus dann Kurse speziell zur angewandten Mathematik ergeben, würde mich das freuen. Trotzdem bin ich der Überzeugung, dass allgemeine Einstiegsseminare, vor allem für die Erstsemestler, besser wären", endete er schließlich seinen Gedankengang.

Just in dem Moment kehrte die Bedienung mit dem Essen zurück. Nachdem sie ihr gedankt hatten und sich gegenseitig einen guten Appetit gewünscht hatten, aßen sie schweigend ihre Mahlzeit. Schließlich nach einer knappen halben Stunde beendeten sie fast gleichzeitig ihr Mahl und legten Messer sowie Gabel auf den Teller.

Das Gespräch näherte sich seinem Ende, das war Charlie klar, doch eines wollte er noch klären. „Professor Fleinhardt hat mir angetragen zu habilitieren. Dafür muss ich ein förmliches Gesuch an den Dekan stellen. Kann ich das auf direktem Weg machen oder soll ich das über sie laufen?"

„Ihnen stehen selbstverständlich beide Wege offen, aber ich würde es über mich machen, dann wird es zügiger bearbeitet. Liegen Ihnen die notwendigen Unterlagen schon vor?"

„Noch nicht. Darum wollte ich mich heute Nachmittag kümmern."

„Das müssen sie nicht. Ich teile meinem Assistenten mit, dass er sie Ihnen schicken soll. Wie steht's mit Ihrer Habilitationsschrift?"

„Ich dachte daran, meine bisherigen Veröffentlichungen zu nehmen, anstatt ein neue Arbeit zu erstellen. Das ist weniger zeitaufwendig und die Habilitation kommt schneller in Gang."

„Das macht Sinn. Ich werde diese, wenn Sie erlauben, durchsehen, sobald sie die Schrift einreichen."

„Natürlich dürfen Sie das."

„Gut, gut. Leider muss ich mich jetzt verabschieden, aber wir werden uns sicher beim Bankett sehen." Professor Zewick stand auf und knöpfte sich schon sein Jackett zu, während er redete.

Auch Charlie erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und gab dem Fachbereichsleiter zum Abschied die Hand. „Falls wir uns nicht übersehen, werden wir dort wohl aufeinander treffen. Auf Wiedersehen."

„Haben Sie noch einen schönen Tag." Mit diesen Worten ging der Professor davon.

Nachdem der Professor außer Sicht war, folgte Charlie ihm. Mittlerweile herrschte mehr Trubel auf den Gängen, denn gleichzeitig mit dem Essen waren auch die aktuellen Vorlesungen zu Ende gewesen, doch das störte ihn nicht. Er suchte sich seinen Weg zum Haupteingang und wartete dort auf seinen Vater, der in wenigen Minuten da sein würde. Aus Langeweile beobachtete er dabei die Studentinnen und Studenten um ihn herum, die sich nur wenig von ihm unterschieden. Für ihn wäre es ein leichtes, sich hier unsichtbar zu machen. Doch er beobachtete nur und mischte sich nicht ein.

Schließlich fuhr sein Vater vor und hielt auf einem Kurzzeitparkplatz direkt am Eingang an.

„Hallo. Hier ist der Schlüssel. Sie wartet um 15 Uhr am Studentenwohnheim auf mich. Ich habe leider keine Zeit mehr. Bis heute Abend."

„Okay, Dad."

Kurz nickte Alan seinem Sohn noch zu, ehe er schnellen Schrittes zu einer nahe gelegenen Bushaltestelle ging. Dort stieg er in den Bus Richtung Innenstadt, der in wenigen Sekunden abfahren würde und war so schnell, wie er gekommen war, auch wieder verschwunden.

Nun stieg Charlie in den Wagen und fuhr ihn auf den Dauerparkplatz. Von dort ging er zurück in sein Büro, wo er seine Unterlagen ordnete. Schließlich druckte er die Studentenzeitung aus und prüfte währenddessen ein letztes Mal seine Nachrichten. Er hatte keine weiteren erhalten, also musste er nichts mehr beantworten. Darum schaltete er schließlich, als der Druck beendet war, den Computer aus, nahm seine Tasche und legte die Unterrichtsvorbereitung für die nächste Vorlesung sowie den Ausdruck hinein, bevor er aufstand und seine Jacke von der Garderobe nahm. So gerüstet ging er wieder zum Parkplatz und setzte sich ins Auto.

Zwar hatte er noch Zeit, wenn er jetzt losfahren würde und musste vermutlich noch warten, aber in der Zeit wollte er die Zeitung lesen.


	12. Der Einkaufstrip

Hier ist nun endlich das 12. Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und beim Feedbacken.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**12.**

Den Volvo seines Vaters brachte Charlie vorm Studentenwohnheim zum Stehen. Wie erwartet, war er zu früh und Amita noch nicht zu sehen. Da das Auto durch die Sonneneinstrahlung warm wurde, nahm er den Ausdruck aus der Tasche und stieg aus. Dann lehnte er sich an und las in der aktuellen Ausgabe der Studentenzeitung. Darin wurden sowohl fachliche als auch allgemeine, für Studenten interessante Themen behandelt, ferner waren Lebensläufe und Statements einiger Professoren enthalten. Im Großen und Ganzen gefiel ihm, was er las. Daher bereute er nicht, dem Interview zugestimmt zu haben. Währenddessen achtete er nicht auf den Weg und war überrascht, als plötzlich Amita vor ihm stand.

„Hallo Charlie, was machst Du denn hier", begrüßte sie ihn ebenso überrascht.

„Hey! Dad kann leider nicht, er hat einen Termin vergessen. Darum bin ich heute Dein Chauffeur", antwortete er, ehe er ums Auto herumlief, um ihr die Beifahrertür zu öffnen aber auch um ihr zu helfen. Dabei betrachtete er sie eingehend. Der Rock, den sie trug, stand ihr gut, ebenso das T-Shirt. Eine etwas größere Umhängetasche aus dunkelblauem Stoff komplettierte das Outfit. Sie war einfach schön, egal was sie anhatte. Nur ihr Schuhwerk, ein Paar ausgelatschte, alte und zudem noch verdreckte Turnschuhe, das selbst im Vergleich zu den ruinierten Schuhen vom Vortag hässlich erschien, passte so gar nicht zum Rest. Dazu sagte er aber nichts und fragte nur: „Wo möchtest Du hin?"

Sie setzte sich erst ins Auto und hatte das linke Bein schon im Auto, als sie am Ende der Prozedur vorsichtig das rechte Bein hinein hob. Schließlich legte sie die Krücken an die Seite ihres Sitzes. „Ich muss dringend weitere Hosen kaufen wegen dem verfluchten Gips. Daher wäre eine Einkaufsstraße oder Mall ganz praktisch." Beim Reden lächelte sie unaufhörlich.

Ihn überraschte, dass sie die ganze Situation noch immer mit Humor nahm. Er wäre vermutlich durchgedreht, aber die Menschen waren nun mal unterschiedlich und gingen dementsprechend auch anders mit derlei Situationen um. Dann dachte er für einen Moment nach, wohin er mit ihr gehen konnte. Mit Kleidung für Frauen kannte er sich nicht aus, wusste aber trotzdem, was ihr Zielort war. „Okay. Da ist ein Shopping-Center ein paar Meilen entfernt, da gibt es eine große Auswahl an Klamottenläden. Früher war Mum oft mit mir ..." Den Satz beendete er nicht, denn darüber wollte er nicht sprechen und das war ihm nur im Eifer des Gefechts herausgerutscht. Darum schloss er vorsichtig die Tür, ging zur Fahrerseite und setzte sich hinter das Lenkrad, ohne weiter auf das Thema einzugehen.

Natürlich hatte sie das Thema bemerkt, doch sie fragte nicht nach. Irgendwie war ihr klar, dass er nicht darüber sprechen wollte, denn er war anders als sein Bruder und hatte auch anders als dieser reagiert. Auf den ersten Blick schien er verletzbarer zu sein, aber daran glaubte sie nicht. Vielmehr dachte sie, dass Don mit den Jahren nur gelernt hatte, seine Gefühle besser zu verstecken. All das ging ihr durch den Kopf, in dem es aber auch blieb. „Gut", antwortete sie nur und gab ihm somit grünes Licht für die Abfahrt. Noch immer lächelte sie, womit sie nun neben Freundlichkeit auch ihr Mitgefühl ausdrücken wollte.

Erst jetzt legte er den Ausdruck wieder in seine Tasche und die auf den Rücksitz, ehe er sie fragte: „Brauchst Du sonst noch was?" Währenddessen startete er den Wagen und fädelte sich in den Verkehr ein.

„Ja. Ich habe eine Liste von Büchern, die ich für meine Vorlesungen benötige. Wobei mir einfällt; brauche ich bei Dir auch welche? Die würde ich sonst auch gleich besorgen."

„Hm. Geplant habe ich bisher noch keine bestimmten Bücher. Erst im Verlauf des Kurses wollte ich eine Bücherliste zusammenstellen. Aber wenn wir nachher in der Buchhandlung sind, schau ich mal. Auf jeden Fall kenne ich eine sehr gute, in der Du sicherlich fündig wirst. Dort kaufe ich auch gerne meine Fachliteratur ein. Wie es der Zufall will, ist die praktischerweise in der Nähe des Shopping-Centers. Das passt ja alles bestens."

„Heute scheint mein Glückstag zu sein. Dein Vater hätte die Buchhandlung sicher nicht gekannt, oder?", erwiderte sie lächelnd.

„Doch, hätte er. Früher habe ich ihn öfter mal dahingeschleppt. Ich bin da schon ziemlich lange ein guter Kunde", erwiderte er und lächelte schüchtern. „Wie war Dein Tag heute?"

„Großartig. Der Kurs von Professor Fleinhardt hat nun richtig begonnen, sprich er ist ein bisschen wirr, aber trotzdem interessant. Seine Theorien haben mich schon während der Schulzeit immer fasziniert. Du glaubst nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass ich an seinem Forschungsprojekt mitarbeiten kann. Ansonsten war da noch so 'ne langweilige Einführungsveranstaltung und eine Vorlesung bei Professor Weinman über Informatik. Dafür brauche ich auch die Bücher."

„Du bist so vielseitig interessiert und studierst auch dementsprechend. Das finde ich klasse", antwortet er und meinte dabei jedes Wort ernst.

„Das sind die Kurse zu meinem Vergnügen, ich habe aber auch einige Pflichtkurse, die in den nächsten Tagen starten, z.B. Sprachen. Davor graust es mich schon, aber das ist, wie gesagt, Pflicht im ersten Semester." Gekonnt verdrehte sie bei dem Gedanken an die anstehenden Seminare die Augen und fragte sich wieder einmal, warum Studenten, die genau wussten, was sie wollten, nicht einfach ihr Ding machen konnten, ohne dass sie durch irgendwelche nutzlosen Regeln eingeengt wurden und für sie uninteressante Kurse besuchen mussten?

„Ich erinnere mich an diese Kurse und habe sie gehasst. In meinem ersten Jahr wollte ich bahnbrechende Theorien entwickeln und musste mich dann mit Marcel Proust herumschlagen." Über seine Studienzeit, die erst ein paar Monate zurücklag, sprach er schon jetzt, als ob es Jahre her war. Das wunderte ihn und freute ihn gleichzeitig, denn er erkannte, dass er schon jetzt an seinem zweiten Arbeitstag im neuen Lebensabschnitt angekommen war.

„Du hast trotzdem die Eppes-Konvergenz entwickelt, die ich schon sehr beeindruckend finde."

Sie kannte sein Werk! Darüber hatte er nichts erzählt. Was sollte er darauf antworten? All das ging ihm durch den Kopf, als er schließlich schlicht und einfach antwortete: „Danke." Dabei errötete er leicht.

Partout fiel ihr nichts mehr ein, worüber sie mit ihm reden konnte, zumindest nichts, das nicht fachbezogen war. Da sie beide in ihrer Freizeit gemeinsam unterwegs waren, wollte sie sich eigentlich nicht fachlich mit ihm unterhalten. Für alltägliche Treffen in der Uni war das in Ordnung, aber nicht hier und jetzt. Aus diesem Grund verfiel sie in Schweigen für den Rest der Fahrt und schaute sich Los Angeles an, wie sie es von einem Einheimischen unbewusst präsentiert bekam. Es war nicht atemberaubend, aber es war interessant, denn so sah sie die wirklichen Menschen, nicht nur irgendwelche Möchtegerne oder Touristen.

Über die eingetretene Stille freute sich Charlie, hatte er doch so die Möglichkeit seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Was war es nur, dass diese junge Frau an sich hatte, dass ihn so in ihren Bann zog. Normal konnte das doch nicht sein. Lange Zeit blieb ihm für die Denkerei aber nicht, denn das Shopping-Center kam in Sicht.

Nur wenig später parkte er den Volvo. „Da wären wir."

„Das ist sehr groß, da sollte ich was finden."

„Das sehe ich genauso. Kommst Du alleine raus oder soll ich helfen?"

„Ich habe zwar ein Gipsbein, bin aber nicht vollkommen unbeweglich. Keine Sorge, ich krieg das schon hin", erwiderte Amita freundlich aber bestimmt und öffnete schon die Tür.

Charlie beobachtete sie beim Aussteigen, stieg dann aber selbst aus. Vom Rücksitz holte er seine Jacke und ging schließlich doch zur Beifahrerseite. Nachdem er auch ihre Tür zugemacht hatte, schloss er das Auto per Zentralverriegelung ab und ging mit ihr zum Eingang. Sein Tempo passte er dem ihren an, anders wäre es auch nicht möglich gewesen. An einer Auskunftstafel im Erdgeschoss hielt er an. „Warte kurz." Schnell informierte er sich über die Lage einzelner Geschäfte und Boutiquen. „In den oberen Geschossen gibt es eine gute Auswahl. Ich denke, dort fangen wir an. Okay?"

„Du bist hier der Experte, ich folge Dir einfach unauffällig", erwiderte sie gutgelaunt.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Fahrstuhl und stiegen ein. In der nächsten Etage verließen sie ihn wieder und gingen geradewegs auf einen Laden zu.

„Was hältst Du von dem, Amita?", fragte er, denn er wollte trotz ihrer vorherigen Aussage nicht über ihren Kopf hinweg entscheiden.

Nur kurz schaute sie ihn an, die Auslage gefiel ihr eigentlich nach dem kurzen Blick, den sie ihr gegönnt hatte. „Der sieht doch gut aus. Lass uns mal hineingehen."

So gingen sie wenige Schritte weiter und betraten den Laden, der sich bei näherer Betrachtung als sehr poppig entpuppte. Zu poppig für ihren Geschmack, denn das war eindeutig nicht ihr Stil und das war beiden klar. Also verließen sie ihn wieder, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu wechseln. Nebenan befand sich ein Schuhgeschäft, das Amita nur am Rande wahrnahm. Charlie dagegen sah genauer hin und entdeckte ein paar Schuhe, die er später unbedingt noch einmal genauer betrachten, wenn nicht sogar kaufen wollte.

Doch schon das nächste Geschäft führte Bekleidung, die zu Amita passte, denn es wirkte jung, modebewusst und war doch gleichzeitig einfach. Außer ihnen war im Moment kein Kunde dort, so dass sie sofort die Aufmerksamkeit des Angestellten auf sich zogen, der sie sogleich begrüßte.

„Kann ich Euch helfen", kam der Verkäufer, der ungefähr in Dons Alter sein musste, auf sie zu. Sein Outfit war perfekt auf den Laden abgestimmt, modisch aber doch schlicht, auch seine Haare waren penibel frisiert, so dass alles am rechten Fleck war.

Nun nahm Amita das Zepter in die Hand, schließlich wollte sie einkaufen. „Ich brauche Hosen, und zwar müssen die zu meinem Gips passen, also einen Tick weiter am Bein sein." Schon bei der Erklärung deutete sie auf das Ungetüm an ihrem Bein.

„Kein Problem. Hast Du irgendwelche Farbvorstellungen?"

„Schwarze Stoffhosen oder aber dunkelblaue Jeanshosen, die gerne ein bisschen verwaschen sein können."

„Das kriegen wir hin. Geh doch schon mal in eine Kabine, ich komme dann gleich zu Dir. Dort kannst Du dich auch hinsetzen." So schickte er Amita weg. Dann wendete er sich Charlie zu. „Und was kann ich für Dich tun?"

„Nichts. Ich bin nur die Begleitung."

„Das könnte ein bisschen dauern, vielleicht magst Du dich ja umschauen. Dort hinten sind sonst auch Hocker, falls Du in der Nähe der Kabine warten möchtest."

„Okay." Nun ging auch Charlie, denn er stand dem Verkäufer scheinbar nur im Weg, und folgte Amita zu. Kurz bevor sie den Vorhang zuzog, erreichte er sie. „Kann ich Dich hier kurz alleine lassen? Ich habe da einen ähm ... Laden gesehen, in den ich kurz hinein muss", erklärte er ausweichend.

„Kein Problem", sagte sie und setzte ein gekünsteltes Lächeln, womit sie ihre Enttäuschung verbergen wollte. „Bis gleich." Scheinbar war es geglückt und Charlie hatte nichts gemerkt, denn er antwortete nicht mehr sondern ging einfach weg. Das freute sie zwar, machte sie aber gleichzeitig traurig. Was war es nur mit den Männern, die sie im Moment weniger denn je verstand, aber auch sich selbst verstand sie nicht wirklich.

Im gleichen Augenblick kam der Verkäufer mit einem Stapel Hosen zu ihr. „So, hier habe ich ein paar Modelle, die am Bein weit sind. Die sind alle todschick und sehr modern, außerdem passen sie perfekt zu Dir und Deinen Haaren, wie ich finde, aber auch Deine Augen unterstreichen sie. Die Größe müsste passen, wenn sie aber doch zu groß, zu klein oder zu eng am Bein sind, brauchst Du nur schreien und ich such Dir andere raus. Derweil schau ich mich noch nach Alternativen um."

Über den Redefluss des Verkäufers erstaunt, nickte sie einfach nur. Er redete verdammt schnell, zumindest wurde ihr so nicht langweilig werden. Nachdem er gegangen war, stützte sie sich auf eine Krücke, öffnete den Rock mit der freien Hand und ließ ihn einfach zu Boden sinken. Dann nahm sie die oberste Hose vom Stapel und zog sie vorsichtig über den Gips, ehe sie zum Schluss das gesunde Bein hineinsteckte. Schließlich stellte sie sich wieder hin, zog die Hose ganz hoch und verschloss sie. Auf ihren Krücken verließ sie die Umkleide wieder und ging zu einem Spiegel. Die Hose war perfekt, weit am Bein, eng am Bund, leicht ausgestellt und tiefschwarz.

Sofort kam der Verkäufer mit anderen Hosen in der Hand auf sie zu. „Wunderschön, wirklich wunderschön. Dazu hätte ich noch das perfekte Oberteil. Magst Du grün? Ich liebe grün und diese Hose verlangt nach einem grünen Shirt. Soll ich es holen?"

„Ja, bitte."

„Nur einen Moment." Schon flitzte er davon und kehrte nur Sekunden später mit dem besagten, grünen Shirt zurück, gab es ihr sowie die Hosen, die er zuvor noch herausgesucht hatte.

Wehmütig schaute sie es an, denn es hatte genau die Farbe ihrer Schuhe von gestern. Schon so war es einfach nur schön und sie konnte sich auch vorstellen, wie es zusammen mit der Hose aussehen würde, perfekt. Damit ging sie zurück in die Umkleide und zog es an. Es sah genauso aus, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Wieder ging sie raus und betrachtete das Gesamtkonzept im Spiegel, das ihr gefiel. Der Verkäufer nickte vom anderen Ende des Ladens zustimmend. Somit war die Entscheidung gefallen. Doch sie brauchte eigentlich keine neuen Ober- sondern Unterteile, also probierte sie die nächste Hose an.

Währenddessen stand Charlie vor einem Regal mit Schuhen und fragte sich, welche Größe wohl richtig war. Er entschied sich einfach für 6 und hoffte, damit richtig zu liegen. Leuchtendes pink mit grünen Sternen, die sogar glitzerten. Zwar entsprachen sie nicht ganz denen von gestern, denn die hatten Punkte, aber zumindest waren die Farben krass. Das entsprechende Paar nahm er aus dem Regal und ging damit zur Kasse.

Die Verkäuferin zog den Barcode über das Lesegerät und nannte den Preis.

Aus seinem Portemonnaie zog er einen Schein und reichte ihn ihr, dabei schaute er sie an. „Kann ich die umtauschen, wenn sie nicht passen?", fragte

„Natürlich, aber nur innerhalb der nächsten Woche und bei Vorlage des Kassenbons." Als sie geendet hatte, tippte sie den Betrag ein und zählte das Wechselgeld ab, das sie ihm zusammen mit dem Kassenbon gab. „Möchten Sie eine Tüte?"

„Ja. Haben sie vielleicht ein buntes Band, das ich um die Schuhe wickeln könnte. Sie sind ein Geschenk."

Auf die Frage antwortete sie nicht sondern holte aus einer Schublade einen Geschenkbandabroller hervor und schnitt ein Stück Band ab, das sie zu den Schuhen in die Tüte legte.

„Vielen Dank", sagte Charlie, steckte sein Wechselgeld ein, nahm die Tüte und machte sich auf den Rückweg. „Auf Wiedersehen."

Als Charlie erneut den Laden betrat, sah er noch gerade Amita, wie sie wieder die Umkleidekabine betrat. Das Outfit gefiel ihm und passte perfekt zu den Schuhen. Darum ging er sofort auf die Umkleide zu. „Amita, ich bin wieder da, falls was sein sollte."

Aus der Kabine drang nur ein angestrengtes Geräusch. Augenblicke später antwortete sie: „Okay, aber das dauert wohl noch. Der Verkäufer hat mir mindestens zehn Hosen gebracht, von denen ich erst eine anprobiert habe. Das Umziehen ist ein wenig mühselig. Ich ruf Dich, wenn ich was brauch."

„Okay, dann schau ich mich hier ein wenig um."

„Tu das", entgegnete sie und war gerade dabei, die nächste Hose überzuziehen, die viel zu weit war. Sofort zog sie diese wieder aus, legte sie auf einen gesonderten Stapel und nahm die nächste in die Hand.

Wonach er schaute, wusste er nicht. Hier gab es zwar auch Herrenbekleidung, aber er brauchte nichts. Darum ging er ohne Ziel durch den Laden und blieb vor einem Drehgestell stehen. Vielleicht wollte sie ja auch einen Rock haben und nicht nur Hosen, dachte er sich und schaute sie an. Er wusste nicht, welche Größe sie hatte und konnte es auch nicht abschätzen. Deswegen ging er zum Verkäufer und fragte ihn um Rat. So bekam er die gewünschte Information und konnte nun gezielt suchen. Schnell fand er einen, den er wie für sie gemacht hielt und herausnahm. An einem anderen Ständer sah er Tops, die dazu und vor allem zum derzeitigen Wetter der Stadt passten. Auch diesen durchsuchte er, obwohl sie davon nichts gesagt hatte.

„Charlie?", rief sie in den Laden, weil sie ihn nicht sah, als sie den Vorhang zur Seite schob. Nur eine Sekunde später entdeckte sie ihn. „Charlie!", rief sie nun noch einmal.

Auf den zweiten Ruf reagierte er und hielt dabei ein Top in der Hand. „Ja?"

„Ich brauch Deine Meinung. Kannst Du bitte kommen?"

Er nickte nur und ging, ohne das Top zurückzuhängen, zu ihr. Prüfend schaute er sie an. „Die Hose sitzt gut. Passt sie auch am Bein?"

„Ja."

„Dann würde ich sie nehmen."

„Also ist die auch gekauft. Was hast Du da?", fragte sie und deutete auf den Rock und das Top, was er noch immer in der Hand hielt.

„Ich dachte mir, dass Du vielleicht auch einen Rock anstatt Hosen haben möchtest."

„Gute Idee. Und das Top?"

Erst jetzt realisierte er, dass er es mitgenommen hatte. „Das hab ich mir nur angeschaut und wollte es eigentlich wieder zurückhängen."

„Egal, das zieh ich auch an." Die Kleider klemmte sie sich unter den Arm, während sie an Krücken zurück in die Umkleidekabine ging.

Charlie, der sich nicht weiter umschauen wollte, setzte sich auf einen der Hocker, auf die er zuvor hingewiesen worden war.

Zwischenzeitig kam der Verkäufer und erkundigte sich, ob sie noch etwas brauchte. Das lehnte sie aber dankend ab, woraufhin er wieder davonging.

Einige Minuten später verließ sie wieder die Umkleidekabine und trug den Rock sowie das Top, das luftig ihre Figur umspielte. Sie selbst fand es wunderschön und auch bequem, wollte aber auch Charlies Meinung dazu hören.

Als Charlie sie so sah, stiegen sofort Bilder von seinem Traum empor. Er sah Don, wie er seine Hände unter ihr Top schob, wie sie ihre unter dessen T-Shirt fuhren. Wieso musste dieses Bild nur wahr werden, hätte er nicht irgendetwas anderes in der Hand halten können? Warum nur war sein Bruder immer wieder allgegenwärtig? Fragen über Fragen beschäftigten seinen Kopf und ohne dass er es wollte, sank seine Laune auf den Tiefpunkt.

„Das ist gut, oder?", wendete Amita sich an ihn.

Still und leise nickte er nur, ehe er wegschaute.

Gleichzeitig kam der Verkäufer auf sie zu. „Das ist ja traumhaft. Auf jeden Fall kommt das auf den Kaufstapel, denn das steht soooo gut."

Daraufhin nickte sie nur und kehrte zurück, um noch ein paar Hosen anzuprobieren. Dabei dachte sie allerdings über Charlies Stimmungsumschwung nach. Was war nur in ihn gefahren. So einsilbig hatte sie ihn bisher nicht erlebt. Vorhin war er noch gut gelaunt gewesen, auch wenn er kurz wegmusste. Vielleicht hatte es ja damit was zu tun. Aber was sollte denn großartig passiert sein. Ob Don mit ihm geredet hatte? Wenn ja, was hatte er ihm erzählt. Viele Fragen schwirrten durch ihren Kopf, auf die sie so schnell keine Antwort fand. Darum ließ sie das Denken sein und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Hosen.

Draußen saß Charlie noch immer auf dem gleichen Hocker und ermahnte sich, ihr nichts weiter zu zeigen. Das Problem mit seinem Bruder musste er klären und er musste Don auch klar machen, dass er nichts mit Amita zu tun hatte. So versuchte er sich zu beruhigen, was ihm auch einigermaßen gelang. Es reichte auf jeden Fall, um sich wieder auf seine Rolle als Chauffeur und Einkaufsberater zu konzentrieren.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde verließ Amita die Kabine endgültig und hatte wieder ihr eigenes Outfit an. Sofort kam der Verkäufer auf sie zu und nahm ihr die Sachen ab, die sie kaufen wollte. Mit ihm zusammen ging sie zur Kasse, schaute dabei aber zu Charlie, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie fertig war.

Den Wink verstand, stand nun auch auf und lief hinter ihr her. Dabei strengte er sich an, so dass sie nicht vermuten konnte, wie er sich innerlich fühlte. Natürlich waren die Gefühle noch da, doch versuchte er sie zu unterdrücken.

An der Kasse angelangt, bezahlte sie drei Hosen, ein T-Shirt, ein Top sowie einen Rock und war glücklich, denn sie hatte nicht erwartet, so schnell und in nur einem Laden fündig zu werden.

„Beehre uns mal wieder mit einem Besuch", verabschiedete sich der Verkäufer.

„Mach ich bestimmt", erwiderte sie, ehe sie sich ihrem Begleiter zuwendete. „Nimmst Du bitte die Tüten?"

Auch das tat er und ging, nachdem er die Sachen an sich genommen hatte, langsam mit ihr auf die Tür zu.

Überraschend blieb sie vor einem Ständer mit Oberteilen für Männer stehen. „Charlie, guck mal. Das passt doch total gut zu Dir", sagte sie und deutete auf ein blaues T-Shirt, auf dessen Brust ein großes Pi gedruckt war. „Du als Mathematiker musst so eins haben, aber ganz unbedingt."

„Es ist witzig, das muss ich zugeben", antwortete er und betrachtete es genauer. Dabei gefiel es ihm immer mehr, leider war es viel zu groß. „Aber es wird mir nicht passen."

„Da hängt bestimmt eins in Deiner Größe." Rasch suchte sie nach dem gleichen Modell in einer anderen Größe, fand aber nichts. Deshalb drehte sie sich zur Kasse um und sprach noch einmal den Verkäufer an: „Entschuldige bitte. Hast Du das auch in anderen Größen?" Während sie sprach, hielt sie das T-Shirt hoch.

„Auf jeden Fall nicht mehr am Ständer, aber ich habe heute eine Lieferung erhalten. Ich schau kurz nach, ob das mitgekommen ist. Das dauert nur einen Moment." Zügig ging er durch eine Tür und kehrte wenig später zurück. „Du hast Glück, gerade heute Morgen ist eine Lieferung eingetroffen. Ist es für Deinen Freund?"

Ohne auf die Wortwahl zu achten, nickte sie.

„Na dann sollte dies hier passen." Er reichte Charlie das T-Shirt. „Du weißt ja, wo Du es anprobieren kannst."

„Los, geh schon. Ich warte hier."

Ihm blieb eigentlich keine andere Wahl, darum ging er und probierte es an. Wenige Sekunden später kehrte er zurück. Mittlerweile hatte er seinen Frust schon wieder vergessen, denn das T-Shirt war wirklich genial, ein wahrer Glücksgriff von Amita. Er stellte sich vor ihr hin, so dass sie einen genauen Blick darauf werfen konnte.

„Das steht Dir total gut. Wenn Du das jetzt nicht kaufst, kauf ich es Dir. Bei der nächsten Vorlesung ziehst Du das an." All ihre Überredungskünste setzte sie ein, um ihn vom Kauf zu überzeugen. Dabei strahlte sie übers ganze Gesicht, dem konnte niemand etwas entgegen setzten.

Sein Lächeln konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, denn sie war einfach nur süß bei ihrem Versuch, ihn von diesem Kauf zu überzeugen. Schließlich nickte er und ging zur Kasse. Mit einer weiteren Tüte kam er wieder zu ihr und machten sich gemeinsam mit ihr auf den Weg nach draußen. „Hast Du Hunger oder Durst? Dann können wir hier noch ins Kaffee gehen, ansonsten würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir zu der Buchhandlung gehen."

„Die Buchhandlung wäre mir lieber, dann habe ich alles erledigt. Hinterher könnten wir zu Abendbrot essen, wenn Du magst. Ich lad Dich dann ein. Schließlich war ich gestern bei Euch und Du bist schon ewig mit mir shoppen, da hast Du das verdient."

„Dann machen wir das so."


	13. Chapter 13

Frisch aus der Rechenmaschine vor mir ist ein neues Kapitel eingetroffen.  
Kleine Info am Rande: Dies ist quasi ein Spin-Off zu der eigentlichen Fanfiction, das sich nur um Don drehen wird, wie ihr nachfolgend selbst lesen könnt. Ich hatte überlegt, es als Oneshot zu machen oder ganz wegzulassen, habe mich aber dafür entschieden, es beizubehalten.  
Wie gewohnt wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen und beim Feedbackgeben.

**Credits:** "10 Dinge, die ich an Dir hasse" ist ein genialer Film, von dem ich einen Teil einfach benutzen musste. Die zitierte Songzeile ist aus "The Weakness in Me", gesungen von Joan Armatrading.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**13.**

Sein Flug war gelandet. Gerade hatte er die Sicherheitskontrolle passiert, ging durch eine Schiebetür mit Milchglasscheiben und sah auch schon Terry Lake, eine enge Freundin, die mit ihm die Ausbildung beim FBI absolvierte und ihn schon vorgestern Abend hergefahren hatte, da sein eigener Wagen in der Werkstatt war. Wie fast jeden Tag trug sie ein paar Jeans, ein schlichtes T-Shirt und ihre geliebte Jeansjacke, ohne die sie niemals das Haus verlassen würde. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. So kannte er sie und so sollte sie bleiben, dachte er, denn anders wäre sie nicht die Terry, die er mittlerweile seit drei Jahren kannte und in sein Herz geschlossen hatte. Obwohl er nur etwas mehr als einen Tag weg gewesen war, hatte er sie vermisst. Darum und um Fragen zu seinem Kurztrip aus dem Weg zu gehen, lächelte er sie an und umarmte sie freundschaftlich zur Begrüßung.

"Erzähl. Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte sie sofort neugierig, nachdem sie sich aus der Umarmung gelöst hatte und ihn eingehend musterte.

"Das Gespräch war sehr gut, sie werden sich in den nächsten Tagen bei mir melden. Hab ich etwas Wichtiges verpasst?"

"Ausbildungstechnisch nicht, informationstechnisch dagegen schon." Ihre kryptische Antwort gefiel ihr, dabei lächelte sie aber schon.

Verwirrt schaute er sie an, denn ihre Aussage hatte er nicht verstanden. Das Fragezeichen war quasi in sein Gesicht gemeißelt, aber ihr Lächeln war ansteckend.

"Ich habe gestern ein Jobangebot erhalten und kann nach meinen Abschluss hier mein Psychologie-Studium, das ich ja vor der Ausbildung gemacht habe, fortsetzen und forensische Psychologin werden. Das ist eine Ausbildung im dualen System, heißt also studieren und parallel für das FBI arbeiten. Das alles wird in L.A. sein und kostet mich nichts, denn das FBI zahlt alles. Ich muss mich nur verpflichten, hinterher zehn Jahre bei denen zu bleiben. Das ist genau das, was ich will."

"Großartig, Terry. Du hast schon zugesagt?!"

"Ja telefonisch, aber die haben mich gebeten, das schriftlich zu bestätigen. Darum müssen wir noch kurz zur Post."

"Kein Problem. Das ist wirklich klasse. Heute Abend feiern wir das. Was hältst Du davon? Wir müssen zwar lernen, aber das machen wir vorher. Noch haben wir ja ein paar Tage Zeit und wir sind gut, da können wir uns einen freien Abend gönnen."

"Oh ja", erwiderte sie. "Lass uns aber erst mal von hier wegkommen, sonst schlagen wir noch Wurzeln und aus dem Abend wird nichts." Nun ging sie einfach los und er hielt Schritt. "Was hast Du alles in der Großstadt getrieben? Wie war's bei Deiner Familie?"

Wieso nur hatte er gewusst, dass sie das Thema nicht übergehen würde, fragte er sich und konnte sich die Antwort selbst geben. Sie kannte ihn gut und wusste eigentlich ziemlich viel über ihn. Nur ihr hatte er von den Problemen mit seinem Bruder erzählt. Nur sie war an seiner Seite, als er die Nachricht vom Unfall seiner Mutter erhalten hatte und nach Hause musste. Normalerweise war er immer ruhig und klar strukturiert, aber das war ihm in der der Situation nicht möglich und da hatte sie ihm sehr geholfen, indem sie einen Flug buchte, ihm zum Flughafen fuhr und seinem Vorgesetzten alles erklärte. Das Gleiche würde er aber auch für sie machen und das wusste sie auch, denn es gehörte zu einer Freundschaft einfach dazu. Trotzdem beantwortete er ihre Frage nur grob: "Viel Zeit hatte ich nicht, schließlich war ich wegen dem Termin da, der vormittags stattfand. Nachmittags habe ich dann eine Studentin von Charlie angefahren und war gestern den ganzen Nachmittag mit ihr im Krankenhaus." Erst jetzt, da er vom Vortag erzählte, dachte er wieder an Amita, denn, sobald er Terry erblickt hatte, war fast jeder Gedanke an die Heimat und die Geschehnisse des Vortages verschwunden. Nicht zum ersten Mal hatte er um sie herum die restliche Welt vergessen, trotzdem besann er sich auf den Rest seiner Antwort, der noch fehlte. "Nur abends war ich kurz zu Hause, habe gegessen und bin dann ins Bett. Heute Morgen musste ich dann zum Flughafen und hatte entsprechend wenig Zeit." Das sollte fürs Erste an Informationen reichen, beschloss er.

"Geht's ihr gut?", erkundigte sich Terry besorgt.

"Ein gebrochenes Bein. Sie hatte Glück."

"Dann ist ja gut."

Daraufhin nickte er bestätigend, brachte dann aber das Thema zum Abschluss: "Terry, sei mir nicht böse, aber das war gestern schon den ganzen Tag Programm, besonders abends zu Hause wegen meiner Mutter." Nun, um endgültig das Thema zu wechseln, fuhr er schließlich gut gelaunt fort: "Ich möchte jetzt einfach einen schönen Tag haben. Ankommen, mit Dir feiern und irgendwann übermüdet ins Bett fallen. Morgen werden wir dann unseren letzten Ausbildungstag begehen, danach Tag und Nacht ununterbrochen lernen, um schließlich mit Auszeichnung zu bestehen und einen neuen Lebensabschnitt in meiner Heimatstadt zu beginnen."

"Schön, dass Du mich bei der Planung der nächsten Tage um meine Meinung gefragt hast", antwortete sie ironisch, lächelte aber dabei. Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, was sie in den nächsten Tagen passieren würde und sie freute sich darauf, denn sie verbrachte ihre Zeit gerne mit ihm.

Gemeinsam gingen sie nun schweigend, da beide in ihren Gedanken versunken waren, zu ihrem alten Chevy. Nachdem sie eingestiegen war, zog sie von innen den Knopf an der Beifahrerseite hoch. Als auch er saß und seine Tasche verstaut hatte, fuhr sie zügig vom Parkplatz und schaltete währenddessen das Radio ein. „I'm not the sort of person that falls in and quickly out of love but to you I gave affection right from the start …", sang eine Frauenstimme Sofort erkannten sie es beide und dachten zur selben Zeit an den gleichen Abend, den sie vor ein paar Wochen gemeinsam verbracht hatte. Dazu sagten sie aber nichts sondern schwiegen diesen Abend weiterhin Tod. Genau aus diesem Grund wechselte sie den Sender. Dort lief gerade der Wetterbericht, der nichts anderes als puren Regen ankündigte.

"Don, für heute Abend suchen wir uns was Überdachtes", brach sie daraufhin die Stille.

"Gute Idee. Was hältst Du vom Monty's in der Nähe des Parks? Die machen dort eine fantastische Pizza."

"Da war ich lange nicht mehr ", antwortete sie und nickte. Gleichzeitig erblickte sie rechts von der Straße eine Postfiliale. Sie bog ab und stoppte den Wagen. "Ich geb kurz den Brief ab, das dauert nicht lange." Schon war sie ausgestiegen und ging auf den Eingang zu.

Derweil blieb Don im Auto und hörte dem Radiomoderator zu, der ihn nervte. Darum schaltete er es aus. Stattdessen nahm er aus seiner Tasche das Fachbuch, womit er die knapp halbstündige Fahrt, die noch vor ihnen lag, nutzen wollte. Nebenbei würde er Terrys Wissen abfragen. Nun schlug er das Buch auf und las einige Absätze.

Wenige Minuten später kehrte sie zurück. "Geschafft. Da standen Leute an, das glaubst Du nicht. Der eine regte sich über die Höhe des Portos auf. Der nächste hatte vergessen, den Paketschein auszufüllen. Das übliche. Auf jeden Fall ist mein Brief unterwegs." Während sie all das erzählte, schaute sie zu ihm hinüber. Als sie das Buch erblickte, verdrehte sie die Augen. Er gehörte in ihrem Jahrgang zu den besten Drei, trotzdem nutzte er jede Gelegenheit, um zu lernen. Vermutlich wollte er etwas beweisen und sie ahnte auch was, doch er hatte es nicht nötig, denn er war wirklich gut. "Streber!"

"Sagt die Richtige", entgegnete er prompt. Dabei griff er nach ihrem auf dem Rücksitz deponierten Lehrbuch, aus der Unmengen an Postits herausschauten, auf die er nun deutete und sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

"Erwischt. Hast Du schon was Neues gelernt?", fragte sie ihn, während sie sich wieder in den Verkehr einfädelte.

"Nein, aber ich werde jetzt Dein Wissen testen.", erwiderte er und stellte ihr nun gezielt Fragen.

So verbrachten sie den Rückweg, wobei sie sich nicht schlecht machte. Genau genommen war sie sogar sehr gut. Schließlich hielt sie vor der Werkstatt, bei der Don den alten Volvo seines Vaters zur Reparatur abgegeben hatte. "Fährst Du heute Abend?", fragte sie ihn.

"Ja, ich hol Dich um 19 Uhr ab. Okay?"

"Bestens."

Jetzt stieg er aus, beugte sich aber noch einmal zu ihr runter. "Vielen Dank fürs Abholen. Bis später."

"Dafür nicht. Bis dann."

Mit seiner Tasche in der Hand wollte er zum Büro gehen, überlegte es sich aber anders und winkte ihr zum Abschied noch einmal zu. Dann ging er weiter und holte seine Schlüssel, erhielt die Rechnung und fuhr dann schließlich zu sich.

In seiner eigenen Wohnung angekommen, stellte er erst seine Tasche ab, zog seine Schuhe aus und hing dann seine Jacke an die Garderobe. So betrat er die Küche und nahm aus dem Kühlschrank eine Flasche Wasser, ehe er damit in sein Wohnzimmer ging und dabei einen Schluck trank. Sofort schritt er zu seinem Anrufbeantworter, dessen Anzeige rot blinkte und drückte den Abspielknopf.

„Eine neue Nachricht", sagte die blecherne Stimme, dann knackte es kurz, als das Band zu laufen begann. „Guten Tag, Mr Eppes. Hier spricht Mr Wine vom FBI-Büro in Los Angeles. Ich hoffe, Sie sind nach unserem Gespräch gut zurückgekommen und möchte Ihnen nur kurz mitteilen, dass wir uns für Sie entschieden haben. Die Unterlagen sind schon in der Post. Bei Fragen stehe ich Ihnen selbstverständlich gerne zur Verfügung. Auf Wiederhören." Wieder knackte es, als das Band stoppte.

Zusage? Zusage! Konnte dieser Tag noch besser werden? Innerlich führte Don einen Freudentanz auf, der sich äußerlich aber nicht bemerkbar machte. Endlich würde er in seine Heimat zurückkehren und das nicht alleine, auch Terry würde dort sein. Das musste wirklich gefeiert werden, aber nicht im Monty's, denn für eine rauschende Feier war es nicht fein genug. Daher entschied er sich für das Larissa, wo er mal mit seinem Vater gewesen war.

Aus einem Regal zog er das Telefonbuch und suchte die Nummer des Restaurants heraus, rief dort an und bestellte einen Tisch für zwei Personen. Dann rief er erst Terry an und sagte ihr, wo sie hingehen würden, damit sie sich entsprechend kleiden konnte. Jetzt da alles erledigt war, konnte er sich in Ruhe hinsetzen und lernen, womit er die nächsten Stunden verbrachte.

Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch, auf dem diverse Bücher, Zettel voller Notizen und auch Karteikarten zum Auswendiglernen lagen. Einiges hatte er geschafft und konnte wieder ein Thema auf seiner Liste als gelernt abhaken.

Nun wollte er sich umziehen und fertigmachen und begann mit einer kurzen Dusche, dann putzte er sich die Zähne und benutzte das gute Eau de Toilette, das ein Geschenk seines Vaters war. Danach holte er aus seinem Schrank einen dunkelblauen Anzug heraus, dazu ein hellblaues Hemd. Nach einer Krawatte war ihm nicht, stattdessen ließ er den obersten Knopf des Hemdes offen. So ausstaffiert ging er zu seinem Wagen und fuhr damit los.

Für sie war es ein vergeblicher Versuch gewesen, auch nur ein winziges bisschen lernen zu wollen, denn sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Warum hatte er plötzlich dieses noble Restaurant gewählt, fragte sie sich zum wiederholten Mal, denn so besonders war ihre Neuigkeit nicht, auch wenn sie sich sehr darüber freute.

Jetzt stand sie in ihrer Unterwäsche vorm Kleiderschrank und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, denn es gab so viel bei der Wahl des Outfits zu bedenken. Schließlich entschied sie sich für ein schwarzes, knielanges Trägerkleid, zu dem ihre Ballerinas passten. Ihre einzigen Accessoires waren eine kleine Handtasche und ein Chiffonschal. Das zog sie nun an und dann ins Bad, wo sie ihr etwas über schulterlanges Haar hochsteckte. Gerade, als sie fertig war, begannen schon einzelne zu kurze Strähnen ihr ins Gesicht zu fallen. Selbst eine ganze Flasche Haarspray konnte dagegen nichts ausrichten, darum beließ sie es so. Anschließend legte sie ein leichtes Makeup auf, das sie gerade mit einem farblosen Lipgloss komplettierte, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Sie ging in den Flur und drückte den Knopf der Gegensprechanlage. „Einen Augenblick noch Don, ich komm gleich", sagte sie. Dann schaute sie sich abschließend noch einmal prüfend im Spiegel an. Sie konnte sich sehen lassen, befand sie, nahm ihre Tasche und legte den Schal um, ehe sie ihre Wohnung verließ und auf den Eingang zuging. Als sie die Haustür öffnete und hinaustrat, schob sie gerade wieder eine Haarsträne hinter ihr Ohr.

Dort wartete Don auf sie, der seinen Augen nicht traute, als eine völlig verwandelte Terry vor ihm stand. Sie war wunderschön und so anders als sonst. Schlichte, einfache Kleidung war ihr Markenzeichen, noch nie hatte er sie anders gesehen. Schön war sie natürlich auch im Alltag. Nur war sie jetzt so anders, dachte er. Seinem Drang zu lächeln konnte er nicht widerstehen. „Du siehst wunderschön aus. Ich hätte doch eine Krawatte umbinden sollen", begrüßte er sie und küsste sie auf beide Wangen. Dann ließ er sie bei sich einhaken und führte sie so zu seinem Wagen. Dort angekommen öffnete er ihr die Beifahrertür.

Was war geschehen? Hatte er sie tatsächlich bemerkt, die Frau in ihr? Längst hatte sie die Hoffnung aufgegeben und sich in immer neue Liebschaften gestürzt, die meist ein katastrophales Ende nahmen. Aber er hatte sie gesehen, da war sie ganz sicher, sogar sicherer, als sie es vor ein paar Wochen gewesen war.

Einige Wochen zuvor:

Ihr Freund hatte sich gerade von ihr getrennt und ihr klar gemacht, dass er sie nie wieder sehen wollte. Wüst beschimpfte er sie, dass sie ihn nur als Notnagel benutzte und nicht liebte. Warum sie die Augen nicht endlich öffnete und sich den Mann nahm, den sie wirklich wollte, hatte er sie gefragt. Darauf hatte sie nichts geantwortet, denn er hatte Recht. Dabei hatte sie gedacht, in ihm einen guten Freund gefunden zu haben, mit dem sie gerne zusammen war und den Lebensabschnitt hier in Quantico beenden wollte, wenn da schon nicht mehr war.

Ihre Illusion war jedoch geplatzt und so rief sie in ihrem Kummer den Menschen an, den sie immer anrufen konnte. Sofort kam Don zu ihr, ließ ihr aber gar keine Chance lange zu lamentieren sondern machte Nägel mit Köpfen. Sanft schaute er sie an, wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und ging mit ihr raus. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, ließ sie sich von ihm führen und hörte sich dabei seine aufmunternden Worte an. Wie selbstverständlich endete ihr Weg am Kino, das sie oft gemeinsam besuchten. Sie hatte sich beruhigt und hörte ihm zu. Ob sie ein Film gucken wollte, fragte er sie und aus dem Bauch heraus nickte sie, wobei ihr Kopf das nicht wollte. An der Kasse erfuhren sie, dass nur „10 Dinge, die ich and Dir hasse" noch nicht begonnen hatte. Fragend schaute er sie an und sie nickte wieder, dabei wusste sie nicht, worauf sie sich einließ. Die Tickets bezahlte er.

Zusammen gingen sie in den Saal, der fast leer war und suchten sich ein Platz am Rand, weit ab von den anderen Zuschauern. Der Film versprach lustig zu werden, zumindest vermittelte der Anfang das. Doch dann schlug der Film in eine Romanze um, die schließlich in dieser einen Szene endete, in der der Typ seine Angebetete nicht küsste sondern den Kopf wegzog. Wie konnte er das nur tun, hatte sie sich damals gefragt und ihre Gefühle zogen sie wieder nach unten. Doch sie war nicht allein, denn Don versuchte, sie zu trösten. Erst berührte er sie sachte am Arm und flüsterte auf sie ein, aber ihr Schluchzen wurde mit jeder Szene stärker, besonders als die weibliche Hauptfigur im Musikladen saß und Gitarre spielte. „I'm not the sort of person that falls in and quickly out of love but to you I gave affection right from the start …", setzte schließlich die Musik ein und genau diese Zeile spiegelte ihre Gefühle wieder. Nun saß sie hier mit ihm und konnte sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen. Ihre Tränen ließ sie freien Lauf, woraufhin er aus dem Saal führte.

Im Foyer nahm er sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. Nach einer Weile schaute sie hoch, schaute mit ihren verquollenen Augen in die seinen, wobei er den Blick erwiderte. In diesem Augenblick fühlte sie sich geborgen, fühlte, dass er endlich die Frau in ihr sah. Darum folgte sie wieder ihrem Gefühl, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und schob ihr Gesicht so weit vor, bis sie mit ihren Lippen seine berührte. Ihr Traum erfüllte sich, denn sie küsste ihn. Nur Sekundenbruchteile später spürte sie, wie er den Kuss erwiderte, erst sanft und dann mit mehr Nachdruck. Für sie hätte Welt stehen bleiben können, aber sie wusste, dass sie nur ein Abenteuer sein würde, mehr nicht. Deshalb trennte sie sich abrupt von ihm, wobei ihr wieder Tränen über die Wangen liefen, die nichts mit ihrem Ex-Freund zu tun hatten und rannte davon. In ihrer Wohnung ließ sie sich auf das Bett fallen und weinte sich so in den Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen verschlief sie und wurde erst eine halbe Stunde nach Unterrichtsbeginn wach, aber das trieb sie nicht zur Eile an. Erst wusch sie sich im Bad die Spuren der Tränen aus dem Gesicht und starrte danach ihr Ebenbild im Spiegel an, das sie nur schwer ertragen konnte, aber sie konnte sich nicht vergraben, denn sie musste am Unterricht teilnehmen. Auch musste sie die Sache mit Don klären, falls sie nicht alles kaputt gemacht hatte.

Daran dachte Terry, als sie erkannt hatte, dass er sie bemerkt hatte. „Du siehst perfekt aus, mach Dir keine Gedanken", erwiderte sie deshalb, als auch er im Auto saß.

„Na gut." Mittlerweile konnte er mit der Neuigkeit nicht mehr hinterm Berg halten. „Ich habe auch eine gute Nachricht. Sie haben mich genommen, also müssen wir richtig feiern. Darum auch das Larissa."

Bei diesen Worten strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht, denn sie konnte ihre Freude einfach nicht verbergen. "Das ist wirklich super, unsere Wege trennen sich noch nicht."

"Nein, das tun sie nicht." Auch sein Gesicht war verändert, was auch an ihrer Reaktion lag. Vielleicht gab es ja doch noch Hoffnung.

Nach kurzer, stiller Fahrt erreichten sie das Restaurant. Wieder öffnete er ihr die Tür. Zusammen betraten sie das Restaurant und wurden von einem Ober zu einem für zwei Personen gedeckten Tisch geführt. Wie ein Gentleman rückte er ihren Stuhl zurecht. Dann erhielten sie die Menükarten.

"Darf ich Ihnen schon etwas zu trinken bringen?", wandte sich der Ober zuerst an Terry, die kurz nachdachte und dann fragend ihren Begleiter anschaute.

"Eine Flasche Champagner bitte."

"Sehr wohl." Damit wandte sich der Ober ab und ging zurück.

"Champagner?", fragte sie und schaute verwundert drein.

"Wir wollen doch feiern oder nicht. Da haben wir uns den, wie ich finde, redlich verdient."

Nun vertieften sie sich in die Karten. Schnell hatten sie sich entschieden und klappten die Karten zu. Kurz darauf kehrte der Ober mit dem Getränk zurück, füllte ihre Gläser ein erstes Mal, stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch und nahm dann ihre Bestellung auf.

"Ich hätte gerne den Fisch mit der mediterranen Pasta", teilte Terry mit.

"Das Rindersteak aus Argentinien, medium, bitte", sagte Don.

Nachdem der Ober wieder gegangen war, hob Don das Glas. "Auf uns und unsere glorreiche Zukunft." Dann sahen sie sich beim Anstoßen tief in die Augen, ehe beide einen Schluck tranken. So begannen sie ihren gemeinsamen Abend, bei dem sie über alles redeten. Zwischendurch wurde das Essen gebracht, sie unterhielten sich aber weiter beim Essen. Ihre Gläser wurden nicht leer, denn Don füllte immer nach. Nachdem sie ihr Mahl beendet hatten, waren beide leicht beschwipst und zu satt, um auch nur über einen Nachtisch nachzudenken.

"Lass uns ein wenig spazieren gehen", schlug Terry daher vor und wollte gar nicht wissen, wie hoch die Rechnung sein würde.

"Ja", antwortete er und gab dem Ober ein leichtes Handzeichen

Dieser reagierte umgehend. "Sie wünschen?"

"Ich würde gerne zahlen."

"Einen Augenblick." So schnell wie er gekommen war, war er wieder verschwunden und kehrte rasch mit der Rechnung zurück.

Mit einem kurzen Blick auf den Betrag, zog Don sein Portemonnaie aus der Gesäßtasche und holte daraus seine Kreditkarte, die er dem Ober reichte.

Das alles geschah binnen weniger Sekunden, so dass Terry gar keine Chance hatte, irgendetwas zu sagen. Erst jetzt, da der Ober wieder weg war, kam sie dazu. "Du sollst das nicht allein bezahlen, Don. Das ist zu teuer."

"Das ist egal, wir sind nur einmal jung und können unser Leben feiern", entgegnete er gutgelaunt, denn auch bei ihm hatte der Champagner seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt.

Augenblicke später kehrte der Ober mit dem Beleg für Don sowie dessen Kreditkarte zurück und hielt ihm einen Beleg zur Unterschrift hin. Schnell prüfte er die Beträge, ehe er gegenzeichnete. Dann zog der Obr endgültig von dannen. Beide nahmen den letzten Schluck aus ihren Gläsern, ehe sie das Restaurant verließen.

Draußen war es frisch geworden, darum breitete sie den Schal aus und drapierte ihn um ihre Schulter, dann hakte sie sich wieder bei ihm ein. Gemeinsam überquerten sie die Straße und kamen zu dem Park, der wunderschön um einen kleinen See herum angelegt war. Am Himmel funkelten Sterne und der Mond war schon fast kugelrund, so dass ihr Weg gut erhellt war.

"Schau Dir den Himmel an, der ist wunderschön", sagte Terry und schaute nach oben.

Er folgte ihrem Blick und entdeckte vollkommene Schönheit, die er auch in ihr entdeckt hatte. Warum musste nur alles so kompliziert sein, fragte er sich.

Einige Wochen zuvor:

Im Kinofoyer war dieser Augenblick, als sie ihn anschaute. Mehr denn je wollte er sie und konnte sich, als ihre Lippen seine berührten, nicht zurückhalten. Doch plötzlich löste sie sich von ihm, wobei wieder Tränen über ihr Gesicht rannen. Eigentlich konnte die Trennung sie nicht so stark getroffen haben, denn sie waren erst ein paar Monate zusammen und sie schien nie so ganz von der Beziehung überzeugt gewesen zu sein. Aber er hatte nicht nachgefragt und war jetzt da, als sie ihn brauchte. Heute hatte sie ihn endlich richtig angesehen, lief aber weg. Zurück blieb er ganz allein mit einem Ticket für einen Film, den er ohne sie nicht zu Ende schauen würde. Also ging auch er schließlich, holte sein Auto ab und fuhr nach Hause.

Als sie am nächsten Tag nicht zum Unterricht erschien, machte er sich Sorgen, aber er wollte sie nicht drängen. In der Pause wollte er dann doch zu ihr, aber das war nicht mehr nötig. Sie stand überraschend vor ihm, sah aus wie an jeden anderen Tag auch, aber anstatt zu ihm zu kommen, ging sie weg. In der nächsten Stunde setzte sie sich zu jemand anderen und ignorierte ihn. So ging es den ganzen Tag, ehe sie nachmittags nach dem Schießtraining direkt auf ihn zuging. Sie entschuldigte sich bei ihm, es hatte nichts mit ihm zu tun, sie hatte einfach nur mit dieser Trennung zu kämpfen. Der Kuss war eine Sache des Moments, sagte sie ihm. Diese Nachricht traf ihn schwer, aber wie so oft zeigte er seine Gefühle nicht sondern verbarg sie hinter einem nichts sagenden Gesichtsausdruck, der weder Anteilnahme noch Gleichgültigkeit ausdrückte.

Die nächsten Tage fühlte er sich unwohl in ihrer Gegenwart, doch lange hielt er es nicht aus. Als sie wenige Tage später gleichzeitig in der Mensa waren, setzte er sich zu ihr, als ob nie etwas gewesen war. Fortan schwiegen sie über das Thema.

Mittlerweile war die Temperatur noch weiter gesunken, so dass ihm trotz Jackett kalt war. Allerdings musste Terry in ihrem dünnen Kleid noch viel mehr frieren, dachte er. Darum zog sein Jackett aus und legte es ihr um die Schultern.

"Danke", antwortete sie mit einem warmherzigen Lächeln. "Ich fühle mich vom Champagner beschwipst."

"Ja, der hatte schon seine Wirkung. Autofahren sollte ich wohl nicht."

"Wir können zu Fuß zurückgehen, so weit ist es nicht. Das Auto holen wir dann morgen ab."

„Wahrscheinlich ist das die beste Lösung", erwiderte er.

So machten sie sich langsam auf den Rückweg, sprachen aber nur noch wenig, sondern bestaunten den Himmel, das Leben an sich oder aus dem Augenwinkel heraus ihre Begleitung. Beide waren sie mit dem Verlauf des Abends zufrieden, denn es war endlich wieder wie früher. Doch dann, sie hatten schon den halben Weg zu ihrer Wohnung hinter sich, fielen plötzlich erste kleine Regentropfen vom Himmel.

„Oh nein", entfuhr es ihr entsetzt, denn sie erinnerte sich an die Wettervorhersage.

„Oh doch", erwiderte Don missmutig, dem der gleiche Gedanke gekommen war. „Wir sollten uns beeilen."

Schnellen Schrittes wollten sie möglichst viel Weg schaffen, als unversehens strömender Regen losbrach. Wie aus Kübeln ergoss er sich über sie, so dass sie binnen kürzester Zeit bis auf die Knochen nass waren. Mittlerweile rannten sie und waren froh, als sie endlich Terry Mietblock erreichten. An der Tür stellten sie sich unter.

„Komm mit rein. Bei dem Wetter kannst Du nicht zu Dir gehen. Du holst Dir nur den Tod."

„Wenn Dir das nicht zu viel Umstände macht."

„Ach quatsch. Komm", sagte sie, als die Tür aufgeschlossen war.

So betraten sie nun erst den Block und schließlich ihre Wohnung. Gleich im Flur zog sie ihre Ballerinas aus, die nur vor Wasser trieften, ebenso sein Jackett, das sie zum Trocknen auf einen Bügel hängte. Dann verschwand sie im Bad. Auch er entledigte sich seiner Schuhe und gleichzeitig seiner Socken. Barfuss wartete er nun auf ihre Rückkehr.

Wenige Augenblicke später verließ sie mit offenen Haaren und zwei Handtüchern in der Hand das Bad und gab ihm eines. Mit dem anderen trocknete sie sich selbst das Haar. „Ich zieh mich kurz um. Du kannst gerne ins Wohnzimmer gehen oder in die Küche. Nimm Dir, was Du brauchst." Rasch betrat sie ihr Schlafzimmer und kehrte kurze Zeit später frisch gekleidet in den gewohnten Jeans und einem Top zurück und blieb im Türrahmen zur Küche stehen.

Indes hatte Don sein Hemd geöffnet und versuchte, sich notdürftig abzutrocknen. Doch alles klebte an ihm und triefte. Darum zog er schließlich sein Hemd aus, um das Handtuch vernünftig zu benutzen und sein Hemd über der Spüle auszuwringen.

Für eine Weile beobachtete sie ihn, ehe er ihren Blick spürte und sich zu ihr umdrehte. Er öffnete den Mund, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, schloss ihn aber wieder, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Die sagten mehr als tausend Worte, so dass sie rasch die wenigen Schritte aufeinander zu machten bis sie direkt voreinander standen, der Blickkontakt brach dabei nicht ab. Dieses Mal ergriff er die Initiative und nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und küsste sie. Zwischenzeitig legte sie ihre Arme um seinen nackten Rücken, wobei sie seinen Kuss erwiderte. Seine Finger glitten langsam weiter den Rücken hinunter, während ihre gerade seinen gut trainierten, wohl proportionierten Po erreichten und sich langsam wieder den Weg nach oben suchten. Er machte es ihr nach und schob mit der Aufwärtsbewegung ihr Top hoch, das er ihr schließlich über den Kopf zog. Erst in diesem Moment trennten sich ihre Lippen. Unaufhörlich bewegten sie sich unterdessen auf das Schlafzimmer zu, wie Don nun am Türrahmen im Rücken bemerkte. Nach zwei oder drei weiteren Schritten erreichten sie schließlich das Bett.


	14. Chapter 14

Hier ist also schon mal der nächste Teil. Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen und natürlich auch beim Feedbacken.

**Credits:** "A Beatiful Mind" ist ein weiterer Lieblingsfilm von mir, der zurecht oscarprämiert ist. Ron Howard kann einfach gute Filme machen. (Hat aber nichts mit der kleinen Rolle von Judd Hirsch zu tun.) Die Mathesachen zur Arbeit von John Nash habe ich hierher: de./wiki/JohnForbesNash.

**Anmerkung:** Von der Zeitschiene passt der Film nicht rein, aber es musste ein Film sein, für den Charlie ins Kino gehen würde.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**14.**

Obwohl es nicht weit war zum Buchladen, hatte Charlie sich dafür entschieden, das Auto zu nehmen. In der Nähe hatte er einen Parkplatz gefunden, so dass sie schon jetzt, kurz nachdem sie das Shopping-Center verlassen hatten, das Geschäft betraten.

Sofort wandte sie sich mit ihrer Liste an einen Verkäufer.

Dagegen begab sich Charlie in die Mathematikabteilung und stand dort zwischen Unmengen von Büchern, die ihn in ihren Bann zogen. Nun stand er direkt vor seinem Fachgebiet und überflog rasch die Titel, dabei entdeckte er ein paar ihm unbekannte, unter anderem eine Abhandlung über die Doktorarbeit von John F. Nash, welche die von Oskar Morgenstern und John von Neumann entwickelte Spieltheorie um das so genannte Nash-Gleichgewicht erweitert hatte. Diese Arbeit sowie den Menschen dahinter bewunderte er, hatte ihn auch als Professor in Princeton kennen gelernt, weshalb er es kaufen wollte. Nach dieser Entscheidung ließ er nun seinen Blick über die Regalreihen schweifen und entdeckte ein ihm unbekanntes Buch zu Chiffren, das neueste Kodierungsmöglichkeiten nannte. Im Index entdeckte er eine, die er in seinem letzten Semester entschlüsselt hatte, worüber er etwas im _American Journal of Mathematics_ veröffentlicht hatte. Aus diesem Grund entschied er sich auch für dieses. Während er seine Bucherkundung fortsetzte, vergaß er alles um sich herum und endete in der Welt, die ihm schon immer als Zufluchtsort gedient hat, der Mathematik.

Währenddessen wurde Amita fachkundig beraten und hatte binnen kürzester Zeit alle Bücher beisammen. Nur eins musste sie bestellen, konnte es aber am nächsten Tag abholen. Auch sie stöberte nun ein wenig in den Regalen, fand dabei auch Interessantes, beließ es aber dabei und suchte ihren Begleiter. Erst wollte sie wissen, was sie noch für seinen Kurs benötigte, ehe sie wahllos Geld ausgab. Schon der Kleidungskauf war teuer genug gewesen, da musste sie jetzt sparen. Wie erwartet, fand sie ihn in der Mathematikabteilung.

Auf einem Stuhl hatte er mittlerweile einiges an Büchern gesammelt, die er kaufen wollte und suchte noch immer neue aus.

Sie riss ihn aus ihren Gedanken, als sie ansprach: „Charlie, wie sieht's aus, brauch ich in Deinem Kurs Bücher?"

„Ähm", versuchte er nachzudenken, während er wieder ins Hier und jetzt zurückkehrte, „mir fallen spontan keine ein, aber ich kann Dir ein paar sehr gute empfehlen, falls Du interessiert bist."

„Ich habe schon so genug, ohne freiwillig Fachbücher zu lesen, aber ... egal. Schieß los", erwiderte sie lächelnd und neugierig.

Nun nahm er ein Buch nach dem anderen aus dem Regal, von denen er einige sofort wieder zurückstellte, bei anderen erzählte er dagegen ausführlich, worum es ging. Dabei reicherte er diese Informationen mit eigenen Erkenntnissen und Erfahrungen zu den Themen an. Dass er in seinem Element war, war an seinen leuchtenden Augen leicht zu erkennen.

Fasziniert von seinen plastischen Erzählungen bildete auch sie mit der Zeit einen kleinen Haufen, der ihr irgendwann ausreichte, daher berührte sie ihn sachte am Arm. „Das reicht. Auf jeden Fall weiß ich jetzt, wen ich bei Fachliteratur um Rat fragen kann", sagte sie und lächelte ihn wieder an, damit er wusste, dass es nicht langweilig gewesen war. Denn das war es bei seiner Erzählkunst wirklich nicht. Sie hatte regelrecht gespürt, wie sehr mit seinem Herz daran hing und nicht nur mit dem Kopf. Seine Arbeit war seine Berufung, was eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit zwischen ihnen darstellte.

Wieder in der Gegenwart angelangt, betrachtete er seine Auswahl und schließlich ihre. „Du hast Recht, das ist schon ziemlich viel." Nun ließ er seinen Blick durch den Laden schweifen, auf der Suche nach etwas, womit er die Bücher transportieren konnte und entdeckte am Ende der Regalreihen Körbe. Davon nahm er zwei und legte die Einkäufe hinein. „Lass uns bezahlen."

Darauf antwortete sie nicht, sondern machte sich einfach auf den Weg. Er folgte ihr. Sie hatten Glück und mussten an der Kasse nicht anstehen sonder waren sofort dran.

Ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, bezahlte Charlie die Bücher, die er haben wollte. Für ihn war das nichts besonderes, denn seine Eltern hatten ihn immer gefördert und alles Notwendige an Materialien für seine Ausbildung bezahlt.

Anders sah es dagegen bei Amita aus, die heute eigentlich schon ihr Budget gesprengt hatte und sich nun fragte, warum sie so viele Bücher gewählt hatte. Sie hätte sich auf ein oder zwei beschränken sollen, trotzdem bezahlte sie alles und ließ nichts zurück gehen. Dabei war ihr klar, dass bald einen Nebenjob benötigte, fragte sich aber gleichzeitig, ob das überhaupt mit ihrem Studium und der Projektarbeit für Professor Fleinhardt vereinbar war.

Erfolglos versuchte er, ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten. Irgendetwas beschäftigte sie, denn die lockere Art, die sie heute gezeigt hatte, war aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden und hatte einer ernsten Miene Platz gemacht. Darauf sprach er sie aber nicht an, das ging ihn einfach nichts an. So gut kannte er sie schließlich nicht.

„Nimmst Du die Tüten?", bat sie ihn schließlich.

„Natürlich."

Gemeinsam gingen sie nach draußen, wo Charlie das Gespräch fortsetzte. „Du gehst jetzt nach rechts, circa 200 m weiter auf dieser Straßenseite befindet sich ein kleines Café, bei dem man auch draußen sitzen kann. Dort suchst Du uns einen Tisch. In ungefähr 15 Minuten werde ich auch da sein und spendiere Dir dann das weltbeste Abendbrot."

„Aber ich wollte Dich doch ..."

„Egal, ich habe beschlossen, mich für diesen schönen Nachmittag und den T-Shirt-Fund zu revanchieren."

„Okay", gab sie nach. „Bis gleich."

Nun gingen sie vorerst getrennte Wege.

--

Zügig ging Charlie davon, denn er wollte nur so wenig Zeit wie möglich alleine verbringen. Ihm gefiel der Nachmittag und bis auf ein oder zwei unerwartete Zwischenfälle war seine gute Laune ungebrochen. In ihrer Gegenwart konnte er Genie sein, aber auch Charlie. Sie kannte beide Seiten und verstand sie auch.

Als er das Auto erreichte, legte er rasch die Tüten in den Kofferraum. Dann nahm er die Schuhe heraus, die er mit dem Schleifenband zusammenband und in seine Tasche steckte. Schließlich machte er sich auf den Rückweg.

--

Amita saß an einem Tisch draußen vor dem Café, denn so hatten sie etwas von der Sonne. Vor ihr lagen bereits zwei Speisekarten.

So wartete sie auf Charlie, der ihren teuren, aber auch schönen Nachmittag mit Intelligenz, Witz und Charme bereichert hatte. Mit jemand wie ihn verbrachte sie gerne Zeit, auch wenn sie ihn und sein Verhalten nicht immer verstand, wie heute zwischendurch beim Einkaufen. Erst vorhin hatte sie von einem Kommilitonen erfahren, dass er ein genialer Mathematiker war und schon etliche Preise sein Eigen nannte. Ihre Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, war daher ein schöner Zufall, denn auch privat mochte sie ihn. Auf den Kurs mit ihm freute sie sich schon jetzt, denn er würde sicher interessant werden. Ihr Treffen an ihrem gemeinsamen ersten Tag konnte kein Zufall sondern musste Schicksal gewesen sein, anders ließ sich das nicht erklären, schließlich war er ihr innerhalb von zwei Tagen ans Herz gewachsen. Mit dem Vater der Familie, Alan, verhielt es sich genauso. Ohne groß nachzudenken, hatte er ihr seine Dienste angeboten, dabei kannte er sie zu dem Zeitpunkt er kurz. So in einer fremden Stadt aufgenommen zu werden, davon konnte sie nur träumen. Allerdings hatte auch der gemeinsame Abend gestern viel zu diesem Gefühl beigetragen. Besonders das nächtliche Gespräch mit Don war ihr in Erinnerung geblieben. Er hatte sich ihr geöffnet und über ihm wichtige Dinge geredet, hatte sich sogar als ihr Schutzengel erwiesen und sie vor einem Sturz bewahrt. Überraschenderweise hatte er sie dann geküsst, was sie nicht erwiderte, aber auch nicht stoppte. Dafür hatte er gesorgt, indem er nur einen Augeblick später abrupt aufhörte und sie ungläubig anschaute. Dann hatte er ihr geholfen, sich hinzusetzen, wobei er sich für sein Verhalten entschuldigte, ehe er sich flüchtig verabschiedete. Seitdem hatte sie nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Allerdings plante sie, ihn später anzurufen und ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihm nichts übel nahm, ihm aber auch keine Gefühle entgegenbrachte.

Als sie Charlie auf sich zu kommen sah, hörte sie auf, nachzudenken und ließ sich wieder auf ihn ein.

„Da bin ich wieder", sagte er und setzte sich.

„Dann sollten wir etwas auswählen."

„Sofort. Vorher ist da noch etwas." Schon jetzt war sein markantes Grinsen deutlich sichtbar.

Fragend schaute sie ihn an und wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr.

„Du erinnerst Dich an unsere unzähligen Treffen gestern?"

Sie nickte.

„Dann erinnerst Du dich auch an die schönen, neuen Schuhe?"

Wieder nickte sie und fragte sich, worauf er hinauswollte.

„Sicher erinnerst Du dich auch noch an unsere gemeinsame Zerstörungsaktion. Heute habe ich zufällig ein ähnliches Paar entdeckt, als Du die Klamotten anprobiert hast." Erst jetzt zog er das Bündel aus seiner Tasche und reichte es ihr. „Viel Spaß mit denen."

Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung bei dem Anblick. Zwar hatten sie Sterne statt Punkten und waren pink statt grün, aber das störte sie nicht. Vielmehr fand sie sie wundervoll. „Vielen Dank Charlie. Die sind wirklich klasse", antwortete sie erleichtert, wusste sie doch jetzt auch, warum er vorhin weggegangen war. „Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet."

„Dann habe ich es ja richtig gemacht, denn das ist der Sinn von Überraschungen. Übrigens müssen wir jetzt bei zukünftigen Treffen aufpassen, was Du in der Hand hältst", antwortete er frech grinsend, „noch ein Paar Schuhe ist nicht drin." Der Schalk war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Wieder nickte sie nur, zu mehr war sie nicht in der Lage, dann beugte sie sich zu ihm rüber und hauchte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, nichts großartiges, aber die passende Dankesgeste für das Geschenk. Einem anderen Mann wäre das sicherlich nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Über die ihr entgegengebrachte zweifache Aufmerksamkeit freute sie sich sehr.

Eine leichte Röte zierte seine Wangen, was ihm geringfügig unangenehm war, doch dagegen konnte er nichts tun und ließ es einfach zu. Alles andere hatte auch keinen Sinn, trotzdem wechselte er geschickt das Thema. „Wir sollten bestellen. So langsam habe ich Appetit. Einkaufen ist immer anstrengend, findest Du nicht auch." Nun nahm er sich eine der Karten und schlug sie auf, schaute sie aber unverwandt an und wartete auf ihre Antwort.

Sein Blick auf sich zu fühlen, war ihr unangenehm und angenehm zugleich, ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, daher ließ sie sich auf das angesprochene Thema ein: „So ein bisschen schon. Ich könnte jetzt auch gut was essen." Sie griff nach der anderen Karte und studierte das Angebot.

Nachdem sie alles durchgesehen hatten, entschieden sie sich und gaben der Bedienung gleichzeitig ein Zeichen, weswegen sie wieder einmal lächelten.

„Was kann ich Euch bringen?"

„Ich hätte gerne das Schinkensandwich mit doppelt Käse und ein großes Mineralwasser", lautete Amitas Bestellung.

„Ich nehme das Gleiche", sagte Charlie.

Rasch zog die Bedienung von dannen, kehrte aber kurz darauf zurück und brachte die Getränke.

„Auf ein schönes Abendbrot", sagte Charlie und hob sein Glas. Sie tat das Gleiche. Als sie aneinander stießen, schauten sie sich, wie es Sitte war, tief in die Augen, lösten den Blick aber einen Wimpernschlag später schon wieder und tranken einen Schluck.

Während sie auf ihr Essen warteten, suchte Charlie nach einem Thema und fand schließlich eins. „Wie geht es Dir eigentlich im Moment?", fragte er. „Das war doch heute sicherlich alles anstrengend, oder? Uni, Einkaufen und jetzt noch Abendbrot."

„Es hält sich in Grenzen. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich noch nicht nach Hause will. Irgendwie bin ich unerwarteterweise vollkommen fit."

„Wirklich?", fragte Charlie, ehe er fortfuhr, „Was planst Du denn noch?"

„Natürlich, sonst hätte ich es nicht gesagt", reagierte sie lächelnd auf seine Ungläubigkeit. „Ich bin zwar fit, was nicht heißt, dass ich noch viel machen werde. Ich kenne hier nur wenige Leute und für Studentenpartys ist mein Gips hinderlich, also werde ich heute Abend wohl eins meiner neuen Bücher lesen oder fernsehen. Das weiß ich noch nicht. Was ist mit Dir, was hast Du noch vor?"

„Gar nichts. Deine Idee, eins meiner neuen Bücher zu lesen, finde ich gut."

In dem Moment wurden ihre Sandwichs gebracht, in die sie beide hinein bissen und erst einmal gründlich kauten, wodurch das Gespräch unterbrochen wurde.

Nachdem Amita ein paar Bissen heruntergeschluckt hatte, setzte sie das Gespräch fort: „Weißt Du, was ich wirklich mal wieder machen könnte?", stellte sie eine Frage, deren Antwort er nicht wissen konnte und fuhr deshalb nach einer theatralischen Pause for, „Ins Kino gehen. Seit ich zu Hause meine Zelte abgebrochen habe und hier wieder aufbaue, hatte ich dazu keine Gelegenheit. Mein letzter Film ist mindestens schon fünf Wochen her."

Interessiert schaute er sie an. „Kino?! Ich weiß gar nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal da war", erzählte wahrheitsgetreu und erinnerte sich an einige besonders schöne Kinobesuche. „Da dürfte Mum noch ge...", rasch unterbrach er sich selbst, als ihm klar wurde, worüber er redete, aber nicht reden wollte. Darum fragte er sie: „Läuft momentan etwas Gutes, das Du sehen möchtest?"

Selbstverständlich hatte sie DAS Thema der Familie Eppes bemerkt, aber ihr war klar, dass die drei Männer nicht gerne und wenn nur zögerlich darüber redeten, daher beantwortete sie einfach die zuletzt gestellte Frage. „Ja, absolut. Das Leben vom Mathematiker Nash wurde verfilmt und der Film soll gut sein, habe ich den Kritiken entnommen."

„Wirklich? Davon hab ich nichts mitbekommen, dabei hatte ich mal Unterricht bei ihm in Princeton. Er ist verdammt gut. Vorhin habe ich mir gerade ein Buch über seine Arbeit gekauft", endete er und dachte kurz nach. „Was hältst Du davon, wenn wir uns den später anschauen? Du hast selbst gesagt, dass Du noch fit bist. Ich bin's auch." Aus zwei Gründen hatte Charlie das vorgeschlagen. Zum einen interessierte ihn der Film tatsächlich, zum anderen konnte er so noch etwas mehr Zeit mir ihr verbringen.

„Sehr gerne."

Erst jetzt kamen sie dazu, ihr Essen wirklich zu essen, was sie schweigend taten. Für diesen Tag hatten sie schon eine Menge voneinander erfahren. Nach einer Weile beendeten sie ihr Mahl.

Schließlich zahlte Charlie die Rechnung „Das nächste Kino ist ungefähr einen Kilometer entfernt. Schaffst Du das?", fragte er sie ernsthaft und betrachtete sie.

„Klar doch und wenn nicht, habe ich ja einen starken Mann an meiner Seite, der mir hilft, oder?"

„Selbstverständlich."

So gingen sie los, beide in ihren Gedanken versunken.

Wieder fiel Charlie auf, wie wenig er an die Mathematik dachte, die den größten Teil der Zeit seinen Kopf beschäftigte. Die Nebensächlichkeit dieser Materie in ihrer Gegenwart verblüffte ihn wieder Mal, mochte er aber gleichzeitig. Irgendwie war es ein schönes Gefühl zu wissen, dass es noch etwas anderes auf der Welt gab, auch wenn er das noch nicht wirklich benennen konnte. Zeit, die er mit ihr verbrachte, verging im Flug und war schön, egal was sie machten. Das einzig störende an diesem Bild war sein Bruder, der nach wie vor seine Gedanken beschäftigte, doch längst nicht so sehr wie noch gestern oder heute Morgen, als er anwesend war.

Amitas erster Gedanken galt dem Anruf, den sie heute tätigen wollte. Der musste jetzt warten, konnte er aber auch, denn eigentlich war es an Don, sich zu melden. Außerdem wollte sie viel lieber einen netten Abend im Kino verbringen, als lästige Telefonate zu führen. Vielleicht würde sie noch etwas mehr über diesen außergewöhnlichen Menschen erfahren, der neben ihr lief. Es war schön und so einfach, ihre Freizeit mit ihm zu verbringen, denn sie musste nicht wie auf dem Campus die Form wahren.

In erstaunlich kurzer Zeit, wie beide abgelenkt von ihren eigenen Gedanken dachten, befanden sie sich vorm Kino und hatten Glück, denn „A Beatiful Mind" lief auch hier und sie bekamen zwei Plätze. Dieses Mal bezahlte jeder für sich selbst. Erst als es um die Süßwaren und Getränke ging, ergriff Charlie wieder die Initiative und bestellte munter drauflos. Amita nickte das alles einfach nur ab, denn keiner ihrer Wünsche war offen geblieben. Es schien fast so, als ob er ihre Gedanken lesen konnte. Beladen mit zwei Colas in der einen Armbeuge, einer mittleren Portion Popcorn zwischen die Finger geklemmt, Schokolade in der Jackentasche und Nachos in der anderen Hand ging er nun voran in den gut gefüllten Saal. Sie folgte ihm einfach. Rasch fanden sie ihre Plätze. Nur Sekunden später wurde der Raum abgedunkelt, die Vorhänge geöffnet und die Werbung begann.

„Viel Spaß", wünschte Charlie und beugte sich leicht zu ihr hinüber, um die anderen Besucher nicht zu stören.

„Das wünsch ich Dir auch", entgegnete sie, während sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und sich gleichzeitig auf ihn zu bewegte. Durch diese unglückliche Bewegung stieß sie an seinen Kopf. „Entschuldige bitte", sagte sie daraufhin mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und ärgerte sich innerlich mal wieder über ihre Tolpatschigkeit.

Auch er lächelte, denn mittlerweile kannte er sich mit diesen ungünstigen Zufällen, die sie beide scheinbar verfolgten, bestens aus.

Zeitgleich startete der Vorspann und beide wandten den Blick von einander ab und betrachteten die Leinwand. Die erste Szene begann und sie freuten sich auf einen Film, der sowohl mathematisches als auch persönliches aus dem Leben dieses hoch angesehenen Mathematikers zeigte.

--

Als der Film zu Ende war, standen viele zügig auf und verließen den Saal. Amita und Charlie blieben allerdings sitzen. Erst als die Meisten den Saal verlassen hatten, machte auch Amita sich daran, aufzustehen, wobei Charlie ihr so gut es ging half.

„Und, wie fandest Du den Film?", fragte sie, als sie endlich stand.

„Sehr gut, allerdings bin ich kein wirklicher Kinogänger und kann das nicht beurteilen", antwortete er und folgte ihr ins Foyer.

„Das ist doch egal, ob Du etwas davon verstehst. Ob er Dir gefällt oder nicht, kannst Du auch so sagen", erklärte sie überzeugend und schritt nun in Richtung Ausgang.

„Natürlich." Ihre Argumente waren gut, zu gut, um Widerworte leisten zu können.

Eine kurze Pause entstand zwischen ihnen.

„Das Sitzen und Bein ausstrecken hat gut getan, der Tag war doch ganz schön anstrengend", führte sie das Gespräch fort, während sie nach draußen traten.

„Sollen wir noch einen Moment warten, ehe wir uns auf den Rückweg machen?", fragte er besorgt.

„Nein, nein. Nur nicht noch mehr sitzen. Wir werden einfach etwas langsamer gehen."

„Kein Problem", entgegnete er, während sie gemeinsam auf die Straße traten. Es war dunkel geworden und der Himmel klar, so dass man Sterne sehen konnte. „Schau Dir das an." So erhielt er ihre Aufmerksamkeit und deutete nach oben. „Da ist der große Wagen. Ich kann Dir auch Linien zwischen den Punkten ziehen, wenn Du magst", spielte er unbewusst auf eine romantische Szene des soeben gesehenen Filmes an.

Ihr Kopf war gen Himmel gerichtet, als sie seine merkwürdige Aussage vernahm und schaute ihn deshalb verwirrt an, entschied sich aber dafür, nichts zu sagen. Stattdessen schaute sie wieder in den Himmel hoch.

So verharrten sie beide für einige Sekunden, ehe sie den Blick vom Firmament lösten und sich kurz anschauten, um sich klar zu sein, was der andere wollte, weitergehen oder weiterschauen. Doch als sich ihre Blicke trafen, lag darin etwas anderes, etwas worüber sie nicht nachdenken durften. Das war beiden klar, trotzdem trennten sie den Blickkontakt nicht sofort wieder.

Doch nur Augenblicke schaltete Charlies Kopf sich ein. „Wir sollten zurückgehen."

„Mhm", murmelte sie als Antwort.

Daraufhin machten sie sich auf den Weg, liefen schweigend nebeneinander her, bestiegen das Auto und fuhren schließlich zum Wohnheim, wo sie ausstiegen. Er begleitete sie voll bepackt mit ihren Einkäufen zu ihrem Zimmer.

„Du kannst die Sachen dorthin legen", sagte sie und deutete auf den Schreibtisch.

Beim Betreten des Raums schaute er sich kurz um, tat aber dann, worum sie ihn gebeten hatte. Danach wusste er nicht so recht, wie er sich verhalten sollte und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Vielen Dank für alles. Es war ein schöner Tag. Wir sehen uns dann in der Uni", verabschiedete sie sich trotzdem.

Das Zeichen war nicht zu überhören; sie wollte, dass er ging. Also verließ er langsamen Schrittes das Zimmer, drehte sich im Türrahmen aber noch ein letztes Mal um, um sich zu verabschieden. „Tschüss."

Nun ging er zurück zum Wagen seines Vaters und fuhr nach Hause.

--

Während der Spätnachrichten war Alan im Sessel eingeschlafen und erwachte wieder, als er hörte, dass die Tür sich öffnete. Er schaute auf die Uhr am Videorekorder und drehte sich dann zur Tür, durch die sein Sohn mit herunterhängenden Schultern den Raum betrat. Der Blick und das Auftreten seines Sohnes waren typische Symptome, die er kannte, wollte aber keine unüberlegten Schlüsse ziehen. Aus diesem Grund stellte er seinem Sohn eine unbedeutende Frage und schaute ihn dabei direkt an: „Hat alles geklappt?"

„Ja." Die Antwort war kurz, sehr kurz, aber ihm war nicht nach reden.

„In der Küche sind noch Reste vom Abendbrot, falls Du etwas Essen möchtest", versuchte Alan weiterhin, ein Gespräch auf die Beine zu stellen.

„Ich hab in der Stadt gegessen und werde ins Bett gehen. Nacht Dad."

„Gute Nacht, Charlie", entgegnete er wissend und grinste dabei das Grinsen, das seine Söhne genauso gut beherrschten wie er.


	15. Chapter 15

Auch dieser Teil handelt nur von Don, aber es ist auch der letzte. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviewen.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**15.**

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Don auf. In seinem Arm, ihren Kopf an seine Brust gelegt, schlief Terry tief und fest. Entsetzt fragte er sich, was er getan hatte, warum er ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte. Unverwandt schaute er sie dabei an, wie sie dort lag. Wunderschön war sie, deren Haare ihr vom Regen und viel Bewegung durcheinander im Gesicht hingen, aber das tat ihrer Schönheit keinen Abbruch. Was würde aus ihnen werden?

Langsam drehte sie sich Im Schlaf von ihm weg und murmelte dabei unverständliches Zeug. Seinen Arm konnte er wieder bewegen und hatte einiges zu bedenken. Erst einmal setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und fuhr fahrig mit der Hand durch seine Haare, ehe er seine Ellbogen auf die Knie stellte, seinen Kopf in die Hände legte und den Boden zwischen seinen nackten Füßen anstarrte. Dabei stellte er sich immer wieder dieselbe Frage, fand aber keine Antworten.

Eines wusste er aber mit Sicherheit, Mitternacht lag längst hinter ihm und er musste endlich Schlaf finden, denn am nächsten Tag standen wichtige Aufgaben an. Er musste die Situation mit Terry klären, denn er wollte sie nicht verlieren, dafür war sie zu kostbar. Darum konnte er jetzt auch nicht gehen, denn dann bräuchte er nicht mehr wiederkommen. Deshalb legte er sich schließlich wieder an ihre Seite und fiel, nachdem er noch einige Zeit die Decke angestarrt und nachgedacht hatte, in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

--

Als Terry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, schaute sie zuerst an ihre Seite, an der er noch immer lag. Es war also kein Traum gewesen, das alles hatte stattgefunden und er war geblieben. Allerdings war die Situation merkwürdig und sie musste sich ablenken. Daher ging sie in die Küche und setzte Kaffee auf, ehe sie ins Bad ging, um sich fertigzumachen. Ihr Gesicht schminkte sie ab, kämmte ihre Haare und arbeitete ihr weiteres Schema durch. Dann zog sie sich an und sammelte einzelne Kleidungsstücke ein, legte seine Sachen auf einen Haufen und stellte sich an die Arbeitsfläche, um einen Becher Kaffee einzuschenken.

Langsam erwachte auch er und stand zögerlich auf. Nur mit seinen Boxershorts bekleidet ging er vom Schlafzimmer in den Flur und schließlich zur Küche. Dort stand sie und trank einen Kaffee. Nie war sie schöner gewesen als in diesem Moment, aber er wollte nichts ruinieren, denn er war sich nicht sicher, wie sie die letzte Nacht bezeichnen würde. "Guten Morgen."

Für einen Moment blieb sie regungslos stehen und überlegte, wie sie reagieren sollte. Dann wendete sie sich ihm zu. "Guten Morgen", sagte sie ruhig. "Wir haben noch Zeit. Entweder holen wir Dein Auto jetzt ab oder aber heute Nachmittag." Neutrale Gesprächsthemen kamen ihr gelegen, denn so, hoffte sie, konnte sie ihre Gefühle und Ängste vor ihm und seiner guten Menschenkenntnis verbergen.

"Heute Nachmittag ist es praktischer, denn ich muss noch nach Hause und mich umziehen. Fährst Du schnell mit mir rum?"

"Klar. Ich bin eh fertig. Oder wolltest Du noch einen Kaffee?"

"Nee, lass mal. Die Zeit ist knapp", winkte er ab und griff nach seiner Kleidung, „Ich zieh mich rasch an und dann können wir los." Mit diesen Worten streifte er das Hemd und die Hose über, die sie auf einen Stuhl gelegt hatte.

Ihr war die Situation irgendwie unangenehm, obwohl sie ihn schon nackt gesehen hatte, darum schritt sie an ihm vorbei und sagte währenddessen: "Dann hol ich schon mal meine Sachen." Nun ging sie in ihr zweites Zimmer, das als Wohn- und Arbeitszimmer diente. Dort nahm sie das Notwendige, ehe sie kurz darauf zu ihm zurückkehrte. "Ich wäre dann so weit."

"Ich auch."

Beide gingen zur Tür, wo er in seine noch leicht feuchten Schuhe schlüpfte, sie allerdings ein Paar Turnschuhe anzog. Gemeinsam liefen sie zu ihrem Wagen, sagten aber nicht mehr. Die kurze Strecke zu seiner Wohnung hatten sie binnen weniger Minuten hinter sich gebracht, schwiegen aber noch immer.

Dort angekommen stieg er aus. "Ich beeil mich", sagte Don.

Terry blieb im Auto sitzen und ließ den gestrigen Tag und den heutigen Morgen noch einmal Revue passieren. Die Situation war merkwürdig angespannt und doch normal. Gezwungen normal würde es wohl am ehesten beschreiben, dachte sie. Ihre Beziehung war einfach verzwickt, so wie sie war. Weder hatten sie den Abend vor einigen Wochen wirklich besprochen, was an ihr lag, noch hatten sie über gestern gesprochen. Zu gerne wollte sie in seinen Kopf schauen, um zu wissen, was er dachte. Denn sie wollte sich nicht zum Gespött machen, falls sie für ihn nur eines seiner üblichen Intermezzi war.

Zur gleichen Zeit zog er rasch eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt aus dem Schrank und machte sich im Bad kurz frisch, wobei er sich im Spiegel anschaute. Den Anblick konnte er kaum ertragen, hatte er doch für seinen Spaß viel zu viel aufs Spiel gesetzt. Für ihn war es ernst gewesen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, was es für sie bedeutete. Ausgerechnet jetzt war seine Menschenkenntnis nicht da und hatte Selbstzweifeln Platz gemacht. Rasch nahm er noch seine Unterlagen, ehe er wieder nach draußen ging und zu ihr ins Auto stieg.

Als sie auf dem Parkplatz des Ausbildungszentrums hielten, waren sie ziemlich spät dran, aber der Unterricht hatte noch nicht begonnen. Sie gingen direkt zur Sporthalle, da sie zuerst Selbstverteidigung hatten. Später folgten dann noch Einheiten zum Thema Recht sowie Verhörmethoden, denen sich eine gezielte Prüfungsvorbereitung und ihr letztes Schießtraining anschlossen. Bei den Eingängen zu den Umkleiden trennten sich ihre Wege.

--

Don betrat einen Raum, in dem mindestens 15 Männer standen, die schon alle fertig umgezogen waren. Alle kannte er, denn sie waren in einem Jahrgang und verstand sich mit ihnen auch, trotzdem begrüßte er sie heute nur kurz. "Hey." Mehr sagte er nicht und ging schon zu seinem Spind, denn auf Gespräche war er heute nicht aus und beteiligte sich auch nicht an den laufenden.

--

In der Umkleide, die Terry betrat, befand sich ihre einzige weibliche Mitstreiterin, die gerade ihr T-Shirt über den Kopf zog. "Hallo Lucy", begrüßte Terry sie kurz.

"Guten Morgen. Wie geht's Dir?", fragte Lucy fröhlich, wie es ihr Naturell war.

"Gut. Und Dir?", antwortete sie aus Höflichkeit, blieb dabei aber immer noch kurz angebunden und öffnete ihren Spind. Daraus holte sie ihr T-Shirt und zog es an.

"Auch gut, obwohl ich so langsam echt Schiss habe vor der Prüfung. Du weißt ja selbst, was die von uns verlangen. Zum Glück haben wir noch ein paar Tage Zeit, um uns vorzubereiten."

Nun nickte Terry nur noch, als sie gerade ihre Trainingshose anzog.

"Was meinst Du, was wir gleich machen?", setzte Lucy daher das Gespräch fort.

"Keine Ahnung." Bei diesen Worten schnürte sie ihre Turnschuhe und war fertig. "Ich geh dann mal."

"Warte, ich komm mit."

Gemeinsam verließen sie nun die Umkleide, ohne weiter zu reden.

--

Alle Anderen waren schon in der Halle, als die beiden Frauen sie betraten. Für Unterhaltungen blieb keine Zeit, denn der Trainer erschien nur Sekunden später.

„Heute haben wir unsere letzte Einheit und wir werden verschiedene Techniken wiederholen. Terry und Don kommen Sie bitte nach vorne."

Zögerlich machten beide Schritte nach vorne, betraten die Matte und stellten sich in Position.

„Drehen Sie bitte ihrem Partner den Rücken zu, Terry, dann wird Don sie umklammern. Daraus befreien Sie sich mit möglichst wenig Gewalt", sagte er zu ihr. „Wenn Sie dann bitte anfangen", wendete er sich Don zu.

Dieses Mal zögerte er noch länger, legte aber schließlich doch seine Arme um sie, dabei atmete er ihren Duft ein, spürte sie wieder, so dass er unachtsam war.

Für den Moment genoss sie die Berührung seiner starken Arme, aber sie war sich ihrer Aufgabe bewusst und wollte nicht schwach wirken, daher nutzte sie seine Abgelenktheit, holte mit ihrem Ellbogen aus und verpasste ihn damit einen Schlag in die Rippen. So löste sie einen Schmerzreflex aus und ihn letztendlich mit einem Schulterwurf zu Boden brachte.

Ebenso überraschend wie ihr Manöver kam sein Ende auf der Matte. Als er sich aufrichten wollte, ergriff er ihre ihm entgegen gestreckte Hand und schaute sie an. Dabei lächelte sie auf ihre unverwechselbare Art und Weise.

"Sehr gut gemacht, Terry", lobte nun der Dozent, ehe er fortfuhr, "Darf ich nun Sie bitten, Michael und Daniel." So verlief ihre erste Unterrichtseinheit des Tages ereignislos, denn hinterher wurden die Partner gewechselt, so dass Terry und Don nicht mehr zusammen trainierten. Schließlich betraten alle wieder die Umkleiden.

--

Die Männer holten ihr Duschzeug und waren binnen weniger Sekunden alle im Duschraum. Als das Wasser lief und alle dabei waren, sich einzuseifen, begann ein Gespräch. "Die Kleine hat's Dir ganz schön gegeben, Don", zog Frank ihn grinsend auf, denn niemand hatte damit gerechnet, dass jemand Don sportlich die Stirn bieten konnte, dafür war er zu gut.

"Sie gehört zu den Besten unseres Jahrgangs, da ist es keine Schande, von ihr besiegt zu werden", erwiderte er ehrlich, denn seine Unachtsamkeit und Unprofessionalität hatte ihr die Chance gegeben. So etwas durfte nicht geschehen.

"Das sagst Du nur, weil ihr befreundet seid", kam von Matthew.

"Nein, weil ich davon überzeugt bin. Jetzt lasst mich duschen, ewig hab ich nicht Zeit", entgegnete er entnervt und drehte sie von den anderen weg.

--

"Das war soooo gut von Dir, dass Du es Don gezeigt hast", freute sich Lucy. "Du hast es ihm richtig gegeben."

Darauf antwortete Terry nicht, sondern nahm ihre Sachen aus dem Spind.

Das verwirrte Lucy, denn sie verstand sich gut mit Terry, denn Frauen mussten in dieser Männerdomäne einfach zusammenhalten, was definitiv auch ein Grund dafür war. Sie dachte, in ihr eine Freundin gefunden zu haben, doch so verhielt sie sich nicht. "Hast Du irgendwas?", fragte sie daher direkt.

Erst jetzt schaute Terry sie wirklich an und erkannte, wie sie sich ihr gegenüber verhalten hatte. "Oh! Ich wollte nicht ..., es ist nur irgendwie ganz schön ... stressig im Moment. Die Prüfungen und so." Zusammenhanglos redete sie drauflos, sagte aber nichts über den wirklichen Grund.

"Kein Problem, aber das kannst Du doch sagen. Schließlich machen wir das Gleiche durch. Frag mich mal."

"Ja, Du hast Recht. Ist ja nicht so schlimm. Wir müssen uns beeilen", entgegnete Terry noch, ehe sie die Umkleide verließ und Lucy allein zurückblieb.

--

Gleichzeitig traten Don und Terry auf den Gang und sahen sich sofort. Sie wussten, dass sie den gleichen Weg hatten, darum war es nur logisch, zusammen zu gehen. Beide hatten sie keine Möglichkeit zum Ausweichen.

"Das war ein sehr guter Schulterwurf, Terry", begann Don ehrlich aber auf neutraler Ebene.

"Danke", antwortete sie kurz angebunden.

Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander her, ehe beide gleichzeitig zu sprechen begannen: "Wir müssen ..." Sofort begannen sie zu grinsen, sagten aber nichts. Schließlich ließ Don ihr aber den Vortritt.

"Ich möchte nicht, dass Gestern unsere Freundschaft gefährdet. Das war nur eine Sache des Moments, nichts weiter", sagte sie, weil sie ihn weiterhin um sich haben wollte, wenn auch nur als Freund. Um sich noch einmal zu vergewissern, schaute sie ihn an und fragte: "Oder?"

Was sollte das? Fühlte sie denn gar nichts? Hatte er sich so getäuscht? All das fragte er sich, antwortete aber nur lapidar: "Das passt schon."

"Dann lass es uns einfach vergessen. Was haben wir jetzt?"

"Recht. Ich will vorher aber noch Frühstücken", antwortete er, denn dadurch hatte er einen anderen Weg und konnte diesem Moment und ihrer Gegenwart entgehen. „Wir sehen uns."

So trennten sich ihre Wege wieder.

Don ging zwar in Richtung des Kiosks und dachte dabei die ganze Zeit nach. Die Freundschaft zu Terry war noch da, wie er gehofft hatte, aber seinen Gefühlen tat das nicht gut, denn er wollte mehr, wollte nicht nur ein Freund sondern ihr Freund sein, wollte sie in seinen Armen halten, sie spüren und einfach ihren Duft riechen, so wie er es gerade getan hatte, doch all das hatte er gerade mit drei Wörtern zunichte gemacht. Wie sollte er das nur aushalten, fragte er sich. Wie im Traum hatte er während der Denkerei seinen Weg gefunden, hatte aber überhaupt keinen Hunger. Trotzdem stellte er sich an, holte sich einen Kaffee, den er in der Hoffnung trank, wieder im Kopf klar zu werden, aber er half nicht.

Währenddessen suchte sich Terry ihren Platz in einem anderen Raum, den sie neben Lucy fand. Diese wollte zwar ein Gespräch anfangen, doch das blockte sie von vorn herein ab und hing stattdessen ihren Gedanken hinterher. Dabei konnte sie seine Küsse und seine Hände auf ihrem Körper fühlen, als ob sie die vergangene Nacht noch mal erlebte. Das Bild war perfekt, aber es gehörte der Vergangenheit an, das hatte er ihr gerade bestätigt.

Kurze Zeit später begann die nächste Einheit.

--

Als sie ihre letzte Einheit das Schießtraining beendet hatten, war es später Nachmittag. Alle verabschiedeten sich von einander, denn sie würden sich erst am Prüfungstag wieder sehen.

Schnellen Schrittes war Terry davon gegangen, doch Don hatte sie eingeholt. „Fährst Du mich jetzt bitte in die Stadt, um das Auto zu holen?"

„Logisch", antwortete sie schnell, dabei hatte sie es vollkommen vergessen

Schweigend gingen sie nun zu ihrem Wagen und fuhren den Weg genauso schweigend, um sich schließlich auf dem Parkplatz des Restaurants zu verabschieden.

Gerade, als er aussteigen wollte, fiel Don auf, dass sie etwas nicht geklärt hatten. „Lernen wir heute eigentlich noch zusammen?"

Auch ihre Verabredungen zum Lernen in den nächsten Tagen hatte sie vergessen. „Klar, ist ja abgemacht", antwortete sie etwas zu schnell, wie sie selbst bemerkte und fuhr besonnener fort, „Treffen wir uns in zwei Stunden bei Dir?"

„Natürlich", entgegnete er, stieg aus und schloss die Tür.

Dann fuhr sie auch schon wieder los.

--

Jetzt ging er zu seinem Wagen und fuhr zu seiner Wohnung. Dort angekommen leerte er erst einmal den Briefkasten, aus dem er neben Werbung und üblicher Post einen dicken, braunen Umschlag nahm. Rasch ging er in seine Wohnung und legte bis auf die Post alles ab. Mit dem Umschlag in der Hand ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch und öffnete ihn. Darin enthalten waren sein Vertrag und einige andere Dinge, die er nur kurz überflog. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er seinen Vater noch nicht angerufen hatte. Er nahm sein Telefon zur Hand und wählte, währenddessen legte er die Unterlagen auf den Tisch.

Kurz erklang das Freizeichen, ehe Alan ans Telefon ging. „Hallo."

„Hi Dad, ich bin's. Ich habe nicht viel Zeit und wollte Dir nur schnell sagen, dass ich den Job in L.A. bekommen habe", erzählte er in einem Rutsch die Neuigkeiten.

„Das freut mich, mein Sohn. Wann ist es denn so weit?"

„Wenn ich meine Prüfungen alle durch habe und die Abschlusszeremonie hinter mir liegt, werde ich wohl meine Zelte hier abbrechen, so drei bis vier Wochen."

„Das muss ich gleich Charlie sagen."

„Tu das. Jetzt muss ich aber lernen. Wir reden ein anderes Mal. Bye Dad", beendete er das Gespräch.

„Natürlich. Bis dann", entgegnete Alan noch, ehe die Leitung tot war.

Das Telefon legte Don bei Seite und versuchte, sich in den Vertrag einzulesen, doch dazu fehlte ihm jegliche Konzentration. Daher versuchte er zu lernen, aber auch das gelang ihm nicht. Er war völlig unkonzentriert. Aus diesem Grund entschied er sich, seinen Kopf leer zu laufen und joggen zu gehen. Das half immer, wenn er nicht vorwärts kam. Er ging zu seinem Schrank, holte Sportzeug heraus, zog seine Laufschuhe an und ging hinaus. Zeit genug hatte er noch, daher entschied er sich für die große Runde und lief los. Zuerst dachte er noch viel nach, ging noch mal alles durch, kam aber noch immer zu keinem Schluss. Darum gab er die Denkerei nach zwei oder drei Kilometern schließlich auf und konzentrierte sich auf das Laufen, dadurch wurde er schnell und endete nach neun Kilometern vollkommen verschwitzt und ausgepowert wieder in seiner Wohnung. Nach ein paar Dehnübungen ging er sofort ins Bad, um zu duschen.

Erfrischt und umgezogen war er endlich bereit zu lernen, dachte er. Doch ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass sich das nicht mehr lohnte, schließlich würde Terry gleich kommen. Darum entschied er sich, stattdessen etwas zu Essen zu bestellen, denn hatte höllischen Hunger. Rasch griff er zur Karte des Pizzalieferservices und bestellte eine große belegt mit Schinken, Salami, Pilzen und Extrakäse, was Terry am liebsten mochte. Just, als er die Bestellung aufgegeben hatte, klingelte es an der Tür, die er öffnete. Dort stand sie, immer noch in Jeans, T-Shirt und Turnschuhen, aber trotzdem wunderschön. Mittlerweile fragte er sich, warum er sie nicht vorher wirklich gesehen hatte. „Hallo Terry, komm rein", begrüßte er sie steif.

„Hey Don", erwiderte sie, während sie in den Flur trat. Auch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die Atmosphäre steif war, aber das war sie schon den ganzen Tag. Daran störte sie sich nicht weiter, denn sie wollte trotzdem lernen, weil sie zusammen unschlagbar waren.

„In der Küche haben wir am meisten Platz, was hältst Du davon, wenn wir dort arbeiten?"

„Kein Problem", erwiderte sie.

Nun ging er voraus in die Küche und deutete auf einen Stuhl, ehe er in sein Wohn-Schlaf-Zimmer ging, um seine Sachen zu holen.

Derweil setzte sie sich, öffnete ihre Tasche und holte ihr Buch heraus sowie einen Block voller Notizen.

Schon kehrte er zurück und legte seine Sachen auf den Tisch, ehe er sie direkt anschaute. „Was möchtest Du trinken, Kaffee, Tee, Mineralwasser?", fragte er.

„Wasser."

Er ging zum Kühlschrank und holte eine Flasche heraus. „Ich habe uns eine Pizza bestellt, da ich noch nichts gegessen habe. Du isst mit, oder?", fragte er rhetorisch.

Einen Moment lang dachte sie über den Zweck nach, antwortete aber schließlich: „Klar." Sie war zum Lernen hier, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Das hatte er ihr bestätigt. „Wir sollten jetzt aber anfangen, irgendwann möchte ich nach Hause", reagierte sie barsch.

„Okay." Beim Reden schaute er sie genau an und versuchte herauszufinden, was sie zu dem Ton getrieben hatte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr. „Fangen wir mit Kapitel 9 an?"

„Mhm", murmelte sie und öffnete schon die entsprechende Seite im Buch.

Auch er öffnete sie, als es wieder an der Tür klingelte. Er ging hin und nahm die Pizza in Empfang. Vorerst stellte er sie auf die Anrichte und legte seine Sachen zur Seite. Sie tat das Gleiche mit ihren. Als der Tisch frei war, legte er den Karton dorthin und öffnete ihn. Beide nahmen sie gleichzeitig eine Ecke und bissen hinein.

Sofort bemerkte sie, dass er ihren Lieblingsbelag gewählt hatte, trotzdem war ihr schon beim ersten Bissen der Appetit vergangen. Sie zwang sich das Stück, das sie in der Hand hielt, aus Höflichkeit hinein und trank dann.

Auch Don hatte nicht so großen Appetit, wie er gedacht hatte. Daher beließ auch er es bei einem Stück.

„Ich bin satt", entschuldigte sie sich schulterzuckend.

„Macht doch nichts, mir geht's auch so", erwiderte er und stellte den Karton zurück auf die Anrichte. „Lass uns lernen."

Nachdem er geendet hatte, nahm er wieder sein Buch zur Hand. Sie tat das Gleiche und schlug nun auch das entsprechende Kapitel auf. Beide vertieften sich in die Texte, die vor ihnen lagen und redeten darüber.

Sie waren schon eine Weile dabei, als Terry plötzlich sagte: „Ich versteh das nicht."

„Was denn?"

„Schau hier", sie deutete auf eine Textstelle, „das widerspricht doch vollkommen dem vorherigen Absatz."

„Nein, wenn Du diesen Paragraphen zu Rate ziehst, wird alles völlig klar." Nun zeigte er auf eine Stelle im Buch und berührte dabei absichtlich ihre Hand, lies es aber wie einen Zufall wirken. Während dieser Berührung spürte er, wie sie zusammen zuckte. Sofort keimte Hoffnung in ihm auf und er fragte sich, ob doch nicht alles verloren war.

Bei dem Gefühl, das seine Hand verursachte, durchlief sie ein wohliger Schauer. Am liebsten hätte sie ihre Hand weggezogen, um diesem Moment zu entgehen, doch das konnte sie nicht. Stattdessen saß sie reglos da, starrte auf das Buch und wartete seine nächste Reaktion ab.

Abgesehen von dem Zucken geschah nichts, weder schaute sie ihn an noch nahm sie die Hand weg, was er als ein gutes Zeichen deutete. Darum ging er einen Schritt weiter und legte seine Finger ganz offensichtlich auf ihre, dabei wanderte sein Blick vom Buch zu ihr.

Seine bewusste Bewegung ließ sie wieder zucken, doch anstatt sich groß Gedanken zu machen, folgte sie ihrem Herzen und schloss nun ihre Finger um seine und schaute ihn direkt an.

Als er in ihre Augen blickte, sah er darin das, was er gestern gesehen hatte. Darum bewegte er sein Gesicht auf ihres zu. Ebenso tat sie es auch, doch kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen, zog sie abrupt den Kopf zurück und trennte ihre Hand von seiner. Daraufhin schaute er sie verwirrt an.

"Ich ... Ich kann das nicht, Don", erklärte sie ihm ehrlich.

"Oh ...", war der Beginn einer Antwort, die er nicht fortsetzte. Er schaute sie weiterhin intensiv an und dachte über das Gehörte nach. "Ich dachte ... Wolltest Du... Ist es...", stammelte er zusammenhanglos.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen, schaute ihn an und sprach: "Du bist schon lange kein Freund mehr, Don. Ich habe mich in Dich verliebt und kann nicht so tun, als ob das alles nur Spaß ist, denn das ist es für mich nicht." Innerlich spürte sie nun eine Erleichterung, da sie es endlich gesagt hatte, war gleichzeitig aber unruhig, da sie nicht wusste, wie er reagieren würde.

Erstaunt schaute er sie an. Hatte sie das wirklich gesagt? Seine Gefühle beruhten auf Gegenseitigkeit! Nun ergriff er ihre Hand wieder und umschloss sie, dabei schaute er ihr tief in die Augen und lächelte sie gleichzeitig an. "Du glaubst nicht, wie sehr mich das freut, denn es geht mir nicht anders. Seit dem Tag, an dem Du mich geküsst hast, haben sich meine Gefühle verändert, aber ich dachte nicht, dass Du auch so empfindest. Ich liebe Dich und möchte mit Dir zusammen sein", endete er, rückte näher an sie heran, legte seine Hände an ihre Hals und schaute sie unverwandt an. "In Deiner Gegenwart bin ich der glücklichste Mensch der Welt." Vor Freude strahlte er über das ganze Gesicht.

Sie konnte nur Nicken und Lächeln, mehr war ihr nicht möglich. So fühlte sich also das perfekte Glück an.

Auch er war glücklich und zog sie ganz nah an sich heran, küsste sie schließlich innig und voller Gefühl.

Irgendwann, es schien eine Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein, trennte sie sich von ihm. "Wir sollten lernen", versuchte sie sachlich zu werden, was ihr nur schwer gelang, denn eigentlich wollte sie etwas ganz anderes von ihm.

"Mhm", murmelte er, konnte aber kaum den Blick von ihr abwenden und sich nur schwer aufs Lernen konzentrieren.

Schließlich rissen sie sich aber zusammen und rückten ihre Stühle zusammen, so dass sie nah beieinander saßen und ihre Hände unter dem Tisch ineinander verschränken konnte. So lernten sie, was sie jedoch das eine oder andere Mal unterbrauchen, um Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen.

Kurz vor Mitternacht schlossen sie schließlich ihre Bücher und legten alles zusammen.

"Ich werde dann mal gehen", sagte Terry, die mittlerweile müde war und stand auf.

Selbstverständlich erhob sich auch Don. "Treffen wir uns morgen?", fragte er, während er sie zur Tür brachte.

"Natürlich. Du kannst am späten Vormittag zu mir kommen", entgegnete sie, als sie die Tür öffnen wollte.

Ein letztes Mal hielt Don sie zurück, zog sie an sich heran und schloss sie in seine Arme. "Okay." Dann küsste er sie zum Abschied.

Sie erwiderte den Kuss und wollte sich nicht von ihm lösen, doch sie musste, sonst würde sie heute nicht mehr zu Hause ankommen. Darum trennte sie sich schließlich von ihm, öffnete die Tür und schaute ihm in die Augen. "Bis morgen."

"Bis morgen."

Als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, war sie sehr glücklich und unfähig, sich auch nur einen Schritt auf die Haustür zu zu bewegen. Stattdessen drehte sie sich um und klingelte.

Binnen eines Wimpernschlags war die Tür wieder offen und Don schaute sie an. "Hast Du etwas vergessen?"

Nickend machte Terry einen Schritt auf ihn zu, zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Dann drängte sie ihn in den Flur hinein und stieß dabei die Tür mit dem Fuß zu.


	16. Chapter 16

Dieses Kapitel hat leider etwas länger gedauert, als man von mir gewohnt ist. Daher wünsche ich Euch jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über eine Review würde ich mich freuen.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**16.**

Wieder begann ein Tag, nur war dieser anders. War Charlie an den ersten beiden Arbeitstagen noch hoch motiviert aufgestanden, so wollte er heute am liebsten im Bett bleiben. Seine gestrige Vernunfttat war logisch, aber die Folge nicht schön. Trotzdem musste er aufstehen und zur Arbeit gehen, beschloss aber den gestrigen Abend, vor allem das Ende, aus seinem Gedächtnis zu streichen. Glücklicherweise hatte er noch etwas zu erledigen, was ihn am Denken hinderte.

Alan saß vor seiner täglichen Portion Müsli sowie einem Becher Kaffe und las die vor ihm ausgebreitete Zeitung, als er seinen Sohn die Treppe herunterkommen hörte. "Guten Morgen, Charlie. Soll ich Dir Frühstück machen?"

Weder war ihm nach Essen noch nach der Gesellschaft seines Vaters. "Lass gut sein, Dad, ich bin spät dran." Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Haus auch schon, ging in die Garage und suchte nach einem Karton, den er dank der von seiner Mutter geerbten Vorliebe, alles zu sortieren und zu beschriften, rasch fand. Er öffnete ihn und schaute kurz hinein, um festzustellen, dass es der Richtige war. Den hob er nun hoch und ging damit zurück ins Haus. "Dad, kann ich das Auto heute haben?", fragte er.

"Natürlich. Kann ich es heute Mittag wieder abholen oder brauchst Du es den ganzen Tag?"

"Eigentlich muss ich nur diesen Karton zur Uni bringen", antwortete er. „Das wird schon funktionieren. Vielleicht bring ich es auch vorbei, mal sehen. Ich ruf Dich später einfach an. Okay?"

Alans Antwort war ein einfaches Nicken.

„Bis dann, Dad."

--

An der CalSci angekommen stellte er den Karton im Büro ab und holte sich dann einen großen Becher Kaffee, ehe er zu seinem Büro zurückkehrte. Erst jetzt ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch, auf dem ein brauner Umschlag lag, den er neugierig öffnete. Darin enthalten waren fünf Formulare. Auf dem obersten heftete eine Notiz.

_Hallo Mr Eppes!  
Füllen Sie anliegende Unterlagen bitte aus und geben diese mit den geforderten Anlagen in der Verwaltung ab.  
Mit freundlichem Gruß,  
Zewick_

Schneller als erwartet kam das Habilitationsverfahren in Gang, daher freute er sich, dass er daran gedacht hatte, seine Veröffentlichungen und anderes Material mitzunehmen. So konnte er sich gleich daran setzen. Doch vorerst legte er das beiseite und startete seinen Computer. Seine Routine, erst den Posteingang zu prüfen, behielt er auch heute bei, hatte allerdings nichts erhalten, auch sein Anrufbeantworter hatte keine Nachrichten aufgezeichnet, ebenso war der Faxeingang leer.

Nachdem er alle administrativen Arbeiten erledigt hatte, nahm er die Formulare wieder zur Hand, legte sie auf den Karton und ging damit zu seinem Besprechungstisch. Zuerst füllte er die Seiten des Habilitationsgesuches aus, ehe er den Deckel vom Karton nahm und in den letzten 15 Jahren seines mathematischen Lebens eintauchte. Die Freundschaftsnetzwerkanalyse, die Eppes-Konvergenz und viele andere Arbeiten nahm er zur Hand und überflog sie, bis er sich für die besten und wichtigsten entschieden hatte. Die Formulare unterschrieb er und legte die Veröffentlichungen dazu. Dann ging er hinüber zu seinem Telefon und rief seinen Mentor an.

"Hallo", sagte Larry abgelenkt.

"Hey, hier ist Charlie."

"Hallo", begrüßte er ihn nun noch einmal, allerdings war er jetzt bei der Sache. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

"Mein Habilitationsgesuch ist so weit fertig. Würdest Du das mit mir durchgehen, bevor ich es abgebe?"

"Natürlich. Bleib kurz dran."

Charlie hörte, dass Larry im Hintergrund etwas erklärte.

"Da bin ich wieder. Also ... Ich habe in einer Stunde Zeit. Komm einfach vorbei."

"Okay. Bis nachher."

Die Verbindung wurde von seinem Mentor unterbrochen. In der ihm verbleibenden Stunde ging Charlie mit seinen Veröffentlichungen in die Verwaltung und fotokopierte alles einmal. Dann ging er in die Cafeteria, um noch einen Happen zu essen, denn so langsam wurde er hungrig. Erst danach ging er zu seinem Mentor.

Charlie klopfte an Larrys Bürotür und öffnete sie in der gleichen Bewegung, da er erwartet wurde. Überraschenderweise platzte er in ein Gespräch seines Mentors mit einigen Studenten, die sich alle zu ihm umdrehten. Unter ihnen war auch Amita, die er als einzige kannte und die sich, nachdem sie ihn erblickt hatte, gleich wieder den Zetteln vor ihr widmete. Dagegen starrten ihn alle anderen unverhohlen an.

Larry ging direkt auf ihn zu. "Es tut mir Leid, Charlie. Das hier dauert noch einen Moment, aber Du kannst Dich gerne zu uns gesellen. Die Studenten prüfen gerade eine Formel."

Daraufhin nickte Charlie nur, ehe er sich der Tafel zuwendete, auf der eine Formel stand. "Die da?", fragte er.

"Ja. Nimm Dir meinen Stuhl und setz Dich. Gleich hab ich Zeit für Dich."

"Okay." Er tat wie ihm geheißen, setzte sich und schaute für einen Moment zu den Studenten und hatte, obwohl er es nicht wollte, nur Augen für Amita, die ihn ignorierte. Das traf ihn sehr, aber sie musste ihn doch verstehen. Es war einfach unmöglich. In dieser Situation tat er das, was bei jedem Problem half und flüchtete in die Mathematik. Er nahm einen Block und einen Stift vom Schreibtisch und wendete sich der Tafel zu. Mit Hilfe dieser Dinge begann er, die Formel zu sezieren. So entstanden vor seinem inneren Augen Formen und Muster. Dabei fuhr er sich hin und wieder mit der Hand durch die Haare oder zeichnete mit dem Finger Dinge in die Luft, die nur er sah. Schließlich brachte er seine Ergebnisse zu Papier, womit er nach und nach mehrere Seiten füllte. Seine Umwelt bemerkte er nicht mehr.

Währenddessen beobachteten alle Anwesenden einschließlich Larry ihn gespannt. Niemand dachte an die zu lösende Aufgabe, was ihr Professor, fasziniert von seinem Schützling, durchgehen ließ. Selbst Amita blickte von ihrer Berechnung auf und betrachtete ihren Dozenten und Bekannten interessiert. Für sie alle schien es so, als ob er einen Punkt in einer fremden Welt anstarrte. Darüber vergaßen sie sogar das Ende ihrer Arbeitsgruppe vollkommen und blieben einfach sitzen.

Fertig. Unter das Ergebnis seiner Berechnung zog er zwei Linien, die Aufgabe war gelöst. Er hatte einfach nicht widerstehen können. Warum sollte er auch sinnlos warten, wenn er etwas zu tun hatte, fragte er sich und steckte die Kappe auf den Stift. Dann drehte er sich um und schaute in Gesichter, die ihn anstarrten.

Für einen Moment schaute Larry noch zu ihm, ehe er sich zu seinen Studenten drehte. "So, das reicht für heute. Nächste Woche treffen wir uns dann zur gleichen Zeit im Physiklabor", entließ er sie.

Niemand stand auf oder packte seine Sachen zusammen, denn sie waren noch immer im Bann des jungen Mannes, der binnen kürzester Zeit das geklärt hatte, woran sie sich seit einer geschlagenen Stunde versuchten. Da sie ihn nicht kannten, musste er gerade erst angefangen sein. Wer war das? Diese Frage brannte ihnen allen unter den Nägeln. Nur Amita kannte die Antwort und war nicht verwundert über die Leistung, vielmehr fasziniert vom Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Erst gestern war sie Teil seiner Welt gewesen und heute hatte sie diese Welt noch einmal erlebt. Obwohl sie selbst schon lange wusste, dass sie einen wissenschaftlichen Weg einschlagen würde, hätte sie nie gedacht, dass Wissenschaft so sein konnte. Doch sie verbat sich diese Bewunderung und rief sich ihren Ärger von gestern zurück, so dass sie schnell wieder in ihre alte Gemütslage zurückfiel.

Larry überraschte, dass die Studenten nicht gingen. Normalerweise konnten sie es kaum erwarten, den Raum zu verlassen. "Ich habe jetzt eine Besprechung", sagte er deshalb zu den Studenten und versuchte so, sie zum Gehen zu bewegen.

Erst jetzt standen die Ersten auf und verabschiedeten sich. Dagegen blieb Amita noch sitzen und wartete ab, bis der Trubel sich legte, damit sie mit ihren Krücken niemanden behinderte. Schließlich packte auch sie ihre Tasche und war die letzte Studentin im Raum. Interessiert schaute sie noch einmal Charlie an, der sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte, sagte aber nichts. "Bis nächste Woche, Professor", verabschiedete sie sich stattdessen von Larry, wendete sich dann aber aus Höflichkeit an den anderen Mann im Raum, "Bye Ch... Mr Eppes." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Büro.

Für einen Moment folgte Larrys Blick ihr, bis die Tür wieder geschlossen war. Erst jetzt wendete er sich an Charlie und fragte neugierig: "Was hast Du da?" Gleichzeitig dachte er darüber nach, was er gerade beobachtet hatte.

"Die mathematische Lösung für die von Dir vorgegebene Formel."

"Okay." Larry runzelte die Stirn, denn dafür hatte er ihn nicht hergebeten. „Und was sollen die Studenten machen?", fragte er deshalb.

"Meine Berechnung bestätigen oder sie in der Luft zerreißen ist eine Möglichkeit." Charlie lächelte.

"Dann kann ich sie haben?"

"Natürlich. Ist ja eh Dein Block. Ich lass sie einfach hier."

"Vielen Dank." Nun ging Larry um den Tisch herum und nahm ihm den Block ab, den er zu den Unterlagen der Projektgruppe legte. Bewusst ließ er sich einen Moment Zeit damit. "Weißt Du, auch wenn magnetisierte Gegenstände und elektrische Ladungen sich anziehen, so ist das kein Grund, dieser Anziehung zu folgen", fuhr er schließlich das Gespräch fort und versuchte dabei, das Thema zu wechseln.

"Doch ist es", antwortete Charlie prompt. Einem Gedanken folgend spielte den Ahnungslosen.

"Charlie, Du missverstehst mich. Es gibt einen Grund, warum Elektronen den Atomkern nur umkreisen", setzte er noch einmal an.

"Ich weiß. Das ist doch das grundlegende Atommodell", erwiderte Charlie leicht dümmlich und fragte sich sogleich, ob er dieses Mal nicht zu dick aufgetragen hatte.

Das nahm Larry nicht war, er seufzte nur resigniert und verließ er das Thema wieder. "Wir sollten uns jetzt mit Dir und Deinen Arbeiten beschäftigen."

Nun erzählte Charlie seinem Mentor, was er alles gemacht und für welche Veröffentlichungen er sich entschieden hatte. Das legte er alles auf den Tisch, an dem zuvor die Studenten gesessen hatten und breitete es aus.

Sorgfältig nahm Larry ein Blatt nach dem anderen zur Hand und schaute es eingehend an, bis er auch die letzte Seite betrachtet hatte. "Das ist doch perfekt und kannst Du so abgeben. Eine Kopie Deiner Promotion musst Du noch beifügen, aber die haben sie in der Verwaltung sicher vorliegen. Frag einfach nach, okay?!"

"Werde ich machen." Für einen Moment hielt Charlie inne. "Sag mal, worum ging's bei dem Treffen eben?"

"Das ist was schief gelaufen. Ich habe zu vielen Studenten einen Platz in meinem Projekt zugesagt und wähle jetzt aus, wer tatsächlich mitarbeiten wird. Heute habe ich sie in der Theorie geprüft, nächste Woche ist dann die Praxis dran. Bis auf Ms Ramanujan sind alle schon in fortgeschrittenen Semestern. Ihre Leistung hat mich daher am meisten überrascht, denn die übersteigt die der anderen, die sich überwiegend im dritten Semester befinden. Sie ist erstaunlich, aber Du weißt ja selbst, was sie kann, schließlich kennst Du sie." Noch einmal versuchte er seinen Gesprächspartner aus der Reserve zu locken.

"Flüchtig, Larry! Ich kenne sie nur flüchtig. Aber soweit ich das beurteilen kann, ist sie sehr interessiert und gleichzeitig eine interessante Persönlichkeit." Mit Mühe unterdrückte er das Lächeln, das bei diesem Gedanken seine Lippen umspielen wollte. Über seine nächsten Worte dachte er kurz nach und entschied sich dafür, es bei seiner letzten Aussage zu belassen. "Na ja, wenn ich das heute noch abgeben will, muss ich mich beeilen. Vielen Dank noch mal für Deine Hilfe." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, stand er auf, ging zur Tür, öffnete sie und trat auf den Gang.

Er atmete erst einmal tief ein, denn er hatte das indirekte Verhör überstanden. Mit dem Ausatmen schoss ihm aber gleich der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass Larry etwas bemerkt zu haben schien. Musste es denn so kommen? Innerlich versuchte er sich davon zu überzeugen, über etwas anderes nachzudenken, seine Habilitation wäre eine Möglichkeit, doch es funktionierte nicht wirklich. Nach wie vor kreisten seine Gedanken um Amita, um Larrys Wissen und was daraus folgen konnte. So machte er sich auf den Weg in die Verwaltung.

Kurz darauf stand vor einem jungen Angestellten. „Hi. Ich möchte das hier für Professor Zewick abgeben", sagte Charlie und überreichte den Umschlag.

„Das leg ich ihm hin, er ist aber erst morgen wieder im Haus."

„Kein Problem. Ich habe aber noch eine Frage. Das ist meine Habilitation und ich benötige dafür noch eine Kopie meiner Promotion. Können Sie die kopieren?"

„Nee, aber die Angestellte der Personalabteilung. Ich schreib ihr eine Nachricht. Sehen sie das als erledigt an, Mr ..."

„Eppes. Ich bin Charles Eppes."

„Okay, Mr Eppes."

„Vielen Dank. Auf Wiedersehen."

Binnen kürzester Zeit hatte Charlie auch diesen Punkt abgehakt, wodurch er sich einen weiteren Kaffee verdient hatte und dafür in die Cafeteria ging. Doch die Schlange war ihm zu lang, so dass er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro machte. Dabei fiel ihm siedendheiß ein, dass er seinen Vater noch anrufen musste. Darum ging er, als er sein Büro betreten hatte, sofort zum Schreibtisch und wählte gerade die Telefonnummer, als es klopfte. „Herein", sagte er, während er den Hörer wieder auflegte und aufschaute.

Den Raum betrat Amita. „Hey", sagte sie vorsichtig.

„Hallo. Kann ich Dir helfen?"

Stumm nickte sie, denn ihr war unwohl. „Ich möchte Dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Gestern habe ich ein Buch bestellt, das jetzt da ist und ich für morgen benötige. Könntest Du es vielleicht abholen?", fragte sie, fügte aber sofort eine Erklärung an, „Alan habe ich vorhin nicht erreicht, sonst hätte ich ihn gefragt." Fragend schaute sie ihn an.

„Natürlich mache ich das, aber erst später zum Abend hin. Soll ich es Dir dann vorbei bringen?"

„Vielen Dank. Das wäre super", antwortete sie, drehte sich zur Tür und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

Sogleich fragte er sich, was das für ein komischer Moment gewesen war. Trotzdem hatte er den Anruf, den er noch tätigen musste, nicht vergessen und erledigte er erst diesen, bevor er sich mit dem gerade geführten Gespräch beschäftigte. Er wählte erneut die Telefonnummer und wartete auf das Freizeichen.

„Hi Dad, ich bin's, Charlie. Das Auto bring ich Dir gleich vorbei", erzählte er rasch und legte auch schon wieder auf, um sich auf den Weg zu machen.

Wenig später stellte er sein Fahrrad auf den dafür vorgesehen Flächen der Uni ab.

--

Den restlichen Arbeitstag brachte er zügig hinter sich und kehrte abends zu seinem Fahrrad zurück. Damit fuhr er in die Stadt und holte das Buch ab, das er dann zu Amita brachte. An ihrer Tür angekommen klopfte er vorsichtig.

"Es ist offen", sagte sie laut und deutlich.

Der Aussage folgte er und drückte die Klinke herunter. Dann betrat er den Raum. "Hallo", begrüßte er sie, während er ihr anschaute Zimmer genauer als am Vorabend. Die von ihm herein getragenen Einkäufe waren verschwunden und hatten vermutlich ihren Platz gefunden. Wie sein Bruder schaute auch er die Bilder an der Wand kurz an, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit aber schließlich auf sie. "Hier ist das Buch", sagte er und gab es ihr.

"Danke", sagte sie mit eisiger Stimme.

Besorgt und gleichzeitig forschend schaute er sie an. "Hast Du Schmerzen?", fragte er unsicher.

Darauf wusste sie nichts zu sagen und fragte sich gleichzeitig, von welchem Planeten er kam. Allerdings war sie sich sicher, dass sie ihn loswerden wollte. "Nein. Vielen Dank. Wir sehen uns dann in der Vorlesung", verabschiedete sie ihn.

Ihre eisige Antwort gab ihm zu denken und das Thema, das er eigentlich vergessen wollte, schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Er blieb und handelte so ihrer indirekten Aufforderung zuwider, aber sein Entschluss, nicht zu gehen und mit ihr zu reden, stand fest. „Was ist los?"

Plötzlich brach es aus Amita heraus, sie konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Ist es so schwer zu verstehen, Charlie? Du hast Dich gestern so, so ... Ich weiß nicht ... so dämlich verhalten. Da war dieser Moment und Du hast weggeschaut. Das war sehr verletzend."

„Oh", entfuhr es ihm überrascht. „Amita, es..." Für einen Moment hielt er inne und sammelte sich, ehe er von neuem begann sachlich und sortiert. „Du hast das Problem vorgestern selbst benannt. Ich bin Dein Dozent, Du bist meine Studentin. Das kann ich nicht ignorieren, es geht einfach nicht."

Sie wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, wollte sie aber weder hören noch wahrhaben. „Da hast Du wohl Recht. Wenn Du dann bitte gehen würdest", forderte sie ihn höflich, aber bestimmt auf. „Nochmals danke für das Buch."

"Keine Ursache. Auf Wiedersehen." Eigentlich wollte er bleiben und die Sache klären, doch ihre Worte waren eindeutig, darum ging er zur Tür, trat auf den Flur und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Fahrrad und dachte darüber nach, ob das die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war. Darauf fand er aber keine Antwort und wusste, dass das nur die Zukunft zeigen würde.


	17. Chapter 17

Mein Dank gilt in diesem Fall für das Lesen auf Schwachsinn hin Hevicla. Danke!  
Dieses Kapitel hat leider etwas länger gedauert, als man von mir gewohnt ist. Es tut mir leid, aber es wollte einfach nicht so, wie ich wollte. Nun wünsche ich Euch aber viel Spaß beim Lesen. Reviews lese ich immr wieder gern.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**17.**

In der nächsten Zeit geschah nicht viel in Charlies Leben. Tagaus, tagein ging er zur Arbeit, hielt Vorlesungen und wartete auf eine Nachricht wegen seines Habilitationsgesuches, doch die erhielt er nicht. Umso häufiger traf er sich dafür mit Larry und lernte immer mehr seine Art kennen und schätzen. So kauzig er auf den ersten Blick erschien, so liebenswert war er doch beim zweiten und dritten Blick. Auch wenn er sich nicht immer so ausdrückte, so sah er die Welt doch klar.

Eine Neugikeit gab es allerdings schon, und zwar die Rückkehr seines Bruders nach Los Angeles, von der ihm sein Vater erzählt hatte. Ihr sah er mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Natürlich war es eine Chance, ein für allemal alles zu klären, gleichzeitig fühlte er aber auch Hoffnungslosigkeit, denn durch seinen Bruder hatte er wieder offensichtlich Konkurrenz, sowohl im Leben als auch in der Liebe.

Endlich fand das Interview statt, um das Charlie gebeten worden war. Dafür betrat an einem Montag pünktlich um 12:15 Uhr ein Student sein Büro. "Hallo Dr. Eppes. Mein Name ist Collin Hayz, ich bin Redakteur des SciMag und mache das mittlerweile seit einem guten halben Jahr. Wie sie sicher dem Exemplar entnommen haben, das ich Ihnen geschickt habe, sind wir sehr vielfältig. Selbstverständlich berichten wir über Neuigkeiten an der Uni, sind aber auch an der Wissenschaft, insbesondere der an der CalSci unterrichteten Fächer, interessiert. Neue Dozenten, Professoren und andere Persönlichkeiten stellen wir regelmäßig unseren Leserinnen vor. Ich beginne mit ein paar Daten ihrer Vita, nichts spektakuläres", erläuterte er und stellte ein Aufnahmgerät auf den Schreibtisch, das er anschaltete, ehe er seine erste Frage stellte.

"Wie lautet Ihr vollständiger Name?"

"Charles Edward Eppes. Familie und Freunde nennen mich allerdings Charlie."

"Wie alt sind Sie?"

"19."

"Welche Fächer unterrichten Sie?"

"Mathematik." Für einen Moment überlegte Charlie und verbesserte sich dann doch: "Angewandte Mathematik, um genau zu sein."

"Bisher haben Sie "nur" einen Doktortitel. Streben Sie einen Professorentitel an?"

"Selbstverständlich, aber dafür muss man einiges tun. Daher habe ich vor kurzem mein Habilitationsgesuch eingereicht und warte täglich auf eine Antwort des Ausschusses." Gleich, nachdem er geantwortet hatte, fragte er sich, ob er heute überhaupt schon seinen Posteingang kontrolliert hatte. Dabei wusste er ganz genau, dass er das morgens immer als erstens machte. Er wartete einfach schon zu lange.

"Sie haben früh angefangen, Ihre Arbeiten zu veröffentlichen. Die bekannteste ist wohl die Eppes-Konvergenz, die sie während ihrer Studienzeit in Princeton erarbeitet haben. Welche Ratschläge können Sie heutigen Studenten geben?"

"Ihr dürft nie den Glauben an Euch selbst und Eure Arbeit verlieren. Es ist keine Niederlage, wenn etwas nicht sofort funktioniert. Manchmal bringt erst die Zeit die Lösung mit sich."

"Sie sind relativ jung. Sehen Sie das eher positiv oder negativ in Bezug auf Ihre Lehrtätigkeit?"

"Nun, alles hat seine Vor- und Nachteile, so auch mein Alter. Ich denke, dass ich meine Studenten sehr gut verstehe und nachvollziehen kann, was in Ihnen vorgeht, denn ich komme selbst frisch aus dem Studium. Allerdings ist es gleichzeitig problematisch, da ich mir erst einen Ruf und somit eine gewisse Autorität verschaffen muss. Sie wissen sicherlich selbst, wie das unter Gleichaltrigen ist, da muss man sich seinen Platz erarbeiten bzw. erkämpfen."

"Welche Ziele haben Sie sich für Ihre Zukunft gesetzt, sowohl privat als auch beruflich?"

Für die Beantwortung dieser Frage ließ Charlie sich viel Zeit. Der berufliche Teil war nicht das Problem, der persönliche dagegen schon. Wie der Redakteur selbst gesagt hatte, war er erst 19, da konnte man das noch nicht wissen. Obwohl das nicht so ganz stimmte, eigentlich bildete sich vor seinem inneren Auge das perfekte Abbild seiner Zukunft. Langsam und bedacht antwortete er: "Selbstverständlich möchte ich ein angesehener Teil des Kollegiums hier werden, zudem möchte ich die Schönheit der Mathematik gerne publik machen, also auch Nicht-Wissenschaftler dafür begeistern. Zudem habe ich diverse Ideen, die ich bereits dem Fachbereichsleiter mitgeteilt habe und gerne umsetzen möchte." Noch einmal hielt er für einen Moment inne, um sich die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verscheuchen und ein nicht ganz so schönes Bild als Antwort zu kreieren. "Meine privaten Ziele sind recht schwer zu benennen, denn ich bin, wie Sie selbst festgestellt haben, noch recht jung. Auf jeden Fall möchte ich irgendwann eine Familie gründen, Vater werden und was sonst noch so dazu gehört." Ein Lächeln huschte über Charlies Gesicht.

"Wenn Sie erlauben, würde ich da gerne noch einmal nachfassen?"

"Nur zu."

"Haben Sie denn schon die Frau für die geplante Familie gefunden?"

"Da muss ich, glaube ich, etwas klarstellen. Dieser Plan ist nicht für jetzt gedacht, der bezieht sich auf ein nicht weiter definierbares Irgendwann", reagierte Charlie etwas schroff. "Um direkt auf Ihre Frage einzugehen: Nein."

"Gut. Das nehme ich doch mal als Schlusswort und bedanke mich für das Interview, Dr. Eppes."

"Gern geschehen, Mr. Hayz."

Der Student schaltete das Aufnahmegerät aus, ehe er die letzte Frage stellte. "Dürfte ich vielleicht eine Ihrer Publikationen mit veröffentlichen? Unseren Leser, die hauptsächlich aus Studenten bestehen, gefällt das immer sehr."

"Natürlich. Zufällig habe ich noch einiges hier. Mit 14 Jahren habe ich meinen ersten Artikel im _Journal Of Mathematics_ veröffentlicht, der ist vom Umfang her angemessen, denke ich."

"Vielen Dank."

Aus dem Karton, den Charlie noch nicht wieder mit nach Hause genommen hatte, holte er den genannten Artikel und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, um in einzuscannen, währenddessen sagte er: "Ich habe nur dieses Exemplar, daher schicke ich es Ihnen per E-Mail. Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun?"

"Nein, das ist schon mehr als genug." Der Student stand auf. "Nochmals vielen Dank. Auf Wiedersehen", verabschiedete er sich und verließ das Büro.

--

Terry und Don hatten mittlerweile alle Prüfungen abgelegt und waren nun dabei, ihre Haushalte aufzulösen. Viel Zeit blieb ihnen nicht mehr, bis sie ihre Zelte in Quantico abbrechen würden, trotzdem hatten beide noch keine neue Bleibe in Los Angeles gefunden. Die Wohnungssuche gestaltete sich schwieriger als gedacht, vor allem weil sie nicht von Anfang an zusammen ziehen sondern erst mal in getrennten Wohnungen leben wollten. Kleine, finanzierbare Wohnungen in der gewünschten Gegend waren grundsätzlich der letzte Mist oder einfach nur Mangelware, große dagegen gab es wie Sand am Meer, doch die konnten sie sich beide nicht leisten. Aus diesem Grund hatte Don für den Übergang schon seinen Vater gefragt, ob er vorübergehend bei ihm unterkommen konnte. Dagegen saß Terry die Zeit im Nacken, sie musste etwas finden.

Trotz ihrer alltäglichen Probleme nutzten sie die noch freie Zeit optimal und genossen ihr neugewonnenes Liebesglück. Ihrer Beziehung waren sie sich sicher, verdammt sicher. Lange hatten sie gebraucht, um die ersten Schritte zu machen, doch jetzt lief alles wie geschmiert. Als Freunde kannten sie sich sehr gut und erkundeten jetzt den Bereich, der über die Freundschaft hinausging und sich Beziehung nannte. An der Akademie hatten sie es nicht öffentlich gemacht, denn sie waren übereingekommen, dass ihr Privatleben dort nichts zu suchen hatte, schließlich wollten sie professionell sein. Aus genau diesem Grund hatten sie sich auch für getrennte Wohnungen entschieden und hofften zudem, dass sie nicht in die gleiche Einheit kamen.

--

Unter das Kapitel "Charlie" hatte Amita einen Schlussstrich gezogen, auch wenn ihr das nach wie vor schwer fiel. Daher vermied sie jeglichen Kontakt zu ihm und wandte sich an Alan, wenn sie Hilfe benötigte. Das klappte besser als sie vermutet hatte. Auch in ihrem Leben als Studentin hatte sich eine Routine eingestellt. Montags bis freitags besuchte sie Kurse, Vorlesungen oder Übungsstunden, das Wochenende nutzte sie, um zu lernen. Alles verlief in geordneten Bahnen. An Geld mangelte es ihr zwar immer noch, aber darüber wollte sie derzeit nicht nachdenken.

Das geplante Gespräch mit Don hatte sie auch endlich geführt. Nach den üblichen Begrüßungsfloskeln brachte sie das Gespräch schnell auf den Punkt. "Don, Du bist ein toller Typ, aber ich empfinde nichts für Dich", erklärte sie ihm offen und ehrlich.

"Es ist so schön, dass wir uns einig sind, Amita. Du bist eine wundervolle Frau, aber mein Herz gehört Terry. Sie befindet sich wie ich in der Ausbildung beim FBI und ist die weltbeste Frau, die ich jemals getroffen habe und Du dir vorstellen kannst."

"Das ist wundervoll. Mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen, denn ich mag Dich wirklich sehr und möchte Dich wegen dem Kuss nichts als Freund verlieren."

"Mir geht es ganz genauso, Amita." Don hielt einen Moment inne. "Wie geht es Dir sonst so?"

"Ganz gut. Mein Bein tut nicht mehr allzu sehr weh und beim nächsten Termin kommt endlich der Gips ab, hat der Arzt gesagt. Dein Vater ist ein Engel mit sehr viel Geduld. Er ist immer zur Stelle, wenn ich Hilfe brauche. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich ihm danken soll."

"Mein Vater weiß, dass Du ihm dankbar bist, so ist er einfach." Die nächsten Worte wählte Don mit bedacht. "Und wie geht's Dir persönlich?"

Die Antwort blieb sie ihm schuldig.

"Bist Du noch dran, Amita?", fragte er, nachdem einige Zeit verstrichen war.

"Ja." Zuerst überlegte sie, ob sie ehrlich über ihr Problem reden sollte. Sie entschied sich dafür, nachdem sie darüber nachdachte, wie offen er zu ihr gewesen war. Gleichzeigtig fragte sie sich, wie sie das erzählen sollte, ohne zu viel zu verraten. Daher fuhr sie nur zögerlich fort. "Mein Leben ist gerade ein wenig durcheinander. Da ist dieser Typ, den ich total gerne mag, aber aus uns wird nichts. Daher versuche ich, ihn zu vergessen, aber es klappt nicht, denn er ist einfach ..." Ihren Satz beendete sie nicht, denn sie wusste nicht, wie.

Mit seiner Antwort ließ sich Don Zeit, da er seine Gedanken sortieren musste. Er vermutete, dass es sich um seinen Bruder handelte. Die Chemie zwischen den beiden stimmte, das hatte er beim gemeinsamen Abendessen gemerkt. Allerdings war er sich auch bewusst, was sie an einer Beziehung hinderte, was vor allem seinen Bruder, den Vernunftsmenschen, hinderte. Trotzdem war er der Meinung, dass Amita und Charlie zusammengehörten und das sagte er ihr. "Hör einfach darauf, was Dein Herz Dir sagt. Wenn Du glaubst, dass Du mit ihm zusammen sein kannst, dann versuch es", riet er ihr. "Ich möchte nicht, dass Du so lange brauchst wie ich, um zu erkennen, wer der Richtige für Dich ist."

"Für mich ist er der Glücksgriff, aber ... es geht nicht."

"Alles geht, Amita. Vielleicht braucht es bloß ein wenig mehr Zeit. Du bist noch jung und hast alle Zeit der Welt."

"Okay. Vielen Dank für Deinen Rat."

"Das ist doch selbstverständlich, schließlich sind wir Freunde. Brennt Dir sonst noch etwas auf dem Herzen?"

Einen Moment dachte sie darüber nach, ihm von ihren Geldsorgen zu erzählen. "Nein", antwortete sie schlicht.

"Wenn das so ist, würde ich jetzt gerne Schluss machen, denn Terry ist gerade gekommen."

"Okay, dann habt einen schönen Abend. Auf bald."

"Ja, bis dann."

--

Larry hatte sich entschieden. Drei Plätze hatte er zur Verfügung und die Leistungen aller Anwärter waren gut, doch nur eine stach heraus, und zwar Amita. Sofort hatte er sie zu sich ins Boot geholt, ohne überhaupt nachzudenken. Bei den nächsten Plätzen wurde es kniffliger, doch auch dort hatte er zwei gute Studenten gefunden. Die Frauenquote lag wieder mal unter denen der Männer, aber das konnte er nicht ändern. Eigentlich war er sogar der Meinung, dass Amita die beiden Männer um Längen übertraf und auch bei der gemeinsamen Arbeit übertreffen würde, denn ihre Interessen waren breit gefächert, sie war kein Fachidiot, wie so viele andere an dieser Universität. Irgendwie erinnerte sie ihn an Charlie, der auch alles und nichts studiert hatte, wobei er sich trotzdem auf die Mathematik konzentrierte.


	18. Chapter 18

Irgendwie hat diese Fanfiction den Drang entwickelt, herauszuwollen. Aus diesem Grund gibt es schon jetzt ein neues Kapitel. Viel Spaß damit. Reviews sind gerne gesehen.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**18.**

_1 Woche später:_

Schnell ging Charlie die Treppe hinunter, denn er hatte verschlafen und war spät dran.

Wie fast immer saß Alan schon im Esszimmer und las in der Tageszeitung. "Guten Morgen, Charlie", begrüßte er seinen Sohn.

"Hi und … ähm ... bye Dad", entgegnete er rasch und war schon fast zur Tür hinaus.

"Hast Du einen Moment Zeit?"

"Sorry, aber ich muss zur Uni. Mein Wecker hat nicht geklingelt."

"Es dauert nicht lang."

Auf dem Absatz machte er kehrt und ging widerwillig zu seinem Vater. "Okay." Demonstrativ blieb er direkt vor dessen Nase stehen, da ihm die Zeit im Nacken saß und er ihn so zur Eile antreiben wollte.

"Wie ich Dir schon gesagt habe, hat Don seine Prüfung bestanden. Gestern hat er angerufen und uns eingeladen, an seiner Abschlussfeier teilzunehmen", lautete die kurze Erklärung. „Ich werde auf jeden Fall Freitagmittag hinfliegen."

„Wann geht's denn los? Ich wünsche Dir auf jeden Fall viel Spaß. Ich muss dann ..." Weiter kam Charlie nicht.

Seinen Sohn unterbrach Alan mitten im Satz und sprach mit einem Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch mehr duldete: „Selbstverständlich gehe ich davon aus, dass Du mitkommst."

„Warum sollte ich da hinwollen, Dad?", startete Charlie trotzdem einen Versuch, die Reise abzuwenden. „Außerdem kann ich Freitag nicht, ich muss arbeiten." Genervt blickte Charlie seinen Vater an, dessen Augen genau das Gleiche sagten wie sein Mund.

„Charles Edward Eppes, Dein Bruder ist auch bei Deiner Abschlussfeier in Princeton gewesen. Darum kommst auch Du mit nach Quantico. Keine Widerrede."

Charlie horchte auf. Hatte sein Vater ihn wirklich bei seinem kompletten Namen genannt? Das war in seinem bisherigen Leben nur höchst selten vorgekommen, und zwar immer dann, wenn sein Vater wirklich keine Gegenargumente mehr zuließ. Wann immer es geschehen war, hatte er gewusst, dass er etwas zu tun hatte, ob er nun wollte oder nicht. Daher gab Charlie schließlich klein bei und antwortete mürrisch: "Wenn Du meinst."

"Gut, dann sind wir uns einig. Die Tickets besorg ich. Wann können wir denn frühestens los?"

"14:00 Uhr. Ich muss jetzt wirklich los", drängelte er und ging ohne ein Wort des Abschieds zur Tür.

"Ja. Dann können wir auch die Details besprechen", rief sein Vater noch

Das hörte Charlie, der gerade das Haus verließ, nicht mehr. Draußen schwang er sich auf sein Fahrrad und radelte los. Dabei dachte er über das soeben geführte Gespräch nach, das eigentlich keines war sondern ein Kommandieren. Das machte ihn wütend, obwohl er ihn im Grunde genommen verstand, denn das war nur ein weiterer Versuch, ihn und Don an einen Tisch und somit zu einer Aussprache zu bringen. Gleichzeitig wusste er aber auch, dass sein Vater die Situation nicht wirklich verstand. Die Wut, die er beim Verlassen seines Elternhauses noch gegenüber seinem Vater verspürt hatte, verflüchtete sich nun mehr und mehr mit jedem Meter, den er radelte.

--

Terry und Don freuten sich über die bestandene Prüfung und deren gute Ergebnisse. Diesen Abschnitt ihres Lebens hatten sie endgültig beendet, nun erwartete sie ein ganz neuer. Übermorgen würde ihre Abschlussfeier stattfinden, zu der Dons Familie kommen würde. Worauf er sich schon sehr freute, denn er wollte ihnen Terry vorstellen. Auch Amita, die er als Freundin betrachtete, hatte er von den anstehenden Feierlichkeiten berichtet und sie gezwungen, mit ihm auszugehen, wenn er wieder in Los Angeles war, denn auch sie sollte seine Freundin kennen lernen. Gleichzeitig wollte er aber auch, dass Terry sie kennen lernte. Beide Frauen waren ihm wichtig, darum wollte er nichts verheimlichen, weder vor der einen noch vor der anderen.

Von ihrer Familie hatte Terry nichts gehört, aber das war nicht verwunderlich, denn sie waren nicht glücklich über die Entscheidung ihrer Tochter, das Studium nach der ersten anerkannten Prüfung abzubrechen. Über die darauf folgende Berufswahl waren ihre Eltern, die nicht weit weg lebten, nicht erfreut. Aus genau diesem Grund hörte sie nur selten etwas von ihnen. Zuerst hatte Terry sich sehr darüber geärgert, mittlerweile aber resigniert und ihre Eltern einfach denken lassen. Sie wollte mit ihrer Arbeit glücklich werden und dem Ziel war sie näher als je zuvor. Dafür hatte sie auf ihre Familie verzichtet und war froh, bald auch eine räumliche Distanz zwischen sich und ihnen zu wissen. Wenn sie aber wirklich ehrlich gegenüber sich selbst war, hoffte sie noch immer, jemanden aus ihrer Familie bei ihrer Abschlussfeier zu sehen.

Das war aber nicht das einzige Problem so kurz vor der Abreise, denn noch immer hatte Terry keine Bleibe in Los Angeles gefunden. Dabei drängte die Zeit immer mehr, aber ihre Sorge zeigte sie Don nicht. Viel lieber schmiedete sie gemeinsam Pläne, was sie alles machen wollten, wenn sie in Los Angeles waren. Don wollte sie unbedingt zu einem Baseballspiel mitnehmen, dagegen war Terry viel mehr an den Theatern der Stadt interessiert. Schon jetzt war ihnen klar, dass sie sich irgendwo treffen würden.

--

Nachdem Amita erfahren hatte, dass Don und Terry ihre Ausbildung erfolgreich abgeschlossen hatten, hatte sie begonnen, zwei kleine, für Indien typische Glücksbringer zu basteln. Schon früh hatte sie das von ihrer Großmutter gelernt. Nun waren sie endlich fertig. Darum legte sie diese in eine Schachtel und schrieb eine Karte, die sie dazulegte. Dann schloss sie die Schachtel, verpackte sie in wunderschönes, orientalisch angehauchtes Geschenkpapier und verzierte das Paket mit einer Schleife. Das Geschenk legte sie in ihren Rucksack.

Dann sammelte sie sich einen Moment, denn sie hatte sich dazu entschlossen, Dons Rat zu folgen und ein gutes Verhältnis mit Charlie zu schaffen. Damit würde sie heute anfangen, auch wenn ihre Gefühle keine Chance hatten. Sie wollte sie ihn als Menschen nicht verlieren. Don hatte durchaus Recht, dass man um wichtige Menschen kämpfen sollte, wofür er das perfekte Beispiel war, denn nur so hatte er Terry bekommen. Das stimmt zwar nicht ganz, denn eigentlich hatte sie ihn bekommen, aber Amita wollte sich nicht an Kleinigkeiten aufhalten, da sie sich sicher war.

Sie stand auf, nahm ihren Rucksack zur Hand und machte sich auf den Weg zur Uni.

--

Seit 45 Minuten hatte Charlie Sprechstunde, darum saß er in seinem Büro. Um sich die Zeit zwischen den einzelnen Beratungen zu verkürzen, las er die ersten Hausarbeiten seines Kurses. Diese Arbeit unterbrach er regelmäßig, wenn ein Student sein Büro betrat. Daher kam er nur bedingt zum Arbeiten, aber das war auch nicht Sinn der Sache. Viele wollten sich nach weiteren Kursangeboten informieren, über die er aber noch keine Aussage treffen konnte. Abgesehen davon hatte er aber auch diverse Fragen zu seiner Vorlesung zu klären. Bei einigen Studenten vermutete er allerdings, dass sie nur vorbeischauten, um sich ein Bild von ihm zu machen, denn dies war sein erstes Mal. Im Moment war er dabei, einen Absatz über die Anwendungsmöglichkeit der Vektorrechnung zu überprüfen.

Zaghaft betrat Amita den Raum. "Hallo", begrüßte sie ihn.

Den Blick hob er nicht von der Hausarbeit, die er gerade las, sondern winkte sie herein und sagte: "Einen Moment, bitte." Schnell las er den Absatz zu Ende und schaute auf. Gerade wollte er mit seiner Standardbegrüßung beginnen, die ihm aber im Halse stecken blieb, als er sie erblickte. "Amita!", entfuhr es ihm überrascht, ehe er sie begrüßte, "Hallo."

Sie machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. "Hey Charlie. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich hier so reinplatze." Vorsichtig wählte sie ihre Worte, waren es doch die ersten, die sie seit ein paar Wochen an ihn richtete.

"Das macht nichts. Schließlich ist die Sprechstunde dafür gedacht." Mit diesem Thema dachte er, sich auf sicherem Terrain zu bewegen. "Setz Dich doch. Es ist bestimmt anstrengend, ständig auf die Krücken angewiesen zu sein." Beim Sprechen deutete er auf diese.

Nickend folgte sie seinem Angebot und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Schreibtisch. "Es geht mir nicht ums Studium. Das klappt eigentlich ganz gut."

"Das habe ich schon gehört, denn Larry hat mir von Deinen hervorragenden Leistungen berichtet. Auch in meinem Kurs arbeitest Du sehr gut mit."

Überrascht von dem Kompliment kroch eine leichte Schamesröte in ihr Gesicht. "Danke." Gleichzeitig freute sie sich aber auch über die Bemerkung. Allerdings suchte sie schon nach einer geeigneten Überleitung, fand sie aber nicht. "Deswegen bin ich nicht hier, Charlie. Don hat mir am Telefon erzählt, dass Du und Alan zu seiner Abschlussfeier reisen. Könntest Du mir bitte einen Gefallen tun und ihm das hier geben?" Sie reichte ihm die Schachtel.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch nahm Charlie das Präsent entgegen. "Selbstverständlich mach ich das." Er legte es auf den Tisch und widmete sich dann vollständig Amita. "Wie geht es Dir?", tastete er sich vorsichtig vor.

"Das Studium ist anstrengend, aber ansonsten geht es mir gut." Sie dachte nach, was sie ihm sonst noch erzählen konnte. "Der Gips kommt bald ab, wodurch ich dann wieder richtig mobil bin. Ständig auf andere angewiesen zu sein ist auf Dauer lästig."

"Das sind doch gute Neuigkeiten, besser geht's eigentlich nicht mehr."

Auf diesen Kommentar antwortete Amita nicht.

Sofort fragte Charlie sich, ob er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte, war sich aber nicht sicher. Darum schlüpfte er wieder in seine Rolle als Dozent, denn in der war er sich sicher. "Wie läuft es bei Dir mit der Belastung, reicht die Zeit für all Deine Aktivitäten?"

"Ja, Du hast es doch selbst gesagt. Offensichtlich sprechen meine Leistungen doch für sich", antwortete sie, wechselte dann aber doch zurück auf die private Ebene, "Wie geht es Dir denn? Bisher reden wir ja nur über mich."

"Wie soll's mir gehen. Ich unterrichte und forsche ein wenig, zwischendurch reise ich dann schnell mal ans andere Ende des Landes - das übliche", entgegnete er grinsend. "Kurz gesagt: Mir geht es gut." Die kleine Ausrede musste sie ihm verzeihen, aber das er keine Lust hatte, seinen Bruder zu besuchen, ging sie nur bedingt etwas an.

"Das höre ich doch gerne." Einige Sekunden verstrichen, ehe Amita fortfuhr. "Ich muss dann auch mal los. Prof. Fleinhardt ist ein Sklaventreiber, wir haben gleich noch ein Treffen. Grüß Don bitte von mir. Wir sehen uns." Auf ihre Krücken gestützt richtete sie sich auf.

"Okay. Bis dann." Auch Charlie erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

"Bleib sitzen. Bitte", sagte sie noch zu ihm, ehe sie langsam auf die Tür zuging und den Weg in Richtung von Larrys Labor einschlug.

Er setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch, reflektierte das Gespräch und war der Meinung, dass es eigentlich ganz gut gelaufen war, denn sie hatten sich erwachsen benommen, hatten ihre Gefühle nicht dazwischen funken lassen. Genau so wollte er es von Anfang an haben. Gleichzeitig spürte er aber auch wieder dieses undefinierbare Gefühl in sich, das er immer in ihrer Gegenwart verspürte. Um sich davon abzulenken, versuchte er, sich wieder auf die vor ihm liegende Hausarbeit zu konzentrieren, doch das gelang ihm nicht. Vor seinem inneren Auge hatte er nun wieder ein Bild, ihr Bild, um genau zu sein.

--

Noch eine weitere Stunde blieb er so sitzen, während der noch zwei Studentinnen sein Büro betraten, bis die Sprechstunde offiziell zu Ende war. Dann packte er seine Sachen zusammen, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging in die Verwaltung. Dort teilte er mit, dass er am kommenden Freitag nur seine Vorlesung halten und danach umgehend den Campus verlassen würde. Montag werde er, wie gewohnt, wieder zur Arbeit erscheinen. Danach fuhr er nach Hause.

Dort angekommen betrat er gar nicht erst das Haus sondern ging direkt in die Garage, denn er wollte sich ablenken. Dafür war Mathematik das geeignete Mittel, denn nichts anderes zog ihn so in den Bann. An einer Tafel, die schon seit seiner Kindheit dort ihren Platz hatte, standen viele einzelne Werte, die er in den letzten Wochen gesammelt hatte, für die er aber noch einen Zusammenhang suchte. Einer spontanen Eingebung folgend schrieb er eine dreizeilige Formel auf, die er aber plötzlich nicht mehr weiter bearbeiten konnte, denn in seinem Kopf war urplötzlich eine Blockade entstanden. Daher versuchte er noch einmal von vorne die Formel zu zerlegen, um so zu einem Endergebnis zu kommen, doch auch das gelang ihm nicht. Er nahm einen Stuhl, den er in einige Meter Entfernung der Tafel hinstellte, auf den er sich dann setzte und die Berechnung anstarrte. So saß für einige Zeit da, kam aber noch immer keiner Lösung näher. Irgendwie hatte sich die Mathematik, das spürte er, aus seinem Kopf zurückgezogen, weshalb er nicht einen einzigen logischen Gedanken fassen konnte. So gab er schließlich die Denkerei auf und verließ die Garage.

Beim Betreten des Wohnhauses strömten ihm sofort die Gerüche des Abendessens entgegen. Er widerstand dem Drang, einfach auf sein Zimmer zu gehen und folgte dem Duft in die Küche, in der sein Vater am Herd stand und gerade das Steak in der Pfanne wendete. "Hallo Dad", begrüßte er ihn.

Für einen Moment drehte sich Alan von der Pfanne weg und schaute seinen Sohn an. "Hallo Charlie. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo Du bleibst."

"Ich war noch in der Garage, um zu arbeiten, aber irgendwie ging das nicht." Neugierig schaute Charlie auf die Töpfe. "Was gibt's zum Steak?"

"Kartoffelmus und grüne Bohnen. ... Woran arbeitest Du denn im Moment?"

"Das weiß ich selbst noch nicht genau, Dad. Wir können ja nachher weiterreden, ich gehe erst mal Hände waschen und dann decke ich den Tisch."

"Mach das. Du hast noch etwas Zeit."

Somit verließ Charlie die Küche und ging ins Bad. Dort betrachtete er sein Antlitz im Spiegel und fragte sich, warum er nicht mehr fähig war, mathematisch zu denken. Dann wusch er sich, wie geplant, die Hände und kehrte zurück ins Esszimmer. Aus einem Schrank holte er zwei Teller und Besteck, die er auf dem Tisch verteilte. Dazu stellte er noch Gläser. Aus der Küche holte er eine Cola für sich und ein Bier für seinen Vater, dann nutzte er die verbleibende Zeit bis das Essen fertig sein würde, um ein wenig in der Tageszeitung zu lesen. Kurz überflog er ein paar Artikel, hatte aber nicht recht Interesse daran, so dass er es schnell sein ließ und die Comics aufschlug, doch auch die interessierten ihn nicht sonderlich. Schließlich entdeckte er bei dem Kreuzworträtsel ein als schwer deklariertes Sodoku, das er binnen Sekunden löste. Dafür reichten seine Fähigkeiten dann doch noch. Schließlich legte er die Zeitung aber weg, denn er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren.

Einen Augenblick später betrat Alan mit zwei Töpfen, aus denen stetig Dampf aufstieg, das Esszimmer und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Er kehrte noch einmal in die Küche zurück, um den Teller mit den Steaks zu holen. Eins legte er seinem Sohn auf den Teller, eins sich selber. Dann nahm er das Kartoffelmus und füllte sich davon auf, ehe er den Topf an Charlie weiterreichte, der sich auch einen Klacks auf den Teller löffelte. Schließlich bediente er sich an den Bohnen und fertig war die Mahlzeit. Bevor er allerdings zu essen begann, ging Alan mit seinem Bier in die Küche. Kurz darauf kehrte er mit einem Glas Mineralwasser zurück. Verdutzt schaute Charlie seinen Vater an, sagte aber nichts, stattdessen wünschte er ihm einen guten Appetit. In aller Ruhe aßen sie, sprachen über den Tag, den anstehenden Besuch bei Don und den Abflug, mit dem sich Charlie mittlerweile arrangiert hatte.

Als sie ihr Mahl beendeten, räumte der jüngste Eppes den Tisch ab und folgte dann seinem Vater, der sich ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt und den Fernseher angeschaltet hatte, in dem ein Baseballspiel lief.

"Die spielen heute schlecht", sagte Alan mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Sohn.

"Dad, die haben in letzter Zeit sehr gut gespielt, statistisch gesehen müssen sie wieder schlecht werden."

"Bei Sport geht es nicht um Zahlen, Charlie. Mit denen kannst Du zwar viel erklären, aber nicht alles."

"Sport kann ich damit auch erklären, aber nun gut." Er schaute seinen Vater an und bemerkte, dass sein Glas leer war. "Möchtest Du jetzt ein Bier?", fragte er, denn das trank sein Vater normalerweise immer, wenn sie Sport anschauten.

"Nein, ich möchte nichts."

So blieben sie sitzen und schauten ein Spiel an, das beide nicht wirklich interessiert und gingen, als es dafür Zeit wurde, zu Bett.


	19. Chapter 19

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Reviews sind gerne gesehen.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**19.**

Am darauf folgenden Freitag beendete Charlie seine Vorlesung pünktlich um 12:00 Uhr mittags. In der hintersten Reihe saß Amita, die sich endlich wieder am Unterricht beteiligte. Ihr kleines Gespräch, das nur aufgrund des Geschenkes stattgefunden hatte, veränderte alles, zumindest empfand er es so. Er hoffte inständig, dass es so bleiben würde. Eines wusste er sicher; er musste eine professionelle Distanz wahren, egal wie sehr er sie mochte.

Die Studenten verließen nach und nach den Hörsaal. Dagegen ließ Amita sich Zeit, nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und ging nicht hinaus sondern auf das Pult zu.

Währenddessen legte Charlie sein Material zusammen und verstaute es in seiner Tasche.

"Sollte der berühmte Mathematiker Dr. Charles Edward Eppes nicht schon unterwegs sein?", fragte sie ihn, als sie vor ihm stand.

Erstaunt schaute er sie an, antwortete aber schließlich: "Ich werde gleich abgeholt. Es ging nicht anders, da ich diese Vorlesung nicht absagen konnte. Das würden mir meine Studenten nicht verzeihen." Zuerst zwinkerte er in ihre Richtung, ehe sein Grinsen zu Tage trat.

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, reagierte sie verzweifelt: "Stimmt! Was würden wir nur ohne Dich machen?" Allerdings wich die aufgesetzte Ernsthaftigkeit mit dem letzten Wort einem Lächeln.

"Verzweifeln!", scherzte er weiterhin und fühlte sich wohl dabei.

"Genau. Ich wüsste gar nicht, was ich mit der vielen Freizeit anfangen sollte."

"Siehst Du." Noch immer grinste Charlie. "Zur Not, wenn Du es nicht mal ein Wochenende lang ohne Arbeit aushältst, könnte ich Dir gerne noch etwas zu tun geben. Ich bin da gar nicht so." Von Wort zu Wort wurde sein Grinsen breiter.

Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Diese Gesprächsebene gefiel ihr, endlich war die Lockerheit wieder da, die ihr seit dem Zusammenstoß nach dem Kinobesuch so gefehlt hatte. "Ich denke, darauf kann ich noch so gerade eben verzichten, werde aber liebend gerne wieder auf das Angebot zurückkommen, wenn mir mal langweilig ist."

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr führte er das Gespräch fort: "Ich würde gerne noch ein wenig mit Dir reden, aber ich muss leider los." Diesen Moment so zu unterbrechen widerstrebte ihm sehr, doch es ging nicht anders.

"Kein Problem. Grüß Deine Familie von mir."

"Mach ich." Charlie nahm seine Tasche in die Hand. "Nach Dir", sagte er und wies ihr höflich den Weg zur Tür.

Bei ihm hatten seine Eltern wirklich alles richtig gemacht, sogar Manieren hatte er mit auf den Weg bekommen. „Zu freundlich von Dir." Auf ihre Krücken gestützt ging Amita voraus. Als sie auf dem Flur stand, hielt sie an und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Viel Spaß."

"Danke", erwiderte er. "Schönes Wochenende."

"Das werde ich hoffentlich haben - vergraben in den Hausarbeiten gewisser Dozenten. Bis Montag, Charlie."

"Tschüss, Amita."

Ein letztes Mal drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Du hast ein interessantes Interview gegeben", sagte sie und drehte sich zurück, um wegzugehen.

„Danke schön", antwortete er verwundert über den Kommentar.

Ihre Wege trennten sich. Während sie zu ihrer nächsten Vorlesung ging, schritt er zum Ausgang. Dort wartete sein Vater im Auto auf ihn. Er stieg ein, begrüßte ihn und richtete die Grüße aus, ehe er still wurde.

--

Ohne viel zu reden, fuhren sie zum Flughafen. Dort checkten sie ein, passierten die Sicherheitskontrolle und begaben sich in den Wartebereich. Mehrfach versuchte Alan, ein Gespräch zu beginnen, doch Charlie ließ sich nicht darauf ein. Ihm war nicht nach reden, denn je näher der Abflug rückte desto bewusster wurde er sich der anstehenden Konfrontation mit seinem Bruder. Nachdem sie so eine Stunde nahezu stillschweigend nebeneinander gesessen hatten, wurde ihr Flug aufgerufen und sie gingen an Bord. Ihre Plätze fanden sie schnell. Bei der Platzwahl ließ Charlie seinem Vater den Vortritt, der sich für den Fensterplatz entschied. So konnte er wenigstens hinausschauen, wenn sein Sohn nicht mit ihm reden wollte.

Kurz darauf hob die Maschine ab. Den ersten Snack gab es kurz darauf, als das Abschnallsignal ertönte. Danach lehnte sich Alan für ein kleines Nickerchen in seinem Sitz zurück, während Charlie sich auf den kleinen Monitor vor ihm konzentrierte.

Er hoffte, dass ein netter Film laufen würde, doch im Programm für die Erwachsenen lief nur ein Actionfilm, der ihn nicht interessierte. Daher wechselte er ins Kinderprogramm, auf dem ein alter Glücksbärchi-Film gezeigt wurde. Gerade machte Hoffnungsbärchi wieder mal allen Mut, dass sie die zu bewältigende Aufgabe schaffen würden. Früher als Kind hatte er das immer gerne gesehen, doch im Moment empfand er vor allem Hoffnungsbärchi sehr nervig, daher schaltete er den Monitor aus und holte aus seiner Tasche einen Aktendeckel hervor. Darin lagen Hausarbeiten seiner Studenten, ganz oben Amitas, die er zur Hand nahm und die ersten Seiten las. Ihre Gliederung gefiel ihr, auch die Einleitung hatte sie auf den Punkt gebracht. Nun begann er, sich intensiv mit ihren Thesen auseinander zu setzen und schlug die eigentliche Ausarbeitung auf. Doch der Tag hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen, so dass ihm, nachdem er einige Seiten gelesen hatte, die Augen zufielen.

_Weiße Shorts und ein rotes, mit indischen Mustern versehenes T-Shirt sowie Flip-Flops trug er, als er den menschenleeren Strand entlang lief. Er blieb stehen und warf einen letzten Blicks aufs Meer, ehe er sich wieder seinem Weg zuwendete. Plötzlich war er nicht mehr alleine, wie er sofort bemerkte, doch geblendet von der strahlenden Sonne, die sich dem Horizont entgegen neigte, sah er nur die von Tüchern umspielte Silhouette einer Frau, mehr nicht. Dann schirmte er jedoch seine Augen mit der Hand ab und erkannte sie. Schnellen Schrittes brachte er die wenigen Meter, die ihn von ihr trennten, hinter sich, um sie in seine Arme zu schließen und ihr tief in die Augen zu schauen. Erst dann berührte er mit seinen Lippen vorsichtig ihre und liebkoste zärtlich ihren Mund. Langsam und vorsichtig begannen nun seine Hände, sich ihren Weg durch die Tuchlagen zu suchen, um schließlich ihre zarte Haut unter seinen Fingern zu spüren. In diesem Moment sprach sie ihn an. „Charlie", sagte sie mit einer Stimme, die nicht ihr gehörte. Doch darum kümmerte er sich nicht weiter, sondern ließ behutsam seine Hände ihren Körper entlang gleiten, als ob er nie etwas anderes getan hatte. „Charlie!", kam es nun noch deutlicher und wesentlich männlicher aus ihrem Mund. Erstaunt über die Stimme schaute er sie an und erkannte sie nicht wieder._

„Hm?", murmelte er und schaute seinen Vater an, während er sich seinen Traum zurückwünschte.

„Wir werden gleich landen, Du musst Dich anschnallen", antwortete Alan amüsiert. „Hast Du etwas Schönes geträumt?" Das Lächeln, das seine Lippen umspielte, war sehr verräterisch.

Verwundert schaute Charlie ihn an und fragte sich gleichzeitig, was er getan hatte. Das war auch der Grund, warum er die Frage einfach im Raum stehen ließ.

„Ist denn wenigstens die Hausarbeit gut, die Du vorhin gelesen hast?"

„Eine der besten bisher. Sie ist von Amita."

„Ist sie eine gute Studentin?"

„Soweit ich es bisher beurteilen kann, schon. Larry stimmt mir da auch zu."

„Dann hatten wir wohl Glück, dass Dein Bruder sie angefahren hat. Es reicht ja nicht, dass wir ein Wunderkind in der Familie haben, nun haben wir auch noch eins im Bekanntenkreis."

Darauf sagte Charlie nichts mehr sondern nickte nur, nebenbei legte er die Arbeit in seine Tasche zurück. Dann schloss er endlich seinen Sicherheitsgurt.

--

Nachdem sie gelandet waren, holten sie ihr Gepäck und liefen auf den Ausgang zu, wo Don schon auf sie wartete, den Terry begleitete.

Als er seinen Vater und seinen Bruder, dessen mürrischer Blick Bände sprach, auf sich zukommen sah, berührte er sie sachte am Arm und ging gemeinsam mit ihr auf sie zu. "Hallo Dad", begrüßte er seinen Vater und umarmte ihn locker, ehe er sich seinem Bruder zuwandte. "Hey Charlie", sagte er nur. Dann drehte er sich zu Terry und nahm ihre Hand. "Ich möchte Euch Terry Lake vorstellen, meine Freundin." Mit der freien Hand deutete er nun auf seine Familie. "Das ist mein Vater, Alan Eppes und das mein Bruder, Charlie."

Nun löste sie sich von Don und ging auf seinen Vater zu und schüttelte seine Hand. "Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Eppes."

Den Händedruck erwiderte er. "Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Terry."

Danach wandte sie sich zum Nesthäkchen der Familie. "Hallo Charlie. Schön, Dich endlich mal zu treffen. Ich habe schon viel von Dir gehört." Freundlich lächelte sie ihn an.

Überrascht schaute Charlie sie an, ergriff aber gleichzeitig ihre Hand. "Nur Gutes, hoffe ich", begann er und lächelte sie offen an.

Das Lächeln erwiderte sie.

Dann ergriff Don wieder das Wort: "Wollt Ihr erst mal ins Hotel? Wenn nicht, könnten wir Essen gehen, wenn Ihr Lust habt."

"Mir gefällt die Idee", erwiderte Alan und schaute zu seinem anderen Sohn, um eine Bestätigung zu erhalten.

"Meinetwegen", antwortete Charlie.

Nun ergriff Don wieder Terrys Hand und ging mit ihr voraus zum Parkplatz, wo er sein Auto abgestellt hatte. Wie selbstverständlich setzte sich Charlie auf den Rücksitz, wo er immer saß, wenn er zusammen mit seinem Vater und seinem Bruder unterwegs war. Terry setzte sich zu ihm.

"Wollen Sie nicht vorne sitzen, Terry?", fragte Alan, der noch immer draußen stand und sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte.

"Ich habe die kürzeren Beine, die passen perfekt hinter den Beifahrersitz", entgegnete sie. Nachdem das geklärt war, traf sie im Rückspiegel Dons Blick. Wohlwollend nickte und lächelte sie ihm zu, ehe sie sich anschnallte.

Das machten auch alle anderen, bevor Don den Motor anließ und vom Parkplatz hinunterfuhr. Während er sich auf die Fahrt konzentrierte, schaute Alan aus dem Fenster. Das wollte auch Charlie tun, doch er kam nicht dazu.

"Wir waren an der selben Uni, auch wenn ich nicht Mathematik studiert habe", begann Terry zu erzählen.

Die Augen wandte er von der Straße ab und schaute seine Sitznachbarin an. "Cool. Welcher Studiengang?"

"Ich habe mein Grundstudium Psychologie dort absolviert, mich dann aber für eine Karriere beim FBI entschieden."

"Ah, Geisteswissenschaften. Ich bin mehr für die Naturwissenschaften."

"Wirklich? Das hätte ich jetzt nicht vermutet", entgegnete sie prompt und lächelte dabei.

Charlie lächelte sie an, denn die Unterhaltung war nett. Wie sein Bruder eine so tolle Frau abbekommen hatte, konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, aber das beeinflusste seine Laune, die sich nun stetig besserte, nicht. "Welche Professoren hattest Du?"

"Melanowitch, Larke, Glondyk waren die wichtigsten."

"Larke? Hat der nicht auch irgendwas mit Biologie gemacht?"

"Ich denke schon. Soweit ich mich erinnere, wollte er beweisen, dass das Verhalten durch Veränderung des biologischen Umfeldes variiert."

"Genau, das war's. Meine Mutter hat mich gezwungen, einen Vortrag darüber mit ihr anzuhören. Überraschenderweise war der dann aber interessant."

"Er ist eine Koryphäe auf seinem Gebiet und er hat wirklich gut referiert in seinem Seminar, wenn ich das mal mit den anderem Professoren vergleiche."

"Manche sind sehr dröge, da gebe ich Dir Recht. Allerdings hatte ich Glück mit meinen."

"Das ist die Hauptsache. Was machst Du denn sonst so, abgesehen von Mathematik, mit der Du laut Don auch einen Großteil Deiner Freizeit verbringst?"

Verwirrt schaute Charlie sie an und fragte sich, was sein Bruder noch alles erzählt hatte. Terry wusste mehr über ihn, als ihm lieb war. "Hm ... Ich wandere gerne ... und ..." Angestrengt dachte er nach, was er denn noch als Hobby bezeichnen konnte, aber ihm fiel nichts ein.

Don, der das Gespräch mit angehört hatte, ahnte, dass sein Bruder in Bedrängnis geraten war und rettete ihn. "Mögt Ihr Pizza? Da drüben ist die beste Pizzeria, die ich kenne."

"Tolle Idee", entgegnete Charlie sehr enthusiastisch, war er doch so der Frage nach Hobbys entkommen. Die Antwort entsprach zwar nicht den Tatsachen, aber das war nicht von Belang.

Auch Alan stimmte zu, woraufhin Don den Wagen parkte. Dann gingen sie hinein und setzen sich an einen Tisch und warteten auf eine Bedienung.

Die entstandene Stille unterbrach Alan. "Was machen Sie beruflich, Terry?", fragte er direkt und neugierig.

"Ich habe wie Don die Ausbildung zum FBI-Agent absolviert und gerade meine Prüfung abgelegt. Jetzt werde ich eine Stelle in Los Angeles antreten."

"Dann ziehen Sie auch zu uns?" Kurz wandte er den Blick von seinem Gegenüber ab und schaute seinen Sohn fragend an. „Davon hat mein Sohn nichts erwähnt, als er mich gefragt hat, ob er vorübergehend wieder einziehen kann."

"Nein, nein. Ich finde noch eine Bleibe, bis es so weit ist."

"Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Wenn Sie jetzt noch keine Bleibe haben, wird das auch so schnell nichts. Der Wohnungsmarkt ist gerade sehr schlecht und im Haus ist Platz genug. Wir werden wir noch eine Ecke für Sie und Ihre Sachen finden."

"Das Angebot kann ich nicht annehmen, Mr. Eppes."

"Doch, das können Sie, aber nur, wenn Sie mich Alan nennen."

Bevor sie antwortete, schaute sie Don an, der ihr kaum merklich zunickte. "Gut. Dann nehme ich Ihr Angebot an, Alan. Vielen Dank."

"Dann wäre das ja gelöst."

--

Es war früh am Abend, als sie Terry nach Hause brachten. Freundlich verabschiedeten sich Charlie und Alan von ihr, ehe Don sie zur Tür begleitete. Dort wechselten die beiden noch kurz ein paar Worte, um sich schließlich mit einem innigen Kuss zu verabschieden. Aus der Ferne wurden sie dabei neugierig beobachtet. Alan freute sich sehr für seinen Sohn, lernte er doch kennen, was er selbst erlebt hatte. Auch Charlie freute sich, allerdings aus einem anderen Grund.

Kurz darauf kehrte Don zum Wagen zurück und setzte sich hinter das Lenkrad. "Ich werde Euch jetzt zum Hotel fahren." Schon startete er den Wagen und fuhr los. "Habt Ihr noch irgendetwas geplant für Euren Aufenthalt? Die Zeremonie beginnt ja erst um morgen Nachmittag, Zeit habt ihr also genug. Morgenabend können wir Ausgehen zur Feier des Tages?"

"Das können wir gerne im Auge behalten, aber heute werde ich nichts mehr machen, schließlich bin ich nicht mehr der Jüngste." Noch während er sprach, bildete sich in Alans Kopf ein Plan. "Vielleicht hat Charlie ja Lust, heute Abend etwas mit Dir zu unternehmen, anstatt nur mit seinem alten Herrn auf dem Hotelzimmer herumzusitzen", schlug er vor.

"Das ist eine großartige Idee. Also wenn Du Lust hast, machen wir heute einen drauf, Charlie."

Gegen zwei hatte er noch weniger Chancen als gegen einen Eppes, überlegte Charlie. Abgesehen davon hatte sein Vater recht, er wollte nicht nur auf dem Hotelzimmer hocken. "Abgemacht", lautete seine Antwort aus diesem Grund.

"Ich hole Dich dann in einer halben Stunde ab."

"Okay."

Kurz darauf hielt Don den Wagen vor einem kleinen, schicken Hotel. Dort stiegen sein Vater und sein Bruder aus. Zuerst checkten sie ein, ehe sie ihr Zimmer bezogen. Als erster betrat Charlie das Bad und machte sich frisch, zog ein neues T-Shirt an und kehrte dann zurück ins Zimmer. Da er noch etwas Zeit hatte, beschäftigte er sich mit den Hausarbeiten, die er mitgenommen hatte. Sein Vater dagegen schaltete den Fernseher ein und legte sich aufs Bett. Binnen kürzester Zeit war er eingenickt, wie er es vorausgesagt hatte.

--

Als Don, wie verabredet, eintraf, um seinen Bruder abzuholen, schlief Alan immer noch und wurde auch nicht vom Klopfen an der Tür wach. Um ihn nicht weiter zu stören, schlüpfte Charlie schnell aus der Tür. Auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl erzählte er Don davon. Dass sein Vater schon so früh am Abend schlief, irritierte auch Don, doch er wollte sich im Moment darauf konzentrieren, die Beziehung zu seinem Bruder zu kitten.

"Worauf hättest Du denn Lust, Charlie? Sollen wir nur was trinken gehen oder soll ich Dir irgendwas zeigen?", fragte er, als er seinen Volvo in den Verkehr einfädelte.

Er bemühte sich seinem Vater zuliebe um ein gutes Verhältnis zu seinem Bruder, was ihm nun, da er von dessen Beziehung wusste, nicht mehr so schwer fiel, wie er gedacht hatte. "Wenn Du eine nette Kneipe kennst, möchte ich etwas trinken gehen."

"Dann nehmen wir meine Stammkneipe", entgegnete Don und verließ gleichzeitig die Hauptstraße, der er zuvor noch gefolgt war.

"Okay."

Nach wenigen Minuten hielten sie an, stiegen aus dem Wagen aus und liefen die letzten Meter schweigend nebeneinander her. In der Kneipe fanden sie einen leeren Tisch, an den kurz darauf eine Kellnerin trat.

"Hey Don", begrüßte sie ihn sehr freundlich, so freundlich wie nur bestimmte Frauen ihn begrüßten. "Deinen Kumpel kenne ich ja gar nicht. Neu hier?", fragte sie Charlie.

"Ich bin zu Besuch", antwortete Charlie zögernd, denn er wusste nicht, was er von der Situation halten sollte.

Rasch ergriff Don das Wort. "Das ist mein Bruder Charlie", stellte er ihn vor. "Und das ist Sandy."

"Ich hoffe für Dich, dass Du nicht so ein Herzensbrecher bist wie Dein Bruder." Offen lächelte sie Charlie dabei an. "Das übliche?", fragte sie dann an Don gewandt.

„Heute nicht. Ich hätte gerne zwei Colas."

Sofort drehte sie sich um und war genauso überraschend verschwunden wie sie gekommen war.

Charlie fragte sich in dem Moment, wie gut Terry Don und seinen Umgang mit Frauen kannte. Doch die Frage stellte er nicht. Stattdessen nahm er einen Bierdeckel zur Hand, mit dem er spielte und dabei anstarrte.

Für einen Moment beobachtete er seinen Bruder dabei, ehe er ihn unvermittelt fragte: "Wie läuft's in Kalifornien?"

"Gut! ... Denke ich. Zumindest ist alles geordnet." Die Antwort entsprach nicht den Tatsachen, aber das ging seinen Bruder nichts an. Aus genau diesem Grund stellte er eine persönliche Frage. "Wie lange bist Du mit Terry zusammen?" Dabei klang er aber nicht nur interessiert, sein Tonfall hatte gleichzeitig etwas Anklagendes an sich, was zum Teil auch an dem vertrauten Umgang der Kellnerin lag. Das hatte Terry, die ihm sympathisch war, nicht verdient.

"Zusammen sind wir drei oder vier Wochen, allerdings haben wir uns schon zu Beginn der Ausbildung kennen gelernt und sind Freunde geworden." Weiter kam Don nicht.

In diesem Moment kehrte Sandy mit einem Tablett in der Hand zurück. "Hier habt Ihr zwei Hübschen eine Stärkung", sagte sie, während sie die Getränke auf den Tisch stellte. Dabei warf sie dem älteren einen eindeutigen Blick zu und verharrte für einen Moment am Tisch.

"Danke", entgegnete Don nur und schaute demonstrativ zu seinem Bruder.

Sekunden später machte sie sich wieder auf dem Weg zum Tresen, und zwar mit besonders kräftigen Schritten, damit er bemerkte, was für einen Fauxpas er sich geleistet hatte. Noch nie hatte sie jemand so behandelt, normalerweise bekam sie jeden Mann, den sie wollte, wann und wo spielte dabei keine Rolle.

"Sind Frauen eigentlich nur Spielzeug für Dich?", platzte es aus Charlie heraus, der wütend seinen Bruder anfunkelte. Das war nicht nur wegen der Szene, die er gerade miterlebt hatte sondern die ganze angestaute Wut der letzten 15 Jahre.

Verwirrt schaute er seinen jüngeren Bruder an. "Nein!", erwiderte Don ausdrücklich. "Wie kommst Du auf die Idee?"

"Du machst jede Frau an, die nicht rechtzeitig flüchtet, hattest mit einem vielen was, die auch heute nicht abgeneigt sind. Nebenbei gönnst Du dir dann noch mal eine liebe und nette Freundin für die freie Zeit zwischen den anderen", entgegnete Charlie wütend, dessen Stimme mit jedem Wort deutlich lauter wurde.

"Beruhige Dich, Charlie. Terry ist meine Freundin, es gibt keine andere. Du hast eine zu blühende Phantasie." Auch Don wurde lauter, denn auf die Anschuldigungen seines Bruders hatte er keine Lust, außerdem wusste er, dass das nicht wirklich das Thema war.

"Ja klar. Und was war mit Amita. Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass ihr euch nur unterhalten habt, als Du bei ihr warst. Schon immer hast Du alles kaputt gemacht, Du bist so ..." Ihm fiel partout kein Wort ein, dass wirklich beschrieb, was sein Bruder war. "Sie war nicht die erste. Du hast mir auch mein Date für den Abschlussball weggenommen."

"Amita und ich sind Freunde, nicht mehr und nicht weniger." Don konnte nicht mehr ruhig bleiben. „Damals warst Du erst 13. Entschuldige bitte, dass ich mit Mädchen in meinem Alter ausgegangen bin." Langsam aber sicher traten auch in Don all die schlechten Erinnerungen zu Tage, die er mit dem Leben im Schatten seines kleinen Bruders verband.

"Natürlich, Freunde! Über wie viele Mädchen und Frauen Du das wohl schon gesagt hast?" Die Worte spuckte er seinem Bruder quasi ins Gesicht.

Das Gespräch lief aus dem Ruder, langsam aber sicher zogen sie die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Kneipengäste auf sich.

Don riss sich zusammen und wurde wieder sachlich. Für den Moment ließ er seine Gefühle seinem Bruder gegenüber außen vor. "Ich habe zwei Freundinnen. Eine davon ist Terry, mit ihr bin ich zusammen und möchte ich die nächste Zeit gemeinsam verbringen. Die andere ist Amita, eine rein platonische Freundin."

Diese sachliche Aussage ergab Sinn, Charlie konnte sie nachvollziehen, das nahm ihm den Wind aus den Segeln. Noch einmal wagte er einen Vorstoß. „Du hattest nichts mit Amita?", wollte er sich vergewissern, wobei sich seine Stimme langsam normalisierte.

„Obwohl Sie verdammt heiß ist, hatte ich tatsächlich nichts mit ihr." Wohl wissend, warum sein Bruder noch mal nachfragte, sagte er nicht die ganze Wahrheit und behielt den Kuss für sich.

Nun nahm Charlie all seinen Mut zusammen. "Das Gute passiert immer nur Dir", erzählte er. "Ich habe die Mathematik, mehr nicht."

Hatte er seinen Bruder gerade richtig verstanden, bedauerte er es wirklich, fragte sich Don, war sich gleichzeitig aber sicher. "Dafür hattest Du die Aufmerksamkeit der Eltern und musstest Dich nicht alleine durchs Leben schlagen, Charlie", erwiderte er im scherzhaften Ton, auch wenn ihm nicht danach war und er das nicht fühlte.

„Mum und Dad konnten weder das Normalsein noch die Freunde, die ich nie hatte, ersetzen. Du warst beliebt und bist es auch immer noch. Dir öffnen sich die Türen so viel einfacher. Ich war das Wunderkind, aber dadurch habe ich alte Professoren kennengelernt, Dates von Redakteurinnen angeboten bekommen. Nicht gerade der Lebenstraum eines Kindes oder eines Jungendlichens."

Don rückte einen Stuhl auf, damit er direkt neben seinem Bruder saß, denn es ging niemanden etwas an. „Es ist auch nicht schön, immer im Schatten des jüngeren Bruders zu stehen. Was glaubst Du, was es für ein Gefühl ist, gleichzeitig mit Dir den Highschool-Abschluss zu machen und dabei schlechter abzuschneiden?" Er machte einen Moment Pause. „Nie habe ich verstanden, wie Dein Kopf funktioniert, warum Du die Dinge in Zahlen und Formen siehst und nicht wie sie sind." Nun nippte Don zum ersten Mal an seinem Getränk.

Nachdem sie das Thema endlich angesprochen hatten, unterhielten sie sich nur über Belanglosigkeiten, erzählten sich gegenseitig und was in letzter Zeit geschehen war. Don erzählte von seiner zukünftigen Arbeit in der FBI-Dienststelle von Los Angeles und Charlie von seiner an der CalSci. Es wurde nicht viel später, als sie sich auf den Heimweg machten.

--

Beim Hotel setzte Don seinen Bruder ab. Nachdem sein Bruder weggefahren war, bemerkte Charlie, dass er den Zimmerschlüssel liegen gelassen hatte. Nun musste er mitten in der Nacht seinen Vater wecken, um ins Zimmer zu kommen.

_Unter ihrem Kleid war der Babybauch schon deutlich sichtbar. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis sie zu dritt sein würden. Durch die Schwangerschaft war sie in den Augen ihres Mannes noch schöner geworden, so auch im Garten ihres ersten Eigenheims. Der Preis des Hauses hatte zwar über ihrem Budget gelegen, aber ihnen war von vornherein klar gewesen, dass sie hier leben und ihren Nachwuchs großziehen wollten. Das erste Baby würde bald auf diesem Rasen herumkrabbeln und seine ersten Schritte machen. Ein Mädchen wollten sie Sarah nennen, einen Jungen Donald, aber die Entscheidung würde erst nach der Geburt fallen, denn sie ließen sich überraschen. "Ich liebe Dich, Magaret", sagte er zu ihr und schaute sie verliebt an. "Wir Dich auch", entgegnete sie, erwiderte den Blick und streichelte dabei mit der einen Hand ihren Bauch, während sie mit der anderen Hand seine ergriff. "Versprich mir, dass Du mich niemals alleine lässt, Alan." Mit seiner Hand drückte er sachte ihre darin liegenden Finger. "Das verspreche ich Dir."_

_Das erste Laub der Bäume lag auf dem Rasen. Darin tobte ein kleiner, ungestümer Junge. Seine Eltern standen Arm in Arm auf der Veranda und beobachteten ihn dabei lachend, denn er jauchzte vor Freude. Plötzlich rannte er auf seine Eltern zu. "Mommy, Daddy, wenn ich einen Bruder kriege, kann der dann mit mir im Garten spielen?", fragte er ganz unvermittelt. "Natürlich, mein Engel", antwortete sie, deren Bauch unter ihrer Strickjacke schon kugelrund war. Mit der Antwort war er zufrieden, darum rannte er schnell zurück und tobte weiter durch das Laub. "Das haben wir gut hinbekommen", sagte er. "Ja", pflichtete sie ihm bei und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Daraufhin legte er seinen Arm um ihre Taille._

_Zu viert saßen sie auf einer Decke im Garten. Die Eltern saßen aneinander gelehnt und betrachteten ihre Kinder. Die beiden Brüder saßen sich gegenüber, wobei der ältere dem jüngeren einen Löffel Pudding nach dem anderen in den Mund schob, manchmal landete aber auch einer in seinem eigenen. Die Eltern schauten sich verliebt und stolz an. Sie brauchten keine Worte mehr, um ihre Gefühle auszudrücken. Der Blick hatte alles gesagt. Der Moment wurde vom Klopfen an der Tür gestört. "Ich geh schon", sagte sie und stand auf. "Warte ich komme mit", erwiderte er und ergriff ihre Hand und wollte ihr folgen. Sie winkte ab. "Bleib da", sagte sie lachend, "Ich gehe ja nicht für immer." Dann verschwand sie._

Er klopfte an die Zimmertür.

Noch im Halbschlaf sagte Alan laut: "Magaret, komm zurück!"

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür hörte Charlie das und wunderte sich darüber, doch im Zimmer bewegte sich nichts, daher klopfte er noch einmal.

Die Realität nahm Gestalt an und Alan erkannte, dass das Klopfen von der Zimmertür stammte. Langsam stand er auf und öffnete die Tür, vor der sein Sohn wartete.

Besorgt schaute Charlie ihn an und fragte: "Alles okay bei Dir, Dad?"

"Ja, ja. Ich habe nur geträumt", erwiderte er neutral. "Hattet Ihr einen schönen Abend?"

"Es war interessant, aber darüber reden wir morgen. Okay?", fragte er. "Jetzt möchte ich nur noch ins Bett."

"Mach das, mein Junge." Alan begab sich wieder zu seinem Bett, zog seinen Pyjama an und legte sich hin.

Währenddessen holte Charlie das nötigste aus seiner Reisetasche, um sich bettfertig zu machen.

"Schlaf schön, Charlie", murmelte Alan, als er sich umdrehte und die Augen schloss.

"Du auch, Dad."


	20. Chapter 20

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Reviews sind gerne gesehen.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**20.**

Als Don am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, leistete er erst einem menschlichen Bedürfnis Folge, um danach Kaffee zu kochen, mit dem er das entstandene Loch wieder füllen konnte. Während der Kaffee brühte, verpackte er wieder ein paar Sachen, die er nicht mehr benötigte, in einen Karton. Gleichzeitig reflektierte er den vergangenen Abend. Endlich war alles auf den Tisch gekommen. Die Probleme, die sie in 14 Jahren aufgebaut hatten, waren innerhalb kürzester Zeit gelöst worden. Über das Ergebnis freute er sich.

Etwas hatte er seit gestern nicht mehr getan, daher griff er nach dem Telefon und wählte.

"Hallo?", sagte eine verschlafene Terry.

"Hey. Ich bin's."

"Ich weiß", erklärte sie nun schon viel wacher.

Das Lächeln, das ihr Gesicht zierte, konnte er vor sich sehen und lächelte darum auch, als er antwortete. "Ich habe Dich vermisst."

"Ich Dich noch viel mehr, aber wir sehen uns ja gleich. Das halten wir noch aus."

"Mir fällt das aber von Minute zu Minute schwerer."

"Trotzdem musst Du dich gedulden." Für einen Moment hielt sie inne. "Hast Du gestern noch etwas mit Deiner Familie unternommen?"

"Ich war mit Charlie unterwegs", erzählte er freudig, "und wir haben geredet. Es war ein gutes Gespräch, ich denke, wir haben einiges klären können."

"Das freut mich für Dich, denn das wolltest Du ja schon lange regeln. So hast Du auch nichts mehr zu bedenken, wenn Du ... wir wieder einziehen." Sie überlegte kurz. "Du hast kein Problem damit, dass ich vorerst mit zu Deinem Dad ziehe?"

"Ehrlich gesagt, freue ich mich darauf ein wenig, denn wer weiß schon, wie viel Zeit wir füreinander haben werden, wenn wir erst mal berufstätig sind. Es war ein nettes Angebot von Dad, das ich Dir sicherlich auch gemacht hätte, denn er hat Recht, was die Wohnungslage betrifft."

Ihre Gedanken gingen einfach ihren Weg, sie konnte nichts daran ändern. "Deine Familie ist wirklich toll, sie ist extra hergereist." Ihre Stimme war leicht belegt. „Ich wünschte, meine würde heute auch kommen. Ich habe ihnen extra eine Karte geschrieben, obwohl ich mir geschworen habe, mich nicht mehr zu melden."

"Ach, Terry, mach Dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Sie haben sich bestimmt darüber gefreut, etwas von Dir zu hören."

"Wer weiß." Einen Augenblick gönnte sie sich, um ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen, ehe sie fortfuhr: "Jetzt muss ich Dich aber abwürgen, denn es wird Zeit, mich fertigzumachen. Du möchtest heute Abend auf der Party ja sicherlich eine hübsche Begleitung ha..."

"Verdammt. Das habe ich komplett vergessen. Ich habe mich mit Ihnen verabredet und kann deshalb nicht zur Party."

„Das wäre aber schade. Denkst Du nicht, dass sie es verstehen? Alternativ kannst Du sie ja auch mitnehmen."

„Charlie gefällt es vielleicht. Aber Dad?!", sprach er mit sich selbst. "Am besten kläre ich das gleich. Wir sehen uns nachher", verabschiedete er sich.

"Ja, werden wir. Bis dann."

--

Er unterbrach die Verbindung, legte das Telefon aber nicht beiseite sondern rief im Hotel an und ließ sich mit dem Zimmer seiner Familie verbinden.

Sofort kam Don auf den Punkt. "Hey Dad. Nach der offiziellen Veranstaltung hat der Jahrgang eine Party geplant, die ich total vergessen habe. Ich würde dort gerne hingehen, schließlich sehe ich die meisten vorerst nicht mehr."

"Ach, Donnie, das kriegen wir schon hin, dann unternehmen Charlie und ich etwas alleine und holen den Abend mit Dir nach, wenn Du wieder zu Hause bist."

"Danke, dass Du das so siehst, Dad. Ihr könnt natürlich gerne mitkommen, wenn Ihr wollt."

"Lass mal, dafür bin ich dann doch etwas zu alt, aber vielleicht hat Charlie Interesse. Warte mal kurz."

Im Hintergrund hörte Don die Unterhaltung mit an, konnte aber nichts Genaues verstehen. Einen Augenblick später war das Gespräch verstummt.

"Guten Morgen ", begrüßte Charlie nun seinen Bruder. "Wenn Terry nichts dagegen hat, würde ich sehr gerne mitkommen."

"Okay. Wir werden gleich nach dem offiziellen Teil dorthin fahren, also nimm alles mit, was Du brauchst."

Einvernehmlich beendeten beide das Gespräch, wobei Don erleichtert war, dass alles so gut geklappt hatte.

Charlie freute sich, weil er einen weiteren Abend mit seinem Bruder verbringen würde.

--

Don holte seine Familie rechtzeitig vor der Veranstaltung ab. Mit ihnen im Gepäck fuhr er zu Terry. Dort stieg er aus, begleitete sie zum Auto und tat alles, was ein gut aussehender, junger Mann noch alles für seine Freundin machen sollte. Ihr neues, atemberaubendes, leuchtend rotes Abendkleid zog seinen Blick magisch an, er konnte nicht die Augen von ihr lassen, denn sie war wunderschön. Auch die anderen beiden waren begeistert von ihrem Aussehen und überschütteten sie mit Komplimenten. Dann fuhren sie gemeinsam zur Akademie, wo die offiziellen Feierlichkeiten stattfanden.

Dort angekommen machten sie erst einmal einen Treffpunkt für später aus, als jemand nach Terry rief. Diese drehte sich um und erkannte die Frau, die zur Stimme gehörte. So schnell es ihr auf den hochhackigen Schuhen möglich war, rannte sie der jungen Frau entgegen, die einige Meter entfernt ebenfalls ihr Tempo beschleunigte. Währenddessen schauten sich die Männer fragend an, doch selbst Don kannte sie nicht.

Als Terry und die andere Frau sich in der Mitte trafen, umarmten sie sich herzlich und begannen sofort, sich unaufhörlich zu unterhalten, dabei führte Terry sie zu den Anderen. „Komm, ich stell Dir alle vor", sagte sie, als sie die Männer erreichten. „Das ist mein Freund Don, sein jüngerer Bruder Charlie und der Vater der beiden Alan." Dann schaute sie in die Runde und sagte: „Das ist meine kleine Schwester Kelly." Noch während sie redete, umarmte sie ihre Schwester noch mal.

„Es freut mich, Euch alle kennenzulernen", sagte sie an die Männer gerichtet.

„Das trifft auch auf uns zu", entgegnete Alan.

„Hi." Charlie streckte ihr seine rechte Hand entgegen, die sie schüttelte.

„Ihr solltet Euch jetzt Plätze suchen. Und wir müssen zu den anderen, Terry", sagte Don, der bemerkte, dass seine Freundin nur noch ihre Schwester anschaute und ihre Umwelt komplett vergessen zu haben schien. Das nahm er ihr aber nicht übel, denn er wusste, wie sehr sie sich über den Besuch, über dieses Lebenszeichen ihrer Familie freute.

„Wir sehen uns nachher, Kelly. Dann müssen wir uns unterhalten. Hast Du Lust, heute Abend auch mit..."

„Terry, wir müssen los", unterbrach Don sie ungeduldig, um gleich in einem Nachsatz anzufügen, „Charlie, erklärst Du es ihr bitte." Zeitgleich ergriff er ihre Hand und zog sie von den Angehörigen weg.

"Terry wollte Dir gerade sagen, dass sie und Don heute Abend auf eine Abschiedsfeier des Jahrganges gehen. Aus Höflichkeit, aber auch wegen der Vergesslichkeit meines Bruders hat er uns angeboten, mitzukommen. Im Gegensatz zu Dad habe ich das Angebot angenommen." Bevor er fortfuhr setzte er eine ernste Miene auf. "Das Angebot des Tages ist also, einen unvergesslichen Abend mit den beiden und meiner Wenigkeit zu verbringen. Entscheiden Sie sich jetzt." Ein Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

Sein Humor gefiel ihr, also konterte sie: "Wenn in dem Angebot ein freundlicher, männlicher Unterhalter eingeschlossen ist, nehme ich es sehr gerne an." Auch sie musste lächeln. "Ich möchte ungern den ganzen Abend neben zwei Turteltauben verbringen." Charlie gefiel ihr, denn er hatte Esprit. Deshalb war sie auch neugierig, wie alt er war, vermutlich nicht älter als sie selbst.

"Das dürfte kein Problem sein", erwiderte er lachend. "Allerdings sollten wir erst einmal Dons Rat folgen und uns Plätze suchen." Während er redete, schaute er Alan an, der zustimmend nickte. Dann wandte Charlie sich wieder Kelly zu. "Darf ich bitten?" Seinen Arm hatte er angewinkelt, damit sie sich einhaken konnte.

Sie folgte seiner Aufforderung, ehe sie das Gespräch wieder aufnahm. "Wo kommst Du ... kommt Ihr her?", fragte sie, während sie an seiner Seite auf die Stühle zuging.

Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, Kelly schon zu kennen, was daran liegen konnte, dass die Schwestern viel gemein hatten Mit beiden konnte er sich einfach unterhalten, wobei ihm sie ihm noch ein wenig offener vorkam als Terry. "Los Angeles", antwortete er. "Bis vor kurzem habe ich aber in Princeton gelebt." Seinen Blick richtete er nun gezielt auf sie. "Und woher kommst Du?"

"Meine Familie wohnt nicht weit weg von hier, aber ich studiere in Harvard."

"Was studierst Du denn?"

"Biologie, schwerpunktmäßig Meeresbiologie. Auf dem Gebiet möchte ich später auch gerne arbeiten, wobei ich mich vielleicht wegen meiner großen Schwester auch für Kriminalbiologie interessiere, nur müsste ich dafür ein Zusatzstudium machen." Dass ihr das Studium gefiel und sie ihr Fach passend gewählt hatte, zeigte das Leuchten in ihre Augen, wenn sie davon erzählte. "Weißt Du, dass Terry auch in Princeton war?"

"Ja, wir haben uns gestern schon darüber unterhalten. Wir hatten auch gleiche Professoren."

"Echt?! Dann hast Du auch Psychologie studiert?"

"Nichts liegt mir ferner, außer Sprachen vielleicht", scherzte er. "Ich habe Mathematik studiert."

Das weckte ihr Interesse. "Und was machst Du damit?"

"Ich unterrichte sie an California Institute Of Science", erklärte Charlie.

"Gefällt es Dir dort?"

"Absolut. Die Kollegen sind nett und die Arbeit gefällt mir, von daher kann ich mich nicht beklagen." Erst jetzt, da er sich mitten im Gespräch befand, fiel ihm auf, dass sein Vater schon den ganzen Tag wenig sagte, eigentlich sogar schon das ganze Wochenende über. Das war sehr ungewöhnlich, denn normalerweise beteiligte sich an jedem Gespräch. Deshalb wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit kurz von ihr ab und seinem Vater zu, der allerdings keine Regung zeigte. Ihn darauf anzusprechen, widerstrebte Charlie, denn das war in Kellys Gegenwart nicht angebracht. Darum ließ er seinen Vater in Ruhe und wandte sich ihr wieder zu.

"Das hört sich perfekt an, so einen Job hätte ich auch gerne, aber viel lieber mit Kindern. Das wäre bestimmt spannend, interessant und immer wieder neu."

"Dann versuch es doch. Mach das, was Dir am besten gefällt und gib Dich nicht mit etwas anderem zufrieden."

"Du erinnerst mich gerade an meine Schwester, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte." Für einen Moment überlegte sie, ehe sie wieder aufs ursprüngliche Thema zurückkam: „Mich lockt im Moment vieles, eben auch die Kriminalbiologie. Es fehlt mir aber einfach die Zeit, mich ernsthaft darum zu kümmern, denn ich bin gerade mitten in den Prüfungen. Die sind so anstrengend", erklärte sie. "Um dem ganzen zu entkommen, bin ich fürs Wochenende nach Hause gefahren, ich musste einfach mal raus aus dem Studentenleben. Das ist Terrys Glück, denn dort habe ich zufällig eine Postkarte von Terry entdeckt, mit der sie unsere Eltern hier her eingeladen hat. Nur deshalb habe ich mich spontan auf den Weg gemacht", erklärte sie. „Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass wir einen schönen Tag und einen noch schöneren Abend zusammen verbringen werden, denn Du wirst mir Gesellschaft leisten." Sie wusste nicht warum, aber mittlerweile flirtete sie mit ihm.

"Natürlich werde ich das", antwortete er freundlich, ohne den Hauch eines Hintergedankens dabei zu haben. Tatsächlich freute er sich nur auf einen schönen Tag und den würde er haben, denn das Wochenende war bisher viel besser verlaufen, als er gedacht hatte.

In diesem Moment erreichten die Drei ein paar freie Stühle und setzten sich.

--

Währenddessen gingen Terry und Don zu den anderen Absolventen und hielten sich dabei ganz selbstverständlich an den Händen. Sie hatten nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass niemand von ihren Bekannten etwas über die Beziehung wussten und sie die eigentlich auch geheim halten wollten.

Überrascht wanderten alle Blicke zu den Händen, aber niemand sagte ein Wort. Selbst Lucy, die während der Ausbildung Terrys Freundin geworden war, brachte nichts hervor.

Don nahm das Verhalten der anderen amüsiert zur Kenntnis und ging danach in die Offensive. "Ja, wir sind zusammen und glücklich", begann er, schaute seine Freundin an und fuhr dann fort, "Und nein, wir gehen nicht wegen der Beziehung zusammen nach Los Angeles."

Noch immer war keine wirkliche Reaktion zu erkennen, nur Lucy ging die wenigen Schritte zu Terry. "Verdammt lange hoffe ich schon für Dich, dass er endlich kapiert, was er an Dir hat und jetzt seid ihr zusammen." Sie umarmte ihre Freundin. "Ich freue mich so für Dich ... für Euch, natürlich." Kurz schaute sie zu Don.

Diese Reaktion hatte Terry so gar nicht erwartet und sagte deshalb nur: "Danke." Die Hand ihres Freundes hatte sie mittlerweile losgelassen.

Nun ging Don zu den Männern und ließ seiner Freundin einen Moment mit Lucy alleine. Die Blicke der Männer seines Jahrganges verstand er, auch ihr Schulter klopfen war eindeutig, denn er hatte die so unnahbar wirkende Terry von sich überzeugt und war mit ihr zusammen. Etwas, das viele andere vor ihm versucht, aber nicht geschafft hatten.

Mehr geschah nicht, aber alle wussten, dass bei der abendlichen Feier das Thema besprochen werden würde, wenn auch auf sehr unterschiedlichen, der männlichen und der weiblichen Ebene. Jetzt stand erst einmal der offizielle Teil des Tages im Vordergrund.

--

Die Feierlichkeiten begannen damit, dass der Direktor der Akademie eine Lobeshymne auf die Ausbildung und die diesjährigen Absolventen hielt. Dann sprach der Ausbildungsleiter über seinen ambitionierten Jahrgang, schweifte dabei aber auch auf die Vergangenheit und Zukunft ab. Danach war als nächstes die gemeinsame Zeugnisübergabe des Ausbildungsleiters und des Direktors an der Reihe.

Sobald Dons Name aufgerufen wurde, stand Kelly auf und machte Fotos von ihm, auf denen er stolz zu seiner Familie schaute und lächelte. Zur gleichen Zeit legte Charlie den Daumen und den Zeigefinger zwischen die Lippen und ließ einen lauten Pfiff ertönen, während Alan Beifall klatschte. Kurze Zeit später war dann auch Terry dran. Wieder fotografierte Kelly, nebenbei bejubelte sie ihre Schwester lauthals. Die beiden Männer an ihrer Seite klatschten in die Hände.

Es fehlten nur noch wenige Absolventen und schon war die Veranstaltung beendet, zumindest der offizielle Teil Die Angehörigen verstreuten sich langsam auf dem Gelände und die frischgebackenen Ehemaligen gingen zu ihnen.

--

„Und Sie Mr. Eppes? Was machen Sie als Vater eines Mathematikers und eines FBI-Agents?", fragte Kelly, während sie warteten.

„Ich bin Pensionär", begann er, wurde aber von einem Hustenanfall unterbrochen.

Besorgt schaute Charlie seinen Vater an. „Alles in Ordnung, Dad?"

„Ich habe mich nur verschluckt", sagte er zu seinem Sohn und wandte sich dann wieder der jungen Frau zu, um gar nicht erst das Thema auf sich kommen zu lassen. „Ich habe aus Ihrer Unterhaltung mit meinem Sohn herausgehört, dass Sie auch bald fertig sind mit Ihrem Studium. Wollen Sie dann hier bleiben?"

„Da treffen Sie mich auf dem falschen Fuß, ich bin noch sehr unentschlossen, was ich will und was nicht. Vorerst werde ich meine Prüfungen ablegen und danach fange ich an, Pläne zu schmieden."

„Wenn Ihre Pläne Sie mal nach Los Angeles führen, müssen Sie uns unbedingt besuchen, nicht nur so lange Terry bei uns wohnt!", erklärte Alan mit Nachdruck.

„Meine Schwester wohnt bei Ihnen?", fragte sie, da ihr diese Information gänzlich neu war.

„Vorübergehend, bis sie eine Wohnung gefunden hat."

„Dann scheint es etwas Ernstes zwischen den beiden zu sein."

Gelegenheit für eine Antwort hatte er nicht mehr, denn nun kam das Thema der soeben geführten Unterhaltung auf sie zu.

„Hat es Euch gefallen?", fragte Terry sofort.

Einstimmig nickten alle drei, aber niemand kam dazu mehr zu sagen.

„Ich muss noch Fotos von Euch machen, also Nahaufnahmen", zog Kelly umgehend die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. „Erst mal alleine von Dir, Don." So machte sie erst ein paar Bilder von ihm und bat dann seine Familie dazu, mit der sie ihn allen möglichen Kombinationen und Posen ablichtete. Dann stellte sie das Paar zusammen und fotografierte sie mehrfach. Es fehlten nun noch Bilder ihrer Schwester, wieder alleine. Schließlich musste sie noch mit darauf. „Charlie, könntest Du vielleicht ein paar Bilder von mir und Terry machen?", bat sie ihn deshalb. Zum Schluss fehlte nur noch ein Foto und dafür musste Lucy als Fotografin herhalten, und zwar war es ein Gruppenbild von allen.

Nachdem das auch erledigt war, nahm Alan das Wort an sich. „Ihr wollt jetzt sicher Euren Spaß haben und ich möchte etwas Essen. Also werde ich mich auf den Weg machen."

„Warte Dad, ich fahr Dich schnell rum."

„Lass gut sein Don. Ich nehme ein Taxi." Kurz bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte, entschied er sich anders. „Es hat mich gefreut, Sie kennenzulernen, Kelly", sagte er zu ihr, ehe sich den anderen zuwandte, „Euch drei werde ich ja hoffentlich morgen noch einmal zu Gesicht bekommen."

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Mr. Eppes", erwiderte Kelly.

Dann schritt Alan auch schon davon, während seine Kinder und die Schwestern ihm verwirrt hinterher schauten. Den fragenden Blick seines Bruders beantwortete Charlie mit einem Blick, der unmissverständlich sagte, dass sie sich darüber unterhalten mussten, aber nicht vor den Frauen.

--

Wie er gesagt hatte, nahm Alan ein Taxi und kehrte damit zum Hotel zurück. Dort nahm er im Restaurant einen kleinen Imbiss zu sich, ehe er auf das Zimmer ging und sich auszog. Obwohl es noch früh am Abend war, konnte er sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Darum erfrischte er sich nur kurz und legte sich ins Bett, in dem er bisher die meiste Zeit seines Aufenthaltes verbracht hatte. Vom Nachttisch nahm er das Portrait seiner Frau, das er mitgenommen hatte und betrachtete es lange. "Unsere Kinder sind gut geraten, aber das hast Du bestimmt alles mit angesehen", erzählte er ihr voller Stolz. "Sie müssen beginnen, Ihren Weg alleine zu gehen." Voller Liebe schaute er das Bild an und strich zärtlich darüber. "Ich vermisse Dich so sehr." Er legte das Bild neben sich und schloss die Augen. Schöne Erinnerungen schlossen seine Gedanken ein, als er einschlief.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Numb3rs gehört mir nicht.

* * *

**21.**

Derweil fuhr Don sie alle zur Party, die in einer Scheune und auf der vorgelagerten Wiese stattfand. Der Jahrgang hatte sich gedacht, dass sie so eine Ausweichmöglichkeit hatten , falls es wider Erwarten regnen sollte. Während der Fahrt unterhielten sich Kelly und Terry angeregt über Dinge, die zu Hause passiert waren, wer mit wem zusammen war sowie anderen lebenswichtigen Klatsch und Tratsch. Die Brüder schwiegen dagegen und dachten beide an ihren Vater. Ihnen war klar, dass sie sowohl miteinander aber auch mit ihrem Vater darüber reden mussten, doch für den heutigen Tag war es nicht das passende Thema. Heute wollten sie nur eins, Spaß haben.

Wenig später erreichten sie ihr Ziel. Die Brüder stiegen als erstes aus und halfen galant den Schwestern aus dem Auto, die sich dann bei ihren Begleitern einhakten. So gingen die Vier auf die anderen zu, die schon in Gruppen zusammenstanden. Nur wenige waren alleine da, das Gros befand sich in Begleitung ihrer Partner. Daher fielen Kelly und Charlie nicht sonderlich auf, waren sie doch nur ein zusätzliches Paar. Während die beiden Absolventen sich zu den anderen gesellten, blieben ihre Geschwister etwas abseits stehen und redeten über die wichtigen Dinge des Lebens, sie erzählte ihm von ihrem Studium und er von seiner Mathematik. Da beides Naturwissenschaften waren, interessierte sie sich sogar ernsthaft dafür.

"Wie alt bist Du eigentlich?", fragte sie irgendwann.

"19. Und Du?"

"21", stammelte sie und fragte gleich nach, "Du bist 19 Jahre alt und unterrichtest schon? Wie hast Du das geschafft?" Ihre Neugierde war nicht zu überhören

"Ich ...", begann er.

Don kam just in diesem Moment zu ihnen und drückte Kelly einen Plastikbecher in die Hand, ebenso seinem Bruder, um dessen Schulter er danach seinen Arm legte. "Also Kelly, mein kleiner Bruder hier ist ein Genie. Er ist der beste Mathematiker, den ich kenne, gleichzeitig ist er auch der einzige, den ich kenne. Aber er ist trotzdem ein Genie."

Das war Charlie peinlich, weshalb er leicht errötete und einen Schluck trank. Überrascht schaute er daraufhin seinen Bruder an, denn er hatte ihm verbotenerweise Bier gegeben. Das kommentierte er aber nicht sondern trank es einfach.

Gleichzeitig bemerkte Don jemanden, mit dem er reden wollte und ging ebenso schnell, wie er aufgetaucht war, wieder davon.

"Ist das wahr?", fragte ihn Kelly direkt und nippte daraufhin an ihrem Bier.

Noch immer mit einer seiner unnatürlichen Gesichtsfarbe geschmückt nickte Charlie.

"Wie ist das, ein Genie zu sein? Ich kann mir das nicht vorstellen."

"Abgesehen davon, dass ich mich nicht als Genie bezeichnen würde sondern eher behaupte, dass ich eine Begabung habe, sehe ich Logik, wo sie für manch anderen verborgen bleibt, z.B. Muster. Zahlencodes und ähnliches sind für mich viel deutlicher als für manch anderen Menschen." Für einen Moment dachte er nach. "Was andere als gegeben ansehen, sind für mich Variablen, die durch Veränderung kleinster Teile etwas ganz anderes ergeben können."

"Das ist spannend." Bewundernd schaute sie ihn an. „Du erzählst das mit einer Leidenschaft, das ist unglaublich." Sie ließ sich einen Moment mit ihrer nächsten Frage Zeit. "Wie hat man das entdeckt?" Von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde ihr bewusster, dass sie ihm nicht nur Bewunderung entgegenbrachte.

"Laut meinen Eltern konnte ich wohl mit vier Jahren schon vierstellige Zahlen im Kopf multiplizieren und bin dann speziell gefördert worden. Ich selbst kann mich aber erst daran erinnern, dass ich mit fünf oder sechs Jahren einen trotteligen Lehrer hatte, der glücklicherweise schnell wieder aufhörte." Er lächelte bei der Erinnerung.

"Das ist bemerkenswert. Ich bin schon froh, dass ich Eins und Eins ohne Taschenrechner addieren kann."

"Na ja, so besonders ist es ist nicht ", beendete er das Thema, denn er stellte sich ungern in den Mittelpunkt. "Möchtest Du noch etwas trinken?"

"Ja, gerne. Ich nehme noch ein Bier, sofern Du eins bekommst, ansonsten hole ich es."

"Ich krieg das schon hin, aber Du kannst gerne mitkommen."

"Okay."

Gemeinsam gingen die beiden nun auf einen Tresen zu, an dem sich alle selbst bedienen konnten. Somit löste sich das Altersproblem von allein und Charlie bekam Bier. Vereinzelt waren Bänke aufgestellt worden, zu der er seine Begleiterin nun lotste. Dort setzten sie sich hin und beobachteten das Treiben der anderen. Sie feierten das Fest ihres Lebens, so erschien es den beiden zumindest. Das Schweigen, das zwischen den beiden entstand, war selbstverständlich, sie mussten sich nicht unterhalten. Das gefiel Charlie, denn bei anderen Frauen, wobei er eigentlich nur an Amita dachte, fiel ihm weder das Schweigen noch das Reden leicht. Es war ein Teufelskreis. Einträchtig zusammensitzend tranken sie nun auch ihr zweites Bier. Dann legte jemand Musik auf.

"Möchtest Du tanzen?", fragte Kelly sofort.

"Obwohl ich zwei linke Füße habe, werde ich den Versuch mit Dir wagen." Locker redete er mit ihr, scherzte mit ihr.

Noch während er sprach, stand er auf, reichte ihr seine Hand und ging mit ihr zu den wenigen anderen Paaren, die sich schon im Takt der Musik bewegten. Er legte seine rechte Hand auf ihren Rücken und hielt ihre rechte mit der anderen fest. Mit einer Durchsetzungskraft, die sie ihm nicht zugetraut hatte, führte er sie über die Tanzfläche, dabei drehte er sie und fing sie gekonnt wieder auf. Dass er tanzen konnte, war offensichtlich. Nach vier Liedern waren sie als einziges Paar auf der Tanzfläche übrig geblieben und außer Atem. Deshalb gingen auch sie ab. Während Kelly noch ihren Becher nicht mal ansatzweise geleert hatte, benötigte Charlie schon Nachschub, den er sich holte. Dann ruhten sie sich für einen Moment aus.

Don hatte sie die ganze Zeit beim Tanzen beobachtet und ging nun, da die beiden am Rand der Tanzfläche stand und sch nicht unterhielten, auf die beiden zu. "Darf ich Charlie für einen Moment entführen?", fragte er.

"Tauscht Du dagegen meine Schwester?", fragte Kelly, schaute ihr Gegenüber an und sah sein Nicken, woraufhin sie fortfuhr, „Dann ja."

"Dass sie mit Dir reden möchte, kann ich Dir aber nicht versprechen", entgegnete er scherzend.

Schnell schritt sie zu ihrer Schwester, die sich gerade mit ihrer Lucy unterhielt.

"Heute drück ich ein Auge zu, Kleiner", sagte Don und deutete dabei auf den Becher in Charlies Hand.

"Danke", entgegnete dieser ehrlich, obwohl Don ihm selbst den ersten Becher gegeben hatte und die Reaktion ihn deshalb überraschte. "Was möchtest Du denn?"

"Wir werden morgen nicht viel Zeit haben, darum muss ich es jetzt mit Dir besprechen. Irgendwas ist mit Dad und ich möchte wissen, was Du weißt." Sorge dominierte seine Stimme.

"Eigentlich weiß ich nichts. Er verhält sich nur so komisch in letzter Zeit, schaut sich oft die alten Bilderalben an, steht vor Mums Portrait. Manchmal höre ich ihn abends reden. Gestern, als ich ins Hotel gekommen bin, musste ich klopfen und ihn wecken. Er hat nach Mum gerufen. Um es kurz zu machen, er ist wie ausgewechselt, nicht wie unser Dad. Don, ich habe Angst." Aus ihm klang die hilflose Stimme des kleinen Bruders, der sich die Hilfe seines großen, allwissenden erhoffte.

"Hast Du ihn schon mal darauf angesprochen?", fragte Don.

Ein kaum merkliches Kopfschütteln war die Antwort.

In dem Moment wusste Don genau, was in seinem Bruder vorging. Er wollte seinen Vater nicht verlieren, genauso wenig wie er selbst, doch Charlie ging anders mit so etwas um. Schon der Tod ihrer Mutter hatte ihn in ein tiefes Loch gerissen, aus dem er nur schwer wieder heraus gekommen war. Den Verlust seines Vaters würde er, wenn überhaupt, nur schwer verkraften. Daher war für Don klar, dass er sich darum kümmern musste, wie er es immer getan hatte. "Ich werde morgen mit Dad reden. Okay?"

"Mhm", murmelte er kaum verständlich, doch es war seine Zustimmung. Den traurigen und gleichzeitig ängstlichen Ausdruck seiner Augen konnte er nicht verbergen.

Dieser Moment brachte eine Seite in Don zum Vorschein, die er seit Jahren nicht mehr gezeigt hatte. Er tat etwas sehr ungewöhnliches und zog seinen Bruder in eine Umarmung, etwas das er seit ihrer frühesten Kindheit nicht mehr getan hatte. Charlie ließ ihn gewähren. Lang war es nicht, denn nach nur wenigen Sekunden ließ Don seinen Bruder los.

"Wir sollten die Frauen von einander trennen, sonst wirst Du Terry nie wieder sehen", sagte Charlie scherzhaft, um die Stimmung aufzulockern und um die Situation zu entwirren. Es war zu viel Gefühl in der Luft.

"Eine gute Idee."

„Ich habe übrigens noch ein Paket für Dich dabei. Erinnere mich daran, dass ich es Dir morgen gebe", sagte er, während sie gemeinsam zu ihren Begleiterinnen schritten.

„Das werde ich machen."

Don wusste nicht, warum, aber, als Terry erreichte, benahm er sich noch einmal sehr ungewöhnlich und zeigte in der Öffentlichkeit seine Gefühle. Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, beugte sich dann ihr hinunter und küsste sie liebevoll.

Verwirrt schaute sie ihn an.

Nun neigte er seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, so dass seine Lippen fast ihr Ohr berührten und flüsterte: "Ich liebe Dich."

Wenige Zentimeter bewegte sie ihren Kopf weg, so dass sie ihm in die Augen schauen konnte. Glücklich lächelte sie ihn an, während ihre Lippen "Ich liebe Dich auch" formten. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm und stellte sich gleichzeitig auf die Zehenspitzen, um ihn nun ihrerseits zu küssen.

Währenddessen schauten Charlie und Kelly sich gegenseitig an und lächelten dabei, denn sie wollten die beiden nicht stören. Mit dem Kopf deutete er unauffällig zur Tanzfläche und sie nickte, so gingen sie davon und ließen ihre Geschwister in Ruhe.

"Was ist los, Don?", fragte Terry besorgt, als sie alleine waren, denn sie wusste, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte. Seiner Liebe war sie sich, auch ohne großer Bekundungen, sicher, aber wenn er seine Gefühle so offensichtlich zeigte, dann war etwas im Busch. Nur hatte sie nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was es sein konnte.

"Nichts, worüber ich im Moment reden möchte. Lass uns tanzen, bitte." Sein Blick sagte genau das; er wollte nicht reden.

Sie ließ ihn gewähren und sich zur Tanzfläche führen. Dort schloss er sie fest in seine Arme und sie schmiegte sich an seine Brust, während er sie über die Tanzfläche führte. Den Takt der Musik trafen sie dabei überhaupt nicht, aber das war ihnen in dem Moment egal. Besonders Don wollte nur ihre Nähe spüren, auch ihr gefiel es.

Ihre Geschwister kreisten dagegen wie zuvor locker über die Tanzfläche, warfen aber vereinzelt Blicke zu den beiden. Gleichzeitig unterhielten sie sich aber auch über alles Mögliche, nichts weltbewegendes, nichts fachliches, aber trotzdem interessant. Nach ein paar Liedern hatten beide wieder genug und holten sich wieder Getränke. Während er dem Alkohol verfallen war, entschied sie sich für einen Softdrink, denn sie kannte ihr Grenze schon. Charlie hatte seine noch nicht ausgetestet und das merkte man an seinem Trinkverhalten.

Währenddessen ließen sich Don und Terry nicht beirren und tanzten eine Runde nach der anderen, mittlerweile hatten sie sich allerdings von einander gelöst und achteten auf den Takt. Sie tanzten, Rumba, Foxtrott, Rock 'n Roll und was sonst noch zur Musik passte, auch auf der Tanzfläche ergänzten sie sich optimal.

Kelly beobachtete das Treiben der beiden. "Sie sind perfekt füreinander."

Nun hob Charlie, dem der Alkohol langsam aber sicher zu Kopf stieg, seinen Blick und schaute in dieselbe Richtung wie sie. "Ja, sie sind perfekt." Seine Stimme hatte etwas Melancholisches an sich.

"Wie viel von Deinem Bruder steckt in Dir?", fragte sie neugierig.

"Nichts. Wir sind Tag und Nacht, wobei ich nicht weiß, wer Tag und wer Nacht ist."

"Du bist der Tag."

"Warum?"

"Die Sonne scheint genauso wie Dein Lächeln." Widerstehen war ihr nicht möglich, sie musste mit ihm flirten. Er war einfach perfekt - nicht nur für sie sondern auch für den Rest der Frauenwelt.

"Hm..." Mehr sagte er nicht, denn er war in seinen Gedanken versunken.

"Möchtest Du noch etwas trinken?"

"Ja, bitte." Er reichte ihr seinen Becher. "Stört es Dich, wenn ich hier warte?"

"Nein", antwortete sie, ehe sie davon ging. Dabei dachte sie über die Brüder nach. Irgendetwas hatte sich durch ihr Gespräch verändert, es lag merklich in der Luft. Doch sie konnte es nicht in Worte oder Gedanken fassen.

An dem improvisierten Tresen zapfte sie ihm ein weiteres Bier, während sie sich am Wasser bediente. Nachdem sie zurückgekehrt war, reichte sie Charlie seinen Becher, der begierig einen großen Schluck trank.

"Weißt Du ...", begann er. "Ach, vergiss es." Er trank nun den restlichen Inhalt seines Bechers in einem Schluck. "Lass uns tanzen."

"Okay." Bevor sie aufstand, trank auch sie noch einen Schluck, stellte den Becher dann auf die Bank und folgte ihm.

Nach dem ersten schnellen Lied, das beide im richtigen Takt recht flott tanzten, kam ein langsamer Song. Ehe er etwas machen konnte, hatte sie die Lücke zwischen ihnen verkleinert und war auf Tuchfühlung gegangen, ihren Kopf schmiegte sie dabei an seinem. So tanzten sie eng miteinander, ein wenig zu eng für Charlies Geschmack, aber nicht unerträglich.

Nachdem er sie wieder mehrere Runden, die schneller waren und somit nicht zum Engtanzen einluden, über die Tanzfläche gejagt hatte, holte er sich ein weiteres Bier und setzten sich zu ihr. Seine Hemmschwelle war mittlerweile auf das Minimum geschrumpft, denn er öffnete sich und sagte mittlerweile lallend: „Weißt Du, Kelly, Du bist eine tolle Frau. Witzig, klug und Du redest mit mir ganz normal, tanzt sogar mit mir."

„Warum sollte ich es nicht?", fragte sie ihn prompt. „Du bist so erfrischend anders, machst mich nicht doof an - ein Gentleman."

„Das gehört sich ja auch so."

„Mit der Ansicht bist Du eine Seltenheit, Charlie, eine verdammt seltene Seltenheit sogar."

„Tja, bedank Dich bei meinen Eltern. Die haben mich zu mich gemacht." Seine Sprachkenntnisse hatte er scheinbar auf der Tanzfläche vergessen.

Die Ironie in seiner Antwort war ihr nicht verborgen geblieben, aber sie konnte sie auch nicht zuordnen, daher beachtete sie diese nicht weiter und antwortete: „Das ist nicht selbstverständlich." Langsam beugte sie sich zu ihm.

„Charlie. Kelly. Hier seid Ihr. Wir haben Euch gesucht", sagte Terry, die gemeinsam mit Don aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war.

Der Blick, den sie ihrer Schwester zuwarf, sagte genau das aus, was sie innerlich fühlte. Sie störte! Ihre Schwester verfluchte sie Das wegen ihres unpassenden Timings. „Ist was?", fragte Kelly trotzdem so freundlich, wie es ihr möglich war.

„Ich wollte noch etwas mit Dir reden, schließlich sehen wir uns so selten."

Don schätzte die Situation absolut richtig ein und wusste, dass es der unpassendeste Moment war, um zu stören. Gleichzeitig wusste er aber, dass es genau richtig war, denn sein Bruder ging zu naiv an die Sache heran. Er schien keinen Schimmer zu haben, worauf Kelly hinauswollte. Um ihn zu schützen und etwas für eine Freundin zu tun, nahm er das Zepter in die Hand. „Komm Charlie, lassen wir die beiden alleine."

Nachdem die Brüder ein paar Schritte gegangen waren, landeten sie wieder an der Theke, wo Charlie sich ein weiterer Bier genehmigte, an dem er nippte, als er unvermittelt zu reden begann: „Weißt Du Don, eigentlich will ich genau das."

„Was möchtest Du haben?", fragte er, denn er konnte dem Gedanken seines Bruders nicht folgen im Moment nicht folgen.

„Liebe", lautete die ehrliche, wenn auch genuschelte Antwort.

„Die hast Du doch Charlie. Dad liebt Dich, Mum hat Dich mehr geliebt als ihr eigenes Leben und ich liebe Dich auch - irgendwie."

„Nä, die nicht. Frauenliebe meine ich."

„Hast Du die Frau denn schon gefunden, für die Du diese Liebe empfindest?" Don ahnte die Antwort, hatte sein Bruder sich doch schon gestern verraten.

Ein Nicken und ein trauriger Blick ersetzten die Antwort.

„Weiß Sie von Deinen Gefühlen?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann schaute er seinen Bruder an. „Ich möchte doch nur wie Du sein, ich möchte, dass mir die Frauen zu Füßen liegen, dass ich eine Beziehung führe, so wie Du. Ich möchte Spaß haben, stattdessen sitze ich nur in meinem Büro herum und bereite Vorlesungen vor. Das kann doch nicht alles sein."

Erschüttert schaute Don seinen jüngeren Bruder an und fragte sich, ob er das wirklich gerade gesagt hatte. „Setz Dich hierhin", forderte er ihn auf und schob ihn in die richtige Richtung, dann setzte er sich neben ihn und schaute ihn an. „Charlie, mein Leben ist nicht so toll, wie Du denkst. Es mag Dir so erscheinen, aber ich wäre nur zu gerne wie Du gewesen, ein Genie. Das habe ich Dir gestern schon erzählt." Einen Augenblick benötigte er, um seine Gedanken zu sortieren. „Ich bin eifersüchtig auf Dich, solange ich denken kann, selbst heute noch. An dem Tag, als ich Amita angefahren habe, war es zu viel für mich, denn Du kanntest die Frau, von der ich damals dachte, sie nicht mehr kennenzulernen." Wieder hielt er in seiner Predigt einen Moment inne, wagte dann aber doch den Vorstoß. „Ihr beiden seid perfekt füreinander. Die Chemie zwischen Euch stimmt." Es fiel ihm plötzlich so einfach, offen zu seinem Bruder zu sein, dass Don über sich selbst erschrak.

„Die Chemie stimmt zwischen uns? Du hast uns noch nicht in Aktion erlebt! Wir sind alles, aber nicht passend. Sie hat mir ein Geschenk für Dich mitgegeben. Wer weiß warum oder was da drin ist." Charlie wollte aufstehen und weggehen, weil er all das ausgesprochen hatte, was ihn beschäftigte. Seinen Plan konnte er aber nicht umsetzen, denn die starken Hände seines Bruders hielten ihn fest. Daraufhin wandte er sich diesem wieder zu. „Sie ist so verdammt süß und heiß , aber auch so süß. So beides halt - irgendwie", begann er zu schwärmen.

An zwei Abenden hatte Don seinen Bruder besser kennen gelernt als in den vergangenen 19 Jahren, das überraschte ihn, aber er musste trotzdem das tun, was richtig war. Daher nahm er seinem Bruder den Becher weg. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Du heute Abend noch mehr trinkst", sagte er währenddessen. „Wir werden gleich zu mir fahren. Ich schau jetzt nach, wo Terry und Kelly sind, um ihnen Bescheid zu sagen. Komm bitte mit." Während der Suche machte sich Don Vorwürfe, dass er ihm den ersten Becher Bier gegeben hatte, denn das Ergebnis hatte er nicht kommen sehen.

Schnell fanden sie die beiden in ein tiefes Gespräch verwickelt. Don störte sie nur ungern, aber er musste es tun. Nachdem er Terry kurz über die Lage informiert hatte, entschied sie sich, auch zu gehen. Ihre Schwester schloss sich der Entscheidung an. Doch sie entschlossen sich gemeinsam, dass alle in Terrys Wohnung übernachten würden. So musste sie nicht auf ihren Freund verzichten und er konnte auf seinen Bruder aufpassen. Wenig später hatten sie sich von allen verabschiedet und fuhren zur Wohnung.

--

Die Frauen teilten sich das Schlafzimmer und waren nach einem erstaunlich kurzen Aufenthalt im Bad auch dort verschwunden. Dagegen sollte Don mit seinem Bruder auf dem Schlafsofa im Wohnzimmer übernachten.

Ihren Vater rief Don nicht an, um ihn über Charlie zu informieren. Er würde hoffentlich von alleine darauf kommen, wo sein jüngster Spross war. Stattdessen zog er seinen Bruder, der auf einem Stuhl saß und in Gedanken versunken den Fußboden anstarrte, so gut es ging aus und dann sich selbst. Schließlich ergriff Don vorsichtig seinen Arm, weshalb Charlie überrascht zusammenzuckte, sich dann aber doch hochziehen und zum Sofa führen ließ, wo sie sich nebeneinander hinsetzten. So saßen sie eine ganze Weile beisammen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Plötzlich durchbrach Charlie die Stille. "Es geht nicht! Ich darf es nicht!"

Seinen Blick richtete Don nun direkt auf seinen Bruder, sagte aber nichts sondern wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr. Doch mehr Worte fielen nicht. Wieder saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander. So verstrich ein Moment oder auch zwei, Don konnte es nicht genau sagen, aber er machte sich Gedanken um seinen Bruder. Währenddessen dachte Charlie an seine Zukunft, das Leben an sich und das Bild, das sich seit dem Gespräch mit seinem Bruder in seinem Kopf festgesetzt hatte und nicht verschwinden wollte.

"Möchtest Du schlafen gehen?", fragte Don irgendwann, dem die Stille unbehaglich wurde.

Noch immer antwortete Charlie nicht oder schaute hoch, stattdessen nickte er.

Auch Don sagte nichts mehr sondern legte sich auf das ausgeklappte Schlafsofa. Sein Bruder tat das Gleiche. Nur kurze Zeit später atmete Don schon regelmäßig.

Dagegen fiel Charlie das Einschlafen an diesem Tag schwer, denn das Bild vor seinen Augen wollte nicht verschwinden, selbst wenn sie geschlossen waren. "Ich habe mich verliebt!", stellte er irgendwann für sich selbst laut fest.

Der Schlaf, der Don übermannt hatte, war leicht, so dass er beim ersten Mucks seines Bruders hellwach war und die Worte nur allzu deutlich hörte. Er machte sich aber nicht bemerkbar sondern grinste in sich hinein.

--

Der Schlaf wollte Charlie einfach nicht in sein Reich ziehen, irgendwann schlossen sich trotzdem seine Lider, um sich kurz darauf wieder zu öffnen und seinen Augen den Blick an die Decke zu ermöglichen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, hier wach herumzuliegen. Deshalb stand er auf und ging ins Bad. Er hoffte, dass kühles Nass in seinem Gesicht helfen konnte, ihn von seinen Gedanken abzulenken. Mit Schwung öffnete er die Tür zum Bad und stand vor Kelly, die nur ein T-Shirt trug. „Oh. Entschuldige bitte", stammelte er und drehte sich schon wieder zur Tür, um ins Wohnzimmer zurückzukehren.

„Bleib da, ich bin gleich fertig." Sie ergriff das Handtuch und trocknete ihre Hände ab. Dann ging sie auf die Tür zu, in der er stand. Um dort durchzukommen, musste sie an ihm vorbei, ganz nah. Langsam bewegte sie sich und setzte dabei all ihre Reize ein. Beim Passieren berührte sie ihn mehrmals absichtlich unabsichtlich. Dabei spürte sie jedes Mal, wie er zusammenzuckte und fragte sich, ob sie ihr Ziel womöglich schon erreicht hatte.

Er sah sie vor sich, alles wurde einfach, alles würde gehen. Er wollte sie. Doch war sie es wirklich? Wie war sie hierher gekommen? Die Welt wurde unlogisch, ein Phänomen, das er nicht kannte. Ob es der Alkohol war, wusste er nicht.

Bevor sie ganz an ihm vorbei war, drehte sie sich zu ihm und schaute in seine Augen.

Den Blick erwiderte er und schaute tief in ihre Augen - braun, eine wunderschöne Farbe. Er sah sie vor sich, egal, wie oft er die Augen schloss und öffnete. Sicher war er sich darüber, dass er sie wollte - hier und jetzt. Vorsichtig ergriff er ihre Hand und ließ dann langsam seine Hand ihren Arm hinauf gleiten, bis er ihren Nacken erreichte. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr und schloss dabei die Augen. Nur Augenblicke später traf er ihre Lippen und machte sich daran, mit seinem Mund ihren Mund, Hals und Nacken zu erkunden. Vor ihm tauchte die Sonne auf, der Strand und dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl. Sein Traum wurde wahr.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Numb3rs gehört mir nicht.

* * *

**22.**

Er tat genau das, was er im Traum getan hatte, doch als er seine Lippen von ihren trennte und die Augen öffnete, sah er in zwei leuchten blaue Augen, die zum Teil von blonden Haarsträhnen verdeckt wurden. Wo war Amita hin, fragte er sich und trat automatisch einen Schritt zurück in den Flur. Weg von ihr, von Kelly. "Es tut mir leid", stotterte er.

Was ist los, Charlie?", fragte sie verwundert, hatte sie seine Berührungen doch sehr genossen und er ihre offensichtlich ebenso.

"Mir ist schlecht", log er. "Ich werde ins Bett gehen."

"Geht's?" Sein Nicken war das letzte, was sie von ihm an diesem Tag sah.

--

Seit mindestens 15 Minuten wartete Don auf die Rückkehr seines Bruders, der jetzt endlich die Tür zum Wohnzimmer hinter sich zuzog. "Alles okay?", fragte er.

Das Sofa gab nach, als er sich hinlegte. Dann antwortete er: "Nichts ist okay!"

"Charlie?"

"... schläft jetzt." Zeitgleich mit seiner Aussage, schaltete er die Leuchte auf dem Beistelltisch neben sich aus.

Besorgt schaute Don zu seinem Bruder, doch der hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht.

--

Als Charlie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, plagten ihn starke Kopfschmerzen. Krampfhaft versuchte er, sich zu erinnern, was er gestern gemacht hatte, abgesehen vom Alkohol trinken. Aber sein Kopf war leer, er konnte sich an nichts erinnern.

Aus Sorge um seinen Bruder hatte Don nur einen leichten Schlaf gehabt und wachte durch die Bewegung an seiner Seite auf. Er drehte sich zu ihm und begrüßte ihn Da er auf sein "Morgen" nur einen Grunzlaut als Antwort erhielt, wollte er ihm kein Gespräch aufzwingen, denn das würde nichts bringen. "Ich gehe ins Bad", begann Don von neuem, zog sich Hose und Hemd über und verließ den Raum.

Rasch erledigte er im Bad seine morgendliche Toilette und fuhr sich zum Schluss mit den Fingern durch die kurzen Haare, ehe er zurückging. Auf dem Flur traf er Kelly.

Ohne ihn weiter zu begrüßen oder etwas Einleitendes zu sagen, kam sie sofort auf den Punkt: "Wie geht's Charlie? Ist er okay?"

Don blickte sie fragend an. "Wie man sich nach einer durchzechten Nacht fühlt, würde ich sagen."

"Hat er sich gestern noch übergeben? Er ist so schnell aus dem Bad verschwunden." Inständig hoffte sie, nicht zu viel gesagt zu haben

Verwirrung machte sich in ihm breit. Kelly und Charlie im selben Bad. Seine Gedanken ergaben einen Sinn, den er nicht sehen wollte, obwohl auch schon gestern genug Anzeichen vorhanden gewesen waren. "Na ja, so schlimm ging's ihm gestern während der Fahrt nicht", versuchte er die Wahrheit herauszufinden.

"Da hast Du Recht, aber als wir ... als er aus dem Bad kam, ist er ganz schnell ins Wohnzimmer gegangen, hat kaum was zu mir gesagt." Besorgt schaute sie Don an.

Zwischen den Zeilen bestätigte sie seine Vermutung, woraufhin in ihm ein Kampf zwischen zwei Seiten entfachte, die eine verstand seinen Bruder, die andere verachtete ihn für sein Verhalten. Don war überzeugt, dass das nicht möglich war, so etwas würde Charlie nicht machen, dafür war er zu nett. "Habt Ihr Euch länger unterhalten?"

"Gesprochen haben wir nicht." Sie hielt inne, denn eigentlich ging es ihn nichts an, was sie getan hatten und was nicht. Niemand hatte ihn gebeten, aufzupassen. Doch das sagte sie ihm nicht sondern beließ es einfach bei ihrer Aussage.

"Okay. Ich werde mal nach Charlie schauen."

"Mach das, dann kann ich jetzt ja ins Bad."

Seitdem er das Wohnzimmer vor wenigen Minuten verlassen hatte, war nichts geschehen. Charlie lag noch immer auf dem Sofa und sagte nichts, doch Don bemerkte jetzt die Alkoholausdünstungen, die er zuvor nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

"Zieh Dich an", befahl Don.

"Bitte?" Seinem Bruder in irgendeiner Weise zu gehorchen, widerstrebte Charlie, vor allem nicht bei dem Ton.

"Ich möchte mit Dir los. Wir müssen Dad einiges erklären." Rasch ging er wieder aus dem Zimmer und zum Schlafzimmer. Dort klopfte er an die Tür, die Terry kurz darauf öffnete.

Den Gesichtsausdruck ihres Freundes kannte sie nur zu gut. "Guten Morgen", begrüßte sie ihn und streckte ihm ihren Kopf für einen Kuss entgegen, den sie nicht bekam.

Ihrem Gebaren nach war sie aufnahmefähig, also begann Don ohne Umschweife zu sprechen: "Charlie und ich fahren jetzt schon los und treffen uns mit Dad. Er wird Dich sicher noch mal sehen wollen, daher wäre es schön, wenn wir uns zum Mittag oder am Flughafen treffen."

"Mittag klingt gut. Nehmen wir das Diner am Flughafen?"

"Ist in Ordnung. Wir treffen uns um 12:30 Uhr." Noch während er sprach, drehte er sich weg.

"Bis später." Sie wollte nicht wissen, was zwischen den Brüdern vorgefallen war, konnte sich aber denken, dass ihre Schwester, die kurz vorher das Zimmer verlassen hatte, etwas damit zu tun hatte.

Charlie war mittlerweile angezogen und wartete schon auf seinen Bruder, der nur noch sein Jackett nahm und zur Tür ging. Gerade als sie durch diese in den Flur traten, kam ihnen Kelly entgegen, die das Bad verlassen hatte.

"Geht Ihr schon?", fragte sie neugierig.

"Wir treffen uns gleich mit unserem Vater zum Frühstück", antwortete Don, denn die Beweggründe für den raschen Aufbruch gingen sie nichts an.

"Schade. Ich hatte gehofft, noch ein wenig Zeit mit Euch und Terry zu verbringen." Sie wandte sich dem jüngeren Bruder zu. "Geht's Dir besser?"

Nur ein Nicken war seine Antwort, obwohl es ihm gar nicht gut ging, nur wollte er diesen Moment hinter sich bringen. Er fragte sich ernsthaft, was gestern in ihn gefahren war, dass er Amita aufgeben wollte für sie. Natürlich war sie eine wunderbare junge Frau, aber sie war nicht Amita, denn die war einzigartig.

Kelly stand nach wenigen Schritten direkt vor ihm. "Es hat mich gefreut, mit Dir gestern so einen tollen Abend zu verbringen. Wenn ich was zum Schreiben hätte, würde ich Dir meine Nummer geben. Allerdings kann Dein Bruder mir ja Deine geben oder Terry gibt Dir meine. Wir werden uns schon nicht aus den Augen verlieren", erklärte sie lächelnd.

Ein undefinierbarer Laut entfuhr Charlie, der nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Wenn er die Bitte ablehnen würde, würde er sie verärgern und das wollte er nicht, denn er hatte mit ihr einen schönen Abend verbracht und wollte die Bekanntschaft dadurch nicht gefährden.

"War das ein Ja oder ein Nein?", fragte sie direkt nach.

"Wir kriegen das schon hin." Ob die Aussage schwammig oder aussagekräftig war, konnte er nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, wollte sich darüber im Moment aber auch keine Gedanken machen.

"Okay. Komm gut nach Hause und grüß Deinen Vater herzlich." Bevor sie ins Schlafzimmer ging, umarmte sie ihn freundschaftlich, was er erwiderte. Doch ihren Abschiedskuss auf die Wange, gab er ihr nicht zurück.

Nun gingen die Brüder zur Tür und verließen die Wohnung.

--

Gemeinsam fuhren sie in den kurzen Weg zu Dons Wohnung, sagten dabei aber kein Wort. Dort angekommen, setzte Don Kaffee auf, sprang dann, während der durchlief, unter die Dusche und zog sich hinterher Alltagskleidung an. Als er in die Küche zurückkehrte, starrte sein Bruder in den Kaffee, den er sich eingeschenkt hatte. Auch er nahm sich nun einen Becher und setzte sich seinem Bruder gegenüber.

So spurlos, wie es den Anschein hatte, war die Nacht und ihre Ereignisse nicht an Charlie vorbeigegangen. Mittlerweile war Don sich nicht mehr sicher, was er sagen sollte oder wollte. Die Situation überforderte ihn, sah es aber als weitere Prüfung an, die er bestehen wollte. Nachdem sie einige Minuten schweigend nebeneinander gesessen hatten, fragte er: "Ist es Kelly, in die Du dich verliebt hast?"

Sofort fragte Charlie sich, woher sein Bruder von seinen Gefühlen wusste, sagte aber nichts sondern schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Amita?"

Aufgrund dieses gefragten Wortes begann Charlie zu lächeln, mehr nicht, weder ein Nicken noch Kopfschütteln.

Don deutete die Antwort als ein Ja. "Und Du kannst keine Beziehung mit ihr haben, weil Du ihr Professor bist?"

Unmerklich hob Charlie den Blick, um den seines Bruders zu treffen. Er fragte sich, woher dieser all das wusste, doch noch immer verließ kein Laut seinen Mund.

Dons Ahnung hatte sich bestätigt, doch warum sein Bruder etwas mit Terrys Schwester angefangen hatte, wusste er nicht. Er setzte gerade zum Reden an, als es aus Charlie herausplatzte.

"Ich will nichts von Kelly und ich weiß nicht, ob und wenn ja, was zwischen uns gelaufen ist." Er rieb sich seinen Kopf, den das Nachdenken anstrengte. "Ich erinnere mich noch, dass ich gestern getanzt habe, sehr viel. Getrunken habe ich auch." Leicht massierte er seine Schläfen.

"Und irgendwas hast Du im Bad mit Kelly gemacht, so habe ich ihre Aussage heute Morgen interpretiert." Für einen Moment dachte er nach. "Das gerade eben war ja auch mehr als eindeutig."

"Ich weiß."

"Dusch Dich und zieh Dir was von mir an. Wir müssen jetzt zu Dad."

"Müssen wir? Er wird bestimmt nicht erfreut sein von..."

"Ja, müssen wir", unterbrach Don ihn ernst. "Hoffen wir, dass er verständnisvoll ist." Gerecht war ihr Vater zwar, aber vermutlich würde er die Schelte bekommen, nicht Charlie, schließlich hätte er auf ihn aufpassen müssen. "Geh erst mal Duschen. Ich leih Dir ein T-Shirt und dann sieht die Welt schon besser aus."

"Okay."

Rasch ging Don zu seinem Kleiderschrank, aus dem er ein T-Shirt hervorzog. Das drückte er Charlie zusammen mit einem Hantuch in die Hand, als er in die Küche zurückkehrte.

--

So ausgerüstet ging Charlie ins Bad. Dort zog er sich langsam die Kleidung aus, die er sorgsam zusammenlegte und auf dem Boden stapelte. Dann kletterte er in die Dusche und schaltete das Wasser an. Um seine Lebensgeister zu wecken, ließ er es eiskalt über sich und seinen Körper laufen. Die ersten Sekunden hätte er am liebsten geschrieen, doch das war ein Bild von sich, das er seinem Bruder nicht zeigen wollte. Dann regulierte er Wassertemperatur und duschte ganz normal.

Hinterher fühlte er sich wacher und dachte über das Wochenende nach, während er sich abtrocknete. Beim besten Willen konnte sich nicht erinnern, was am gestrigen Abend vorgefallen war, hoffte aber, dass er Kelly keine Hoffnungen gemacht. Sie war absolut nicht die, die er wollte, trotzdem war sie eine tolle Frau, die er nicht verletzen wollte.

Dann war da noch sein Bruder, der ihn scheinbar so gut kannte. Was 14 Jahre lang zwischen ihnen schief gelaufen war, hatte dieses eine Wochenende nahezu komplett gelöst. Zwar hatten sie noch kein grundlegendes Gespräch über all das geführt, doch sie hatten miteinander geredet und wenigstens ein paar Irrtümer aus dem Weg geräumt, was ein Anfang war. Darüber freute er sich und hoffte gleichzeitig, dass Don ihn endlich akzeptieren würde.

Was mit seinem Vater los war, wusste er noch immer nicht, darum wollte sich allerdings sein Bruder kümmern. Er war froh, dass es nicht sein Part war, denn er war dazu nicht in der Lage. Schon bei dem Gedanken, dass sein Vater etwas Ernstes haben könnte, wurde ihm ganz schlecht, vielleicht lag es aber auch noch am Alkohol.

--

Währenddessen trank Don einen Becher Kaffee. Auch er dachte nach über das Wochenende, die geführten Gespräche, seinen Bruder und dessen unerfüllbare Liebe. Viele Gedanken brachen auf ihn ein, so dass er nicht wusste, wo er anfangen sollte.

Das Gespräch mit seinem Vater stand an. Dafür wollte er ihn nach dem Frühstück zu einem Spaziergang bitten, Zeit genug hatten sie ja. Dann konnte sein Bruder sich in Ruhe anziehen und seine Tasche packen. Wie er das Gespräch beginnen sollte, wusste er noch nicht.

Zudem war da sein Bruder selbst und die unerfüllte Liebe, von der er selbst ein Lied singen konnte. Allerdings war er in dieser Beziehung anders, so hatte er zwar das bohrende Gefühl der Leere in sich gehabt, kannte aber genügend Wege, eigentlich nur einen, um sich abzulenken. Die Beziehung zwischen Amita und Charlie hatte er kommen sehen, aber das war nicht erlaubt. Charlie zu raten, sich über das Gesetz hinwegzusetzen und sein Ding zu machen, war weder klug noch richtig und das war ihm absolut bewusst. Wie es der Zufall wollte, hatte Kelly offensichtlich etwas übrig für den kleinen Eppes, also wäre es richtiger, die beiden zu verkuppeln, aber Charlie war nicht mit dem Herzen dabei.

--

Als Charlie umgezogen aus dem Bad zurückkehrte, trank er noch einen Becher Kaffee, ehe sie endlich ins Hotel fuhren. Ihr Vater war im Zimmer und packte gerade seine Tasche, als sie klopften. Alan ging zur Tür, öffnete sie und ließ seine Söhne eintraten.

"Morgen Dad", sagten sie gleichzeitig.

Prüfend schaute er sie an. "Guten Morgen." Gefolgt von den beiden ging er zurück zum Bett und schloss den letzten Reisverschluss. Dann gewährte er ihnen seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. "Wie war Euer Abend?" Dass zumindest einer seiner Söhne Alkohol getrunken hatte, roch er seitdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte. Er hoffte, dass es Don war, vermutete aber eher Charlie dahinter. Das sagte ihm die väterliche Intuition und der auf den Boden gerichtete Blick seines jungen, in einigen Beziehungen unerfahrenen Sohnes.

"Wir hatten unseren Spaß", antwortete Don und bemerkte, dass es doppeldeutiger klang, als er es gewollt hatte.

„Und deshalb habt Ihr dann bei Dir übernachtet?" Das Alter hatte auch seine Vorteile, man trug eine Brille über deren Rand man gucken konnte, was das Gegenüber verunsicherte.

„Eher auf Terrys Couch, während sie sich das Schlafzimmer mit ihrer Schwester geteilt hat." Er hielt dem Blick stand, hatte aber auch nichts Falsches getan.

„Charlie, was hast Du getrunken?" Eindringlich schaute er diesen nun über den Rand der Brille an.

Erst schaute Charlie hoch und dann in die Augen seines Vaters. „Ich... Ich...", stammelte er, brachte aber keinen sinnvollen Satz zu Stande. Dann riss er sich zusammen und brachte die Wörter hervor, von denen er dachte, dass sein Vater sie hören wollte. „Es tut mir Leid, Dad."

„Denkst Du denn, ich merke das nicht?", fragte Alan nach.

Auf diese Frage hat er nicht wirklich eine Antwort, aber weder kam ihm sein Bruder zur Hilfe noch sagte seine Vater etwas. „Ich... Es..." Wie sollte er das ausdrücken, was er sagen wollte, fragte er sich. Darauf er fand keine zufrieden stellende Lösung, trotzdem versuchte er, sich zusammen zu reißen. „Ich wollte es nicht, aber es ist passiert." Kurz holte er Luft, ehe er weiter sprach. „Das alles kann ich nicht ändern, das ist hoffentlich aber auch nicht notwendig." Woher das alles gerade gekommen war, wusste er nicht.

„Dann belassen wir es dabei. Scheinbar hast Du selbst bemerkt, dass es nicht richtig war. Ich denke auch nicht, dass ich Dich noch bestrafen könnte dafür. Du bist alt genug, um zu wissen, was richtig und was falsch ist. Ich hoffe, dass ich das in Zukunft nicht noch einmal erleben werde."

Daraufhin nickte Charlie nur und sagte nichts.

„Da ich mit dem Frühstück auf Euch gewartet habe, schlage ich jetzt vor, dass wir das machen. Dann musst Du noch packen, Charlie. Unser Flug geht um 14 Uhr." Als er geendet hatte, ging er an Don vorbei und auf die Tür zu. Dabei wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, wie sehr er seine Frau brauchte, denn, obwohl er schon jahrelang Vater war, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er richtig gehandelt hatte. Magaret hätte dagegen gewusst, was zu tun war, doch sie war nicht mehr hier.

Die beiden Brüder folgten ihm zur Tür und zogen diese hinter sich zu. Zu dritt gingen sie hinunter in die Lobby und von dort in den Speisesaal. Still nahmen sie ihr Frühstück zu sich, auch wenn alles geklärt worden war, hing noch immer jeder seinen Gedanken nach. Charlie hatte keinen wirklichen Appetit und kaute an einer trockenen Scheibe Toast herum, ihm schlugen noch immer die Nachwirkungen des vergangenen Tages auf den Kopf und den Magen.

Als sie fertig waren, hielt Don seinen Moment für gekommen. „Dad, was hältst Du von einem Spaziergang, während Charlie packt."

„Wir waren doch nur zwei Tage hier, so lange wird er wohl nicht brauchen."

„Komm Dad. Es gibt hier Vieles, das Du noch nicht gesehen hast."

„Okay." Langsam erhob sich Alan von seinem Platz und reichte Charlie den Zimmerschlüssel.

Nun standen auch die Söhne auf. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Speisesaal. Während Charlie zur Treppe ging, traten die anderen beiden durch die Eingangstür nach draußen, wo sie von der Sonne begrüßt wurden.

--

Ganz automatisch lenkte Don seinen Vater nach rechts und so direkt auf den Park zu, in dem er vor ein paar Wochen mit Terry gewesen war. Verzweifelt suchte er nach den richtigen Worten, für dieses Gespräch. „Dad?"

Alan drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um. „Ja?"

„Was ist los mit Dir?" Nach langem Überlegen hatte er sich schließlich für die einfache, direkte Variante entschieden.

"Was möchtest Du von mir hören, Don? Es ist nichts Körperliches, falls Dich das beruhigt. Es ist die Leere, einfach nur die Leere in mir. Früher hat Deine Mutter diesen Platz in Beschlag genommen, dann ist sie gestorben." Als er das gesagt hatte, benötigte er einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln, denn es viel ihm schwer, auszusprechen, was er fühlte. "Sie hat ein Loch in meinem Leben hinterlassen, das ich mit Euch, Dir und Charlie, zu füllen versucht habe, doch ihr seid erwachsen und braucht mich nicht mehr." Voller väterlicher Liebe schaute er seinen Sohn an. "Ich bin stolz auf Dich, Don. Würde Magaret noch Leben, würde sie nichts anderes sagen. Wir haben Dich immer geliebt, auch wenn wir es Dir nicht immer gezeigt haben", schloss Alan.

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, musste Don sich beruhigen, denn er machte sich jetzt erst recht Sorgen um seinen Vater. "Dad, ich brauche Dich, denn ohne Dich müssten Terry und ich unter der Brücke schlafen. Charlie ist vielleicht erwachsen, aber gerade er braucht Dich, schließlich muss ihm jemand seine Grenzen zeigen. Du hältst uns zusammen, hast es sogar geschafft, Charlie und mich nach all den Jahren zum Reden zu bringen. Wir brauchen Dich wirklich!", entgegnete er leidenschaftlich, um seinen Vater von den Worten zu überzeugen.

"Ach Don, Du hast leicht reden, hast das Glück gefunden. Halt Terry gut fest, denn sie ist zu wundervoll, um sie gehen zu lassen."

Sein Vater redete, als ob er jede Minute sterben würde, das machte Don wirklich Gedanken. Zudem ging er überhaupt nicht auf Dons Worte ein. Daher kam es ihm so vor, als würde er mit einer Wand reden, trotzdem hatte er noch etwas zu sagen: "Dad, versprich mir, dass Du nichts Falsches machst." Dabei schaute er seinen Vater direkt an.

Erst jetzt schaute Alan seinen Sohn an und sah in dessen Augen Sorge und Angst, Gefühle, die er normalerweise verbarg. Diese Regung freute ihn, traf ihn zugleich aber auch zutiefst. Niemals würde er das machen, was sein Sohn im Sinn hatte, auch wenn er schon darüber nachgedacht hatte. Doch Magaret hätte das nicht gewollt. Jetzt, nachdem er diesen Blick gesehen hatte, würde er sich auch so zusammen reißen und endlich etwas machen, er würde seine Leere angehen. "Das werde ich nicht, das verspreche ich."

Wieder schaute er seinen Vater direkt an, konnte aber nichts an seinem Blick oder seinem Verhalten erkennen, dass auf eine Lüge hindeutete. Er vertraute auf die Antwort seines Vaters und sagte nichts.

"Lass uns zurückgehen, Don. Charlie wird wissen wollen, was ich gesagt habe."

"Woher..."

"Ich leide zwar an einem gebrochenen Herzen, doch bin ich nicht blöd. Dein Bruder ist schon immer ein offenes Buch gewesen, vor allem für Deine Mutter, aber auch ich habe ihn mit der Zeit kennen gelernt. Ihn beschäftigt momentan vieles, eins seiner Probleme bin ich. Die anderen weiß ich nicht bestimmt." Allerdings hatte er eine Vermutung, was seinen Sohn beschäftigte, eine Frau.

"Dann gehen wir zurück."

--

Im Zimmer saß Charlie auf dem Bett neben seiner gepackten Tasche. Das Packen hatte nicht lange gedauert, so dass sein Kopf jetzt schon wieder anderen Dingen zugewandt war, zum einen seinen Gefühlen, die er sich endlich eingestanden hatte und zum anderen seinem Vater, um den er sich wirklich sorgte. Inständig hoffte er, dass das lange Fernbleiben der beiden ein Zeichen dafür war, dass sie alles besprachen. Daher konnte er sich kaum zurückhalten, als sie klopften. Rasch öffnete er die Tür und sie standen vor ihm. Keine Regung der beiden verriet ihm, ob die Sache geklärt war oder nicht, doch er hoffte auf das Beste.

Alan ging direkt zu seinem Bett und überprüfte, ob seine Tasche ordentlich verschlossen war. Dann nahm er diese vom Bett, da seine Söhne sich unterhalten wollten und er dafür den Raum verlassen musste. „Ich geh schon mal in die Lobby und erledige die Formalitäten. Wir treffen uns dort.", sagte er und verließ das Zimmer.

Seitdem er mit seinem Vater ins Zimmer getreten war, hatte Don geschwiegen, denn er hatte sich seine Gedanken gemacht. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, ließ er das Schweigen hinter sich und erzählte das, was er zuvor erfahren hatte. Alsbald endete Don, denn er fasste nur die Fakten zusammen.

Zuerst konnte Charlie nichts sagen, denn er war überrascht und gleichzeitig beunruhigt über den Grund für die Lethargie seines Vaters. Ihm fehlten einfach die Worte, um das seinem Bruder gegenüber auszudrücken, daher schaute er diesen nur traurig an.

Obwohl sie jahrelang nicht viel miteinander zu tun hatten, wusste Don genau, dass sein Bruder jetzt Zeit benötigte, ehe er das Thema durchdacht, gelöst hatte. „Lass uns zu Dad gehen", schlug er daher vor, „die Zeit wird sonst knapp."

Charlie nickte einfach nur und folgte seinem Bruder, der schon auf die Tür zuging.

--

Die Rechnung des Hotels hatte Alan schon mit seiner Kreditkarte bezahlt, als seine Söhne aus dem Fahrstuhl stiegen. Deshalb gingen sie sofort zu Dons Auto, mit dem sie zum Diner fuhren.

Rechtzeitig war Terry losgefahren und wartete nun auf ihren Freund und seine Familie, doch sie war nicht allein. An ihrer Seite stand Kelly. Obwohl Terry sich nicht sicher war, ob es in Ordnung war, ihre Schwester mitzunehmen, hatte sie deren Bitten nachgegeben. Sie konnte Kelly verstehen, schließlich hatte sie gestern einen ebenso schönen Abend verbracht wie sie selbst, vermutete aber auch, dass sie wieder mal ein wenig übertrieb und mehr in den Abend hinein interpretierte, als geschehen war. Vielleicht beruhte es auch auf Gegenseitigkeit, sie wusste es nicht, dafür kannte sie Charlie zu wenig.

Als erster erblickte Alan die beiden. „Oh, da ist Terry. Sie hat ihre Schwester mitgebracht", sagte er zu seinen Söhnen, erhielt jedoch keine Reaktion darauf.

Nachdem Don angehalten hatte, stiegen die drei Männer aus und begrüßten die Schwestern freundlich und einstimmig. „Hallo."

Dann ging Terry auf Alan zu und schüttelte ihm die Hand, wandte sich dann Don zu und küsste ihn leicht, dagegen begrüßte sie Charlie formlos.

Kelly winkte kurz in die Runde und ging dann direkt zu Charlie. Besorgt schaute sie ihn an. Da er nicht unhöflich wirken wollte, erwiderte er den Blick und lächelte leicht.

„Lasst uns reingehen", schlug Don vor und hielt allen die Tür auf, ehe er zuletzt hindurch trat.

Drinnen nahmen sie alle Platz. Ganz selbstverständlich setzte sich Don an Terrys Seite, die einen Tisch ausgesucht und auf der einen Seite Platz genommen hatte. Ihr gegenüber ließ sich die Schwester nieder. Den Stuhl an der Stirnseite des Tisches nahm Alan in Beschlag, so dass Charlie sich wohl oder übel zu Kelly setzen musste. Die Stille am Tisch war deutlich spürbar.

„Ich möchte nur einen Kaffee", begann Alan das Gespräch, da ihn die Stille störte und er die jungen Frauen, die sich seine Söhne ausgesucht hatten, kennen lernen wollte.

„Eine sehr gute Idee, Dad", hielt Don das Gespräch am Laufen. Seine Hand hatte er unlängst unter dem Tisch mit der seiner Freundin verschränkt, hatte er doch seit den Morgenstunden keine Zeit für sie gehabt. Die Wärme, die seine Hand dabei spürte, wollte er niemals mehr verlieren, das wusste er.

Mit der freien Hand winkte sie eine Kellnerin zu sich heran. „Wir hätten gerne fünf Becher Kaffee." Bestätigend schaute sie in die Runde und erhielt keine Widerworte.

Wohlwollend nickte ihr die Kellnerin zu und verschwand wieder.

„Wann zieht Ihr denn nun um?" Die Stille wollte Charlie um jeden Preis umgehen und auch ein Gespräch mit Kelly, daher hielt er sich an die Pläne seines Bruders und dessen Freundin.

„Ich habe meine Wohnung zum nächstmöglichen Termin gekündigt und das ist nächsten Sonntag. Vorher werde ich wohl schon raus sein", erklärte Terry offen. Rasch pflichtete Don ihr bei: „Bei sieht es ähnlich aus. Ich habe zwar ein paar Tage mehr Zeit, aber nicht viel. Daher werden wir unsere Sachen so schnell wie möglich packen, um bei Euch einzuziehen."

Charlie wollte gerade darauf reagieren, als er die sachte Berührung einer Hand an seinem Bein bemerkte. „Bist Du schon mal in Los Angeles gewesen, Terry?", fragte er deshalb, um nicht auf die Hand reagieren zu müssen.

„Als Kind war ich mit Kelly und unseren Eltern dort", erwiderte sie und wandte sich dann an ihre Schwester, „Du erinnerst Dich vermutlich nicht mehr daran, damals warst Du erst zwei oder drei." Nun begann sie wieder, ihre Worte an alle zu richten. „Ich selbst erinnere mich eigentlich nur noch an den ‚Walk Of Fame'." In Erinnerung an dieses Erlebnis lächelte sie traurig.

Don wusste, was in seiner Freundin vorging und drückte ihre Hand, denn sie vermisste ihre Eltern nach wie vor sehr. „Ich zeige Dir die Stadt, in der ich groß geworden bin und so manchen Unfug getrieben habe", versprach er ihr und schaute sie dabei liebevoll an.

Interessiert beobachtete Alan die Szenerie und hielt sich deshalb aus dem Gespräch heraus. Natürlich hätte er einen Beitrag wie die Anekdote von Don dem John Wayne-Fan, der regelmäßig zu dessen Stern auf dem ‚Walk Of Fame' gepilgert war, zum Gespräch leisten können, doch ihn faszinierte das Zwischenmenschliche im Moment mehr. Charlie sah so aus, als ob er Terry Löcher in den Bauch fragen würde, nur um Kelly auszuweichen.

„Kann ich Euch besuchen kommen?", fragte Kelly, ohne viele Emotionen zu zeigen. Sie war irritiert von Charlies Verhalten. Gestern war ein schöner Abend fast perfekt ausgeklungen, wäre da nicht seine Übelkeit gewesen, doch jetzt ignorierte er sie nahezu vollkommen und unterhielt sich mit den anderen. Dabei hatte er selbst gesagt, wie einfach alles mit ihr war.

„Natürlich", antwortete Don, um Kelly zu zeigen, dass sie auch im Hause seines Vaters willkommen war. Das bestätigte Alan mit einem Nicken.

Lächelnd mischte sich nun auch Terry ein. „Für Dich habe ich jederzeit einen Schlafplatz übrig."

Nur eine Aussage fehlte ihr noch, die sie aber brauchte, um das Chaos in ihrem Kopf ein wenig zu sortieren. Daher schaute sie Charlie nun direkt an.

Charlie bemerkte das natürlich und erwiderte den Blick, um sie nicht zu verärgern, freundlich. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen musste, wurde er gerettet.

„Ich denke, wir sollten zum Flughafen, Don", wechselte Alan unbeabsichtigt das Thema. „Wir müssen noch einchecken. Den Kaffee bezahle ich."

Alle standen sie daraufhin auf und gingen zur Tür, nur Alan machte einen Umweg über den Tresen, an dem er die Kaffees bezahlte. Schließlich trat auch er nach draußen. Währenddessen hatten die beiden jungen Frauen sich kurzfristig entschlossen, dorthin mitzukommen, so dass sie Don und seiner Familie folgten.

--

Am Flughafen wurden Alan und Charlie von allen zur Gepäckaufgabe begleitet. Danach war der Moment der Verabschiedung gekommen.

"Ich freue mich schon sehr auf Dich, Terry." Herzlich schüttelte Alan ihre Hand, dann wandte er sich an Kelly und gab ihr die Hand. "Wie ich Ihnen schon gestern gesagt habe, sind Sie bei uns jederzeit herzlich Willkommen." Schließlich umarmte er Don locker und wollte ihm noch etwas sagen, doch er beließ es bei der Umarmung.

Währenddessen trat Charlie zu Kelly. "Es...", begann er, doch ihm fielen die passenden Wörter nicht ein. "Danke für..."

Leicht berührte sie mit dem Zeigefinger ihre Lippen. "Ist schon gut. Ich weiß, was Du sagen möchtest."

Verwirrt schaute Charlie sie an und verabschiedete sich nur noch: "Auf Wiedersehen."

"Ein baldiges Wiedersehen", erwiderte sie und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, der interessiert beobachtet wurde.

Nach diesem Moment drehte er sich zu Terry und schaute sie lächelnd an. "Ich freue mich darauf, bald jemanden im Haus zu haben, der Princeton so sehr liebt wie ich."

Das Lächeln erwiderte sie. "Wir können und dann ja über die metapsychische Ebene der Zahlen unterhalten."

Ihren gelungenen Scherz bestätigte er mit einem Lachen, ehe er sich Don zuwandte. Sofort breitete sich Unsicherheit in ihm aus, denn er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, sich verbal verabschieden oder ihn umarmen. Während er darüber nachdachte, erinnerte er sich an das Päckchen. "Du solltest mich doch erinnern", sagte er.

Von der Aussage überrascht schaute Don seinen Bruder fragend an, denn er hatte keine Ahnung wovon er sprach.

Gleichzeitig holte Charlie aus seinem Handgepäck das farbenfroh verpackte Päckchen und drückte es seinem Bruder in die Hand. "Das ist von Amita", erklärte er und schaute währenddessen Terry an, deren Blick keine Regung zeigte.

Vorsichtig öffnete Don das schöne Papier, danach die Schachtel. Zum Vorschein kamen die Glücksbringer und die Karte, auf der eine leuchtend gelbe Sonnenblume abgebildet war.

_Liebe (mir unbekannte) Terry, lieber Don,  
zu Eurem Abschluss wünsche ich Euch alles Gute. Mögen Euch die Glücksbringer auf Eurem weiteren Weg begleiten.  
Für Terry: Ich freue mich darauf, Dich bald kennenzulernen, vielleicht bei einem gemeinsamen Abendessen?  
Sonnige Grüße, Amita_

Nachdem Don die Karte gelesen hatte, reichte er diese sowie einen Glücksbringer seiner Freundin, eher er sich seinem Bruder zuwandte. "Danke", sagte er ehrlich und umarmte seinen Bruder plötzlich. „Richte bitte auch Amita meinen Dank aus, ich werde mich bei ihr melden."

Charlie nickte und drehte den Dreien dann den Rücken zu. Dann ging er mit Alan und einem letzten Blick über die Schulter auf die Sicherheitskontrolle zu und passierte diese. Lange mussten sie nicht warten, ehe sie an Bord konnten.

_--_

Stetig gewann das Flugzeug an Höhe, bis es irgendwann eine waagerechte Position einnahm. Mit jeder Minute, die sie in der Luft verbrachten, kamen Alan und Charlie der Heimat ein Stück näher.

Charlie war ihr wieder nah, zumindest gedanklich, wenn schon nicht körperlich. Sein Kopf dröhnte zwar immer noch, doch Kelly ließ er hinter sich. Scheinbar hatte sie Gefühle entwickelt, die er von vornherein hätte vermeiden sollen, doch das hatte er nicht. Neben ihm saß sein Vater, der wie immer wirkte, so als ob ihn kein Wässerchen trüben konnte, dabei war sein Leben so trübe, dass er nicht die Schönheit der Welt und seines Lebens sah.

Schon seit er offen und ehrlich mit Don gesprochen hatte, fragte Alan sich, ob das die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, doch rückgängig machen konnte er sie nicht. Dabei war er sich sicher, dass es richtig war, denn er hatte endlich ausgesprochen, was ihn schon lange beschäftigte. Trotzdem bemerkte er die Blicke seines Sohnes, die etwas zwischen Besorgnis und Hoffnung ausdrückten, vielleicht auch beides gleichzeitig. Anstatt seinen Sohn darauf anzusprechen, entschloss er sich, ein Nickerchen zu machen und lehnte den Kopf zurück.

Die Kopfschmerzen wurden einfach nicht weniger, egal wie sehr Charlie sich das wünschte. Zwar hatte er noch etwas für die Uni zu tun, doch Denken ließ sein Kopf nicht mal ansatzweise zu. Seine Lehre hatte er aus dem gestrigen Abend gezogen. Vorerst wollte er mit Ruhe gegen seine Schmerzen anwirken, der Rest konnte später folgen. Daher machte er es sich bequem, schloss die Augen und schlief fast sofort ein.

_Der heiße, fast schon sengende Sand zwischen seinen Zehen verursachte Schmerzen beim Gehen, aber er lief weiter, denn er suchte am Strand nach einem Lebenszeichen, nach einem anderen Menschen, nach ihr. Die Sonne brannte so sehr vom Himmel herab, dass ihm seine Augen schmerzten, trotzdem hielt er sie offen, um sie zu finden. Als weit weg von ihm Umrisse eines Menschen erschienen, machte sein Herz einen Sprung und er begann mit seinen schmerzenden Füßen zu rennen, doch als er dem Umriss immer näher kam, entdeckte er keine dunklen Haare sondern blonde Haare, keine braunen Augen sondern blaue Augen, keine indisch anmutende Frau sondern das komplette Gegenteil._

Entsetzt wachte er auf und schaute sich um. Wieder einmal hatte er geträumt, doch dieses Mal gefiel ihm sein Traum nicht. Obwohl er nicht mit Amita zusammen war, hatte er Schuldgefühle, dass da irgendetwas gewesen war. Das konnte er aber nicht benennen, denn sein sonst so schlauer Kopf hatte diverse Lücken, was den gestrigen Abend betraf.

Es dauerte nicht lange und das Flugzeug setzte zur Landung an. Nachdem sie die Sicherheitskontrollen zügig hinter sich gelassen, ihr Gepäck geholt und das Auto wieder gefunden hatten, machten sie sich auf den Heimweg.

--

Endlich wieder zu Hause sah Alan sofort, dass die rote Leuchte am Anrufbeantworter blinkte, daher stellte er die Reisetasche rasch ab, um dann die paar Schritte zu machen und den Abspielknopf zu drücken. In dem Moment betrat auch Charlie das Haus.

_Hallo! Hier spricht Amita. Mein Gips kommt morgen ab. Könntest Du mich ins Krankenhaus fahren, Alan? Wenn Du dich bis Montag nicht meldest, ruf ich noch mal an. Tschüß._


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**23.**

Als die Nachricht zu Ende war, rief Alan sofort Amita an. Nach den üblichen Begrüßungsfloskeln kam er gleich auf den Punkt. "Das klappt morgen. Wann und wo?" Für den Moment lauschte er ihrer Stimme. "Moment, ich notiere mir das eben. Nach Charlies Vorlesung um 12 Uhr am Haupteingang." Wieder hörte er ihr zu. "Ja, ich hab alles. Bis morgen." Er legte das Telefon zurück und drehte sich zu seinem Sohn, der ihn anschaute. "Kannst Du das morgen übernehmen?"

"Natürlich." Seine Augen leuchteten schon jetzt vor Freude, obwohl er sich auch schuldig fühlte. Auf jeden Fall hatte er das Gefühl, etwas wieder gutmachen zu müssen. "Ich geh nach oben. Nacht Dad."

"Schlaf schön, Charlie."

Alan blieb unten, denn er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen und wollte gleich mit der Umsetzung beginnen. Obwohl er seine Frau noch immer liebte, hatte er eingesehen, dass er endlich Abschied nehmen musste. Seine Söhne sollten sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen müssen. Deshalb trat er ins Wohnzimmer und begann einen Teil der Dinge, die er mit seiner Frau verband und in Erinnerung an sie stehen gelassen hatte, einzusammeln. Dazu gehörten die aufgeschlagenen Klaviernoten der Partitur, die sie zuletzt gespielt hatte, die Statue, die sie während ihrer Flitterwochen gekauft hatten und vieles anderes. Als alles sorgsam verpackt war, ging er hoch ins Schlafzimmer, begann im dort ihre Kleidung aus dem Schrank zu nehmen und legte auch die ordentlich zusammengefaltet in Kartons. Irgendwann beendete er auch das, ging wieder hinunter und landete bei den alten Fotoalben. Die ältesten Fotos zeugten von ihrer und von seiner Kindheit, in der sie sich noch nicht kannten. Hierbei schwelgte er besonders in Erinnerungen, nicht nur an seine Frau sondern an sein ganzes Leben.

--

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Charlie voller Elan auf, denn der Tag hielt nur Gutes für ihn bereit, da war er sich sicher. Dementsprechend ging er schwungvoll die Treppe hinunter und ins Esszimmer, in dem für ihn wieder einmal das Frühstück vorbereitet war. "Morgen Dad", rief er in Richtung Küche, in der er seinen Vater vermutete.

"Morgen Charlie", lautete Alans Antwort, die kam jedoch nicht aus der Küche sondern aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Überrascht drehte Charlie sich um und sah seinen Vater in Mitten der Familienalben sitzen. "Was machst Du da?"

"Ich ordne mein Leben", antwortete er, ohne aufzuschauen. Die ganze Nacht hatte er nicht geschlafen und sich so von seiner Frau verabschiedet. Just in diesem Moment fiel ihm ein Bild von Magaret aus den sechziger Jahren in die Hände, aus ihrer wilden Zeit. Er musste Lächeln. "Ihr müsst Euch keine Sorgen um mich machen", sagte er sehr leise.

Den letzten Satz seines Vaters hatte er nicht verstanden. "Wie bitte?"

"Nichts", erwiderte Alan und schaute seinen Sohn jetzt das erste Mal an. Sein Blick war fest und kräftig, ganz anders als in der Vergangenheit.

"Frühstückst Du mit mir?", fragte Charlie mit guter Laune, die sich beim Anblick seines Vaters noch gebessert hatte.

"Heute nicht. Ich habe noch viel zu tun." Unlängst hatte Alan sich wieder in die Bilder um ihn herum vertieft.

Das Verhalten seines Vaters hatte sich fast gänzlich geändert, daher ließ er ihn in Ruhe, schmierte sich ein Brot, das er in die Hand nahm. Dann stand er auf und ging zur Tür. "Ich fahr dann los."

"Mach das und denk an Amita. Grüß sie bitte herzlich."

"Werde ich." Nachdem alles gesagt war, ging Charlie zum Auto und fuhr los.

--

Er betrat sein Büro und startete wieder einmal seinen Computer. Sogar während seiner kurzen Abwesenheit hatte er einige E-Mails bekommen, die er nun überflog. Der Großteil kam von Studenten, die Fragen hatte; eine war jedoch von seinem Fachbereichsleiter. Die interessierte ihn am meisten, obwohl sie keinen Betreff hatte. Daher öffnete er sie als erste.

_Hallo Dr. Eppes,  
Ihr Kolloquium findet am Freitag in einer Woche um 15:00 Uhr statt.  
Gruß Zewick_

Nachdem er das gelesen hatte, wollte er vor Freude tanzen, denn in gut zweieinhalb Wochen war es endlich so weit und seine Habilitation würde einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne machen. Mittlerweile fragte er sich, was dieser Tag noch alles an großartigen Neuigkeiten bringen würde. Von der letzten musste er Larry berichten und griff nach dem Telefon, das just in diesem Moment zu läutete.

Er nahm den Hörer ab und meldete sich: "Eppes."

"Hast Du's schon gehört?", fragte Larry, wobei er auf jegliche Begrüßung verzichtete.

"Nein, gelesen", reagierte Charlie lächelnd auf die Frage seines Mentors, der scheinbar denselben Gedanken gehabt hatte.

"Das klappt ja alles bestens. Du musst Dich darauf vorbereiten", antwortete Larry ernsthaft.

"Mach ich. Hilfst Du mir dabei wieder?"

"Selbstverständlich. Ich wüsste auch einen Weg, wie Du dich revanchieren kannst." Für einen Moment hielt Larry inne. "Meine Studentengruppe hat nächsten Woche Mittwoch ein Treffen, allerdings halte ich an dem Tag einen Vortrag. Deshalb muss das jemand übernehmen."

"Warte kurz." Flink öffnete Charlie seinen Terminkalender im PC und schaute sich die Termine am besagten Tag an. „Nachmittags hab ich Sprechstunde, aber vormittags bin ich frei", antwortete er.

„Das ist immer vormittags, also trag ich Dich als Vertretung ein."

Nun kam Charlie wieder aufs ursprüngliche Thema zurück: "Und wann treffen wir uns?"

"Wieso treffen?" Während der kurzen Zeit war Larry schon wieder in seiner Welt verschwunden.

"Kolloquium?!", erinnerte Charlie lächelnd, was sein Mentor nicht sehen aber vielleicht hören konnte. Langsam gewöhnte er sich an Larrys Art, die ihm durchaus gefiel - der zerstreute Professor.

"Ach so. Das klären wir noch mal ab, denn ich hab gleich eine Vorlesung."

"Okay." Charlie hatte das Wort noch nicht mal ganz ausgesprochen, da hörte er schon das Klicken in der Leitung, als Larry auflegte.

Es gab noch eine andere, bedeute Neuigkeit, der teilen musste und wollte. Die Telefonnummer hatte er ausnahmsweise mal nicht in seinem Kopf gespeichert, vermutlich weil er sie lange Zeit nicht speichern wollte. Auch ein Mathematikgenie konnte seinen eigenen Kopf überlisten, wenn er es wollte. Schon suchte er in seinem Filofax die Nummer heraus und tippte sie ein. Nach einigen Freizeichen erklang die verschlafene Stimme seines Bruders, die ihn gähnend begrüßte. Daraufhin erzählte Charlie seinem Bruder ohne Punkt und Komma alles, was er am Morgen gesehen hatte. Zufrieden endete er schließlich. Da Don noch nicht gänzlich wach war, legte er bald wieder auf.

Über das Gespräch hatte Charlie beinahe seine eigene Vorlesung vergessen, doch ihm blieb noch genug Zeit, um sich bei einem kleinen Umweg durch die Cafeteria einen Kaffee zu holen. Erst dann ging er zum Hörsaal, in dem noch niemand war.

Er ging zu seinem Tisch und stellte seine Tasche sowie den Kaffee darauf ab. Dann holte er ein paar Arbeitsblätter hervor. Gleichzeitig betraten die ersten Studenten den Raum, der sich nach und nach füllte. Natürlich entging ihm Amitas Eintreten nicht, die sich heute für einen Rock und ein Top entschieden, die er mit ihr ausgesucht hatte. Zu lang ließ er seinen Blick nicht auf ihr verweilen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Vorbereitung.

Als es an der Zeit war, die Vorlesung zu beginnen, schloss Charlie die Türen und verteilte dann seine Arbeitsbögen. Keine Minute später stand er wieder vor der Tafel hinter seinem Tisch und begann die Vorlesung.

--

Alle Fragen zum Thema waren geklärt, so dass Charlie die Vorlesung beenden konnte. Während er seine Sachen zusammenlegte, taten das auch seine Studenten und verließen dann in Gruppen den Raum. Auch Amita stand auf und ging von der letzten Reihe aus auf den Ausgang zu und an ihm vorbei.

Trotz seiner Geschäftigkeit hatte er auf sie geachtet, so dass ihm das nicht entging. „Amita", hielt Charlie sie deshalb rechtzeitig zurück.

Sie drehte sich um und schaute ihn fragend an.

Derweil nahm er seine fertig gepackte Tasche und ging auf sie zu. „Dad hat mich gebeten, Dich zum Krankenhaus zu fahren. Er ist ... beschäftigt", erklärte er ihr.

„Okay. Können wir dann los?", fragte sie, ungewollt schwang etwas Nörgelndes in ihrer Stimme mit. „Mein Termin ist in einer halben Stunde."

„Ja. Das Auto steht auf dem Parkplatz." Den Unterton ignorierte er.

Darauf sagte sie nichts mehr sondern ging auf den Ausgang zu.

Charlie folgte ihr und freute sich immer mehr. Zu all dem Guten, was heute schon geschehen war, kam jetzt auch noch Freizeit mit ihr. Doch zur selben Zeit machte sich sein schlechtes Gewissen bemerkbar, das bislang noch keinen großen Auftritt hatte.

Beim Auto angekommen öffnete er ihr die Tür und stieg dann selbst ein. Beide sagten nichts, irgendwie war es für den Moment komisch. Die Fahrt brachten sie deshalb komplett schweigend hinter sich. Am Krankenhaus parkte er so nah wie möglich am Eingang. Trotz des Schweigens begleitete er sie hinein. Dort meldete sie sich in der Aufnahme an, woraufhin sie in den Wartebereich verwiesen wurden. Sie setzten sich auf zwei freie Plätze am Fenster hin. Die Stille zwischen ihnen war ungebrochen.

„Terry und Don haben sich über Dein Geschenk gefreut", sagte Charlie und hoffte, ein neutrales Thema gefunden zu haben, wobei er schon jetzt wusste, dass es für ihn nicht neutral war.

„Ich weiß. Ich habe gestern kurz mit den beiden telefoniert. War es eine schöne Verabschiedung?"

„Das übliche. Reden, Zeugnisse, Fotos und schließlich Party", ratterte er herunter, dabei ließ er jegliches Detail aus, so auch Kelly. Er hoffte, dass sein Bruder das auch getan hatte. Seine Gewissensbisse spiegelten sich unmerklich in seinem Gesicht wieder.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie eine Regung bemerkt hatte. Wenn es eine gegeben hatte, so konnte sie diese nicht deuten, doch sie machte sich darum auch keine Gedanken. „Hört sich toll an. Wie ist Terry so? Ich habe sie gestern kurz gesprochen, da sie sich persönlich bedanken wollte."

Noch war kein Wort über seine mögliche Liaison gefallen. „Sie ist..." Weiter kam er nicht.

„Ms Ramanujan, sie sind jetzt dran", unterbrach ihn eine Krankenschwester. „Folgen Sie mir bitte."

Langsam richtete Amita sich auf und folgte der Krankenschwester.

--

Nach etwas über einer Stunde kehrte sie langsam, darauf bedacht, ihr gipsfreies Bein nur wenig zu belasten, zurück.

Charlie wartete auf sie. „Alles okay mit Deinem Bein?", fragte er besorgt und berührte sie leicht am Arm.

Sie nickte. „Ja, aber ich soll es noch schonen."

„Gut", erwiderte er. „Wir sollten das feiern."

Obwohl sie sich über ihr gesundes Bein freute, hatte Charlie indirekt ein Thema angeschnitten, das ihr nicht gefiel. Bei ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Unternehmung hatte sie viel Geld ausgegeben, zu viel für ihre Verhältnisse. Das hatte sie mittlerweile ausgeglichen, doch rosig sah es auch diesen Monat nicht aus, denn für zwei Seminare musste sie noch Bücher besorgen. Das konnte sie nicht vergessen, so gerne sie etwas mit ihm unternehmen wollte. „Es tut mir leid, aber... Ich...", druckste sie herum, traute sich aber nicht, das Thema auf den Punkt zu bringen.

Nun war er verwirrt und fragte sich, ob er was Falsche gesagt oder getan hatte. „Wir müssen nicht, wenn Du nicht möchtest. Das war nur eine Idee." Unsicher schaute er sie an.

Der besorgte Blick seiner Augen brachte sie dazu, ehrlich zu sein. „Mein Geld ist etwas knapp im Moment, deshalb kann ich mir keine unnötigen Ausgaben leisten", sagte sie nun gerade heraus, auch wenn es ihr unangenehm war.

„Oh. Das wusste ich nicht. Ich wollte Dich nicht drängen", entschuldigte er sich sogleich, wollte aber immer noch etwas mit ihr unternehmen. „Ich lade Dich einfach ein."

„Lass gut sein, Charlie. Wir machen das ein anderes Mal. Aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben", versuchte sie, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Das ist mir egal, wir unternehmen etwas. Hier und jetzt."

„Charlie...", begann sie von neuem.

„Keine Widerrede. Worauf hast Du Lust?"

Obwohl es Amita nicht gleichgültig war, zuckte sie mit den Schultern. So wollte ihm sie ihm signalisieren, dass es nicht notwendig war und er es einfach sein lassen sollte, obwohl sie nichts lieber tat, als mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen.

„Wenn Du nicht möchtest, dann entscheide ich. Wir gehen Essen." Insgeheim beruhigte Charlie mit seiner Geschäftigkeit und seiner Überzeugungsarbeit sein schlechtes Gewissen, das durch das vorangegangene Gespräch Platz in seinem Inneren eingenommen hatte.

Ihre Freude über einen gemeinsamen Nachmittag war noch immer da, doch sie fragte sich, was in ihn gefahren war, denn er benahm sich so anders, beinahe schon merkwürdig. Doch sein Angebot konnte sie nicht ausschlagen, das wäre unhöflich. „Pizza?", schlug sie daher vor.

„Gerne." Ohne lange zu überlegen, wusste er, wo es die beste Pizza gab. „Bei Luigis gibt es die beste Pizza, auch wenn Luigi nicht mehr dabei ist."

Scheinbar kannte er das Lokal gut und wusste, wovon er sprach. „Dann zeig es mir", stimmte sie deshalb zu.

--

Sie verließen das Krankenhaus und gingen zu Fuß. Wieder überraschte Amita, wie belastbar ihr Bein war und konnte locker mit Charlie mithalten, der allerdings aus Rücksicht langsamer lief. Schließlich betraten sie das Lokal, in dem alle üblichen Klischees vorhanden waren: rotweiß karierte Tischdecken, alte zu Kerzenhaltern umfunktionierte Rotweinflaschen, Stühle mit aus Korb geflochtenen Sitzflächen.

Ehe sie sich einen Platz aussuchen konnten, kam eine ältere, stämmige Frau auf sie zu und drückte Charlie herzlich an sich. Ihre Haare hatte sie im Nacken fest zu einem Knoten gesteckt, was ihrem Aussehen eine Strenge verlieh, die ihrem Handeln widersprach. Nachdem sie ihn losgelassen hatte, begrüßte sie ihn: „Hallo Charlie." In jeder Silbe war ihr italienischer Akzent hörbar. „Du bist groß geworden. Wie geht es Dir? Wo ist Dein Vater? Er war lang nicht mehr hier. Was macht Don?", fragte sie neugierig, ohne ihm überhaupt Zeit zum Antworten zu lassen, erst dann fiel ihr Augenmerk auf Amita. „Und wer ist die junge Frau an Deiner Seite?"

Sofort fühlte sich Charlie in alte Zeiten zurück versetzt. „Hallo Francesca", begrüßte er sie erst einmal, als er zu Wort kam. „Darf ich Dir Amita vorstellen", fuhr er fort und hielt seine geöffnete Hand in ihre Richtung. Dann wandte er sich Amita zu. „Das ist Francesca. Sie ist eine Freundin der Familie."

Amita streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, die die Wirtin nahm und drückte.

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass Du den guten Geschmack Deines Vaters geerbt hast, aber Deine Freundin übertrifft jegliche Vorstellung", sagte sie mit bewundernder Stimme. „Du warst ja aber schon immer ein Charmeur", fügte sie zwinkernd hinzu.

Verlegen schaute Amita zur Seite.

Obwohl Charlie das Gesagte unangenehm war, reagierte er darauf. „Amita ist eine ...", er suchte nach dem passenden Wort und entschied sich für die Wahrheit, „... Studentin von mir."

„Trotzdem bist Du eine Schönheit", sagte Francesca ausdrücklich und beugte sich dann zur ihr hinunter. „Auch wenn er das noch nicht wahrhaben will", fügte sie flüsternd hinzu.

„Vielen Dank", reagierte Amita, wobei ihre Wangen ein Hauch Schamesröte zierte.

„Setzt Euch ans Fenster. Ich komme gleich zu Euch." Sie deutete noch kurz auf einen Tisch und verschwand dann hinterm Tresen.

Der Anweisung folgten die beiden und setzten sich. Dabei stand Amita die Neugierde, wer diese Frau war und was sie mit Charlie verband, ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Diese Frage konnte Charlie quasi lesen. „Früher als Mum noch lebte...", begann er stockend, denn er mochte noch immer nicht darüber reden.

Sie legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. „Ich kenne die Geschichte, Don hat sie mir schon erzählt."

„Okay." Mit seinen großen, dunklen Augen sah er sie an, denn er war überrascht, was Don ihr erzählt hatte. Er musste tatsächlich mit ihr befreundet sein, denn so viel Offenheit war er von seinem Bruder nicht gewohnt. „Francesca und Mum haben sich kennen gelernt, bevor ich auf der Welt war und waren befreundet. Als ich noch ein Baby war eröffnete sie dieses Lokal mit ihrem Mann, Luigi, deshalb haben wir hier oft mit der Familie gegessen. Ihr Mann Luigi stand in der Küche und machte uns tolle Pizzen mit Gesichtern, manchmal durften wir auch selbst in die Küche. Das war toll", schwelgte Charlie für einen Moment in Erinnerungen. „Die beiden haben sich getrennt, als ich neun oder zehn war, da er eine jüngere Frau hatte und mit ihr wieder nach Italien wollte." Er blickte Amita zwar an, sah vor seinem Auge aber viele Alter Bilder ablaufen. „Kurz nach der Trennung war Francesca oft bei uns und hat viel mit Mum geredet, dadurch sind wir ihr noch etwas näher gekommen, denke ich. Auf jeden Fall behielt sie das Lokal und führte es fortan alleine. Seither habe ich keinen Mann mehr an ihrer Seite gesehen." Langsam schweifte er ab. „Wir sind bis zu Mums Tod weiterhin hergekommen, ich bin seitdem aber nicht mehr hier gewesen. Zu viele Erinnerungen", endete er schließlich.

Gleichzeitig trat Francesca an ihren Tisch. „Wie geht's Deinem Vater, Charlie? Du hast mir gar nichts erzählt. Er war vor ein, zwei Monaten das letzte Mal hier. Das ist sehr lange her für ihn", sagte sie. Zeit zum Antwort ließ sie ihm wieder nicht, sondern fuhr gleich fort. „Dass Du jetzt wieder hier bist, war die letzte große Neuigkeit, die er mir mitgeteilt hat." Herzlich schaute sie Charlie an. „Magaret wäre stolz auf Dich", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu. „Doch ihr seit sicherlich nicht hier, um über Alan oder Deinen Werdegang zu sprechen. Was wollt ihr trinken?" Erst jetzt unterbrach sie ihren Redefluss und schaute beide an.

„Wasser", sagte Amita sofort.

Die Bestellung ergänzte Charlie nur: „Einen Krug."

„Sag Deinem Vater, dass er sich mal wieder zeigen soll, sonst bekommt er von mir nie wieder etwas zu essen."

Den Befehl bestätigte er mit einem Nicken, da war sie aber schon wieder auf dem Weg zum Tresen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich wieder zu seiner Begleitung um.

Fragend schaute Amita ihn an. „Wir haben nichts bestellt?!"

Er grinste. „Ich hätte Dich vorwarnen sollen, hier bestellt man nicht sondern wird bedient. Lass Dich überraschen."

„Okay." Dieses Lokal faszinierte sie, denn es hatte eine Bedeutung für Charlie. Sie war froh, dass sie einer gemeinsamen Unternehmung zugestimmt hatte. „Ich lass mich überraschen." Für ihn ließ sie ihr strahlendes Lächeln zu Tage treten.

--

Währenddessen stand Francesca hinterm Tresen und tat beschäftigt, beobachtete die beiden aber insgeheim. Eigentlich bevorzugte sie geschäftige Tage, doch heute war sie froh, dass keine anderen Gäste da waren. Glücklicherweise hatten die beiden sich eine untypische Zeit ausgesucht - zu spät fürs Mittagessen und zu früh fürs Abendbrot. Sie fragte sich, wem Charlie etwas vormachen wollte, denn die beiden waren sicherlich alles, nur nicht Dozent und Studentin. Ihr war bewusst, dass es sie nichts anging, doch für seine Mutter, aber auch für seinen Vater würde sie ihm einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung geben. Es war fast so, als ob ihr eigener Sohn dort saß.

Leider hatte sie noch andere Aufgaben, außer ihre Gäste zu beobachten und so ging sie rasch in die Küche und schaute nach dem Essen. Dabei hoffte sie, nicht zu viel von dem zwischenmenschlichen Spiel zu verpassen. Amita war der geborene Lasagne-Typ hatte sie beschlossen, während Charlie eine deftige, gut gewürzte Pizza mit Salami, Schinken und viel Käse bekam. Beide Speisen waren fertig. So holte sie erst die Lasagne aus dem Ofen und stellte die Form auf ein Holzbrett, danach zog sie die Pizza gekonnt heraus und legte sie auf einen extra großen Teller. Anschließend nahm sie beides hoch und brachte es an den Tisch.

Sie lächelte die Turteltauben, wie sie die beiden insgeheim betitelt hatte, freudestrahlend an und stellte die dampfenden Teller vor ihnen auf den Tisch. "Guten Appetit", wünschte sie den beiden und ging unverzüglich zurück zum Tresen, um nicht zu lange zu stören. Ihre romantische Ader war in Wallung und sie konnte sich nicht stoppen, so dass sie sich schon beinahe die Kinder der beiden erdachte.

--

Charlie hatte die ersten Bissen der denkwürdig guten Pizza gegessen, als er inne hielt. "Und? Hat Sie Deinen Geschmack getroffen?"

"Ja. Die Lasagne ist göttlich. Ich verstehe zwar, dass Du hier nicht mehr warst, kann es aber gleichzeitig nicht verstehen. Auf so ein tolles Essen könnte ich nur nicht verzichten." Ihre Aussage unterstrich sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. "Danke, dass Du mich her geführt hast." Sie war sich sicher, dass es für ihn nicht einfach war hier zu sitzen, aber über Gefühle reden, war nicht seine Sache. Deshalb beließ sie es bei der Aussage.

Das Lächeln erwiderte er. "Wenn ich Dad erzähle, dass ich hier war, werde ich demnächst wohl wieder herkommen - mit ihm. Du kannst dann gerne mitkommen."

"Vielen Dank für das Angebot Charlie, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich..."

Noch im Reden unterbrach er sie. "Verschwende keine Gedanken ans Geld, das bezahl ich."

"Das möchte ich aber nicht. Du sollst mich nicht aushalten, nur weil ich gesagt habe, dass ich nicht so viel Geld habe."

"Was nützt es mir, Geld zu haben, wenn ich trotzdem nichts machen kann, weil die Freunde, die keines haben, nichts mit mir machen können?", reagierte er schlagfertig.

Daraufhin schwieg sie nur und aß still weiter. Auch er verfiel in Schweigen und steckte Bissen für Bissen in den Mund. Da beide kein Wort mehr sagten, dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie fertig waren.

Erst als Francesca an den Tisch trat, um die Teller abzuräumen, wurde wieder gesprochen. „Hat's Euch geschmeckt?", fragte sie.

„Sehr lecker, wie immer", antwortete Charlie sofort.

„Das Essen war toll, obwohl ich auf Pizza aus war. Die Lasagne kann ich nur empfehlen", erwiderte Amita.

„Das freut mich. Kann ich Euch noch etwas Gutes tun, einen Nachtisch vielleicht?"

„Ich bin satt", sagte Amita.

„Nein danke."

Nun kehrte Francesca mit den Tellern in die Küche zurück, um dann wieder ihren Beobachtungsplatz hinterm Tresen einzunehmen.

„Ich möchte jetzt gerne nach Hause", sagte Amita, sobald sie wieder alleine waren.

„Okay. Ich geh dann kurz bezahlen." Während Charlie aufstand, nickte sie. Dann ging er zum Tresen.

Sofort sah er Francesca Ausschau halten und grinste. „Etwas Besonderes entdeckt?", fragte er.

Sie schreckte sie hoch. „Schäm Dich, Charlie, mich so zu erschrecken." Entgegen ihrer Aussage, lächelte sie.

„Ich möchte zahlen." Noch während er sprach, holte er sein Portemonnaie aus der Gesäßtasche.

„Das lässt Du schön stecken", sagte sie und deutete darauf. „Sie ist eine Schönheit, Charlie." In Gedanken wanderte sie zu ihrer ersten großen Liebe zurück, Mario. Deshalb schaute sie ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schwärmerisch an, riss sich dann aber zusammen. „Geh zu ihr, anstatt bei einer alten, welken Frau zu stehen."

„Du bist weder alt noch welk sondern in den besten Jahren." Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, ging zurück und holte Amita.

Zusammen gingen sie zu Francesca, um sich zu verabschieden.

„Bis bald", sagte Charlie einfach.

„Es hat mich gefreut Dich wiederzusehen", sagte sie und drückte ihn an ihre Brust.

„Auf Wiedersehen", Amita streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

Die Geste beachtete Francesca nicht sondern umarmte sie herzlich. „Komm mal wieder und nimm ihn oder seinen Vater mit, die verhungern mir sonst", verabschiedete sie.

Kurz nickte Amita, ehe sie zusammen mit Charlie das Lokal verließ.

Schweigend gingen sie zum Parkplatz des Krankenhauses.

Währenddessen dachte sie nach und ihr wurde klar, dass Charlies Angebot nur nett gemeint war. Sie hätte es annehmen sollen, wenn auch nur aus Höflichkeit. Um sicherzugehen, rief sie sich den Satz noch einmal ins Gedächtnis. Dabei erkannte sie, dass das Angebot nicht das eigentliche Problem war, das lag woanders.

Auch Charlie dachte über die Situation nach, konnte sich jedoch keinen Reim auf Amitas Verhalten machen, weshalb wieder einmal seine Unsicherheit zu Tage trat.

Am Auto angekommen, wollte er ihr wieder die Tür aufhalten, ließ es dann aber bleiben. Es kam ihm übertrieben vor, schließlich kam sie sich wieder bestens alleine klar, auch wenn sein Zögern einen anderen Grund hatte.

Amita bemerkte Charlies Zögern zwar, dachte sich dabei aber nichts, denn sie freute sich einfach nur, wieder alles alleine zu können.

--

Irgendwann zwischen Krankenhaus und Studentenwohnheim brach Amita die Stille: „Mein Verhalten vorhin tut mir leid. Dein Angebot ist sehr nett", entschuldigte sie sich.

„Kein Problem", erwiderte er.

„Dann bin ich beruhigt", erwiderte sie einfach.

„Übrigens soll ich Dich von Dad grüßen", sagte Charlie, um das Thema zu wechseln. Während er sprach, brachte er gleichzeitig den Wagen vorm Haupteingang des Studentenwohnheims zum Stehen. „Ich bring Dich noch zur Tür", sagte Charlie und stieg aus.

Amita tat das Gleiche und ging dann an Charlies Seite auf den Eingang zu. Dort hielt sie und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Vielen Dank für alles", sagte sie. „Bis bald." Sie wandte sich zur Tür.

Einer Intuition folgend fasste er sie am Arm und brachte sie so dazu, sich wieder zu ihm umzudrehen. „Ich hab Dich auf der Abschlussparty vermisst, denn ich hätte sehr gerne mit Dir getanzt", sprach er seinen Gedanken aus, was er sofort bereute.

Sie war verwirrt. „Es gibt bestimmt irgendwann eine Möglichkeit, das nachzuholen", erwiderte sie deshalb schlicht und ging dann durch die Tür. „Tschüß."

„Auf Wiedersehen", flüsterte Charlie, ehe er wieder zum Auto ging.

--

Kurze Zeit später war er Zuhause. Als er das Haus betrat, bemerkte er als erstes die Veränderungen im Wohnzimmer. Viele Erinnerungsstücke waren verschwunden. Es hatte sich etwas geändert, nicht nur das Offensichtliche.

„Hallo Charlie", tönte Alans Stimme vom Hintereingang.

„Hi Dad." Er drehte sich um.

Alan schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Wie war Dein Tag?", fragte er

„Lang. Ich soll Dich von Amita grüßen." Dann fasste Charlie kurz den Tag zusammen, vor allem das Zusammentreffen mit Francesca. „Na ja, ich geh hoch. Bis morgen", endete er schließlich

„Bis morgen", sagte Alan nachdenklich.


	24. Chapter 24

Dieser Teil hat wesentlich länger gedauert, als ich erwartet habe. Es tut mir leid. Trotzdem wünsche ich Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Reviews sind immer noch gerne gelesen.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**24.**

Seit der Abreise von Dons Familie hatten Terry und er sich um den Umzug gekümmert. Sie hatten eine Woche Zeit, doch sie wollten so schnell wie möglich fertig sein. Noch am selben Tag begannen sie zu packen, die Kartons hierfür hatten sie sich schon im Vorwege besorgt, so dass sie wirklich nur noch packen mussten. Dabei half Kelly ihnen, die ein paar Tage länger blieb. Am Montagmittag wurde ein Ende in Terrys Wohnung absehbar, so dass sie sich um ein Umzugsunternehmen und zwei Flugtickets kümmerte. Ihre einzige Chance war der Umzug am Mittwochmorgen und Abflug dann am frühen Nachmittag. Diesen Termin nahm sie an, denn zum Sonntag musste sie aus ihrer Wohnung raus sein, komme was da wolle.

Von da an arbeiteten sie noch mehr, um alles rechtzeitig zu verpacken und auseinander zu schrauben. Am Dienstagmittag verließ Kelly sie, nahm den beiden jedoch eine Last ab und kaufte Don den Volvo ab, den er nicht mitnehmen wollte. Sein Angebot, ihr den Wagen zu schenken, wollte sie partout nicht annehmen, dazu war sie zu stur. Am selben Tag hatte sie Terry noch vom Schrottplatz abgeholt, bei dem sie ihren geliebten VW-Bus ließ, denn eine Reise quer durchs Land würde er nicht mehr überstehen. Auf dem Rückweg kauften sie noch etwas zu Essen, doch Kelly musste zurück, so dass sie nichts mehr davon hatte. Vor Terrys Wohnung verabschiedeten sie sich von einander und versprachen sich, fortan auch über die Eltern hinweg in Kontakt zu bleiben.

Mit der großen Pizza in der Hand betrat Terry am Dienstagabend zum letzten Mal ihre Wohnung. Hier nahmen die beiden gemeinsam von den letzten drei Jahren Abschied. Die Einrichtung bestand nur noch aus Kartons, auseinander geschraubten Möbeln und einem provisorischen Nachtlager, das sie im Schlafzimmer anstatt des Bettes aufgebaut hatten. Zwei Isomatten und zwei Schlafsäcke lagen dort, daneben stand eine Lampe. Sie setzten sich auf den Boden und aßen ein Stück Pizza nach dem anderen und erinnerten sich an die vielen Abende, die sie hier als Freunde verbracht hatten, aber auch als Paar. Ein Teil ihres Lebens würden sie hier zurücklassen.

Als sie sich schließlich hinlegten, tauschten sie einen Gutenachtkuss, ehe sie sich an seine Brust schmiegte und so einschlief. Auch er schlief schließlich ein, nachdem er noch einige Zeit nachgedacht hatte.

--

Viel zu früh klingelte am Mittwochmorgen der Wecker. Verschlafen streckte Terry ihren Arm danach aus und drückte kräftig den Knopf herunter, damit er schnellstmöglich wieder verstummte. Doch sie wusste, dass sie aufstehen musste, denn bald würde das Umzugsunternehmen vor der Tür stehen. Sie drehte sich zu Don um, der auf der Seite lag und den Kopf auf seine aufgestellte Hand stützte. Mit einem unergründlichen Blick schaute er sie an und lächelte.

"Guten Morgen", begrüßte sie ihn verschlafen, lächelte dabei aber schon.

"Weißt Du eigentlich, wie schön Du bist, wenn Du aufwachst?" Sein Blick sagte mehr als seine Worte.

"Nein", erwiderte sie und legte ihm dann den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, "das kannst Du mir später erzählen, jetzt haben wir keine Zeit dafür." Dann schob sie ihren Schlafsack beiseite, nahm ihre Kleidung und ging durch die Kartonwüste ins Bad.

Spätestens wenn sie zu Hause ankamen, würde er auf das Angebot zurückkommen, so viel war klar. Doch als sie ins Bad ging und er ihr lächelnd hinterher schaute, dachte er an etwas anderes, woran er schon gestern gedacht hatte. Noch immer war er sich sicher.

Sie war fast fertig mit dem Zähneputzen, als Don das Bad betrat. Im Spiegel beobachtete sie ihn für einen Moment und sah das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, das nicht verschwunden war. Ihren Blick löste sie widerwillig für einen Moment, als sie ihre Zahnbürste weglegte und anschließend den Schaum ausspuckte. In dem Augenblick legte er von hinten seine Arme um ihre Taille legte. Daraufhin hob sie ihren Kopf wieder und schaute ihm durch den Spiegel in die Augen.

Ihren Blick erwiderte er, hielt ihn fest. "Ich liebe Dich, Terry." Seine Worte waren ehrlich.

Nun drehte sie sich zu ihm um. "Ich liebe Dich auch."

Tief schaute er ihr in die Augen und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Sanft wischte er mit der Daumenkuppe einen Rest Zahnpastaschaum weg, den sie nicht bemerkt hatte. Noch immer war sein Lächeln allgegenwärtig. "Lass uns zusammenziehen in L.A. Ich möchte nicht ohne Dich aufwachen müssen." Während er das sagte, zog er seine Hände zurück, um ihr Raum zulassen, hielt den Blickkontakt aber aufrecht.

Leicht nickte sie und umarmte ihn dann, schließlich besiegelten sie ihren Plan mit einem Kuss, der nur ein Anfang war, doch ihre praktische Ader siegte und sie ließ ihn los. "Beeil Dich. Ich räum den Rest zusammen." Sie griff nach ihrer Hose, die sie anzog und dann nach dem T-Shirt, während er widerwillig zur Dusche ging. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Don seine Unterhose fallen ließ, was ihr freien Blick auf seinen unverschämt wohlgeformten Po gewährte. Dann stieg er unter die Dusche, wobei seine trainierten Muskeln ein faszinierendes Spiel betrieben. Zu gerne hätte sie ihn begleitet, doch das musste warten.

Stattdessen kehrte sie ins Schlafzimmer zurück und rollte die Isomatten sowie die Schlafsäcke zusammen, zog die Lampe aus der Steckdose und legte alles in den einzigen noch offenen Karton, den sie anschließend mit Packband zuklebte. Dann holte sie aus dem Kühlschrank eingeschweißte, belegte Sandwichs sowie Mineralwasser und frühstückte. Als sie das erste Mal abbiss, klingelte es. Das Umzugsunternehmen war da. Sie zeigte den zwei Männern alles und widmete sich dann wieder ihrem Frühstück. Bald darauf trat Don aus dem Bad, seine Haare noch feucht und strubbelig. Er hatte alte Kleidung angezogen und packte, nachdem er kurz von Terrys Sandwich abgebissen hatte, mit an. Karton um Karton brachte er nach unten. Als sie schließlich ihr Frühstück beendet hatte, half auch Terry mit.

So war nach eineinhalb Stunden fast alles verladen, als es abermals klingelte und Lucy vor der Tür stand. Nach einer schnellen Begrüßung half auch sie mit, für Gespräche blieb keine Zeit. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Wohnung war komplett leer, während Don mit dem Umzugsunternehmen in seine Wohnung fuhr, blieben Terry und Lucy zurück, um die Wohnungsübergabe zu regeln. Der Vermieter hatte keine Beanstandungen und so fuhren die zwei Frauen schließlich auch in Dons Wohnung, die kleiner war und weniger Sachen enthielt. Deshalb waren die Arbeiten schon weit fortgeschritten, als sie eintrafen, für sie gab es nichts zu tun. Daher legten sie die Taschen, die Terry und Don für den Übergang an der Westküste mitnahmen, schon mal in den Kofferraum von Lucys Ford. Keine halbe Stunde später verabschiedeten sich die Möbelpacker und fuhren los. Anschließend übergab Don die Wohnung, bei der auch nichts beanstandet wurde.

Früher als erwartet waren sie fertig, deshalb gingen sie langsam auf Lucys Wagen zu. Don setzte sich automatisch nach hinten, denn er wollte den Frauen, die auch Freundinnen waren, ein wenig Zeit zusammen geben.

Lucy lenkte den Wagen auf die Straße. „Ich habe eine Stelle im FBI-Büro von Las Vegas bekommen, werde also nicht so weit weg sein", begann sie während der Fahrt zu erzählen, denn sie war eine der wenigen, die vorm Abschluss nicht wussten, was sie hinterher machen würden. „Allerdings wird die Stelle erst in einem Monat frei. Ich muss mich noch um einiges kümmern, deswegen passt es mir ganz gut. Bei mir muss das nicht schnell gehen. Zum Glück." Kurz schaute sie zum Beifahrersitz, auf dem Terry saß. „Wie sieht Eure Wohnungssituation denn aus?", fragte sie interessiert.

Kurz schaute Terry nach hinten. „Wir suchen nicht mehr nach zwei kleinen sondern nach einer großen Wohnung."

Irritiert schaute Lucy wieder zur Seite, als ihr klar wurde, was ihre Freundin gesagt hatte. „Ihr zieht zusammen?! Das ist toll. Ich freu mich für Euch." Ihre ansteckende Fröhlichkeit, die Terry so sehr an ihr mochte, kam hervor.

„Und Du kommst zur Einweihungsfeier. Nevada ist so nah." Je weiter sie fuhren desto bewusster stellte Terry fest, dass sie wirklich Abschied nehmen musste.

„Natürlich."

Am Flughafen hatte Lucy Glück und fand auf Anhieb einen Parkplatz, der nicht einmal weit vom Hauptgebäude entfernt war. Nachdem der Wagen stand und der Motor aus war, verließen sie den Pkw. Don holte aus dem Kofferraum die Reisetaschen, ehe sie gemeinsam hineingingen. Am Schalter der Fluggesellschaft checkte das Paar ein und gab das Gepäck auf. Dann gingen sie in Richtung des Sicherheitsbereichs, hielten aber kurz davor an. Die Zeit des Abschieds war gekommen.

Don, der Lucy durch die Ausbildung zwar kannte, aber nicht wie Terry mit ihr befreundet war, reichte ihr die Hand. „Vielen Dank für Deine Hilfe."

„Keine Ursache." Sie nahm seine Hand und strahlte ihn an. „Wir sehen uns hoffentlich bald wieder."

Nun wandte sich Terry an sie. „Vielen Dank, Lucy. Du bist ein Engel", sagte sie und umarmte ihre Freundin. Nachdem sie sich gelöst hatte, schaute Terry sie ein letztes Mal an. „Streich ‚hoffentlich', denn wir werden uns bald wieder sehen, schließlich kommst Du zur Einweihungsfeier unserer noch nicht vorhandenen Wohnung."

„Okay." Lucy strahlte noch immer. „Kommt gut an." Sie winkte den beiden hinterher, als sie fortschritten.

--

Keine halbe Stunde später saßen Terry und Don nebeneinander im Wartebereich.

„Ich mag Deine Familie, sie ist viel normaler als Du denkst", wandte sie sich an ihn.

„Du hast Charlie und mich noch nicht in Aktion erlebt." Während er sprach, schaute er sie an.

„Doch, habe ich und ihr habt wunderbar zusammengearbeitet. Alan war wie ausgewechselt, als wir uns im Diner verabschiedet haben."

„Wir haben seit Jahren nicht mehr zusammengelebt, ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann."

„Es ist vorübergehend. Wir schaffen das. Zur Not bin ich da, dann geht alles", sagte sie lächelnd, „Oder?"

Anstatt zu antworten, nickte er nur und verfiel dann in Schweigen.

Lange hielt das aber nicht an, denn ihr Flug wurde aufgerufen. Sie standen auf und gingen Hand in Hand auf den Angestellten der Fluggesellschaft zu, der sie kurz darauf passieren ließ. Als sie im Inneren des Flugzeugs waren, suchten Don und Terry ihre Plätze. Es war eben nach Mittag.

Nebeneinander sitzend fiel der Stress der letzten Tage von beiden ab und sie entspannten endlich. Terry ergriff Dons Hand, schaute ihn an und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Noch bevor das Flugzeug abgehoben war, schlief sie. Derweil betrachtete Don sie und strich ihr übers Haar.

--

Am Dienstagabend ging Charlie früher als gewöhnlich in sein Zimmer, denn er war müde. Trotzdem setzte er sich noch an seinen Schreibtisch und bereitete seinen morgigen Arbeitstag vor. Anschließend legte er sich ins Bett. Nachdem er sich auf die Seite gedreht und die Decke bis zum Kinn hochgezogen hatte, schloss er die Augen schloss und schlief sofort ein.

_Eine matronenhafte Frau kam auf ihn zu. Nachdem sich seine Augen an das schummrige Licht gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er sie. Doch sie kam nicht auf ihn zu, wie er fälschlicherweise gedacht hatte sondern auf seinen Vater, der mit ihm am Tisch saß. Wie er, so drückte sie nun herzlich Alan an ihre weiche, voluminöse Brust. Sie ließ sich nicht davon abhalten. Selbst die Eieruhr, die in der Küche zu piepen begonnen hatte, war kein Grund. Deshalb ließ er sie fortfahren, stand auf, ging in die Küche und stellte die Eieruhr aus, doch das Piepen endete nicht._

Vom nervtötenden Geräusch seines Weckers wurde Charlie aus dem Traum gerissen. Verwirrt schaute er sich für einen Moment um und stand auf, nachdem er die Orientierung wiedererlangt hatte. Er erledigte seine morgendliche Toilette und zog sich an, um dann nach unten zu gehen und rasch zu frühstücken. Wie sein Vater ihn am Vortag gebeten hatte, führte sein Weg ihn anschließend in die Garage, in der er Platz schaffte, indem er seine Mathesachen zusammen räumte, Kartons stapelte und Gerümpel, das niemand mehr benötigte, nach draußen stellte. Ebenso rückte er in der Abstellkammer unter der Treppe die Sachen zusammen, so schaffte er auch dort ein wenig Raum. Als er damit fertig war, lief er wieder die Treppe hoch und half Alan im Gästezimmer, die Möbel an die Seite zu schieben. Während der Arbeit dachte er nicht einmal über seinen Traum nach. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest, dass er die Zeit vergessen hatte.

„Ich muss zur Uni, Dad", verabschiedete sich Charlie.

„Bis heute Abend. Sei pünktlich, schließlich wollen wir ihre Ankunft feiern", entgegnete Alan. „Wir könnten Essen gehen."

Sofort erinnerte Charlie sich an seinen Traum. „Was hältst Du von Luigi's?"

„Du warst doch erst gestern dort. Wir könnten auch das kleine französische Bistro nehmen, das letzte Woche neu eröffnet hat." Händeringend suchte Alan nach einer Alternative.

„Das finde ich nicht gut, die kennen wir nicht und wir wollen doch die Ankunft der beiden feiern. Wäre da etwas familiäres, das wir kennen, nicht besser?"

„Wir müssen nicht an den alten Traditionen festhalten, nur weil wir dort früher oft als Familie waren. Wir könnten etwas Neues probieren", antwortete Alan, der seinen Standpunkt vertreten wollte.

„Dad! Du wolltest jahrelang, dass Don und ich als Geschwister klarkommen. Jetzt gelingt uns das und Du willst es boykottieren, indem Du in irgendein nichts sagendes, unbedeutendes Restaurant gehen möchtest!"

„Wenn Du meinst, dass das Luigi's die bessere Wahl ist, dann gehen wir dorthin", gab Alan schließlich nach. „Frag Amita, ob sie auch kommen möchte."

„Mach ich." Mit der Antwort war Charlie zufrieden, jetzt musste er nur noch mit Don sprechen. Das würde vermutlich schwerer werden als gedacht, da sie später die ganze Zeit unter der Beobachtung ihres Vaters standen.

Dann verließ er das Haus, schwang sich auf sein Fahrrad und fuhr damit zur CalSci. Dort angekommen, kettete er es an und betrat das Gebäude. Langsam schlenderte er durch die Korridore, da er noch genügend Zeit hatte und ging in die Cafeteria, dort holte er zwei große Pappbecher Kaffee und ging damit zum Büro seines Mentors. Höflich klopfte er an, wartete aber auf keine Reaktion sondern trat einfach ein, da er erwartet wurde.

„Hallo Larry." Sofort, als er den Raum betrat, fiel ihm die zweite Person auf.

„Ah, Charles Du bist früher da", antwortete Larry, der zur Tür blickte. „Lass mich das hier kurz beenden, das wird nicht lange dauern. Warte bitte draußen."

Seinen Blick auf sie gerichtet nickte er und verließ das Büro. Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, blieb er dort für einen Moment stehen und nippte an seinem Kaffee, während er sich fragte, was Amita im Büro seines Mentors machte.

--

Keine fünf Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür und Amita verließ schnellen Schrittes das Büro. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich an die Freiheit gewöhnt, wieder auf zwei Beinen gehen zu können. Manchmal merkte sie zwar, dass ihre Muskeln noch nicht so viel leisten konnten, wie sie gerne wollte, aber damit konnte sie leben. Die Hauptsache war für sie, wieder laufen zu können.

Charlie studierte gerade die Zettel am schwarzen Brett vor Larrys Büro, als sie auf ihn zukam. „Hi", grüßte er sie.

„Hallo", erwiderte sie und setzte ihren Weg fort.

Währenddessen berührte er sie noch gerade am Arm, um sie zu stoppen. Daraufhin hielt sie mitten in der Bewegung inne, drehte sich zu ihm und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Dad lässt fragen, ob Du heute Abend mit uns, also Terry, Don, Dad und mir, Essen möchtest."

„Bei Euch?" Inständig hoffte sie, dass das der Fall war.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir gehen zu Francesca."

Die Neuigkeit nahm sie zur Kenntnis. „Ich kann nicht", log sie.

„Dad lädt Dich ein."

„Es geht nicht...", begann sie.

„Falls es wegen dem Geld ist, das ist okay. Mach Dir keine Sorgen", unterbrach er sie.

„Charlie, es..."

„Bitte", unterbrach er sie ein weiteres Mal. Mehr sagte er nicht, schaute sie aber fest an.

„Okay", sagte sie schließlich, obwohl sie nicht wollte. Gleichzeitig war sie sich aber bewusst, dass er nicht locker lassen würde.

„Sei gegen 20 Uhr da."

„Werde ich. Ich muss jetzt zur nächsten Vorlesung. Tschüß." Sie ging davon.

„Bis später", sagte Charlie noch, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es gehört hatte. Dann öffnete die Tür zum Büro seines Mentors.

--

Als Charlie dieses Mal Larrys Büro betrat, winkte er ihn mit der linken Hand herein und wies auf den Stuhl gegenüber vom Schreibtisch. Charlie setzte sich.

Gleichzeitig notierte Larry noch etwas auf einem Zettel. „Das ist schade", murmelte er dabei.

„Wie bitte." Die Worte hatte er zwar verstanden, doch sie ergaben keinen Sinn.

Erst jetzt schaute der Mentor ihn an. „Nichts." Für einen Augenblick dachte er nach, ob er darüber reden wollte, ließ es dann aber sein.

„Der Kaffee hier ist für Dich." Den Becher stellte Charlie auf den Tisch, seinen eigenen behielt er in der Hand und nippte wieder daran

„Vielen Dank." Auch Larry trank einen Schluck, um dann gleich aufs Thema zu kommen. „Wir müssen Dich auf Dein Kolloquium vorbereiten, denn die Fachbereichsleiter, einige hoch angesehene Ehemalige sowie der Dekan haben Deine Unterlagen erhalten und werden sich bis zum Termin damit auseinandersetzen. Sie können und werden Deine Lehrtauglichkeit prüfen." Er holte sein eigenes Exemplar der Habilitationsschrift hervor.

„Okay." Charlie war sich seiner Sache gewiss, er machte sich keine Sorgen.

„Stell Dir das nicht zu leicht vor, denn hier ist viel Potenzial drin." Mit seinem Exemplar wedelte er hin und her. „Ich stell Dir deshalb ein paar Fragen, wie sie vielleicht kommen werden", sagte Larry, schlug die erste Seite auf und begann mit einer Frage zur Netzwerkanalyse.

--

Nachdem sie das zwei Stunden lang gemacht hatten, rauchte beiden der Schädel. Gleichzeitig war Charlie noch überzeugter, dass er es schaffen würde, deshalb wollte er auch nicht weiter machen. „Ich denke das reicht, Larry."

„Da stimme ich Dir zu. Falls Du noch was wissen möchtest, kannst Du mich gerne fragen."

„Ich möchte tatsächlich noch etwas wissen", sagte Charlie und machte eine kurze Pause. „Wieso war Amita Ramanujan hier?"

Überrascht schaute Larry ihn an, beließ es aber bei dem Blick und dachte sich seinen Teil. „Sie hat mich gebeten, sie aus meiner Projektgruppe zu streichen. Ein herber Verlust."

„Hat sie das begründet?" Mittlerweile versuchte Charlie gar nicht mehr, seine Neugierde zu kaschieren.

„Ihr fehlt die Zeit, sich auf ihr Studium zu konzentrieren, hat sie gesagt."

Darauf fiel ihm keine Erwiderung ein, deshalb schwieg Charlie.

„Dabei ist Zeit so ein relativer Begriff. Für manche verläuft sie schneller, für andere langsamer. Das wichtigste Detail bleibt aber gleich, sie läuft unaufhörlich."

„Aber Du weißt selbst, dass das nur die subjektive Auffassung des Menschen ist, Larry. Objektiv betrachtet ist unsere Zeitrechnung sehr ausgereift", versuchte er den gemeinsamen Stunden wieder eine leichte Note zu geben. Dann stand er auf. „Vielen Dank für Deine Hilfe. Ohne Dich wäre ich aufgeschmissen. Auf Wiedersehen."


	25. Chapter 25

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Reviews sind immer noch gerne gelesen.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**25.**

Nach seinen nachmittäglichen Pflichten war Charlie nach Hause gefahren, dort wartete sein Vater schon auf ihn. Er hatte nur wenig Zeit, um sich umzuziehen, dann mussten er und Alan auch schon wieder los. Zusammen fuhren sie zum Flughafen, um dort Don und Terry abzuholen. Nachdem sie geparkt hatten, gingen sie zum Ankunftsbereich. Auf die Minute genau kamen sie zur Landezeit des Flugzeugs an und warteten, bis sich die Schiebetüren öffneten und die beiden hindurch traten.

Nach einer herzlichen Begrüßung nahmen Don und Charlie das Gepäck und folgten ihrem Vater und Terry, die sich unterhielten, zum Parkplatz. Das Paar setzte sich ins Heck des Wagens, während Alan sie zu Luigis fuhr. Schon während der Fahrt erfuhr Terry alles, was sie über das Lokal wissen musste.

--

Als sie in die Straße einbogen, wies Don sie auf die etwas in die Jahre gekommene Leuchtreklame hin und entdeckte Amita, die vorm Eingang auf sie wartete. Nur wenige Meter weiter fand Alan eine Parklücke, die er für sich beanspruchte. Zu viert gingen sie auf das Lokal zu.

„Hallo. Ich bin Amita", stellte sie sich Terry vor, als die vier sie erreichten, und streckte die Hand aus.

„Dass ich Terry bin, weißt Du sicherlich", sagte sie, während sie die Hand ergriff und offen lächelte. „Es freut mich, Dich persönlich kennenzulernen."

Dann wandte sich Amita an die Männer. „Hallo", sagte sie an alle gleichzeitig gerichtet.

Das erwiderten sie, während Don zusätzlich grinste. Dann ging er auf sie zu und umarmte sie freundschaftlich, woraufhin auch sie locker ihre Arme um seinen Rücken legte.

„Lasst uns reingehen", ergriff nun Alan das Wort, der wusste, was ihm bevorstand und es schnellstmöglich hinter sich bringen wollte.

Kaum waren sie über die Schwelle ins Lokal getreten, schon trafen sie auf Francesca. „Die gesamte Familie Eppes", sagte sie überschwänglich. Es schien beinahe so, als wollte sie alle umarmen, doch stattdessen ging sie zu Alan, schüttelte seine Hand und lächelte leicht. Auch sein Gesicht war von einem undeutbaren Lächeln geprägt. „Du bist dünner geworden, zu dünn." Vorwurfsvoll schaute sie ihn an. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie Terry und Don, die sich an den Händen hielten. „Komm her, Don", sagte sie an ihn gewandt und umarmte ihn herzlich. „Du warst viel zu lang nicht mehr hier und hast auch abgenommen", stellte sie mit einem kritischen Blick auf seine Figur fest. „Dagegen müssen wir etwas tun." Dann betrachtete sie Terry. „Wer ist das bezaubernde Wesen an Deiner Seite?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Meine Freundin Terry", stellte er sie vor, dann wandte er sich an Terry. „Das ist Francesca, die Wirtin."

Das war eine Neuigkeit die Francescas Augenbrauen automatisch höher wandern ließen, als sie ihn anschaute. Dann ergriff sie die von Terry entgegen gestreckte Hand. „Hallo." Schließlich wandte sie sich an die letzten beiden Gäste. Sie zog Charlie wieder an ihre Brust, wie sie es schon mit seinem Bruder getan hatte. „Du hast auf mich gehört." Nachdem er das mit einem Nicken kommentiert hatte, wandte sie sich an Amita. „Du bist wieder hier, das freut mich."

Mehr als ein unscheinbares Lächeln brachte Amita nicht zustande.

„Setzt Euch dorthin." Sie deutete auf einen rechteckigen Tisch für sechs Personen in der Ecke von Wand und Fensterfront und ging dann zum Tresen.

Währenddessen setzten sich die Fünf an den Tisch, auf den Francesca zuvor gedeutet hatte, Alan an der Stirnseite mit dem Rücken zum Fenster, Terry und Don rechts von ihm mit dem Rücken zur Wand, Amita und Charlie links von ihm.

Einen Augenblick später trat die Wirtin an den Tisch. „Was möchtet ihr trinken?", fragte sie.

„Kaffee", sagten Terry und Don gleichzeitig, die langsam den langen Tag bemerkten und dringend Koffein benötigten. „Ich nehme eine Cola", sagte Charlie und schaute fragend seine Sitznachbarin an. „Ein Mineralwasser bitte." Als letzter war Alan an der Reihe, doch er sagte nichts.

„Alan?"

Erst jetzt schaute er sie an. „Ein Bier bitte." Danach wurde er wieder still.

Die Brüder tauschten besorgte Blicke aus, die zu ihrem Vater schweiften und dann wieder zu ihrem Gegenüber. Besonders Charlie war verwundert, hatte sein Vater sich doch erst gestern von seinen Erinnerungen getrennt und war regelrecht aufgeblüht. Was zum erneuten Sinneswandel geführt hatte, war ihm ein Rätsel.

Derweil bereitete Francesca die Getränke vor, brachte diese zum Tisch und verteilte sie. „Möchtet Ihr ausnahmsweise die Karte haben?", fragte sie abschließend und schaute in die Runde.

„Das wäre nett, auch wenn Du sicher weißt, was ich möchte." Einen Moment lang hatte Don mit seiner Antwort gewartet, um seinem Vater das Reden zu überlassen, doch der zeigte keine Reaktion, schaute nicht einmal jemand direkt an. Zeitgleich dachte Don an die Worte seines Bruders am Telefon. „Falls Du Zeit und Lust hast, kannst Du Dich gerne zu uns setzen. Schließlich gehörst Du zur Familie."

Daraufhin schaute Francesca wieder in die Runde, um eine Reaktion der anderen zu erhalten. Während Terry und Amita sie freundlich anschauten, aber nichts sagten, lächelte Charlie. Nur Alan zeigte keine Regung und starrte auf einen Punkt irgendwo im Raum. Obwohl sie genau wusste, was ihn störte, nahm sie das Angebot an. „Gerne." Doch bevor sie sich endgültig setzte, ging sie noch einmal davon, um die Karten zu holen.

Wieder nahmen die Brüder Blickkontakt auf, doch keiner sagte ein Wort.

„Hast Du alles geschafft, was Du wolltest? Dein Plan war straff organisiert", brach Amita das Schweigen, das sie als unangenehm und störend empfand.

„Eigentlich ist alles gut verlaufen. Natürlich war es stressig, irgendwie hatte ich die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, es nicht zu schaffen. Doch letztendlich hat alles geklappt. Wir sind schon hier, unsere Sachen kommen hoffentlich in den nächsten Tagen." Zufrieden lächelte Terry.

„Und der Flug?", fragte Amita weiter.

„Der war sehr entspannend. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schön sein kann, zwischen Passagieren eingeklemmt zu sein", sie hielt inne, „Eigentlich habe ich nur geschlafen und bin schon wieder müde." Ihre Aussage unterstrich sie mit einem Gähnen, das sie mit dem im Kaffee enthaltenen Koffein besänftigen wollte.

Gerade, als Amita den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu erwidern, kehrte Francesca an den Tisch zurück. Begleitet wurde sie von einem jungen Mann.

„Das ist Gabriel", stellte sie ihn vor, „Er arbeitet hier."

Nachdem seine Chefin geendet hatte, nickte er kurz begrüßend in die Runde, während er die Speisekarten verteilte. Als diese nach und nach aufgeschlagen wurden, zog er sich zurück und trat an den Nebentisch, an dem die Rechnung verlangt wurde.

--

Über die Speisekarte hinweg, musterte Terry alle. Don machte sich wegen etwas Sorgen, das hatte sie schon bemerkt, als sie das Lokal betraten. Es war offensichtlich, dass es mit Alan zu tun hatte, denn der war anders, als sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte. Was genau es war, konnte sie allerdings nicht sagen, schwerwiegend musste es aber sein, denn selbst Charlies Gesichtsausdruck verhieß nichts Gutes.

Seine Familie war Don ein Rätsel. Jetzt, da er sich Charlie angenähert hatte, machte sein Vater ihm ein Strich durch die Rechnung, in einer glücklichen Familie zu leben. Zumindest hatte er Terry, deren Liebe er sich sicher war. Sie war sein Fixpunkt in diesem Moment, deshalb schaute er zur Seite und betrachtete sie für einen Moment.

Zur gleichen Zeit studierte Amita die Preise. Bevor sie hier hergekommen war, hatte sie genau durchgerechnet, wie viel Geld sie ausgeben konnte. Wenn sie das Getränk herausrechnete, blieb noch genug für einen kleinen Salat oder die Kinderportion Spaghetti Bolognese übrig. Dabei dachte sie über den heutigen Tag nach, an dem sie schweren Herzens Professor Fleinhardts Projektgruppe aufgegeben hatte, damit sie Zeit für einen Nebenjob hatte.

Zum wiederholten Male fragte Charlie sich, was sich plötzlich geändert hatte. Es war alles gut gewesen, das Bild einer perfekten Familie mit nur kleinen, nicht nennenswerten Makeln war wieder hergestellt. Er hatte nicht registriert, was Schuld an der Veränderung war. Heute Morgen, als er sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit machte, war das neue, mittlerweile wieder veraltete Bild noch intakt gewesen. 

Francesca brauchte keine Karte, um zu wissen, was sie und die Männer am Tisch essen würden. Don und Alan waren immer für noch blutige Steaks zu begeistern. Charlie war experimentierfreudiger, hatte aber auch seine Standard-Pizzabeläge und Nudelsoßen, die er nur variierte, ihm konnte sie trotzdem alles vorsetzen, was sie wollte. Die jungen Frauen kannte sie noch nicht all zu gut, so dass sie sich nicht festlegen wollte. Darüber dachte sie nur nach, um nicht über das Thema nachzudenken, das die Stimmung am Tisch so herunterzog. 

Alan starrte die Karte an, sie war ebenso gut wie jeder andere Punkt geeignet, um seine Gedanken nicht in der Gegenwart zu halten. Deshalb würdigte er der Speisekarte nicht seine Aufmerksamkeit und hing stattdessen der Vergangenheit nach. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er seine Frau und seine Kinder, wie er mit ihnen hier war. Zusammen mit Magaret saß er an einem Tisch und beobachtete Charlie, der auf dem Fußboden krabbelte, wobei Don im verfolgte, um ihn stets mit seiner Spielzeugwaffe zu verteidigen. Das waren glückliche Zeiten, damals waren sie eine ganz normale Familie. Zwei Elternteile und zwei Kinder. Heute war alles anders. Zwei Kinder, ein Elternteil und ein Fehler. 

-- 

 „Haben Sie sich entschieden?", fragte Gabriel, der sie dadurch allesamt aus ihren Gedanken riss. 

„Ich hätte gerne das Steak mit Pommes und den Salat", antwortete Don als erster, denn sein Magen war mittlerweile jenseits von Appetit. 

„Das nehme ich auch", schloss sich Charlie an. 

„Machen Sie drei draus", ergänzte Terry. 

Bei der großen Bestellung der anderen zögerte Amita einen Moment, ehe sie antwortete: „Den kleinen Salat mit Joghurt-Dressing bitte."

Francesca brauchte nicht zu bestellen, sie aß tagaus, tagein das Gleiche, deshalb notierte sich Gabriel auch schon die große Salami-Pizza mit extra viel Käse.

Nur Alan fehlte noch, doch er antwortete erst, als er die Karte geschlossen hatte. „Steak bitte."

Anschließend ging der Kellner davon, während am Tisch erneut Stille einkehrte.

„Wie soll Deine neue Wohnung denn sein, Terry?", fragte Amita, um irgendein Gespräch zu führen. Nichts war für sie schlimmer als die Stille am Tisch.

„Was kleines, aber nicht winzig. Zwei Zimmer sollte sie mindestens haben, lieber drei oder vier. Das ist dann aber vermutlich zu teuer."

„Das nennst Du klein?" Verwirrt schaute Amita sie an.

„Für mich alleine nicht, aber mit Don zusammen ist es angemessen, denke ich."

„Ihr zieht zusammen?" Kurz schaute Amita von Terry zu Don und ließ dann ihren Blick zurückgleiten. „Mir erzählt offenbar niemand etwas. Ich freue mich für Euch." Ihr Lächeln war einnehmend. „Wie lange seid Ihr jetzt zusammen?"

„Noch nicht lange. Ein paar Wochen, höchstens zwei Monate, aber wir kennen uns schon drei Jahre lang."

„Ich finde bemerkenswert, dass Ihr Euch das traut."

Die Männer und Francesca beteiligten sich nicht am Gespräch. Das wirkte mittlerweile merkwürdig, vor allem auf die beiden Frauen, die die anderen nur bedingt einschätzen konnten. Aus diesem Grund ließen beide die Stille zu, die langsam vom Tisch Besitz ergriff.

„Ich schau mal, was das Essen macht", entschuldigte sich Francesca, die sich trotz Dons herzlicher Einladung nicht willkommen fühlte.

Terry, die abgesehen vom Thema _Kelly_ alles erfahren hatte, was in Quantico geschehen war, stand auf. „Entschuldigt mich bitte", sagte sie in die Runde, ehe sie sich Amita zuwandte, „Du warst schon mal hier. Oder?"

Die Angesprochene nickte.

„Zeigst Du mir den Weg zu den Toiletten?", fragte sie.

„Klar." Obwohl Amita selbst nicht wusste, wo sich die Toiletten befanden, hätte sie jede Gelegenheit wahrgenommen, um den Tisch zu verlassen. Daher kam ihr die Frage wie gerufen.

--

Zurück blieben die drei Eppes-Männer.

"Dad...", begann Charlie besorgt, wurde aber von seinem Bruder unterbrochen.

"Wir haben..." Auch Don konnte nicht viel mehr sagen, denn Alan ließ ihn nicht aussprechen.

"Es ist alles okay. Holt Eure Frauen zurück, während ich kurz austrete." Dann stand er auf und ging auf den Tresen zu.

Verwirrt schauten seine Söhne ihm hinterher.

"Sie ist nicht meine Frau", sagte Charlie schließlich, ohne einen wirklichen Bezug zum vorherigen Gespräch zu haben.

"Aber Du möchtest es doch gerne", fügte Don das Aber hinzu, das seiner Meinung nach gefehlt hatte. "Es ist offensichtlich, Charlie. Und Du hast es mir auch schon gesagt, meinetwegen brauchst Du Dich nicht zu verstellen."

"Ich weiß", reagierte er kleinlaut.

--

In der Küche stand Francesca an der Arbeitsplatte und schnitt Zwiebeln. Obwohl sie die Arbeit gewohnt war, liefen ihr Tränen die Wangen herunter.

"Francesca", sagte Alan vorsichtig, als er die Küche betrat.

Sie wandte sich ihm zu.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich wie ein Trampel verhalte." Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Tränen und wollte noch etwas dazu sagen, doch kam ihm zuvor.

"Zwiebeln!", antwortete sie, legte gleichzeitig das Messer ab und schaute ihn aufmerksam an. Im Hintergrund brutzelte das Fleisch in der Pfanne vor sich hin.

"Ich... Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich Magaret betrogen habe. In meinen Augen wirst Du immer ihre beste Freundin bleiben, darüber kann ich nicht hinwegsehen."

"Warum bist Du dann hier?"

"Vor allem weil Charlie nicht locker gelassen hat, aber auch weil ich die Sache aus der Welt schaffen muss. Es war ein schöner Kuss, doch ich... ich kann das noch nicht und vor allem nicht mit Dir."

"Ich verstehe Dich." Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. "Freunde?"

"Freunde!"

Das von ihr angerichtete Zwiebelschlachtfeld überließ sie Gabriel und kehrte gemeinsam mit Alan an den Tisch zurück.

--

Nach ihrem Toilettengang, den sie durch ausgedehntes Händewaschen und anschließenden Smalltalk künstlich verlängert hatten, gingen Amita und Terry zurück zum Tisch. Dort saßen die Brüder mittlerweile alleine. Sobald sie zu viert waren, unterhielten sie sich über nichts sagende Themen, denn alle warteten gespannt auf die Rückkehr der älteren Generation. Sofort bemerkten sie, dass sich die Stimmung zum Guten geändert hatte. Alan war, wie sie ihn kannten, offen, freundlich und um kein Gesprächsthema verlegen. Auch Francesca schaute alle freundlich an.

Nun trat Gabriel mit den ersten Tellern an den Tisch. Als kurz darauf alle mit Essen versorgt waren, wünschten sie sich gegenseitig einen guten Appetit und begannen zu essen. Dabei entstand ein Gespräch, in dem es nicht darum ging, die Stille zu füllen, sondern den Raum mit Leben. Natürlich kamen ein paar peinliche Geschichten über Don und Charlie zu Tage, aber auch lustige Anekdoten, die mit dem Restaurant verbunden waren. Aus dem sehr steif begonnenen Abend wurde eine familiäre, freundschaftliche Vereinigung, dabei wurden die Probleme, die es zuvor gegeben hatte, nicht angesprochen.

Nachdem sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, wurde es Zeit, nach Hause zu fahren, denn Terry und Don konnten kaum die Augen aufhalten.

„Machst Du uns bitte die Rechnung fertig", bat Alan, während er Francesca anschaute.

Gleichzeitig holte Amita, die genau wusste, was sie zu zahlen hatte, ihr Portemonnaie heraus, dabei sprach ihr Gesicht Bände.

Francesca winkte ab. „Steck Deine Börse ein, Amita. Ihr seid natürlich alle eingeladen."

Dafür bedankte sich jeder, dann stand Alan auf und die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel. Zu sechst gingen sie zur Tür, an der sich alle von Francesca verabschiedeten. Dieses Mal kamen alle in den Genuss ihrer herzlichen Umarmung. Schließlich traten sie auf die Straße. Alan, der getrunken hatte, drückte Charlie die Schlüssel in die Hand. Nacheinander verabschiedeten sich nun Alan, Charlie und Terry von Amita. Doch Don hielt sich zurück.

„Fahrt ohne mich los, ich begleite Amita nach Hause", sagte er.

„Wir können sie doch schnell herumfahren", warf Charlie ein.

„Könnten wir, aber ich möchte ein wenig Zeit mit einer Freundin verbringen. Sie wird sicher ankommen und ich nehme den Bus." Damit war das Thema für ihn beendet. „Bis später", sagte Don und gab Terry noch einen flüchtigen Abschiedskuss.

Selbst Charlie wusste das und ging gemeinsam mit den anderen beiden in Richtung des Autos, während Amita und Don in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung auf dem Bürgersteig davon gingen.

--

„Was ist los, Amita", fragte Don direkt, als sie außer Hörweite der anderen waren.

„Ist es so offensichtlich?"

„Für mich schon."

„Ich bin pleite." Die Entscheidung, die Wahrheit zu sage, fiel ihr bei ihm leicht, denn sie wusste, dass sie bei ihm gut aufgehoben war. „Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Job, doch meine Vorlesungen und Seminare habe ich so gut zusammengestellt, dass ich perfekte Zeiten habe, in denen ich arbeiten kann. Fast keine. Natürlich habe ich hier und da mal ein oder zwei Stunden frei, doch wer stellt jemanden ein, der so wenig Zeit dafür übrig hat?"

Mit allem hatte Don gerechnet, vor allem mit Charlie, doch dieses Problem hatte er nicht erahnt. Dafür eine Lösung zu finden, war schwierig, denn ihren Zeitplan konnte er nicht ändern.

„Ich habe sogar die Projektgruppe von Professor Fleinhardt aufgegeben, um mehr Zeit zu haben, dabei war das eine Riesenchance für meine zukünftige Karriere", fuhr sie fort, weil sie keine Antwort erhalten hatte. „Gebracht hat mir das aber nichts, denn die freie Zeit ist immer noch zu wenig."

„Kannst Du denn nicht ein paar Dinge umlegen, so dass es passt?", suchte Don nach einer Lösung.

„Können schon, aber ich möchte auch schnellstmöglich mein Studium abschließen und meine Doktorarbeit schreiben, um bald ins Berufsleben einzusteigen."

„Kommst Du über die Runden? Ich kann Dir Geld leihen." Ihren Lebensplan bewunderte er, sie war sehr strukturiert.

„Auf Eure... Deine Almosen bin ich nicht angewiesen, ich komme schon über die Runden", reagierte sie patzig, war es doch sinngemäß genau das, was auch Charlie ihr vorgeschlagen hatte.

„Das war nicht böse gemeint."

„Ich weiß. Aber Dein Geld bringt mir nur im Moment etwas, so dass ich ein paar Tage hinkomme, aber langfristig benötige ich einen sehr flexiblen Job, bei dem ich am besten meine Zeit selbst einteilen kann. Doch wo finde ich so einen?" Einen Moment hielt sie inne, um sich zu beruhigen. „Entschuldige bitte, dass ich meinen Frust bei Dir ablade."

"Das ist okay, schließlich sind wir Freunde." Für einen Augenblick dachte Don nach. "Leider kann ich Dir nicht helfen, vielleicht solltest Du Deinen Lebensplan ändern", schlug er vor. "Ich werde Dad fragen, er kennt viele Leute. Vielleicht suchen die ja noch jemand."

"Erzähle bitte niemand davon. Es ist mir so schon unangenehm, denn Charlie weiß es auch." Sie schaute ihn an. "Versprich es."

"Okay, ich werde nichts sagen, aber nur unter einer Bedingung. Wenn ich Dich zum Essen einlade, damit Du etwas Geld sparen kannst, nimmst Du das Angebot an."

"Abgemacht", stimmte Amita zu, die wusste, dass sie keinen besseren Deal bekommen würde.

Schweigend liefen sie eine Weile nebeneinander her, so hatten sie schon einen Großteil des Weges hinter sich, als das Gespräch wieder aufgenommen wurde.

"Wie geht es Dir sonst so? Was macht der Typ, von dem Du mir erzählt hast?"

"Mir geht es gut, denn ich habe zwei Entscheidungen gefällt. Zum einen haben wir uns gerade auf einer freundschaftlichen Ebene getroffen, auf der es sich aushalten lässt. Zum anderen passt eine Beziehung momentan nicht in meinen Lebensplan", schloss sie das Thema für sich selbst ab.

Über das Gespräch hinweg hatten sie nicht auf den Weg geachtet und waren beide überrascht, wie schnell sie das Wohnheim erreichten. Für einen Moment standen sie unschlüssig vorm Eingang.

"Ich würde Dich gerne hereinbitten, Don, aber ich muss morgen früh raus. Vielen Dank, dass Du mich nach Hause begleitet hast."

"Gern geschehen. Meld Dich, wenn Du irgendetwas brauchst, egal was. Ein Ohr zum Zuhören, Unterhaltung oder ein Essen."

"Das werde ich. Komm gut heim."

"Mach ich." Langsam ging Don auf sie zu und umarmte sie freundschaftlich. "Bis bald." 

"Tschüß."

Als Don in Richtung der Bushaltestelle davonging, betrat sie das Studentenwohnheim. 

--

Amita ging auf ihr Zimmer, setzte sich, nachdem sie sich ausgezogen hatte und im Bad gewesen war, an ihren Schreibtisch und las noch ein wenig in einem Fachbuch, das sie für Professor Fleinhardts Projekt benötigt hatte. Das Thema interessierte sie immer noch, doch so gerne sie wollte, sie musste das alles endgültig aufgeben. Zur Ablenkung nahm sie eines der Bücher, die Charlie ihr empfohlen hatte, und las darin. Was das anging, hatte er sie gut beraten, von seinem Gebiet hatte er eine Ahnung.

--

Als Don zu Hause ankam, war das Haus schon stockfinster bis auf ein Licht in seinem alten Zimmer. Als er hochging, schlief Terry. Auf ihrer Brust lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, in dem sie zuvor gelesen hatte. So leise wie möglich zog Don sich aus und legte sich nach einer schnellen Dusche zu ihr. Von der Bewegung in dem für zwei Personen zu kleinen Bett wachte sie auf und schaute ihn an.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie.

"Ja. Schlaf weiter." Noch während er redete, löschte er das Licht.

"Ich möchte aber nicht schlafen", flüsterte sie im Dunkeln in sein Ohr.

"Dann sollten wir leise sein, denn die anderen wollen schlafen", erwiderte er grinsend.


	26. Chapter 26

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Reviews sind immer noch gerne gelesen.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**26.**

Am nächsten Morgen band sich Terry sofort in den Alltag der Familie ein. Nachdem sie ausgeschlafen hatte, was wegen Charlies scheußlich lautem Wecker nicht wirklich als solches zu bezeichnen war, frühstückte sie gemeinsam mit Don und dem Rest seiner Familie. Sie freute sich über die Aufmerksamkeit, die alle drei Männer ihr entgegenbrachten. Schon jetzt fühlte sie sich hier Zuhause und genoss das Theater, das um sie gemacht wurde, denn von ihrer eigenen Familie war sie es nicht gewohnt.

Als Charlie verließ das Haus, sich der Frühstückstisch auflöste und auch Alan aufstand, um in der Küche für Ordnung zu sorgen, erhob auch sie sich und brachte ihr Geschirr in die Küche. Dann machte sie sich daran, die Abstellkammer und den Schuppen auszufegen, bevor die Möbel kamen. Der Rest des Tages stand ihr zur freien Verfügung, so erkundete sie anschließend ihr neues Domizil, von dem sie sich am Vorabend nur das Bad und das Schlafzimmer gesehen hatte. Besonders gefiel ihr die Wohnstube, die eine gewisse Gemütlichkeit ausstrahlte. Sie war sich sicher, dass hier noch die Ehefrau und Mutter der Familie ihre Hände im Spiel gehabt hatte. Trotzdem gab es wenig Zeugnis von ihr hier, denn es hing nur ein einziges Bild an der Wand, auf dem sie zu sehen war. Das wunderte sie sehr, denn Magaret wurde von allen sehr geschätzt, so viel hatte sie mittlerweile mitbekommen.

Nachdem sie ihren Rundgang beendet hatte, sorgte sie für ein schönes Umfeld und legte die Kleidung, die sie am Vorabend nur auf den Boden geworfen hatte, ordentlich zusammen und in einen Schrank. Dann machte sie das Bett und schaute sich oben um. Hier gab es noch viel mehr zu sehen, auch wenn sie in die Zimmer von Charlie und Alan nur einen kurzen Blick warf. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie hier bleiben könnte, aber sie wollte trotzdem wieder auf eigenen Füßen stehen. Schließlich beendete Terry ihren Weg durch das Haus und beschloss, sich an einen Makler zu wenden. Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie willkommen war, wollte sie Charlie und Alan nicht länger zur Last fallen, als es tatsächlich notwendig war. Auch wenn heute noch die Möbel angeliefert würde, so wollte sie doch die Gunst der Stunde nutzen und einen Makler suchen. Deshalb ging sie wieder nach unten, griff nach den Gelben Seiten sowie dem Telefon, ehe sie sich an den Esstisch setzte und wählte.

--

Derweil nahm Don das Auto seines Vaters und fuhr zum FBI-Büro, um sich persönlich bei seinen zukünftigen Kollegen vorzustellen, jetzt da er in Los Angeles angekommen war. Ohne viele Worte Lange wurde Don durch das Büro geführt und dabei auch dem Team vorgestellt, dem er zugeteilt worden war. Die anderen Agents waren jung, Mitte bis Ende 20, nur der Teamleiter, Tom Sanders, war älter. Ihn schätzte Don auf 35 Jahre. Das alles dauerte nicht mal eine halbe Stunde, dann machte er sich auf den Weg.

In seinem Kopf hatten momentan zwei Dinge Priorität: ein Auto und eine Wohnung. Er war glücklich, wieder Zuhause zu sein, doch lange wollte er nicht mit seiner Familie unter einem Dach leben. Ein Platz, um heimzukommen, hatte er sicher, doch er wollte sein eigenes Reich haben, das er sich mit Terry teilen wollte. Das Auto war zwangsläufig notwendig, denn er musste von A nach B kommen können, ohne auf seinen Vater Rücksicht zu nehmen.

Mit der Vorstellung, einen Geländewagen zu kaufen, fuhr zum Gebrauchtwagenhändler. Als er die Preise las, musste er seine Erwartungen drastisch herunterschrauben. Auch bei fünf anderen Händlern bewegten sich die Preise in einem ähnlichen Bereich, so dass er sich schließlich für einen Ford entschied. Nach einer Probefahrt schloss er den Vertrag ab, handelte aber zuvor noch den Preis herunter. Nachdem er auch diesen Punkt auf seiner Liste erledigt hatte, fuhr er wieder nach Hause, es war Mittagszeit. Er war froh, etwas geschafft zu haben.

--

Bevor ihre Vorlesung begann, hatte Amita eine Stunde Zeit, die sie nutzen wollte, um einen Job zu finden. Zuerst schaute sie auf das schwarze Brett der Uni, doch dort hing nichts aus. Zu Fuß ging sie deshalb in die nahe gelegene Einkaufsstraße, in der Charlie ihre Schuhe ruiniert hatte, und betrat den erstbesten Laden, den sie erfolglos wieder verließ, dabei war niemand an ihren Kenntnissen, Fähigkeiten oder gar möglichen Arbeitszeiten interessiert. So erging es ihr überall, meistens sobald sie die CalSci erwähnte. Die Uni schien einen Ruf zu haben, der nicht für die Studenten sprach. Deshalb ging sie mit hängenden Schultern zurück, als es Zeit wurde. Ihre Vorlesung wollte sie nicht versäumen.

Als sie den Raum betrat, in dem Charlies Vorlesung stattfand, waren die meisten Studenten schon da, auch der Doktor höchst persönlich. Am Fenster in einer der hinteren Reihen fand sie einen freien Platz und schaute von dort auf die Tafel, an der Charlie gerade ein paar Zahlenreihen schrieb. Während er das Blatt auf seinem Pult studierte und sich dann wieder der Tafel zuwandte, sah er zufrieden aus. Das fand sie bemerkenswert, es schien ihr so, als ob er seinen Platz gefunden hatte. Das mochte sie an ihm, denn es fiel ihr nicht zum ersten Mal auf. Doch wirklich beschäftigte sie sich nicht mit ihm, sondern war mit ihren Gedanken noch immer bei ihrem Geldproblem. So war es auch noch, als die Vorlesung begann.

Amita hörte nicht zu. Zahlen interessierten sie momentan zwar, aber sie waren anders als die, um die es in der Vorlesung ging. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um den Minusbetrag auf ihrem Konto, von dem Charlie sie nicht ablenkte.

--

Seine Vorlesung hatte Charlie genauestens vorbereitet. Er wusste, dass sie gut war, er wusste, dass sie richtig war. Trotzdem bemerkte er, dass ihm nicht alle Studenten wirklich zuhörten. Besonders Amita schien noch immer abwesend zu sein. Deshalb fragte er sich, ob sein Vortrag vielleicht doch nicht so gut war, wie er meinte. Etwas Merkwürdiges geschah, er war verunsichert. Ein Gefühl, das er zumindest in Bezug auf Mathematik nicht kannte.

Gegen Charlies Willen war Amita zu seiner Messlatte geworden. Begeisterte er sie nicht, so war seine Vorlesung nur mittelmäßig, wenn nicht sogar schlecht. Darüber dachte er nach, anstatt sich auf die Vorlesung zu konzentrieren, weshalb er mehrfach ins Stocken geriet, sich selbst im Weg stand und aus dem Konzept brachte. Aus diesem Grund war er froh, als die Vorlesung endlich zu Ende war und er sich auf das Packen seiner Tasche konzentrieren konnte.

Dass Amita rasch aufstand und den Raum verließ, bemerkte er trotzdem. In seinen Augen hatte es etwas Fluchtartiges, worüber Charlie sich wieder Gedanken machten. Die beschäftigten ihn auch noch, während er auf den Flur trat und zu seinem Büro ging. Er wusste noch nicht, womit er sich ablenken würde, er wusste nur, dass er sich ablenken musste. Eigentlich sollte er sich auch auf etwas anderes konzentrieren, denn sein Termin für das Kolloquium rückte immer näher.

Schließlich erreichte er sein Büro und war überrascht, als er hinein trat, denn das Büro war nicht leer, wie er erwartet hatte. Sofort kehrte er in die Gegenwart zurück.

--

Nachdem auf sein Klopfen nicht reagiert worden war, hatte Larry einfach Charlies offenes Büro betreten. Der ehemals karge Raum war mittlerweile mit wissenschaftlichen Leben gefüllt worden. Er betrachtete die persönliche Note ganz genau, denn seines Erachtens sagte sie viel über einen Wissenschaftler aus. Einige lebten im sortierten Chaos, andere im chaotischen Chaos und eine kleine Randgruppe vertrat die pedantische Ordnung. Charlie gehörte eindeutig zum chaotischen Chaos, ebenso wie er selbst. Auf dem Schreibtisch stapelte sich Papier, während an der Tafel mehrere Ansätze für verschiedene Berechnungen standen.

Irgendwann hatte er sich genug umgeschaut und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vorm Schreibtisch. Aus seiner Tasche holte er ein Buch heraus, in dem er etwas lesen wollte, und wartete darauf, dass Charlie erschien. Als dieser endlich eintraf, musterte Larry ihn genau. Obwohl er sich oft in Charlie - abgesehen von der Geradlinigkeit - wieder erkannte, war er ihm in diesem Moment fremd. Das Glitzern seiner Augen, das er gewöhnlich nach jeglicher Art von Mathematik mit der Menschheit teilte, war nicht zu sehen. Auch sein freundlicher, stets offener Gesichtsausdruck war nicht sichtbar.

Da er selbst die Gedankengänge seines Gehirns ebenso wenig verstand wie ein Außenstehender, ließ er seine bisherigen Begegnungen mit Charlie Revue passieren. Viele Änderungen hatten in dieser Zeit stattgefunden, stellte er fest, gleichzeitig wusste er aber auch, dass sein Schützling noch nicht am Ende seines Weges angekommen war. Obwohl sein Gehirn anders funktionierte, wurde ihm doch klar, dass er etwas sagen sollte, denn das hatte er seit Charlies Eintreten nicht getan.

--

Nachdem Alan mit seiner Familie gefrühstückt hatte, ließ er Terry in Ruhe ankommen und ging in den Garten. Schon länger wollte er sich um die Blumen kümmern, die er zuletzt sehr vernachlässigt hatte. Sie waren sein Hobby, solange er dieses Haus besaß, trotzdem hatte er sie einfach vergessen. Erst gestern war ihm aufgefallen, wie schlecht sie aussahen. Viele ließen die Köpfe hängen, einige waren sogar welk. Mit etwas Wasser, gutem Zureden und ein wenig Hoffnung wollte er sie retten.

Das war sein Plan, als er in die Knie ging und ein paar vertrocknete Blätter abzupfte. Dabei geriet er ins Grübeln über seine Söhne und sich. Beide hatten sie ihr Glück gefunden, der eine lebte es schon, der andere noch nicht. Doch das würde sich bald legen, hoffte er. Anschließend wanderten Alans Gedanken an die Zeit zurück, die er mit seiner Frau in diesem Garten verbracht hatte.

Als sie das Haus kauften, war Magaret schwanger mit Don, deshalb hatte er ihr verboten, auch nur einen Finger im Haus oder im Garten zu rühren. Er selbst hatte jede Rose gepflanzt, wo und wie sie es wollte, dabei waren manchmal ihre Hormone im Weg gewesen, so dass er für einige Blumen mehr als drei Löcher graben musste. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Alan lächeln und beugte sich etwas tiefer, um wieder im Dreck zu wühlen. Dabei tauchten andere Erinnerungen auf, so erinnerte er sich an ein sommerliches Grillfest mit seiner Familie sowie Francesca und ihrem Mann. An diesem Tag hatte er Luigi zum letzten Mal gesehen.

--

Wie an jedem anderen Tag auch war Francesca in ihrem Restaurant und arbeitete. Sie konnte sich nicht an ihren letzten Urlaub erinnern, der lag viele Jahre zurück. Doch im Moment sehnte sie sich danach, denn sie wollte nicht immer zur Tür schauen und auf die Familie Eppes warten. Deren Besuch am vergangenen Abend hatte eine alte Sehnsucht zu Tage gebracht. Ihr Herz hing an den drei Männern und deren Begleiterinnen, für sie war die Familie etwas, das sie selbst nicht hatte und sich so sehr wünschte.

Das Restaurant ließ ihr wenig freie Zeit, um dauerhafte Kontakte zu knüpfen. Natürlich war sie eine herzliche Frau, die jeden Menschen offen empfing, doch sie ließ nur schwer jemand an sich herankommen. So wusste auch nur Magaret, mit der sie eine enge Freundin verbunden hatte und deren Tod sie tief berührt hatte, warum Luigi sie tatsächlich verlassen hatte. Sie konnte keine Kinder bekommen. Deshalb hatten sie und ihr Ex-Mann sich an Don und Charlie geklammert und waren mit ihnen umgegangen, als ob es ihre eigenen Söhne waren. Verlassen hatte er sie dann wegen der Geliebten, aber nicht, weil sie eine bessere Frau war, sondern weil sie schwanger war und er endlich Vater sein konnte.

Längst hatte sie ihm verziehen, es schmerzte nicht mehr, denn sie hatte in der Familie Eppes eine Stütze gehabt. Als Magaret starb, hielt sie sich an Alan, der den Kontakt zu ihr aufrecht erhielt. Dass sie sich dabei verlieben würde, hatte sie nicht erwartet. Es war einige Monate her, dass sie ihr Glück versucht hatte. Seitdem war sie sich sicher, dass auch er bereit war, eine neue Frau zu lieben, wenn auch nicht so wie seine Magaret. Gleichzeitig hatte er offenbar auch Schuldgefühle und hielt sich fortan fern von ihr. Dass er wieder hier gewesen war und sie ihre Differenzen beiseite gelegt hatten, machte ihr Hoffnung und so schaute sie weiterhin regelmäßig zur Tür, während sie nebenbei arbeitete.


	27. Chapter 27

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Reviews sind immer noch gerne gelesen.  
Der Zeitsprung musste sein, um die Geschichte inhaltlich nach vorne zu bringen.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**27.**

_Einige Tage später:_

Am Montag ging Donf das erste Mal zur Arbeit. Nachdem er in die Arbeit vor Ort eingewiesen worden war, begleitete er seine neuen Kollegen bei diversen Aufgaben und sollte sich so an den Alltag gewöhnen. Dabei machte er sich gut, wurde ihm in seinem Reflexionsgespräch mitgeteilt. Deshalb ging er am Dienstag mit sehr viel Elan zur Arbeit. Als er im FBI-Büro eintraf, sollte er Tom, seinen Teamleiter, zu einem Verhör begleiten, der Dons Wissen und vor allem sein Können prüfen wollte. Die Instruktionen waren eindeutig: beobachten, nicht agieren. Am Tisch saß er neben Tom, gegenüber von einem Verdächtigen. Während sein Vorgesetzter Fragen stellte, achtete Don auf alles.

Die Person war nicht geständig, doch die Körpersprache sagte viel aus. Sein Verhalten stimmte nicht mit dem Gesagten überein. Das erläuterte er eingehend, als sein Teamleiter ihn anschließend außerhalb des Verhörraumes um seine Eindrücke bat. Tom war mit ihm zufrieden und bestätigte seine Eindrücke. Deshalb übertrug er ihm nun seine erste eigenverantwortliche Aufgabe. Don sollte Beweise gegen den Mann sammeln. Zuerst gab er seinem Computer den Befehl, alte Akten mit Übereinstimmungen zu suchen, aber der Fall reichte zu weit in die Vergangenheit zurück. Don benötigte ältere Fälle, die noch nicht in der Datenbank erfasst waren. Trotzdem musste er seine Arbeit erledigen, deshalb forderte er vom Archiv die Papierakten an und erhielt nach kurzer Zeit fünf Kartons geliefert, die alle randvoll waren. Das alles durchzuarbeiten, hasste er jetzt schon.

Während der Ausbildung hatte er gelernt, wie er mit dem FBI-Datenprogramm umzugehen hatte. Normalerweise benötigte er nur wenige Klicks mit der Maus, um die Angaben zu Fällen auf dem Bildschirm aufzulisten. Doch er hatte auch folgende Regel gelernt: Daten, die bis zu fünf Jahre alt waren, befanden sich in der Datenbank. Daten, die älter als fünf Jahre waren, waren möglicherweise eingepflegt. Daten, die älter als zehn Jahre waren, waren nicht suchenswert. Seine Daten gingen bis zu 15 Jahre zurück, deshalb hatte Don keine Wahl. Zudem wurde noch unterschieden, ob Fälle erledigt oder noch offen waren. Offene Fälle wurden eher aufgenommen als erledigte.

Dieser Aspekt an der Arbeit gefiel Don nicht, doch er wusste auch, dass zu wenig Personal vorhanden war, um die Arbeit zu erledigen, denn es verlangte Vorkenntnisse im Bereich der Datenerfassung und das Verständnis von Strukturen. Zudem musste die Person dieselbe Hintergrundüberprüfung durchlaufen haben wie ein FBI-Agent, schließlich waren die Daten heikel. Die Mühe hierfür machte sich das FBI nicht, stattdessen wurde abgewartet. Das Problem löste sich aber nicht durch Warten, denn zu den alten Fällen kamen auch neue hinzu, die in die Datenbank aufgenommen werden mussten. Die letzte Rettung waren immer die Papierakten, die es nach wie vor gab und sich nun vor ihm stapelten.

Während er innerlich noch fluchte und begann, die Akten zu sortieren und durchzuarbeiten, entdeckte er die Lösung für ein Problem, das den Fall nicht tangierte. Doch bevor er sich darum kümmerte, erledigte er gewissenhaft seine Aufgabe, blätterte alte Papiere durch und notierte die entsprechenden Daten. Das ganze dauerte eine Weile. Er fuhr zwischendurch kurz nach Hause, um zu duschen und etwas zu essen, kehrte dann aber wieder zurück, um weiterzuarbeiten. Schlaf fand er kaum, meist lehnte er sich nur für einen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen in seinem Bürostuhl zurück.

Am Mittwoch war er endlich fertig und ging zu Tom, der schon auf die Ergebnisse wartete. Kurz überflog er die handschriftlichen Seiten und reichte sie dann einem anderen Teammitglied weiter und bat ihn, Don mit einzubeziehen. Alleine würde er noch nicht arbeiten, erst einmal musste er zeigen, was er konnte. Doch er folgte seinem Kollegen nicht sondern blieb vor seinem Vorgesetzten stehen, der darauf wartete, dass Don etwas sagte. Für ihn war offensichtlich, dass noch nicht alles geklärt war. Daraufhin begann Don, seinem Vorgesetzten von der Idee zu erzählen. Interessiert hörte dieser zu und bat Don zum Schluss, die notwendigen Daten zu notieren. Er wollte sich mit dem zuständigen Mitarbeiter unterhalten und sich dann melden. Anschließend entließ er Don in den Feierabend, obwohl er wusste, dass er eigentlich eine Aufgabe mit seinem Kollegen zu erledigen hatte. Tom wusste aber auch, dass sein neues Teammitglied 36 Stunden fast durchgehend gearbeitet hatte.

Obwohl er Feierabend hatte, verließ Don das Gebäude nicht. Stattdessen ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch, setzte sich und notierte, was er wusste auf einem weißen Blatt Papier. Wenn er zu sich selbst ehrlich gewesen wäre, was er eigentlich immer war, hätte er sich nicht so weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt, denn er wusste nichts, doch seine Menschenkenntnis hatte ihn bisher noch nie im Stich gelassen. So verließ er sich auf sein Gespür und kehrte noch einmal zu Tom zurück, gab ihm auch diesen Zettel und verabschiedete sich dann.

--

Besonders für Charlie war die Zeit seit der Ankunft seines Bruders schnell vergangen. Dies war aus verschiedenen Gründen so, doch hauptsächlich war es das herannahende Kolloquium. Nachdem er über eine Woche lang das Übliche gemacht hatte, stand es endlich an. Entgegen seinem normalen Verhalten, gerne und vor allem über die Mathematik viel zu reden, hatte Charlie niemand von dem genauen Termin erzählt. Seine Familie wusste nur, dass er die Professur anstrebte und auch daran arbeitete, aber nicht, wie weit sie fortgeschritten war. Deshalb fuhr er am Freitag wie immer mit dem Fahrrad zur CalSci, als ob es ein ganz normaler Arbeitstag war. Seinen Tag dort wollte er auch so gestalten, um die aufkeimende Nervosität zu unterdrücken. Seine Routine, den Tag mit einem Kaffee zu beginnen, ließ er dennoch ausfallen, kaufte stattdessen in der Cafeteria einen Kräutertee und hoffte auf eine beruhigende Wirkung.

Da er keine Vorlesungen hatte, ging er in sein Büro und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch. Er trank einen Schluck Tee, dann schaute er auf die Uhr, wobei er feststellte, dass noch ein langer Tag vor ihm lag, ehe das Kolloquium beginnen würde. Deshalb konzentrierte er sich auf seinen Tee, doch die Zeit verging dadurch nicht schneller, so dass er keine Viertelstunde hinter sich gebracht hatte, als der Becher leer war. Aus diesem Grund ging er erneut in die Cafeteria, um sich einen weiteren Tee zu holen. Anstatt des Bechers nahm er dieses Mal eine Kanne mit. Dann musste er nicht so of Nachschub holen, hatte er sich überlegt, denn er hatte noch einige Wartezeit vor sich. Nachdem er in sein Büro zurückgekehrt war, wiederholte sich sein Ritual. Erst Tee trinken, dann auf die Uhr schauen. Das wiederholte er so lange, bis auch die Kanne leer war.

Er selbst war dadurch nicht ruhiger geworden, jedoch war ein Bedürfnis entstanden. Deshalb ging er zur Toilette, um sich des Tees zu entledigen. Wobei er merkte, dass seine Aufregung stetig anstieg, obwohl er auf Koffein verzichtet hatte. Hibbelig fummelte er deshalb merklich länger als sonst an seinem Reisverschluss herum, bis er ihn schließlich geöffnet hatte. Dann erledigte er sein Geschäft und wusch sich anschließend die Hände. Als er auf den Flur hinaustrat, traf prompt auf Amita.

„Hey Charlie. Wie geht's?", fragte sie gut gelaunt, denn sie hatte gerade eine gute Bewertung erhalten. Das Hochgefühl lenkte sie sogar von ihrem Geldproblem ab.

„Hallo", sagte Charlie leise, ehe er sich räusperte, um seine Stimm zu festigen. „Hallo", wiederholte er mit festerer Stimme, war dabei auch in der Stimme lauter, sicher klang er jedoch nicht.

Fragend schaute sie ihn an, denn sie wunderte sich über sein Auftreten. So war er sonst nicht. Doch sie sagte nichts, sondern wartete auf eine Reaktion seinerseits.

„Ich habe gleich mei... eine Besprechung und muss weiter", verabschiedete er sich schon wieder.

„Falls der Termin wichtig ist, solltest Du vielleicht auf Dein Auftreten wert legen", reagierte sie lächelnd und deutete auf seinen Intimbereich.

Daraufhin schaute Charlie an sich herunter und entdeckte, dass er vergessen hatte, den Reisverschluss seiner Hose wieder zu schließen. Peinlich berührt holte er das in ihrer Gegenwart nach, wobei ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg.

„Danke." Aus seiner Stimme war jetzt wieder jede Art von Lautstärke und Selbstvertrauen gewichen.

„Gern geschehen", begann Amita wohlwollend, „Viel Erfolg beim Kolloquium." Anschließend setzte sie ihren Weg fort.

In Charlies Kopf ging nun alles drunter und drüber. Seine Besprechung, wie er das Kolloquium betitelt hatte, nahm einen Teil seiner Gedanken ein, der nicht allzu klein war. Dann war da aber auch einer der peinlichsten Momente seines Lebens. Ein offener Reisverschluss. Schlimm genug war es, wenn irgendjemand es bemerkte, aber das gerade sie es sehen musste, war noch viel dramatischer. Deshalb beschloss er, sich von jetzt ab vom Tee fernzuhalten, generell wollte er sich von allem fernhalten, was peinlich enden konnte. Mit diesem Gedanken kehrte er in sein Büro zurück und setzte sich wieder hin.

Zuerst versuchte er noch, irgendetwas liegen gebliebenes abzuarbeiten, doch das schaffte er nicht. Auch mit Lesen konnte er sich nicht ablenken, da er jeden Satz mehrfach studieren musste, um den Inhalt zu verstehen. Stattdessen starrte er jetzt nur noch auf die Uhr an der Wand und beobachtete, wie der Sekundenzeiger sich seinem Empfinden nach im Minutentakt weiterbewegte.

Irgendwann öffnete sich die Tür und Larry trat ein, doch das nahm er nur am Rande war, denn sein Blick war immer noch auf die Uhr gerichtet. Der Zeit schenkte er dabei keine Beachtung, so dass gefühlte fünf Minuten vergangen waren.

„Bist Du so weit, Charlie?"

Larrys Frage riss ihn aus seinem gedanklichen Trott.

„Ja, bin ich", antwortete er, wobei seine Stimme nicht überzeugte. Trotzdem erhob er sich langsam.

„Dann komm." Mit Nachdruck schritt Larry zu seinem Schützling und schob ihn ein wenig in Richtung der Tür.

Langsam begann Charlie seinen Weg allein zu gehen. In diesem Moment war er sich nicht sicher, ob er etwas wusste und wenn ja, was er wusste. Trotzdem folgte er Larry, der an ihm vorbei ging. In diesem Augenblick trat sein Mentor zum ersten Mal sicher auf und ging steten Schrittes auf die Tür zu. Dort schloss Charlie zu ihm auf, trat gemeinsam mit ihm auf den Flur und setzte den Weg bis zu einem Hörsaal der Universität fort. Durch die zweiflügelige Tür schritten sie gemeinsam in Saal, der schon mit einigen Personen gefüllt war.

Larry wusste, dass er ihn nicht weiter begleiten konnte, hielt Charlie am Arm fest und wartete, bis er sich dessen Aufmerksamkeit gewiss war.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Du das schaffst. Ich kenne keinen dermaßen begnadeten Mathematiker wie Dich", sprach er ein paar Worte in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn aufmunterten und ihm Mut machten.

Als Antwort nickte Charlie knapp und ging weiter nach vorne zum Stehpult, auf dem seine Habilitationsschrift lag. Viel zu viele Augenpaare beobachteten ihn, so fühlte es sich zumindest in diesem Moment an. Beklommen schaute er auf die Uhr über der Tür, die unaufhörlich auf 15 Uhr zuging. Währendessen füllte sich der Saal nach und nach mit noch mehr Leuten, die er teilweise kannte. Die meisten waren ihm jedoch fremd. Viele Augenpaare waren auf ihn gerichtet, als sich sein Bereichsleiter erhob.

„Sehr geehrte Kolleginnen, Kollegen und Ehemalige, wir werden heute Dr. Charles Edward Eppes auf seine Lehrtauglichkeit testen und eröffne hiermit das Kolloquium." Nachdem er geendet hatte, setzte sich Mr Zewick auf einen Stuhl, der zwei Meter abseits von Charlies Pult stand, und forderte einen der so genannten Prüfer auf, seine Frage zu stellen.

Besorgt schaute er die Frau an, die jetzt aufstand. Er kannte sie nicht, wusste nicht, was ihr Fachgebiet war, und konnte sie deshalb nicht einschätzen. Augenblicklich würde seine Arbeit in der Luft zerrissen werden, befürchtete er.

„Dr. Eppes, meine Frage bezieht sich auf Ihre Netzwerkanalyse, die ich nicht schlüssig finde. Wie begründen sie Ihre Theorie, dass Sie mit Zahlen die Beziehungen von Menschen voraussagen, wenn nicht sogar beeinflussen können?"

Noch während er die Frage hörte, wurde er innerlich plötzlich ganz ruhig. Dann formte sein Mund auch schon die Antwort, die er auch ohne Prüfungssituation nicht besser beantwortet hätte. Gelassen sah er jetzt der nächsten Frage entgegen, die Mr Zewick auch schon aus dem Fachpublikum auswählte.

--

Charlie betrachtete Professor Zewick, der sich von seinem Stuhl erhob und ihn anschaute.

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Antworten, Dr. Eppes. Wir werden jetzt noch einmal über alles beraten und sie dann über das Ergebnis des Kolloquiums informieren. Ich darf sie nun bitten, in Ihr Büro zurückzukehren."

Die Zeit war um, er hatte es hinter sich gebracht, dabei war es nicht so schwer gewesen, wie er im Vorwege gedacht hatte. Auf jede Frage hatte er eine Antwort gewusst, mit den meisten war er sogar vollkommen zufrieden. Ein paar Mal war er abgeschweift und hatte alles erzählt nur nicht das, was das Fachpublikum hören wollte, doch die daraus entstandenen Fragen konnte er problemlos beantworten, so dass ihn das eigentlich nicht schaden konnte. Deshalb war Charlie zufrieden, als er hinter dem Pult hervortrat und auf die Treppe zuging. Als er Larry passierte, nickte dieser lächelnd, sagte aber nichts. Deshalb setzte Charlie seinen Weg fort und verließ den Hörsaal. Die Türen schloss er hinter sich.

Vor der Tür blieb er stehen und atmete tief ein und aus, so wollte er Zeit schöpfen und vielleicht noch etwas hören, was drinnen besprochen wurde. Doch die Tür war dick und gut isoliert, so dass er abgesehen von Gemurmel nichts hörte. Ohne ein tatsächliches Wissen über seine Leistung erlangt zu haben, kehrte er zu seinem Büro zurück, vor dem Amita im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden saß und auf seine Rückkehr wartete. Auf ihren Knien hatte sie ein Fachbuch liegen, in dem sie zur Vorbereitung auf ein Seminar las. Sie wartete dort schon seit einer halben Stunde, denn das Kolloquium hatte länger gedauert als angekündigt. Charlie war überrascht, sie hier zu sehen. Andererseits hatte sie Bescheid gewusst über sein Kolloquium.

„Was machst Du denn hier?", fragte er sie freundlich, in einem völlig normalen Tonfall. Jede Spur von Anspannung war verschwunden.

„Auf Dich warten." Während sie antwortete, richtete sie sich auf und griff sogar nach seiner Hand, die er ihr zur Hilfe hinhielt.

„Entschuldige bitte mein Verhalten vorhin. Ich war trottelig."

„Halb so schlimm, ich kann das verstehen. Schließlich geht es bei Deiner Habilitation um etwas."

„Woher weißt Du eigentlich davon?"

„Du solltest die Campuszeitung lesen, da steht so was drin. Eigentlich müssen wir darauf anstoßen", sagte sie und fügte mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln hinzu, „auch wenn wir beide noch nicht trinken dürfen."

„Was hältst Du von einem Kaffee? Ich habe heute nur Tee getrunken, das geht gar nicht." Demonstrativ gähnte er.

„Klar", antwortete sie sofort, ohne zu überlegen. „Könnten wir das vielleicht bei Dir privat machen?", fügte sie zögerlich hinzu, nachdem ihr Kopf sich wieder eingeschaltet hatte.

„Wehe Du machst Dir gerade Gedanken ums Geld. Ich lad Dich natürlich ein. Keine Widerrede!", reagierte Charlie, denn er ahnte, warum sie das sagte.

Sie nickte noch und ging dann mit ihm den Korridor entlang, das Buch hatte sie unter den Arm geklemmt. Dabei dachte sie nach.

„Weißt Du, woran mich das gerade erinnert, Charlie?"

„Nein."

„Unsere erste Begegnung. Damals... Ich sag schon damals, dabei ist es erst ein paar Monate her." Amita lächelte. „Also damals" - Sie betonte das Wort jetzt extra noch einmal - „sind wir auch zusammen durch die Korridore gewandert und haben unseren Weg gesucht."

„Wehe Du sprichst mich darauf jedes Mal an, wenn wir gemeinsam über den Campus gehen, sonst muss ich mir das merken", er lächelte über seine ironische Aussage, denn er selbst hatte auch daran gedacht und an seine Gedanken, die er damals hatte. Die grundlegenden Details hatten sich nicht geändert, doch die groben Details schon.

Schließlich erreichten sie die Cafeteria. Während sie einen freien Tisch suchte, holte er zwei Becher Kaffee. Dann setzte er sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen. Zuerst war der Kaffee noch zu heiß, da er frisch gebrüht worden war, deshalb unterhielten sie sich über das Kolloquium. Amita wollte alles wissen und Charlie erzählte es ihr. Zwischendurch begannen sie, ihren Kaffee zu trinken. Als die Becher leer waren, hatte sich das Gesprächsthema geändert, denn sie waren bei dem Fachbuch gelandet, in dem Amita zuvor gelesen hatte. Dadurch fand Charlie den Übergang zu ihrem Studium und fragte sie, wie es lief, was sie jetzt machte und ob es das war, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte.

Beide vergaßen sie die Uhrzeit, denn es war ein interessantes, anregendes Gespräch. Sie blieben nicht nur beim Studium, irgendwann fanden sie den Weg zum Privatleben. So erzählte Charlie alles von seiner neuen Lebens- und Wohnsituation, was Amita sehr interessant fand. Besonders der Teil über die Frau im gestandenen Männerhaushalt brachte beide zum Lachen, erzählte Charlie doch schon nach so kurzer Zeit lustige Anekdoten.

Als sie zwischendurch auf die Uhr schaute, bemerkte sie, dass sie eine Vorlesung vergessen und mittlerweile auch verpasst hatte. Glücklicherweise war die weniger wichtig, weshalb sie sich nicht ärgerte. Abends im Wohnheim wollte sie einen Kommilitonen um dessen Notizen bitten. Auch ihr Tag war jetzt zu Ende, deshalb blieb sie bei Charlie und unterhielt sich weiter. Dass sie die Zeit für ihre Jobsuche nutzen könnte, ignorierte sie einfach, dafür war das Gespräch zu interessant. Es war früher Abend, als die beiden sich endlich erhoben.

Amita wollte sich auf dem Weg zum Studentenwohnheim machen, doch Charlie ließ es nicht zu. Stattdessen wollte er sie begleiten, wie es sich für einen Mann gehörte, deshalb bat er sie, noch kurz mit in sein Büro zu kommen, von dort musste er noch etwas holen. Wenige Minuten später betraten sie es. Während er hinter seinen Schreibtisch trat und ein paar Sachen in seine Tasche packte, ging sie durch den Raum und inspizierte alles, besonders die Bücherregale. Schließlich - sie hatte viele Titel gesehen, die sie irgendwann lesen wollte - setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und schaute ihm zu. Gerade in dem Moment hob er Papiere vom Schreibtisch hoch, dabei kam ein Buch zum Vorschein, das er zur Hand nahm und genau betrachtete. Dann drückte er es Amita in die Hand.

„Das wollte ich Dir noch geben, da Du ja nicht mehr bei Larry mitarbeitest. Dieses Buch behandelt dieselbe Thematik und ist sehr gut. Ich habe dadurch viel gelernt."

Verdutzt schaute sie ihn an.

„Vielen Dank." Doch sie nahm das Buch nicht an sich, sondern legte es auf den Tisch. „Leider habe ich dafür im Moment ebenso wenig Zeit wie für die Gruppe von Professor Fleinhardt." Sachte schob sie es zu ihm. „Ich muss erst mal einen Job finden, dann werde es mal ausleihen."

„Du nimmst das jetzt mit. Ich brauch es im Moment nicht und wenn doch, weiß ich, wo ich es finde." Als er geendet hatte, nahm er das Buch wieder in die Hand und gab es ihr zum zweiten Mal. „Und wenn ich es nicht finde, weiß ich, gegen wen ich Anzeige erstatten muss." Er lächelte, um ihr zu zeigen, wie er das Gesagte meinte.

„Gut." Nun nahm sie das Buch doch an sich und legte es auf ihr Fachbuch, das auf ihren Oberschenkeln ruhte.

Zur selben Zeit schloss Charlie seine Umhängetasche, stand auf und ging um den Schreibtisch herum. Daraufhin stand auch Amita auf und wollte ihm folgen, doch sie hatte eine Idee.

„Könnte ich noch kurz Dein Telefon benutzen? Ich...", sie stockte, „Es ist privat." Ihr Blick war eine entschuldigende Aufforderung an ihn, den Raum zu verlassen.

„Natürlich. Du musst eine Null vorweg wählen", erklärte Charlie und verließ sein Büro.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Amita kam nach. Da sie sehr leise gesprochen hatte, war nichts an Charlies Ohr gedrungen. Wie zuvor beim Hörsaal hatte er nur Gemurmel gehört, dabei war er neugierig, was sie so dringendes zu besprechen hatte, dass es nicht bis zum Studentenwohnheim warten konnte. Allerdings fragte er sie nicht danach, sondern ging einfach schweigend mit ihr den Flur hinunter auf den Ausgang zu, denn er wusste, dass es ihre Sache war und auch bleiben sollte. Niemals würde er es wagen, sich in ihr Leben einzumischen.

„Gilt Dein Angebot eigentlich noch?", fragte sie überraschend, bevor sie die Tür passierten.

Fragend schaute er sie an.

„Du hast gesagt, dass ich jederzeit bei Euch Essen gehen kann", erklärte sie. Ihren Plan, mit dem Kommilitonen zu sprechen, hatte sie längst auf den nächsten Tag verschoben.

„Natürlich. Dad kocht eh immer zu viel", entgegnete er, wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Heute?"

Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln auf den Lippen nickte sie ihm unschuldig zu.

„Ich bin mit dem Rad hier", stellte er ebenfalls lächelnd fest, um ihr das Transportproblem zu verdeutlichen

„Und ich finde Deinen Gepäckträger sehr bequem."

Daraufhin nickte er und sie gingen weiter, bis sie sein Rad erreichten. Erst schwang er sein Bein über den Sattel, stützte sich jedoch mit dem Standbein ab, so dass sie sich auf den Gepäckträger setzten konnte. Dann gab er ihr seine Umhängetasche, da sie im Weg war. Schließlich verstaute sie die Bücher noch und schulterte ihren Rucksack, ehe sie sich endlich setzte und er losfuhr.

Während sie sich mit ihren Armen an seiner Hüfte festhielt, spielten seine Gedanken verrückt. Diese Fahrt war so anders als sonst. Das lag nur an ihrer Anwesenheit. Sorgte die Fahrt mit dem Fahrrad normalerweise für Klarheit, so war sie dieses Mal nicht zu gebrauchen. Die Zeit konnte er heute nicht nutzen, so war er völlig durch den Wind, als er sein Zuhause erreichte. An das Kolloquium dachte er nicht mehr, auch nicht an die Mathematik. Eigentlich fühlte er nur noch.


	28. Chapter 28

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Reviews sind immer noch gerne gelesen.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**28.**

Als Charlie sein Rad abstellte, brannte kein Licht im Haus. Doch die Autos der Familie standen in der Auffahrt. Das wunderte ihn zwar, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum, schließlich war noch immer Amita an seiner Seite. Zusammen mit ihr ging er auf die Haustür zu und schloss sie auf.

„Überraschung", sagten Don, Alan und Terry gleichzeitig, als Charlie die Tür öffnete, und schalteten dabei das Licht an. In ihren Händen hielten sie Sektgläser.

Sofort vermutete Charlie, dass sie auf das Kolloquium anspielten, doch er wusste nicht, wer ihnen das gesagt hatte. Fragend schaute er in die Runde, ehe er zur Seite trat, um Amita hineinzulassen. Im selben Moment bewegte Alan sich auf ihn zu und drückte ihm ein Glas in die Hand, das Charlie widerwillig annahm. Noch immer war er verwirrt, doch niemand sagte etwas.

„Ich habe ihnen vom Kolloquium erzählt, als ich vorhin telefoniert habe. Dein Dad hat mich gebeten, mitzukommen", sagte Amita entschuldigend, als sie ihn passierte. Als sie im Flur stand, gab Terry ihr ein Glas.

Charlie lächelte, ging endlich ganz ins Haus hinein und drehte sich schließlich zu seiner Familie um.

„Wieso hast Du nichts erzählt? Wie ist es gelaufen? Hast Du Deinen Titel?" Viel zu schnell, um darauf antworten zu können, stellte Alan seinem Sohn die Fragen. Er bemerkt es rechtzeitig, so dass er seinen Fragenkanon beendete und stattdessen sein Glas erhob. „Auf den neuesten Professor des California Institute Of Science", prostete er allen zu, woraufhin alle ihr Glas hoben, nur Charlie nicht.

„Nicht so schnell, Dad, noch ist nichts sicher. Lass uns das Ergebnis des Kolloquiums abwarten und die noch fehlende, öffentliche Vorlesung." Auch wenn er von sich selbst überzeugt war und auch an seinen Erfolg glaubte, wollte Charlie das nicht allzu deutlich zeigen. Trotzdem erhob er nun seinerseits das Glas. „Auf ein gelungenes Kolloquium."

Erneut hoben alle ihre Gläser, dieses Mal tranken sie sogar. Dann ließen sie Amita und Charlie endlich ankommen. Während das Empfangskomitee ins Esszimmer ging, stellten die beiden ihre Gläser auf der Anrichte im Flur ab und legten ihre Sachen ab. Anschließend gesellten sie sich zu den anderen ins Esszimmer, wo sie von drei neugierigen Personen und einer riesigen Pizza erwartet wurden.

Obwohl Don drängelte, um endlich genaues zu erfahren, nahm Charlie sich erst ein Stück der Pizza und biss genüsslich hinein. Das war nur allzu verständlich, denn er war hungrig, da er den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen hatte. Die Anderen taten trotz ihrer Neugier dasselbe, denn zumindest sein Bruder und sein Vater wussten, dass einem hungrigen Charlie nichts zu entlocken war. Als er der erste Appetit gestillt war, begann er vom Kolloquium, den Fragen, seinen Antworten sowie seinem Endruck zu berichten. Dass ein Ergebnis noch ausstand, erläuterte er ebenso, wie die Tatsache, dass er noch nicht mit Larry gesprochen hatte. Anschließend stellten die Anderen ihm ein paar Fragen, ehe das Tischgespräch zum Alltäglichen zurückkehrte.

Da sich die Männer über die Arbeit unterhielten, wandte sich Terry an Amita.

"Was machst Du eigentlich in Deiner Freizeit?", fragte sie. "Ich weiß viel zu wenig über Dich!" Obwohl Terry es schön fand, ihrem Freund nah zu sein, wollte sie doch schnellstmöglich neue Kontakte in Los Angeles aufbauen, denn all ihre Freundinnen waren weit weg.

"Wenn ich nicht gerade auf der Suche nach einem Job bin und meine Freizeit so lege, dass ich möglichst irgend eine Arbeit verrichten kann, lerne ich", erklärte Amita. "Es hört sich jetzt schlimmer an, als es ist, aber tatsächlich sieht mein Alltag meistens so aus."

"Okay." Terry lächelte, denn diese Auffassung von Arbeit und Lernen passte perfekt zur Familie Eppes, soweit sie das bisher beurteilen konnte. "Und was machst Du, um vom Lernen und Job suchen abzuschalten?"

"Hm... Theoretisch würde ich wohl irgendetwas Sportliches machen, aber das ergibt sich leider zu selten. Meistens sitze ich dann mit meinen Kommilitonen oder Freunden zusammen." In diesem Moment schaute sie extra in die Runde, damit klar war, wen sie meinte.

"Was hältst Du davon, wenn wir mal etwas unternehmen? Wir könnten..." Terrys Redefluss wurde vom Klingeln des Telefons unterbrochen, worüber Amita froh war.

Sofort stand Don auf und ging in der Küche ans Telefon. Im Esszimmer machte sich derweil Stille breit, denn jederzeit konnte jemand ans Telefon gerufen werden.

Charlie hoffte, dass es schon sein Ergebnis sein würde, und überlegte gleichzeitig, was er heute noch zu Amita sagen sollte. Ihre Nähe machte es ihm einfach schwer, klar zu denken. Als Don mit dem Telefon in der Hand den Raum betrat, wollte er schon aufspringen, doch er ließ erst seinen Bruder zu Wort kommen.

"Amita, hast Du einen Moment Zeit?", brach Don das Schweigen und überraschte seinen Bruder.

Fragend schaute Amita ihn an, nickte dann aber.

"Komm bitte mit", forderte er sie nun auf.

Das tat sie und folgte ihm in die Küche. Dort blieb sie stehen und richtete ihren noch immer fragenden Blick wieder auf ihn, nachdem er sich ihr zugewandt hatte.

"Mein Vorgesetzter Special-Agent Tom Sanders ist dran. Er hat ein paar Fragen an Dich und, wenn alles passt und Dein Background-Check okay ist, eventuell einen Job für Dich."

Für einen Moment war Amita sprachlos, verwirrt und überrascht, dann schüttelte sie ungläubig den Kopf, lächelte dabei aber gleichzeitig. Nach ein paar Sekunden hatte sie sich jedoch gesammelt, griff nach dem Hörer und meldete sich. Auf eine kurze Begrüßung folgte eine Frage-Antwort-Marathon, in dem sie jede Frage wahrheitsgemäß beantwortete.

Don kehrte währenddessen ins Esszimmer zurück, damit sie offen reden konnte, und erzählte seiner Familie von Amitas Chance. Darin sah Alan die Gelegenheit, eine weitere Flasche Sekt zu öffnen, was er auch in der Küche tat. Derweil wurde Charlie mürrisch, da er nicht auf die Idee gekommen war, sich nach einem Job an der Uni zu erkundigen. Kontakte hatte er dort mittlerweile einige, die dafür gereicht hätten.

In diesem Augenblick kehrte Amita zurück, wobei sie über das ganze Gesicht strahlte. Neugierig warteten alle darauf, dass sich etwas sagte, doch sie machte keine Anstalten.

„Und?", fragte Don schließlich neugierig und ungeduldig zugleich.

„Wir haben uns kurz unterhalten, damit er einen ersten Eindruck hat, dann hat er meine Daten notiert. Er wird sich in den nächsten Tagen melden." Die Freude, die sie empfand, war ihr nach all den Enttäuschungen anzusehen.

Die Brüder und Terry beglückwünschten sie, als Alan mit der Sektflasche den Raum betrat. Nachdem er allen nachgeschenkt hatte, gratulierte auch er Amita. Dann stießen sie erneut an. Als die Sektflasche leer war, zogen sie gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer um. Die Drei, die Alkohol trinken durften, hatten sich aus dem Kühlschrank ein Bier geholt, während die anderen beiden auf Softdrinks umgestiegen waren. In dieser gemütlichen Runde berichtete Don über seine Arbeit, wobei er die Zufriedenheit über seine bisherige Leistung nicht verbergen konnte. Den Gesprächsverlauf änderte Terry, da sie sich nach der besten Möglichkeit erkundigte, vom Hause Eppes an die UCLA zu kommen, den ihr die Männer mehr oder weniger kompliziert erklärten.

"Wie läuft deine Arbeit eigentlich ab?", fragte Amita daraufhin neugierig.

"Hm... Meine Kollegen und ich sind fürs Profiling verantwortlich, wofür uns andere Abteilungen anfordern. In dieser Abteilung absolviere ich quasi eine ergänzende Ausbildung, die ein weiterführendes Studium mit der Arbeit beim FBI kombiniert. Ich werde deshalb ein bis zwei Tage in der Woche in der Uni verbringen und die restlichen drei bis vier Tage im Büro oder im Einsatz", gab Amita bereitwillig Auskunft. "Da ich noch eingearbeitet werden muss, werde ich zu Beginn noch mehr Zeit im Büro verbringen."

"Ganz ehrlich wäre es klasse, wenn ich die Stelle bekommen würde", fuhr Amita unwillkürlich dazwischen. "Ich kenne dich und Don schon, auch wenn ich nicht direkt mit Euch zusammenarbeiten würde. Das ist wirklich eine tolle Neuigkeit", ergänzte Amita. Ungewollt war sie wieder in den Mittelpunkt des Interesses gerückt, doch sie konnte nicht anders, denn sie war endlich zufrieden. Auch war ihr Lächeln wieder allgegenwärtig, was in letzter Zeit nur selten vorgekommen war.

Besonders Charlie bemerkte ihr Lächeln und freute sich für sie, auch wenn er sich insgeheim ausgegrenzt fühlte, denn er hatte abgesehen von seinem Bruder keine nennenswerte Verbindung zum FBI und hatte auch nicht zu ihrem Glück beigetragen.

"Ich freu mich für Dich", sagte er daher, um auch am Gespräch teilzuhaben.

"Dabei hätte ich völlig freie Hand, was meine Zeit angeht. Mein Studium würde nicht darunter leiden." Ihr Enthusiasmus kannte keine Grenzen, obwohl noch nicht feststand, dass Amita tatsächlich die Stelle bekommen würde.

Die positive Stimmung, die den Raum beherrschte, griff Alan auf, um den Frauen Anekdoten aus dem Leben seiner Söhne zu erzählen. Doch lange saßen sie nicht mehr zusammen, denn alle hatten am nächsten Tag etwas vor, entweder mussten sie arbeiten oder studieren. Als erste verabschiedete sich Terry, die ins Bett gehen wollte, der Don alsbald folgte. Bevor Alan sich anbot, Amita zum Studentenwohnheim zu bringen, gähnte er herzhaft, so dass sie dankend ablehnte und sich nach dem nächsten Bus erkundigte. Daraufhin bot sich Charlie an, sie mit dem Fahrrad hinzubringen - Autofahren durfte er wegen dem Sekt nicht. Dankend nahm sie sein Angebot an. Gleichzeitig standen alle drei auf und traten in den Flur, wo sie ihre Jacke von der Garderobe nahm und anzog. Schließlich hob sie vom Boden ihren Rucksack auf und schulterte ihn. Charlie tat es ihr nach, derweil verabschiedete sie sich von Alan und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht.

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Haus, wobei sie sofort bemerkte, dass es sich merklich abgekühlt hatte und ein laue Brise vom Meer her wehte. Erst stieg Charlie auf, dann sie. Mit einem Schwung seines rechten Fußes brachte er das Fahrrad in Gang, während sie wieder ihre Hände an seine Hüfte legte. Durch die Fahrtwind wurde die Brise deutlich spürbar, weshalb sie zu frösteln begann und sich wünschte, wärmere Sachen zu tragen. Daran verschwendete Charlie keinen Gedanken, stattdessen hatte er wieder nur ihre Hände im Kopf. Aufgrund dessen konzentrierte er sich mehr schlecht als recht auf das Fahren, doch es war wenig Verkehr unterwegs, so dass er Amita und sich dadurch nicht in Gefahr brachte. Die ganze Fahrt über schwiegen sie.

Als sie das Wohnheim erreichten, brachte er sie zur Tür. Dort verabschiedete sie sich von ihm, standen dann aber noch einen Moment zusammen. Beide waren unschlüssig, was sie machen oder sagen sollten.

"Hey Amita", tönte es im selben Moment aus dem Eingangsbereich heraus.

Beide drehten sie sich um und schauten ins Gebäude hinein.

"Oh.. Hallo Jason, zu Dir wollte ich eh", sagte sie, während er nach draußen zu ihnen trat, und wandte sich dann an Charlie. "Kommt gut heim. Und danke fürs Bringen." Gleichzeitig erreichte Jason sie.

"Dr. Eppes", sagte er erstaunt, als er Charlie erkannt hatte, dann schaute er Amita an und ließ seinen Blick wieder zurückwandern. "Ich habe an Ihrer ersten Vorlesung teilgenommen."

"Aha", war Charlies erste Reaktion, ehe er seine Manieren entdeckte und ihm die Hand entgegen streckte. "Jason?! Es freut mich." Nur leicht schüttelte er die Hand seines Gegenübers, um sich dann wieder an Amita zu wenden. "Bis bald." Anschließend drehte er sich weg, ging zu seinem Fahrrad und fuhr heim.

Kurz schauten beide ihm hinterher.

Jason war ein unscheinbarer Typ, der gemeinsam mit Amita sein Studium an der CalSci begonnen hatte. Ihm sah man an, dass er dort hingehörte. Bevorzugt trug er Strickpullover mit merkwürdigen Mustern, dazu kombinierte er Cord-Hosen in Farben, die schon sein Großvater getragen haben konnte. Seine Haare wirkten immer ungekämmt. Auf dem Campus war er nicht sehr beliebt, obwohl er ein Außenseiter unter vielen war. Diese Tatsache hatte er wohl zur Kenntnis genommen, wusste jedoch nicht, wie er das ändern sollte. Dass es an seinem Auftreten lag, zog er nicht in Betracht, denn für ihn war das vollkommen normal. Selten störte ihn dieser Umstand, eigentlich wollte er nur sein Studium beenden, obwohl er mit seinem Auftreten nicht in die Zeit passte, in der er lebte. Da es ihm schon immer so ergangen war, kam er gut alleine zurecht. In seinem Alltag gab es jedoch Momente, die in ihm die Hoffnung auf ein perfektes Leben weckten, und zwar wenn er Amita traf. Sie war eine Ausnahme in der Masse, denn sie unterhielt sich regelmäßig mit ihm. Ihr war es egal, wie er herumlief, ebenso was andere über ihn oder rückschließend über sie dachten. Weder zog sie ihn auf noch lästerte sie über ihn, was seiner Meinung auch gar nicht zu ihr passte. Allerdings hatte sie mit ihm abgesehen vom Studium nichts gemeinsam, weshalb ihre Unterhaltungen meist kurz und fachbezogen waren. Auch heute würde das Gespräch mit ihm so verlaufen, das war ihm klar.

"Hab ich in der Vorlesung viel verpasst?", fragte sie ihn, als sie den Blick wieder auf ihren Kommilitonen gerichtet hatte.

"Nö. Das Geschwafel von Professor Ragna war absolut langweilig, aber wir brauchen es wohl für die Prüfung. Ich kopier Dir meine Notizen, wenn Du möchtest."

"Ja. Klasse. Das ist total nett von Dir, denn um die wollte ich Dich eh bitten. Vielen, vielen Dank." Freundlich und dankbar lächelte Amita ihn an, wobei sie jedes Wort ernst meinte.

"Keine Ursache", reagierte er schüchtern, denn er war so viel Freundlichkeit nicht gewohnt.

Betretene Stille trat ein, da beide nicht wussten, worüber sie sonst noch reden sollten und konnten. Besonders Amita erging es so.

Dagegen wusste Jason genau, was er sagen sollte, doch er traute sich nicht, die Worte auszusprechen. Die Angst, enttäuscht zu werden, war größer. Schon seit Beginn des Semesters war in sie verknallt. In ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Vorlesung hatte sie sich auf den freien Platz neben ihn gesetzt, es wirkte von ihr vollkommen natürlich. Hinterher hatte sie ihn etwas gefragt, wodurch ein kurzes Gespräch entstanden ist, dass fachbezogen aber trotzdem interessant und faszinierend war. Seine Gefühle für sie hatten ihn überrumpelt, er musste sie erst einmal verarbeiten, dann war es für ihn klar; er war verliebt. Seitdem bewunderte er sie aus der Ferne und freute sich über jede Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bot, mit ihr zu reden. Dass es dabei nur um die Uni ging, störte ihn nicht, schließlich war es ein Anfang. Was ihn allerdings störte, war die soeben beobachtete Verabschiedung.

"Ähm", räusperte er sich, "Du kennst Dr Eppes?"

"Ja." Die Frage erwischte sie eiskalt, deshalb suchte sie kurzfristig einen Ausweg. "Also... flüchtig", druckste sie herum. Für sich hatte sie die Beziehung und deren Ebene geklärt, doch das war nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt. Vor allem wunderte sie sich, dass er von sich aus etwas Persönliches ansprach. "Na ja... Ich bin mit seinem Bruder befreundet, bei dem ich heute war. Allerdings hatte Don keine Zeit, mich nach Hause zu bringen, weshalb Charlie das übernommen hat."

"Ach so. Ich dachte schon... Er ist Dein Dozent."

"Ich weiß." Um das Gespräch abzuwiegeln, lächelte sie dabei unverbindlich. "Du Jason, ich muss morgen früh hoch. Wann treffen wir uns wegen der Notizen?"

Er antwortete nicht sofort sondern überlegte einen Moment lang.

"Wir könnten zusammen frühstücken, dann kann ich Dir die auch kurz erklären. So einfach war es nicht, Ragnas Faden zu folgen. Dementsprechend sind auch meine Notizen."

"Warum nicht. Treffen um 8 Uhr am Haupteingang?"

Zur Bestätigung nickte er.

"Dann bis morgen. Gute Nacht, Jason."

"Schlaf schön." Nachdem er geendet hatte, zündete er sich endlich die Zigarette an, die er schon die ganze Zeit über rauchen wollte. Um das Gespräch mit Amita nicht zu verkürzen, hatte er für den Moment gegen seine Sucht angekämpft.

Derweil wandte Amita sich lächelnd ab und ging auf die Treppe zu, um in ihre Etage zu gehen. Wenige Meter schritt sie den Flur entlang, ehe sie ihr Zimmer betrat. Dort zog sie sich aus und legte sich anschließend ins Bett. Dann begann sie, über sich nachzudenken, denn ihre Gefühle drangen mittlerweile offenbar nach außen, was sie verhindern musste. Ihre Gefühle waren für niemand bestimmt, doch sie konnte Jason vertrauen. Nur deshalb war sie sich sicher, dass er niemand erzählen würde, mit wem er sie heute Abend getroffen hatte. Sie hatte kein Problem damit, wenn andere über sie tuschelten, doch sie wusste, dass dieses Gerücht für Charlie schwerwiegende Konsequenzen haben könnte. Außerdem fand sie ihre Ausrede gar nicht so schlecht, so dass er vielleicht auch gar nichts vermutete. Damit brachte sie das Thema für sich zu einem Ende und ließ anschließend den Tag Revue passieren. Bei dem Gedanken an ihre Gespräche mit Charlie musste sie unwillkürlich lächeln, denn es bereitete ihr sehr viel Spaß, ihre Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Dabei war es ihr vollkommen egal, ob sie sich über etwas Fachliches, etwas Persönliches oder etwas Banales unterhielten. Zudem war sein Vater ihr gegenüber so offen, dass sie sich bei Familie Eppes sehr wohl fühlte. Nur über Terry hatte sie sich noch keine Meinung bilden können, da sie bisher wenig mit ihr geredet hatte. Das war ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor sie einschlief.

Derweil lag Charlie längst im Bett und dachte ebenfalls nach. Obwohl er es nicht gezeigt hatte, erinnerte er sich sehr wohl an Jason, nur hatte er bis heute keinen Namen zu dem Gesicht gehabt. Seine Synapsen hatten jedoch sofort die Erinnerung an das Gespräch zwischen den beiden nach seiner ersten Vorlesung ausgespuckt. Das Gefühl, dass sich in ihm ausbreitete, versuchte er zu verstehen, dabei fand er eine Deutung, die durchaus Sinn ergab, er allerdings nicht wahrhaben wollte. Mit der Grübelei plagte er sich lange herum, bis sein Körper gegen die Müdigkeit nicht mehr ankam und er schließlich doch einschlief.


	29. Chapter 29

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Reviews sind immer noch gerne gelesen.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**29.**

Gerädert wachte Charlie am nächsten Morgen auf und schlurfte ins Bad. Für seine Umwelt hatte er um diese Zeit noch keine Augen, das sollte eine eiskalte Dusche ändern. Deshalb öffnete er die Tür zum Bad und realisierte erst jetzt, dass jemand unter der Dusche stand.

"Mhm... Don", drang von der Dusche her in dem Moment zu ihm, als er den Raum verlassen wollte. Sofort fragte er sich, warum die beiden nicht abgeschlossen hatten, beließ es aber bei dem Gedanken und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Anschließend ging er mürrisch im Nachtzeug die Treppe hinunter und wurde in der Küche von seinem Vater empfangen, der ebenfalls noch nicht angezogen war.

"Morgen", begrüßte Charlie ihn knapp.

"Guten Morgen, Charlie", erwiderte Alan mit wesentlich mehr Elan, doch er ahnte, warum sein Sohn noch nicht angezogen war. "Sie wohnen nur vorübergehend hier", sagte er beschwichtigend.

Die gebrummte Antwort war nicht zu verstehen, doch damit beendete Charlie seine Miesepetrigkeit auch, denn die half ihm nicht. Stattdessen setzte er sich auf die frei mitten in der Küche stehende Arbeitsfläche und schaute seinem Vater zu, der Lebensmittel auf einem Tablett stapelte. Das Klingeln des Telefons riss ihn aus seiner Beobachtung.

Mit zwei Schritten war Alan beim Telefon, das in der Küche an der Wand montiert war. Er nahm den Hörer ab und meldete sich. Kurz darauf hielt er seine Hand über die Muschel.

"Es ist für Dich, Charlie", wandte er sich an seinen Sohn und ergänzte mit einem fragenden Blick, "Larry Fleinhardt?!"

Wie ein junger Hund sprang Charlie von der Arbeitsfläche und legte den Weg zum Telefon schneller als sein Vater zurück und riss ihm förmlich den Hörer aus der Hand.

„Hallo Larry, hier ist Charlie."

"Wieso bist Du nicht an der Uni?", fragte Larry darauf, ohne eine Begrüßungsfloskel zu verwenden.

"Mein Seminar fällt aus."

"Kommst Du trotzdem? Ich möchte frühstücken."

"Sonst nichts?" Charlies Verwirrung spiegelte sich in seinem Blick wieder.

"Was sollte sein?"

"Keine Ahnung!", antwortete er ironisch. "In einer halben Stunde bin ich da. Bis dann."

"Okay."

Gleichzeitig legten beide ohne ein Wort des Abschieds auf, wofür beide unterschiedliche Gründe hatten. Der eine vergaß die einfachsten Verhaltensregeln gerne, wenn sein Kopf nicht daran denken wollte, während der andere einfach nur zur Uni wollte.

Rasch entschuldigte sich Charlie bei seinem Vater, da er nicht mit frühstücken würde, und rannte dann die Treppe hoch, indem er zwei Stufen auf einmal nahm. Als er seine Zimmertür hinter sich schloss, hatte er sein Pyjamaoberteil schon ausgezogen. Die dazugehörige Hose ließ er ebenso schnell zu Boden fallen, um saubere Kleidung anzuziehen und kurz darauf schon wieder am unteren Treppenabsatz zu stehen. Im Gäste-WC machte er eine rasche Katzenwäsche, ehe er schließlich das Haus verließ. Aus dem Schuppen holte er sein Fahrrad, wobei er zu viel Elan an den Tag legte und ein paar Gartengeräte von der Wand riss. Die ließ er jedoch liegen, da er sie später aufräumen wollte; im Moment wollte er nur zur Uni und schwang sich deshalb auf sein Fahrrad. Mit Kraft trat er in die Pedale, so dass er innerhalb kürzester Zeit vor der CalSci stand.

Am Fahrradständer wartete Larry, der seinen Schützling begrüßte. Das Lächeln, das er dabei zeigte, sollte positiv wirken, tatsächlich wirkte es jedoch merkwürdig. Charlie wusste nicht so recht, wie er das interpretieren sollte, deshalb erwiderte er es einfach nur. Ohne großartig zu reden, betraten sie gemeinsam das Gebäude, liefen in die Cafeteria und stellten sich in der Schlange vor der Tresen an. Während sie schweigend darauf warteten, an der Reihe zu sein, wuchs Charlies Neugierde stetig.

"Und?", fragte er schließlich, als er es nicht mehr aushielt.

"Wie 'und'?"

"Warum frühstücken wir zusammen?" Ungeduldig schaute er Larry zu, wie er Toast und Quark auf einen Teller platzierte.

"Normalerweise macht man das um diese Uhrzeit. Außerdem haben wir uns lange nicht gesehen."

"Normalerweise?!" Verblüfft schaute Charlie seinen Mentor an, denn er war das genaue Gegenteil von Normal, was ihm zwar gefiel, aber eine Antwort damit zu begründen, passte überhaupt nicht zu ihm. "Stimmt. Weniger als 24 Stunden ist verdammt lang her", besann er sich auf den zweiten Teil der Antwort, wobei Ironie aus jedem seiner Worte troff.

Mit fragendem Blick schaute Larry ihn an, während er einen Geldschein über den Tresen der Kassiererin gab.

"Du weißt schon, dass gestern mein Kolloquium stattgefunden hat?"

"Ach so, darauf spielst Du an. Darüber reden wir gleich." Gleichzeitig erhielt er sein Wechselgeld, das er in seine Hosentasche steckte, und verließ Charlie daraufhin, um einen freien Tisch zu finden.

Derweil zahlte Charlie und schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf, was die Kassiererin verwirrte, woraufhin er entschuldigend lächelte. Dann folgte er Larry, der sich gerade setzte. Dabei passierte er den Tisch, an dem Amita mit Jason saß und herzlich lachte. Er grüßte sie knapp, wartete eine Erwiderung jedoch nicht ab, sondern ging zu Larry, der wenige Tische weiter saß. Mit einem Mal war das Kolloquium weit weg, nur sie zählte. Als er sich setzte, schaute er noch einmal hinüber und sah Amita lachen. Ob sie noch immer oder schon wieder lachte, wusste er allerdings nicht. Deshalb bemerkte er auch nicht, dass sein Mentor die ganze Zeit über mit ihm redete.

"Charlie?", fragte Larry, als er das Desinteresse erkannte.

Erst jetzt wurde Charlie hellhörig und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sein Gegenüber.

"Hast Du überhaupt zugehört?"

Schuldbewusst schüttelte Charlie den Kopf.

"Ich hab's bemerkt. Also noch mal: Das Kolloquium hast Du gut überstanden, dementsprechend sind auch die Meinungen der anderen Teilnehmer, wobei das Ergebnis trotzdem nicht einstimmig gewesen ist. Offiziell kann ich Dir nichts sagen, doch die Zulassung für die öffentliche Vorlesung solltest Du heute bekommen." Freudig schaute Larry ihn an.

"Okay." Teilnahmslos nahm er alles auf. Im Moment war ihm seine Professur mehr als egal. Für ihn war das Geschehen einige Tische weiter viel wichtiger, das er von seinem Platz aus bestens beobachten konnte. Amita und Jason hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und den Blick auf den Tisch gerichtet, was ihn rasend machte. Er war eifersüchtig.

"Ich hätte sie noch immer gerne in meinem Projekt", sagte Larry, der Charlies Blick gefolgt war.

Daraufhin drehte dieser sich aufgeschreckt herum.

"Sie hat Talent", fügte Larry hinzu.

Ein knappes Nicken war die Antwort darauf.

"Zudem ist sie eine freundliche, aufgeschlossene, junge Frau, die weiß, was sie will. Ihre Kommilitonen bemerken das offenbar auch schon." Mit der rechten Hand wies er dezent auf Jason.

"Ihre Auffassungsgabe ist bemerkenswert", reagierte Charlie nun, der auch etwas sagen wollte. "Ist ihr Platz eigentlich noch frei?", fragte er, nachdem er seinen Blick endlich von ihr gelöst hatte, und schaute seinen Mentor an.

"Noch ja, doch haben einige Studenten schon Interesse bekundet. Da die Einarbeitung bald zu Ende ist, werde ich wohl einen davon wählen. Sie sind allesamt schon weiter als Ms Ramanujan."

"Kannst Du den Platz noch frei halten?"

"Höchstens für eine Woche. Warum?"

"Vielleicht habe ich den perfekten Studenten für Dich... Sehr begabt."

Erst jetzt widmeten sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Tabletts, die vor ihnen standen. Dabei schaute Charlie wieder heimlich zum anderen Tisch, doch der war mittlerweile leer, deshalb schenkte er Larry endlich die Aufmerksamkeit, die er verdiente. Sie unterhielten sich über allgemeine Uni-Themen, Charlie berichtete von seinen derzeitigen Stunden und seinen Plänen. Danach erzählte Larry von seiner Projektgruppe. Als alles besprochen und Larry zu seinem Seminar musste, beendeten sie das Frühstück. Die leeren Teller stapelten sie auf ein Tablett, so dass Charlie alles auf einmal wegbringen konnte, dabei begleitete Larry ihn. Anschließend gingen sie gemeinsam zum Büro des Älteren. Dort trennten sich ihre Wege, da Charlie in sein Büro wollte.

Nachdem Charlie den Raum betreten hatte, schaltete er seinen Computer ein und prüfte umgehend seine E-Mails. Neben einigen interessanten und diversen Spam-Mails hatte er eine erhalten, deren Betreff sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Er öffnete sie.

_Sehr geehrter Dr Eppes,  
Ihr Kolloquium ist sehr gut verlaufen, wie Sie sicherlich selbst bemerkt haben. Deshalb habe ich soeben einen Termin für die öffentliche Vorlesung für übernächsten Mittwoch um 10 Uhr festgelegt. Bitte bestätigen Sie diesen Termin umgehend, laut Ihrem Terminkalender spricht nichts dagegen.  
Mit freundlichem Gruß  
Zewick_

Das war die Nachricht, die Charlie lesen wollte. Schnell klickte er auf _Antwort_ und öffnete gleichzeitig seinen Kalender. Der Termin passte. Das tippte er in das neue Fenster auf seinem Bildschirm und versandte anschließend die E-Mail. Anschließend begann er gut gelaunt seinen Arbeitstag.

--

Nach einer Übung für seine Studenten verbrachte er nachmittags eine ruhige Sprechstunde. Als die um 18 Uhr beendet war, machte er sich auf den Heimweg.

Das Haus war menschenleer, als er ankam. Das wunderte ihn, denn meistens war sein Vater daheim. Auf dem Esszimmertisch fand er eine handgeschriebene Nachricht, demnach war Alan mit Terry und Don eine Wohnung besichtigen. Das freute Charlie, denn so konnte er ungestört seine geliebte Wissenschaftsdokumentation auf dem Discovery Channel schauen. In der Mikrowelle bereitete er Popcorn zu und holte derweil ein Glas aus einem Schrank und stellte es zusammen mit einer Flasche Cola auf den Couchtisch. Im richtigen Moment kehrte er in die Küche zurück, um den Popvorgang zu beenden. Als er mit der Schüssel die Küche verließ, wurde verfinsterte es sich draußen schlagartig und plötzlich prasselte Regen in dicken Tropfen gegen die Fensterscheibe. Ihn störte es nicht; es machte seinen Platz im Wohnzimmer, den er gerade bezog, viel gemütlicher.

Amita war gerade aus dem Bus gestiegen und wollte den kurzen Weg zum Haus der Familie Eppes gemütlich zurücklegen, denn sie war zu früh. Höchstens fünf Minuten brauchte sie, dann würde sie Don treffen, der sie heute Mittag kurzfristig mit ihr verabredet hatte. Er wollte mit ihr ausgehen wollte, da Terry an einem Sportkurs teilnahm. Obwohl sie das Haus am Ende der Straße schon sehen konnte, erschien ihr die Strecke plötzlich wie ein kilometerlanger Fußmarsch, als der unerwartete Regenschauer vom kalifornischen Himmel auf sie nieder prasselte. Anstatt gemütlich zu gehen, rannte sie nun die Straße hinunter auf das Haus zu. Sie war bis auf die Haut durchnässt, als sie vorm Regen geschützt vor der Haustür stand. Ihre Kleidung - ein Rock und ein Top - hing platt und klitschnass an ihr, ebenso klebten ihre sonst von Natur aus gewellten Haare an ihrem Kopf. Zu ihren Füßen bildete sich schon eine Pfütze, als sie klingelte.

Das Klingeln überraschte ihn, da er niemand erwartete, noch mehr überraschte ihn allerdings, sie zu sehen.

"Hallo", begrüßte er sie und musterte sie. "Komm rein." Die Gefühle, die er erst wenige Stunden zuvor erlebt hatte, waren schlagartig vergessen.

"Hey", reagierte sie und folgte ihm, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Da sie noch immer an allen Ecken und Enden tropfte, blieb sie im Flur stehen. "Ist Don da? Wir sind verabredet." Langsam begann sie zu frösteln und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Körper, um sich so zu wärmen.

"Soweit ich weiß, schaut er mit Terry und Dad eine Wohnung an. Sie werden aber sicherlich bald nach Hause kommen." Er wandte sich zum Wohnzimmer, wo der Fernseher noch lief. "Du kannst gerne mit mir warten. Ich schaue eine Dokumentation über Pi." Noch einmal betrachtete er sie. "Vorher hole ich Dir aber ein Handtuch."

"Das Handtuch hört sich sehr gut an." Dankbar schaute sie ihn an. "Pi allerdings auch. "

"Komm mit." Nun ging Charlie gefolgt von ihr die Treppe hoch ins Bad. "Warte kurz, ich hole nur rasch ein Handtuch." Schon verließ er den Raum wieder und betrat sein Zimmer, denn er wusste, dass sie aus ihrer Kleidung heraus musste, deshalb nahm er aus dem Kleiderschrank ein T-Shirt und eine Jogginghose. Auf dem Rückweg nahm er aus einem Schrank im Flur ein Handtuch mit. So betrat er das Bad, in dem Amita auf ihn wartete, und reichte ihr die Sachen. "Ich hoffe, es passt Dir einigermaßen, aber Du solltest nicht in der nassen Kleidung herumsitzen", kommentierte er seine Handlung.

"Danke."

Daraufhin verließ er das Bad und ging nach unten.

Währenddessen zog sie sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus, trocknete sich und ihre Haare ab, um schließlich in seine Hose zu schlüpfen. Natürlich war sie zu groß, doch sie konnte die Weite durch einen Tunnelzug regulieren. Anschließend faltete sie das T-Shirt auseinander und erkannte es sofort, denn das Pi-Shirt hatten sie gemeinsam gekauft. Ob das ein Zufall war oder nicht, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen, doch es war bequem und gefiel ihr. Ein Blick in den Spiegel zeigte ihr die Auswirkungen des Regens, die gesamte Wimperntusche war verlaufen. Die Spuren versuchte sie, mit etwas Wasser und dem Handtuch zu entfernen. Nach einer Weile war sie halbwegs zufrieden, weshalb sie das Bad verließ und ebenfalls hinunter ging.

Aus der Küche trat in dem Moment Charlie heraus, der ein Glas in der Hand hielt. Als er sie erblickte, lächelte er sofort, denn ihm schossen ausgelöst durch das T-Shirt Erinnerungen an ihre erste gemeinsame Unternehmung durch den Kopf. "Trinkst Du Cola oder möchtest Du etwas anderes?"

"Cola ist perfekt."

"Dann lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen." Er ließ ihr den Vortritt und folgte ihr dann. Gerade, als er ihr Glas auf den Couchtisch stellte, klingelte das Telefon. "Entschuldige bitte", sagte er und ging in die Küche, nahm das Telefon von der Ladestation und meldete sich.

Derweil machte es sich Amita auf dem Sofa bequem und war froh, die Kleidung gewechselt haben, denn im Rock hätte sie sich nicht hinfläzen können, wie sie es im Moment tat. Ein Bein hatte sie auf die Sofakante gestellt, das andere lag angewinkelt darunter.

Es dauerte nicht lange; Charlie legte wieder auf und kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo sie sich gerade am Popcorn bediente und gebannt das Treiben auf der Mattscheibe verfolgte. Für einen Moment blieb er im Durchgang stehen und betrachtete sie genau. Selbst eine schlabberige Jogginghose und ein einfaches T-Shirt konnten ihre Schönheit nicht zerstören, auch war es egal, ob ihre Haare saßen oder nicht. Sie war einfach perfekt.

Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte und sich ihm zuwandte, ging er etwas auf sie zu.

"Das war Don, er sitzt beim Makler fest.", begann er zu erzählen, "Anscheinend haben die beiden bei der ersten Besichtigung gleich ihre Traumwohnung gefunden und wollen sofort den Vertrag abschließen. Es wird auf jeden Fall später werden, aber wenn Du möchtest, kannst Du gerne warten."

"Störe ich Dich?", fragte sie ehrlich.

"Ich werde heute nur Fernsehen, das kann ich auch mit Dir zusammen machen." Um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen, schüttelte er leicht seinen Kopf.

"Dann warte ich", antwortete sie lächelnd.

Unwillkürlich schlug sein Herz höher, als er zum Sofa ging und sich neben sie setzte. In ihr Glas goss er Cola, nahm etwas Popcorn in seine linke Hand und ließ sich schließlich nach hinten gegen die Rückenlehne fallen.

Gemeinsam schauten sie die Reportage über Pi. 60 Minuten verfolgten sie die Geschichte der Mathematik, die ihnen gezeigt wurde. Für beide war es nichts Neues, trotzdem sagten beide kein Wort, sondern genossen die Bilder. In diesem Punkt waren sie sich einig, so etwas konnte man nicht mit einem Gespräch stören. Als die Sendung zu Ende war, schaltete Charlie den Fernseher auf stumm.

"Was möchtest Du jetzt machen?", fragte er, denn er wollte nichts über ihren Kopf hinweg entscheiden. "Wir könnten durchs Programm zappen, eine DVD oder ein Video schauen, alternativ erst einmal etwas essen und dabei überlegen", schlug er mehrere Möglichkeiten vor.

"Ich würde gerne einen Film sehen", sagte sie und ihm gleichen Moment begann ihr Magen zu knurren. "Vielleicht sollte ich auch etwas essen."

"Das kriegen wir beides hin", entgegnete Charlie lächelnd und stand langsam auf. Anschließend ergriff er ihre Hand, zog sie vom Sofa hoch und führte sie zum zu einem Schrank. Er öffnete eine Schublade und deutete mit der Hand auf den Inhalt.

"Such Dir einen Film aus", sagte er.

Deutlich spürte sie seine Finger in ihrer Hand; ein Impuls jagte ihre Nerven entlang in den Kopf hinein, von wo sich ein wohliger Schauer über ihren Rücken ausbreitete. Trotzdem konzentrierte sie sich auf den Schubladeninhalt und schaute sich die Rücken der Hüllen an.

Essen wollte sie auch, das hatte Charlie nicht vergessen und ergriff wieder das Wort.

"Was hältst Du von Pizza?", fragte er.

"Oh ja", ging sie sofort auf seinen Vorschlag ein. "Sollen wir Hälfte, Hälfte machen oder magst Du Thunfisch? Ich würde ansonsten total gerne Thunfisch mit Zwiebeln und Fetakäse essen", plapperte sie, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

"Das hört sich... interessant an. Ich bestell dann mal." Mit den Worten verließ Charlie das Wohnzimmer und ging in die Küche, um beim Lieferservice anzurufen.

Derweil entschied sich Amita für einen Film, den sie aus der Schublade nahm. Dann trat sie zum Kamin und betrachtete die darauf stehend Fotos, während sie auf seine Rückkehr wartete. Sie waren eine hübsche Familie, zwei schwarzhaarige Söhne, ein dunkelhaariger Vater und eine blond gelockte Mutter. Es war offensichtlich, woher Charlie diese Merkmale hatte. Auch seine Mimik hatte sich über die Jahre nicht geändert, er sah schon immer gut aus. Daher verwunderte sie sehr, dass er noch immer alleine war, doch traurig war sie deshalb nicht.

"Bestellung ist raus." Unvermittelt stand er hinter ihr.

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und ihrem Mund entkam ein leiser Schreckensschrei.

"Oh, entschuldige. Ich wollte das nicht", entgegnete er und schaute sie betroffen an.

Mittlerweile hatte sie sich wieder gefasst.

"Das macht nichts." Sie lächelte freundlich. "Ihr habt schon immer gut ausgesehen, weißt Du das?!"

"Für mich wurde meistens süß verwendet, aber ich habe es schon mal gehört." Dass es ihm unangenehm war, über sich und sein Aussehen zu sprechen, war offensichtlich. Mit derartigen Komplimenten konnte er einfach nichts anfangen. "Zum Glück hängt das Bild aus dem Highschool-Jahrbuch nicht, denn dann würdest Du anders denken." Trotzdem lächelte er sie an.

"Das glaube ich nicht", erwiderte sie, während sie ihren Blick weiter schweifen ließ. Dabei blieb er für einen Moment am Bild seiner Mutter hängen. "Sie war wunderschön."

Charlie nickte zwar, wollte aber das Thema wechseln.

"Sollen wir uns wieder setzen. Die Pizza ist bestimmt gleich da."

"Ja." Da es für ihn noch immer schwer war, tat sie das und brachte das Gespräch auf eine belanglose Ebene zurück. "Ich habe _Glauben ist Alles_ genommen, ich kenne ihn nicht. Ist das okay?"

"Natürlich, ich hab Dir... " Weiter kam er nicht, denn die Türklingel unterbrach ihn. "Warte kurz." Rasch stand er auf, holte sein Portemonnaie aus seiner Jacke und öffnete die Tür. Er nahm die Pizza entgegen und zahlte. Mit dem Karton in der Hand kehrte er ins Wohnzimmer zurück, stellte ihn auf den Tisch und öffnete den Deckel. "Bedien Dich."

"Was bekommst Du von mir?"

"Nichts. Du bist schließlich mein Gast."

"Danke." Wieder lächelte sie, etwas, das ihr in seiner Gegenwart so leicht fiel.

"Dafür nicht." Er stand noch einmal auf, legte die DVD ein und startete sie.

Beide nahmen sich ein Stück Pizza und machten es sich wieder bequem. Nach der Hälfte konnten sie nicht mehr und konzentrierten sich nur noch auf den Film. Gleichzeitig machte sich bei beiden der lange Tag bemerkbar. Ihre Augen waren schwer und fielen mehrfach zu. Kurzzeitig kämpften sie dagegen an, um schließlich aufzugeben und die Augen geschlossen zu halten. Während sein Kopf nach hinten kippte, fiel ihrer auf seine Schulter. So aneinander gekuschelt schliefen sie wie in einem frisch von Frau Holle aufgeschütteltem Bett ein.

Gemeinsam mit Alan kehrten Terry und Don von der Wohnungsbesichtigung und dem anschließenden Vertragsabschluss mit dem Makler zurück. Das alles hatte länger gedauert, als er erwartet hatte, dafür war der Mietvertrag unterschrieben und das, obwohl Alan erst heute Mittag das Wohnungsangebot telefonisch entgegen genommen und nach Rücksprache einen Termin vereinbart hatte. Als Alan die Tür aufschloss, hörte er die Geräusche des Fernsehers.

"Wir sind da", rief er ins Haus, erhielt jedoch keine Reaktion darauf. Das überraschte ihn, darum betraten er den Flur und schaute um die Ecke ins Wohnzimmer. Das schlafende Gespann, das er dort erblickte, freute ihn sehr. Mit der Hand machte er seinem Sohn und dessen Freundin ein Zeichen, die daraufhin zu ihm traten und mit ihm gemeinsam das eingehend betrachteten. Um die beiden nicht weiter zu stören, gingen sie schließelich gemeinsam hoch, ohne etwas zu sagen.


End file.
